


Maldição da Serpente

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 117,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Tradução de "Maldición de una serpiente"]O que aconteceria se os pais de Harry não tivessem morrido na fatídica noite de 31 de Outubro? Se Sirius nunca tivesse sido levado a Azkaban ou morrido? Se Neville fosse o Eleito e o menino que sobreviveu? Assim é o universo alternativo para onde Harry é transportado.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maldición de una serpiente](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647470) by Acarolin95. 



**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Prólogo.**

Harry Potter encontrava-se em um dormitório de teto baixo guiado por Bathilda.

Ali dentro reinava a escuridão e também cheirava mal. Harry conseguiu ver um penico por baixo da cama, mas Bathilda fechou a porta e já não viu mais.

— Lumos — disse o garoto e sua varinha acendeu.

Deu um sobressalto porque a idosa tinha se aproximado, aproveitando esses segundos de escuridão total, mesmo que ele não tivesse a escutado aproximar-se.

— É Potter? — sussurrou Bathilda.

— Sim, sou Potter.

Ela assentiu devagar com solenidade. Harry notou que as batidas da horcrux se aceleravam até superar os do seu próprio coração, uma sensação desagradável e inquietante.

— A senhora tem algo para mim? — perguntou, mas ela parecia distraída pela luz emitida pela ponta da varinha — Tem algo para me dar? — insistiu.

A mulher fechou os olhos e então aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo: Harry sentiu uma forte fisgada na cicatriz, a horcrux palpitou com tanta força que mexeu no casaco do garoto, e o escuro e fétido desapareceu por alguns momentos. Logo sentiu uma explosão de alegria e, com voz clara e aguda, gritou: "Segure-o!".

Desequilibrou-se um pouco, enquanto o putrefato cômodo e penumbra voltavam a se formar ao redor dele, mas não entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

— Tem algo para mim? — perguntou pela terceira vez, mais forte ainda.

— Está ali — ela sussurrou, apontando para um canto.

Harry dirigiu a varinha até a janela e debaixo das cortinas viu uma penteadeira cheia de coisas. Desta vez, a anciã não o acompanhou. Com a varinha erguida, Harry passou lentamente entre ela e a cama, que estava desarrumada. Não queria perder de vista a Bathilda.

— O que é? — perguntou ao chegar à penteadeira, que tinha um monte de roupas sujas, a julgar pelo odor que emitia.

— Aí — insistiu a mulher, indicando o monte disforme.

Harry voltou-se brevemente até aquele amontoado, tentando identificar a empunhadura de uma espada ou algo que parecesse com rubi, e então a mulher fez um movimento estranho que ele pôde identificar com o canto do olho. Preso em pânico, olhou rapidamente para a bruxa e o horror o paralisou ao ver como seu corpo desmoronava e uma enorme serpente surgia de seu pescoço.

A serpente o atacou quando ele ergueu a varinha, mordeu o seu antebraço, e então o escuro quarto desapareceu.

O primeiro que Harry fez ao acordar foi levar a mão ao peito para garantir que a horcrux continuava ali, e de fato estava, suspirou de alívio. As suas pálpebras pesavam demais para conseguir abri-las e o antebraço, onde a serpente tinha o picado, doía ainda mais. Sentia como se estivesse sobre uma cama muito macia.

Depois de alguns minutos, abriu os olhos. Encontrava-se na enfermaria de Hogwarts, sabia que era pelas tantas vezes em que foi quando estava estudando. Ficou em pânico por estar ali, mas isso não era o pior, ao seu lado estava uma mulher ruiva adormecida em uma cadeira e do lado dela um homem com o cabelo preto e despenteado igual ao seu, era como se olhar no espelho. E na frente dele, nada mais nada menos que Dumbledore, que o olhava com preocupação.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Ilusão

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 1 - Ilusão.**

Harry, ao ver Dumbledore, deu um pulo na cama e pegou a sua varinha que estava no bolso da túnica.

Não podia ser verdade. Dumbledore estava morto, ele o tinha visto cair da torre mais alta de Hogwarts. Logo olhou para a mulher ruiva, que tinha acordada, o olhava assustada, e o homem que parecia com ele — com o seu pai, na verdade — com uma expressão ilegível. E logo pensou "e se estava morto? E se estava se reencontrando com seus pais e seu diretor Albus Dumbledore?".

— E-estou... morto? — perguntou a Dumbledore com os olhos arregalados como pratos.

Era uma pergunta temida, mas ao mesmo tempo queria conhecer aos seus pais. Temida porque, se estivesse morto, quem derrotaria ao pior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos?

— Foi uma milagre que tenha sobrevivido — foi o que respondeu Dumbledore, já sem preocupação em seus olhos.

Então se continuava vivo... O que significava? Podia ser uma armadilha de Voldemort para assustá-lo, confundi-lo, fazê-lo sofrer ou enlouquecê-lo. Ergueu a varinha e apontou ao diretor.

— Quem é? — perguntou Harry, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

— Deixe de idiotices, Harry! — rosnou o homem que se fazia passar por seu pai.

Levantou-se da cama e apontou a varinha ao homem, enquanto sentia como sua fúria percorria seu corpo, preenchendo as suas veias. O enfureceu mais ainda que o homem falasse, já que escutava a mesma voz de seu pai quando enfrentava aos dementadores, mas era diferente. Não ia deixar-se vencer.

— Isso não tem graça! Então pare de agir como se fosse... meu pai — essa última palavra custou muito sair, fazendo com que sua garganta queimasse — Será mais fácil para vocês que me levem ao seu mestre.

— Senhor Potter, acalme-se. Levou uma boa pancada na cabeça e em outras partes, e não sabe o que diz — disse com a mesma calma de seu Dumbledore.

— Claro que sei o que digo! — gritou com fúria Harry — Deveria estar morto — isso disse mais baixo pela dor que lhe causava, e de repente se deu conta que suas pernas tremiam — e ela... — assinalou a "sua mãe", isso era o mais duro — tam...

Harry não pôde deixar de dizer a palavra porque de repente sentiu como alguém batia em sua bochecha, deixando uma queimação. Levou a mão estremecida para a bochecha com cuidado e ergueu o olhar para ver quem tinha sido.

E para seu desgosto, tinha sido o homem parecido com seu pai. Estava de pé diante dele com os punhos fechados com tanta força que os nós estavam brancos, a mandíbula apertada fortemente enquanto seus olhos faiscavam de ira. Isso o intimidou, já que nunca o tinha visto assim.

— Nunca mais volte a dizer isso! — gritou com força o homem.

— J-James, acalme-se — disse a mulher com a voz falha, derramando silenciosas lágrimas, os seus olhos esmeraldas brilhantes como os de Harry.

— Como quer que eu me acalme, Lily, se...

— Chega! Não tem graça! — a voz de Harry tremia, enquanto sentir o seu coração apertar-se de dor ao ver sua "mãe" assim — Não vou cair nessa maldita ilusão, então é melhor que me levem a Voldemort!

— O que disse, senhor Potter? — perguntou educadamente Dumbledore.

— Não se faça de desentendido, maldito Comensal!

O olharam com o cenho franzido. Logo Dumbledore disse:

— Acho que aconteceu mais do que uma pancada — olhou a Harry fixamente enquanto refletia — Não, parece que está tentando nos pregar uma peça, não é? — perguntou ao garoto que o fuzilava com o olhar, e sem esperar por uma resposta disse — Bom, é melhor que vá para casa. As férias se aproximam e ninguém saberá o porquê de sua ausência, a menos que alguém tenha o visto cair da vassoura...

— Eu não caí de uma maldita vassoura! Fui atacado por uma serpente, e era de Voldemort. Isso é só uma ilusão usando poção polissuco — disse rapidamente para que ninguém o interrompesse.

— Se quer se fazer o forte e interessante, pare de agir assim. Além do mais, Voldemort nunca iria atrás de você para te machucar — disse James um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda com uma ligeira raiva em sua voz — O levaremos para casa, Albus.

— Não irei a lugar algum com um Comensal — disse Harry com os dentes apertados e o punho cerrado ao redor de sua varinha pela fúria que a situação o causava.

Não ia deixar que esses impostores Comensais — tinha quase cem por cento de certeza que eram — se fizessem passar por seus entes queridos mortos. Não ia permitir. O homem pareceu ignorar o comentário e se aproximava com a mulher atrás para segurar o seu braço, mas com um movimento brusco e rápido, esquivou-se e o lançou um Expelliarmus, fazendo com que ele saísse voando e batesse contra uma das camas do cômodo. Sem hesitar nem por cinco segundos, saiu correndo da enfermaria. Correu o mais rápido que pôde pelos corredores vazios do castelo. Doía muito onde a serpente o picou, mas tinha algo estranho, esperava por mais Comensais fora da enfermaria, esperando que acontecesse algo como isso. Mas não havia nem um, e era melhor assim.

Virou em uma esquina e encontrou-se com uma escada, as desceu correndo, mas quando ia pelos últimos degraus, algo deu de encontro com as suas costas e fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse pelos últimos degraus. Sentiu que sua cabeça batia forte contra o chão duro, as mãos amorteceram um pouco a queda. Sua visão anuviou, sentindo vontade de dormir como se não dormisse há anos, e tudo ao seu redor escureceu. Perdeu a consciência.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Explicações

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 2 - Explicações.**

Sentia-se lívido, sem nenhuma dor. Uma brisa fria despenteou ainda mais o seu bagunçado cabelo.

Era um frio que lhe atingia os ossos. Levantou-se com dificuldade, mas foi uma péssima ideia, já que ficou tonto e caiu de bruços ao chão sobre os seus joelhos. Levou as mãos à cabeça para segurá-la quando todas as lembranças vieram à tona. Seus pais vivos junto dele, que estava em uma cama, à frente de Dumbledore. Seria tudo um simples pesadelo? Ou era tudo verdade? Imaginou que fosse a primeira opção. Tinha certeza de que era apenas produto de sua imaginação, mas se era imaginação, não deveria ter sido melhor? Com certeza, talvez a resposta era que Voldemort o tinha feito acreditar que era verdade. Sim, era o mais lógico de tudo aquilo.

Um sussurro longínquo o fez abrir os olhos no mesmo instante e perceber que tudo ao seu redor estava escuro. Entre toda a escuridão escutou, de novo, um sussurro mais próximo dele. Não sabia dizer exatamente de onde vinha. Ficou um tempo escondido pelo breu com as mãos no chão atrás das costas, tentando identificar de onde vinha o som.

De repente sentiu algo pegajoso, duro e delicado roçar na mão. Levantou-se sobressaltado, sentindo novamente a tontura, mas dessa vez não se importou. Procurou tateando pela sua varinha nos bolsos, mas não encontrou nada, o pânico o invadiu, esquecendo por um momento que devia respirar. As coisas não podiam piorar mais, ainda estava abalado pelo sonho/pesadelo que Voldemort o fez viver. Só de lembrar-se, o seu corpo estremecia, e agora quem sabe ao que enfrentaria sem proteção alguma. Sem sua varinha, sentia-se indefeso, como um rato encurralado por um gato, e também o fazia sentir-se nu.

Odiava Voldemort. Era tudo culpa dessa criatura desumana. O odiava agora mais do que nunca, o que tinha feito tinha passado de todos os limites. Se antes o odiava com todo o seu ser, agora era mais do que nunca. Tinha feito da sua vida miserável.

— Isso não é culpa do mestre — disse uma voz aguda embaixo dele. Era uma serpente enviada por Voldemort — Não sou.

— Quê? — perguntou Harry, sentindo sua voz rouca, nada natural.

— Não venho sob suas ordens, mas não nego que sou uma serpente, como já sabe. Na verdade venho ajudá-lo.

Harry bufou. Que ideia ridícula. Achava que podia tirar sarro dele assim tão fácil?

— Não estou tirando sarro, estou falando a verdade.

— E no que supostamente vai me "ajudar"? — disse, dando ênfase na última palavra.

— Não é óbvio? — Harry deu de ombros, mesmo não sabendo se seria visto ou não, mas talvez o silêncio fosse uma resposta, e para sincero não conseguia pensar direito por causa da tontura. Ao parecer, a serpente entendeu, pois continuou — Explicar sobre o mundo em que caiu.

— Quê?

— Se me deixasse terminar — retrucou a serpente — É óbvio que não sabe que foi levado ou transportado a um mundo paralelo, mas é óbvio que você, mesmo que seja um senhor que sabe falar o idioma de minha antiga realeza, é tão insolente quanto todos os demais mortais estúpidos, que acham que sabem e devem saber de tudo sem limites! E sempre acha que todas as serpentes estão sob as ordens de Voldemort, que somos todos malignos e com só nos ver, o que querem é nos matar. Acha que é muito bonito, não é? Asqueroso mortal insolente...

— Basta, Zuthin! — exclamou uma voz grossa e rouca, que não soube de onde saiu — Sinto por isso, Harry Potter — voltou a dizer, sem falar em ofidioglossia, a voz mais calma, mas ainda rouca. Não importou-se que soubesse o seu nome, era a menor das surpresas no momento.

Quanta estupidez, a única coisa que queria era acordar e encontrar-se no quarto de Bathilda ou com Hermione — também com Rony, mas ele não estava.

— Ha! Morro de rir. Agora... Quero acordar! — gritou Harry enquanto beliscava o braço não mordido, mas não aconteceu nada — Inferno sangrento! Me tirem daqui!

A serpente sibilou irritada, mas ele não lhe deu atenção, então não soube o que disse.

— É melhor que se acalme, se quer que te explique algumas coisas — disse com uma tranquilidade a voz rouca, que lhe lembrou muito a Dumbledore — Obrigado. Bom, enquanto estava naquele quarto com "Bathilda", que se transformou em uma serpente, a serpente te mordeu — com esse comentário, Harry tocou na picada inconscientemente — Sim, essa mesma ferida — ia perguntar como podia vê-lo no escuro, mas ele continuou a explicação — Tenho quase certeza de que nunca ouviu falar sobre uma magia que é produzida através da mordida de uma serpente. Não há muitos que acreditem nisso e os que acreditam, deixaram de fazer há muito tempo. Diz-se que a mordida de uma serpente pode cumprir o seu mais profundo desejo. As pessoas deixaram de acreditar porque, para que a magia aconteça, precisa ser em um universo paralelo, no que se encontrou há pouco. Mas como pôde comprovar, nem sempre é agradável, por isso se chama Maldição da Serpente. Na verdade é para que mude a vida do seu outro eu para melhor, o seu outro eu não fez bem as coisas, magoou muitas pessoas que você ama. Para poder sair, precisa mudar para melhor.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

— Quer dizer que...? Não entendo — disse, sentindo que sua cabeça estava tão nublada que não seria capaz de abrir uma porta — Está dizendo que fui levado a um "universo paralelo"? E que é tudo culpa de uma serpente?

— Sim, isso mesmo. O que deve entender é que...

— Está dizendo que tenho que mudar a vida do meu outro eu, que arruinou tudo? — exclamou exasperado — Isso é completamente injusto! Porque depois que ajeitar tudo, eu vou ter que voltar e será tudo para ele! E tenho certeza de que ele vai arruinar tudo no meu mundo, eu não aceito!

— Temo que uma vez que tenha sido mordido, senhor Potter, não há como voltar atrás. Além do mais, não seja egoísta, sei que não é...

— Egoísta? Sabe tudo o que passei na vida?

— Claro que sei — disse a voz rouca, ainda serena — Por isso mesmo.

Harry ficou em silêncio.

— Olha, nunca conheceu seus pais e agora tem a chance. E não quer? Estão te dando uma oportunidade de ser feliz, mas para isso terá que percorrer um longo caminho.

— Como sempre, para poder ser feliz primeiro tenho que sofrer, não? — ele perguntou, contendo a ira.

— Bom, por isso se chama Maldição da Serpente, não é? — Harry cruzou os braços, sentindo que o seu rosto em algum momento explodiria. Tinha certeza de que a voz rouca o enxergava — Seu outro eu também vai sofrer. Além do mais, ninguém disse que justamente quando for feliz tudo vai acabar como um sonho, vamos te dar um tempo. Sabe, eu não faço isso por vontade própria, só estou te ajudando a entender. Não teria sido pior se não tivesse explicado?

— Suponho que sim.

— Bem! — a voz rouca soou mais animada — O que quer saber?

— Hum, bom... — tinha muita vontade de fazer essa pergunta, mas tinha medo da resposta — O meu pai me odeia?

— Bom, a você não, mas o seu outro eu sim. Mas é melhor que te explique o básico. Como sabe, no seu mundo, Sirius trocou de lugar com Peter — a fúria que tinha caído voltou a subir só de escutar o nome — para que ele fosse o fiel do segredo. Mas onde vai, isso não aconteceu. Sirius foi o fiel do segredo desde o começo até o final, então seus pais não morreram. Não só isso como Voldemort não te escolheu, ele escolheu Neville, os pais dele morreram no dia 31 — Harry sufocou um grito de pânico. Neville como o eleito, não podia acreditar — Neville foi criado desde o começo por sua avó, mas depois de uns assuntos, ela morreu por depressão, então Neville aos sete anos foi viver com os Potters. Você estava muito mudado, tinha conhecido a Draco Malfoy no Beco Diagonal e tornaram-se amigos, insultava a todos os filhos de trouxas e respondia a todos, até chegar a machucar Hermione — Harry arregalou os olhos. Como era possível? Era sua amiga, mas claro que quem tinha feito isso era o seu outro eu e não é, então relaxou um pouco —, mas ela está bem. Como já imagina, não é amigo de Rony, nem dos Weasleys, tampouco de Hermione e Neville.

— Mas como é que... Dumbledore continua vivo?

— Ah! Bom, sendo o melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, fez com que ele não tornasse um Comensal da Morte, então você tampouco é. Neville levou quase a mesma vida que você, exceto que ele não tinha um padrinho em Azkaban e morou com os Potters.

— Posso perguntar algo?

— Sim, claro.

— Em que casa fiquei se me dou bem com Malfoy? Sirius continua vivo? Se Dumbledore está vivo, Neville não foi em busca das horcruxes? Estou do lado de Voldemort? Remus e Tonks estão juntos? Minha família me odeia? Dumbledore me odeia?

— Para, para — a voz o acalmou, já que estava ficando angustiado. Agradeceu que o tivesse interrompido — Isso é mais que uma pergunta — disse em tom de brincadeira para relaxar o ambiente — Suponho que só poderei responder algumas.

— Por quê? Quero saber o que acontece nesse mundo que vou e não está me ajudando — disse Harry no tom mais relaxado que podia.

— Porque descobrirá sozinho. Agora não me interrompa, por favor — a voz rouca esperou alguns segundos — Obrigado. Foi selecionado para a Gryffindor. No fundo, o seu outro eu é corajoso. Não, Neville não foi atrás das horcruxes. Não está do lado de Voldemort, e devo mencionar que tem medo até de dizer seu nome — Harry ficou perplexo. O quão idiota o seu outro eu podia ser? — Não sei dizer se tua família te odeia porque os sentimentos são confusos e não trabalho em ver os sentimentos das pessoas, sinto muito. Dumbledore, pelo que sei, não te odeia, só está decepcionado com suas atitudes.

— Então... eu... tenho que corrigir tudo isso, verdade? — resmungou Harry.

— Sim. Bom, está pronto para enfrentar esse mundo?

Harry suspirou fortemente, sentia que em qualquer momento desmoronaria. Eram muitas informações. Tinha (em seu mundo) que preocupar-se com a sobrevivência dos bruxos e trouxas, e matar a Voldemort. Todo esse peso em suas costas. Agora podia tirar esse peso por um tempo, mas conseguiria enfrentar os seus entes queridos? Poderia sobreviver sem seus melhores amigos, quem sempre o apoiaram? Talvez isso fosse um pouco mais fácil do que enfrentar a Voldemort. Veria seus pais, mesmo que o odiassem, mas isso mudaria logo. Poderia fazer isso, mas necessitava pelo menos de um tempo para não desmoronar na frente deles, talvez não era muito uma maldição, mas um presente com alguns defeitos. Sim, precisava ser positivo, podia fazer isso.

— Não se preocupe. Te darei forças para que não desmorone. Sei que pode. É um garoto forte, ou não estaria aqui. Se me permitir...

— Como...?

— É um segredo, caro garoto — disse jovialmente a voz rouca.

— Bom, então... Suponho que sim.

— Se preocupa em como farei, não é?

— Sim.

— Será um simples feitiço, não doerá nada. Então não tem o porquê se preocupar. Ah! Quase me esquecia. Duas coisas: ficará com o mesmo corpo, e será melhor que deite no chão, a menos que queria cair.

Harry concordou e acostou-se no chão frio. Estava pronto para reunir-se com seus pais. Sentia um nó na garganta, logo se dando conta de que estava estremecendo de nervosismo.

De repente o frio parou e sentiu uma rajada de calor. Em menos de um segundo, sentiu que se encontrava sobre algo, assombrosamente, cômodo e quente, para logo cair em um longo e reconfortante sono.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Tons de Esmeralda

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 3 - Tons de Esmeralda.**

Sentiu calor em suas costas ou como se tivesse sido apunhalado com uma adaga em suas costas, e sentiu uma enorme vontade de vomitar. Abriu os olhos à contragosto para perceber que tudo ao seu redor estava escuro.

Estava cansado que todas as vezes em que tinha aberto os olhos tinha se encontrado com a plena escuridão. Um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Como poderia esquecer?

Tateou com as mãos na escuridão até encontrar os seus óculos, os pegou e os pôs. Decidido a se levantar e a obter mais informações, pôs um pé sobre o chão frio e duro, mas ao fazê-lo sentiu como aquela "adaga invisível" se incrustava em suas costas e descia com rapidez toda a sua coluna vertebral até o cóccix. Apertou os dentes para não soltar um grito, mas não pôde reprimir que saísse um gemido. Deixou o pé no mesmo lugar para não voltar a sentir isso, tocou com a palma da mão as costas onde, para sua surpresa, não tinha dano algum. Devia ter sido aquele feitiço que o lançaram.

Procurou sua varinha entre suas roupas e os cobertores aquecidos sem ter sucesso. Não podia estar acontecendo. Primeiro tinham o machucado e agora o deixaram sem uma varinha para se proteger. Exasperado, esticou a mão esquerda para tatear sobre a mesa onde tinha encontrado seus óculos, voltando ao mesmo... Sua mãe esbarrou contra algo quadrado, grande e plano sobre a parede, soube que era o interruptor. Alegre porque podia ver o seu próprio pulso e em um instante uma luz branca — quase amarela — acendeu-se, ferindo os seus olhos.

Com um rápido momento, cobriu os olhos. Quando se acostumou com a iluminação, afastou a mão e diante dele surgiu um quarto cheio de coisas. Uma vassoura polida perto de um armário embutido na parede e uma tapeçaria de jogadores de quadribol, uma estante cheia de livros, supôs, do colégio e talvez entre "quadribol através dos séculos", uma mesa à frente de uma janela que estava coberta por uma grossa cortina vermelha, e uma cadeira.

Preparado para sentir aquela dor insuportável, apertou a mandíbula até ficar dolorida e apertou os punhos até deixá-los brancos. Como da outra vez, a adaga invisível deslizou rapidamente por sua coluna vertebral. Ao ter deixado seus pés no chão, levantou-se rapidamente, era como ter sido atingido por um crucio, mas menos doloroso — só um pouco, já que não queria morrer. Que droga de feitiço tinham usado nele?

Caminhou lentamente, mas não sentiu dor nas costas, sentiu como se as coisas se movessem ao seu redor. Agarrou a mesa e respirou fundo algumas vezes para desanuviar a sua mente. Mais confiante, caminhou normalmente até uma porta que dava para um estreito corredor, à frente tinha uma porta de madeira sem maçaneta. Empurrou a porta com a mão e, silenciosamente, ela se abriu. Entrou agora com um passo firme, dentro era frio, não tinha uma só janela, as paredes eram de pedras cinzas, um tom quase doentio.

Algumas estantes cheias de frascos com olhos, pele de cobra, aranhas dissecadas e outras coisas asquerosas. Outra estantes cheia de ervas e poções, também tinha uma grande mesa grudada à parede com caldeirões sobre ela — alguns com líquidos espessos e de aspecto horripilante, e outros limpos —, uns livros abertos e desgastados, e uma vela quase consumida. Só de dar uma olhada, lhe deu calafrios, lembrava demais das masmorras de Hogwarts e por um momento pensou que pela porta que tinha atrás entraria Snape. Saiu daquele quarto quase correndo. Não precisou fechar a porta, pois ela fechou-se sozinha assim que saiu.

De longe, escutou pessoas falando. Não soube o que diziam porque só escutava sussurros pela distância, ou talvez estivessem mesmo sussurrando e Harry tinha interpretado errado.

Caminhou pelo corredor estreito, que para dizer a verdade era curto, não tinha mais nenhum outro quarto. Chegou até escadas pequenas onde, sem dúvidas, não caberiam nem três pessoas juntas. Ao descer, encontrou outro corredor, só que esse era estreito e luminoso, foi até a primeira porta que viu e quando tocou na maçaneta...

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — lhe reteve uma voz muito conhecida.

O coração paralisou, isso o tinha surpreendido.

Parou de respirar. Como poderia esquecer aquela voz? Aquela voz rouca que sempre tinha desejado voltar a escutar desde que tinha morrido. Era a de seu queridíssimo padrinho, Sirius. Mas tinha um tom rude e longe do carinho, isso era o estranho, mas ainda assim era reconhecível.

Não tinha se movido desde que Sirius falou. Sentia pânico de virar-se e ver Sirius sem desabar em lágrimas ou corredor e começar a chorar no ombro do padrinho. Um estranho calor lhe percorreu desde os pés até a nuca. Era a força que lhe tinha dado a "voz rouca" daquele lugar escuro.

— Estou falando contigo, Harry. Não pense que sou estúpido para achar que ficando parado aí eu não vou te ver — disse Sirius com esse estranho tom seco e irritação na voz.

Virou-se e enfrentou a Sirius. Via um homem muito mais jovem do que o que conheceu, mas claro que esse nunca tinha sido condenado a Azkaban e não tinha o olhar nem a aparência de ter sido. Era um cara jovem e lindo, com seu cabelo negro azulado que lhe caía de lado sobre seu rosto, e seus olhos cinzentos que nesse momento o olhavam com irritação e reprovação.

Tentou mudar a sua expressão de espanto para não despertar dúvidas. Engoliu com dificuldade a saliva e com força disse:

— Eu estava... — Harry se deu conta de que não sabia o que responder ao padrinho. Era como se a sua língua tivesse sido pregada ao paladar e se negasse a responder aos seus comandos, ou como se sua mente tivesse esvaziado, teria sido bem útil quando treinava oclumência — E-eu só... — pensava que ele era um idiota, sem dúvidas.

De repente outra vez interviu, sem saber que ele e Sirius estavam conversando, ou melhor, que Harry tentava responder a ele.

— Sirius, o que acha de levarmos a Neville para o quartel general dos aurores? — Harry deu um passo para trás inconscientemente. Quem tinha acabado de chegar e estava atrás de Sirius era seu pai, com seu cabelo preto como o seu e despenteado como se tivesse acabado de descer da vassoura, óculos escondendo olhos castanhos. Seu pai seguiu o olhar de Sirius, que era estranhado, e encontrou com Harry, que os olhava com os olhos arregalados, apesar de seu esforço — Harry, acordou! — disse com um tom de alegria — Como se sente?

Era um comportamento que não estava esperando, considerando o encontro anterior.

— Pra mim, ele parece ótimo — disse Sirius com o mesmo tom de voz, como se estivesse pronto para pregar uma peça.

— Não acho que possa sem sua varinha — disse James com um sorriso que não conseguia contagiar a Sirius.

— Onde está minha varinha? — perguntou bruscamente. Não gostava nem um pouco que tirassem a varinha dele. Imediatamente o sorriso de James desapareceu de seu rosto.

— Está comigo e não vou devolvê-la — Harry ia intervir, mas ele acrescentou — Pelo que fez. Considerei isso um castigo.

— Quê? — perguntou irritado — Depois de quase me matar com esse feitiço? O que diabos foi aquilo?

— A única coisa que podia te deter e não interessa que feitiço foi, acho que pode viver sem saber. Além do mais, não me interessa se quer ou não que te castigue. Merecia pior pelo que disse a Lily — disse James furioso.

— Só disse a verdade — murmurou por baixo da respiração.

Deveria morder a língua se não queria causar mais problemas dos que já tinha.

— É melhor que vá comer o café da manhã — disse o seu pai, ainda com o cenho franzido — Neville já chegou e está na cozinha.

— Não faça nenhuma brincadeira pesada, está passando por maus momentos e o que precisa é de apoio — disse Sirius enquanto dava as costas para voltar para o andar de baixo — Então, não abra a boca — completou de costas e virando a cabeça para olhá-lo de soslaio.

Não gostava nada do tom de voz que usava com ele. Seu pai o esperou e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Sem nenhuma palavra, desceram as escadas.

Encontraram-se em uma grande sala mobiliada, uma pequena mesa de centro, uma televisão — devia ser coisa de sua mãe —, uma lareira, vários porta retratos com fotos de seus pais, dele e seu pai que se moviam e acenavam para a câmera, mas o mais estranho era que não tinha nenhuma dele com sua mãe, nem com Sirius, talvez porque ele lhe odiava demais para tirar uma foto com ele. A tristeza o invadiu. Ia ser mais difícil do que pensou.

Entraram na cozinha, que era um espaço amplo, tinha uma mesa de jantar onde estava sua mãe — com seus olhos iguais aos dele e seu nariz um pouco menor, igual ao dele —, ao seu lado estava Neville, que estava muito diferente do seu. Com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, os olhos castanhos estavam escurecidos pela tristeza, nostalgia, maduros e mostrando que tinha sofrido muito. Também tinha uma postura segura, sem medo, mas nesses momentos estava tentando esboçar um sorriso para animar a sua mãe. Essa imagem lhe lembrava muito dele, mas em vez de ser Lily era a senhora Weasley. Bom, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, não se acostumaria tão rápido com aquele Neville.

Ao entrar, Neville ergueu a cabeça e ao ver Harry forçou um sorriso, que pareceu mais uma careta de nojo e irritação — a mesma que Harry faria se tivesse visto a Malfoy.

— Olá, Harry — disse Neville e desceu novamente o rosto para o seu prato — Vejo que já está melhor.

— Hum — ele foi até uma cadeira mais afastada e imediatamente puseram o café da manhã de debaixo dele. Olhando para baixo, deu-se conta de que tinha uma elfa doméstica, que estava tremendo. Harry sorriu para reconfortá-la — Obrigado — a elfa arregalou os olhos.

— O senhor Harry nunca agradeceu a Bibil — ela fez uma reverência e acrescentou — Obrigada, senhor — disse Bibil com uma voz estridente e afastou-se feliz.

Se Hermione estivesse ali, o repreenderia por ter um elfo doméstico, mas teria gostado de vê-lo se comportar bem com a elfa doméstica.

Ao levantar o olhar, percebeu que todos o olhavam estranhados, com exceção de Lily que não tinha levantado o olhar e agora levantava-se.

— Obrigado, senhora Potter — disse Neville.

Lily o olhou feliz e pegou o seu prato para lavá-lo, com magia é claro.

— Não tem o porquê agradecer, Nev.

James e Sirius ainda olhavam-no com estranheza. O primeiro a sair da comoção foi James, então Harry voltou a comer mais tranquilo.

— Hoje vamos te levar ao quartel dos aurores. O que acha, Nev? — perguntou James animado.

— É sério? — Neville quase gritou de alegria — Isso é genial, James!

— Sim, você sabe, sempre quis ser auror e merece ir ali — disse Sirius, não olhando mais para Harry, alegre.

— Mas algum de nós tem que ficar — disse James dirigindo-se a ele.

— Eu fico, James. Vão você e Neville, eu fico para vigiar o Harry.

— Eu queria que viesse, Sirius — disse Neville decepcionada e logo olhou irritado para Harry.

— Eu também, mas Harry pode escapar ou sei lá — retrucou o homem.

Sentia-se como se estivesse com os Dursleys. Era impressionante como falavam como se ele não estivesse ali. Respirou fundo, evitava olhá-lo para não desmoronar.

— Bom, é melhor nós irmos — disse Lily depois de um tempo.

Neville levantou-se de uma só vez e tropeçou com a cadeira, caindo de costas — parecia que ali ainda era desastrado. Seus pais riram de alegria e diversão, enquanto Sirius o ajudava a levantar-se e gargalhava com aquele som parecido a um carro latindo.

Não suportou isso, então levantou-se e pôs o seu prato na pia, enquanto uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto. Secou-a rapidamente.

As risadas foram acabando enquanto escutava-se Sirius dizendo:

— Calma, Neville. O quartel não vai embora do Ministério — ao dizer isso, fez com que as risadas voltassem, mas não tão animadas quanto antes.

Pouco depois, despediram-se. Escutou desde a cozinha como iam metendo-se na lareira e gritavam "Ministério da Magia", e então o ligeiro "Puf!".

Escutou como Sirius voltava para a cozinha e sentia o seu olhar em suas costas.

Deu a volta enquanto suas pernas tremiam como gelatina. Olhou seu padrinho nos olhos, mas logo os desviou.

— Vai passar o dia todo aí? — perguntou Sirius.

Harry negou com a cabeça nervoso.

— Pensei em ir pra biblioteca — encolheu os ombros — Tenho coisas a fazer, então...

— Sabe que não pode se comunicar com os Malfoy — disse Sirius furioso.

— Nem pensei nisso — disse Harry com um meio sorriso.

Logo caminhou até a porta e subiu as escadas.

Sabia que Sirius o seguiria e ele não sabia onde estava a biblioteca.

Chegou ao corredor onde tinha se encontrado com Sirius. Foi até uma porta, mas outra vez Sirius o deteve.

— Não ia à biblioteca? — perguntou perspicaz.

— Sim, mas acho que esqueci de onde fica — disse inocentemente Harry.

— Não me diga! É um trauma, não é? Agora eu tenho que te ensinar as coisas — disse Sirius debochando, mas ligeiramente irritado.

— Se não acredita, o problema é seu — disse Harry como se não lhe interessasse.

O seu padrinho bufou e o segurou rudemente pelo cotovelo, o levando até a porta atrás de si, que não tinha visto antes.

A biblioteca não era maior do que a de Hogwarts, mas sem dúvidas Hermione amaria, enquanto que Rony dormiria ou reclamaria. Tinha várias estantes cheias de livros cobertos — nem todos — por uma fina camada de poeira, e no centro duas mesas, cada uma com quatro velas quase no final.

Caminhou entre as estantes, pegou alguns livros que talvez lhe servissem até que, mais ou menos, uma hora mais tarde, dirigiu-se a mesa onde estava Sirius equilibrando-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira. O ignorou e começou a buscar entre os livros.

Não soube quanto tempo levou, mas estava cansando-se dos roncos do mais velho.

A única coisa útil que encontrou foi:

Data de morte dos Longbottom: 31 de outubro de 1981.

A senhora Longbottom morreu em 15 de abril de 1986.

Neville Longbottom ganhou o Torneio Tribruxo.

Neville Longbottom viu retornar àquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Era o pouco que tinha descoberto.

Sirius acordou repentinamente e o olhou cautelosamente.

— Seu pai já deve estar chegando — disse secamente.

Harry assentiu e saiu da biblioteca direto para o seu quarto, não tinha vontade de ver seus pais, mas primeiro guardou os livros.

Não sabia como entrar naquela bolha onde estavam seus pais, Sirius e Neville. Parecia ser uma bolha feita de ferro.

Passou horas deitado de barriga para baixo pensando. Até que o estômago reclamou de fome. Encaminhou-se até a cozinha, mas antes de descer, escutou seu padrinho conversando com seu pai em um quarto. Aproximou-se e encostando a orelha na porta, escutou:

— Estou te dizendo, James. Está agindo estranho. Não é mais o mesmo. Não viu o seu olhar? Não me olhou com nojo e superioridade como sempre faz, mas assustado, triste, cheio de esperança — disse Sirius angustiado.

— Acha que está tramando alguma coisa?

— E algo bem grande para tratar Bibil bem ou fingir estar desanimado.

— Sim, bom. Estou quase certo de que essa peça não vai ser nada bom, vai ser horrível — exclamou James e logo depois pôde escutar como ele batia na mesa — Estou cansado do comportamento dele! Não pode ser como o Neville?

— Eu sei — suspirou Sirius — Eu também. É melhor manter um olho em cima dele, por via das dúvidas.

— Sim...

Harry afastou a orelha da porta. Não podia escutar mais, o seu coração apertava-se de poder e sem poder aguentar mais, começou a chorar enquanto saía correndo ao seu quarto.

Mas não soube que uns olhos esmeralda o olhavam escondidos, com estranheza e angústia.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Os gêmeos Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 4 - Os gêmeos Weasley.**

O choro o embalou durante a noite até adormecer.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte por causa da luz que assomava pela cortina vermelha, dando ao quarto inteiro uma coloração avermelhada.

Tirou o lençol de cima de si e sentou-se na cama, ainda estava com os seus óculos. Tirou-os por um momento, estava com as maçãs do rosto e as bochechas pegajosas e úmidas. Suspirou, pondo os óculos de novo, levantou-se e acendeu a luz do quarto. No dia anterior, não tinha entrado em outro cômodo que devia ser o banheiro. Tinha um tamanho mediano — o chuveiro, a pia com gavetas embaixo e um espelho em cima, e uma privada — aproximou-se da pia e escovou os dentes sem vontade.

Não sentia ânimo para sair do quarto, mas sabia que precisava se queria arrumar as coisas. Tinha chegado à conclusão de que começaria com o seu plano com Neville, tentaria aproximar-se aos poucos e mostrar quem realmente era. Foi até o armário sem parar para olhar para os jogadores de quadribol, tinha um monte de roupas, tanto trouxas quanto bruxas. Pegou umas calças jeans, uma camiseta de manga larga azul escuro e uns sapatos. Voltou ao banheiro para tomar um banho que talvez relaxasse um pouco seus músculos. Uns minutos depois, já estava pronto, só tinha um problema: seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, estava surpreso com o quanto ele podia chorar, nunca antes chorou tanto.

Para passar um tempo, ele correu a cortina, vendo uma rua cheia de casas cobertas de neve, embaixo da janela tinha um pequeno jardim — com grandes árvores ao redor da casa — com uma cerca e uma caixa de correio. Ninguém precisava dizê-lo onde estava, era Godric's Hollow exatamente como tinha deixado, mas claro que essa casa continuava de pé e em um ótimo estado. Foi até a estante onde estavam seus livros e de fato "tinha quadribol através dos séculos" — achou engraçado —, mas para a sua surpresa tinha vários livros de herbologia e poções. Era incrível que ele gostasse daquelas matérias. Quem gostava de herbologia, era o Neville do seu mundo.

Lembrando-se de novo que tinha que sair, olhou para a hora no relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira: oito e meia. Isso era estranho, talvez o relógio estivesse quebrado. Depois de se olhar outra vez no espelho e certificar-se que seus olhos estavam normais e que a franja cobria a famosa cicatriz, saiu do quarto.

Ao entrar na cozinha, sentiu o cheiro de café recém passado, deu uma olhada por toda a cozinha e se deu conta de que sua mãe estava ali, tomando café e lendo o Profeta Diário enquanto ignorava que Harry tinha entrado na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Li... — interrompeu-se ao perceber que não sabia como chamá-la.

Era tudo tão difícil e isso o frustrava.

Sua mãe levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, e pegou uma frigideira para começar a cozinhar.

— Não precisa se esmerar em fazer um grande café da manhã só para mim — disse Harry ao perceber que sua mãe estava preparando algo grande — Eu já fico satisfeito com torrada e suco de laranja — levantou-se e caminhou até ela, pegando a frigideira de suas mãos.

Sua mãe paralisou no lugar e, pela primeira vez desde que a viu, levantou o rosto para olhá-lo curiosa. Harry sorriu, e com isso sua mãe afastou-se e caminhou de volta até a mesa. Ele fez as suas torradas sem nenhum problema e serviu-se de suco de laranja. Enquanto comia em silêncio, observava cada um dos movimentos de sua mãe.

— Não vai comer? — perguntou Harry.

— Não quero te incomodar tendo que comer comigo — respondeu Lily sem olhá-lo.

Surpreendeu-se e então lembrou-se de uma das coisas que a voz rouca tinha lhe dito. _"Insultava a muitos filhos de trouxas"_. Não podia ser verdade que seu outro eu tivesse magoado a sua própria mãe. Mas o que mais poderia ser? Sua mãe parecia ter medo dele. Arriscando-se, disse:

— N-não me incomoda. Pelo contrário, é reconfortante te ter comigo.

Sua mãe levantou lentamente o rosto, de cenho franzido.

— D-de verdade? — disse com a voz estremecida, mas em seus olhos podia ver que tinha uma leve esperança.

— Sim, eu só quero... que esteja comigo e... que não me ignore — gaguejou Harry enquanto suas mãos suavam violentamente. Sua mãe sorriu, isso fez com que seu coração batesse forte e sentisse um ligeiro calor que nunca tinha sentido antes, e devolveu o sorriso, feliz.

— Bom dia, Lily, Harry!

Sobressaltou-se com a voz de James e irritou-se um pouco. Se não tivesse entrado naquele momento, talvez tivesse recebido um abraço de sua mãe.

— Bom dia, querido — James deu um beijo em sua esposa — Vou fazer o seu café.

Ele concordou e sentou-se em uma cadeira da mesa e pegou o Profeta. Depois de alguns minutos, Neville e Sirius entraram na cozinha.

— Bom dia, família! — disseram ambos.

— Algo de importante? — perguntou Sirius enquanto sentava-se perto de Harry.

— Não, só o de sempre: " _Dumbledore se nega a nos dizer o que fará_ ", " _O que estará fazendo o menino que sobreviveu para nos ajudar?_ " — respondeu James, encolhendo os ombros.

— Isso é bom. Talvez tenha um bom natal.

Era incrível. Harry não pôde segurar o riso. Como podiam ser tão ingênuos ou ignorantes para ler o Profeta Diário. Todos o olharam como se estivesse louco.

— O que é tão engraçado? — disparou Neville.

— Realmente leem o Profeta? — explicou enquanto tentava parar de rir — O único que faz é mentir ao mundo bruxo, dizendo que está tudo certo quando tudo está indo mal.

— E do que você sabe? Além do mais, somos da Ordem da Fênix e estamos bem informados.

— Sirius tem razão, Harry. Desde quando o Profeta mente? — lhe disse James, como se estivesse falando com um garoto de cinco anos.

Harry não disse nada, e para não ficar sem fazer nada, pegou o copo para tomar alguns goles do suco de laranja.

Lily serviu o café da manhã a James, Sirius e Neville e sentou-se também para comer.

— Bom, vamos ter um bom dia. O que faremos? — perguntou Lily feliz.

— Acho que Neville deveria ter um descanso, então...

— Ah bom — interrompeu Lily — Poderíamos visitar aos Weasleys, eu planejava conversar com Molly.

— Bom, e quem ficaria? — perguntou James.

— Eu posso voltar...

— Na verdade, eu queria ir — disse Harry nervosamente, mas olhando para James e Sirius sério.

— Acha que vamos deixar você ir? — perguntou Sirius, desconfiado — Por que quer ir? O que planeja?

— Não planejo nada, SIrius. Só quero sair daqui — respondeu a verdade.

— E deixar que insulte a um dos Weasleys? Nem pensar, Harry — disse James — Além do mais, ficar aqui é parte do seu castigo.

— Não deixaria que eu insultasse aos Weasleys, e seria como um castigo ir a essa "casa" — o último disse com um tom enjoado — Só quero sair daqui.

— Acho que tem razão — concordou Lily antes que James ou Sirius abrissem a boca para retrucar.

— Lily, tem certeza? — perguntou seu esposo.

— Quando eu já me enganei? — ele não respondeu, então sua mãe continuou — Sei quando tenho razão e agora eu sei — disse com confiança e sem admitir réplicas.

James suspirou, derrotado.

— Está bem, mas manteremos um olho em você, e não se afastará muito — ele disse.

Harry apenas concordou. Pelo menos era alguma coisa. Levantou-se para lavar o prato, mas imediatamente alguém tirou-o por baixo, olhou e viu que era Bibil. Sorriu como agradecimento e a elfa só fez uma reverência feliz. Lily também levantou-se, dizendo:

— Vou mandar uma carta a Molly — e então saiu da cozinha.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, receberam a resposta da senhora Weasley, dizendo que ficaria encantada se eles fossem. Uma meia hora mais tarde — tinham demorado, já que Neville, Sirius e James precisavam trocar-se — estavam diante da lareira. Lily foi a primeira a ir, logo Neville seguido de James, ficaram apenas Harry e Sirius para trás.

— Se planeja escapulir para a casa dos Malfoy, pode ter certeza de que isso não vai acontecer — disse Sirius, severo.

— Quer saber o que eu planejo? — perguntou Harry, cansado da desconfiança do padrinho, tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e sem olhá-lo.

— Sim.

— Planejo ir a casa dos Weasley e me divertir, se eu puder, mas ninguém sairá ferido — antes de terminar de dizer isso, já estava dentro da lareira. Sirius o olhava desacreditado, Harry apenas suspirou e gritou — A Toca!

Girou violentamente e logo parou bruscamente, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos no chão duro. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor. A Toca era como a de seu mundo: na sala estavam os gêmeos, Ron, o senhor e a senhora Weasley, Ginny — tão bonita como sempre —, sua mãe e James. Neville estava conversando com Rony e Ginny. Teve que conter-se para não cumprimentá-lo animadamente.

— Olá, senhor e senhora Weasley — disse Harry com um sorriso.

— Ah, Harry, não sabia que viria — disse a senhora Weasley nervosamente — Fico feliz, é bem-vindo — mentiu com um sorriso falso.

Lhe doeu que não o abraçasse como se fosse seu filho, mas já esperava por isso.

— Sim, é bem-vindo na Toca — disse o senhor Weasley com desconfiança e incômodo.

A lareira acendeu-se em chamas verdes e delas saiu Sirius, sem sequer tropeçar.

— Olá, Molly — lhe deu um sorriso — Olá, Arthur — ofereceu a mão.

— Olá, Sirius. Vamos para a sala e assim poderemos conversar mais cômodos — sugeriu a senhora Weasley.

Os mais velhos — por assim dizer — foram a sala, deixando os jovens na sala.

— Então o cabo de vassoura com cabelo de palha...

— ...refinado veio A Toca — Fred terminou por George.

Harry deu de ombros e concordou, sem incomodar-se pelo que os gêmeos disseram.

— Não é muito repugnante para os seus "refinados" pés pisar na nossa casa? — lançou Rony, sem incomodar-se em disfarçar a sua raiva e nojo por Harry.

— Não — respondeu com suavidade — Na verdade a sua casa é bem acolhedora e bonita.

— Não tente se fazer de agradável... — disse Fred.

— ...Porque não vamos deixar que machuque a nossa família — terminou George, irritado.

— Certo — lhe doía como os seus entes queridos o tratavam, mas eles não sabiam quem ele era realmente, pensavam que era seu outro eu.

— Que seja assim, Potter — disse Rony rígido — Vou mostrar uma coisa a Neville, tá? — agora dirigiu-se aos gêmeos, que só concordaram.

— Vou com vocês — disse Ginny.

Os dois Weasleys e Neville saíram da cozinha, e ficaram Harry e os gêmeos, que tinham um sorriso malvado. Isso não ia acabar bem.

— Bom, Potter, queremos te dar as boas-vindas com um doce...

— ...feito só para um arrogante como você — terminou George.

— E por que eu o comeria? — perguntou Harry, perspicaz.

— É um presente de boas-vindas, cavaco — disse George como se fosse óbvio.

— Só se vocês comerem primeiro.

— Não sabia que seu cabelo chegava até suas orelhas? Realmente é bagunçado — disse Fred.

— Só para você — repetiu George — Aceite.

Harry ficou olhando para a bala que parecia mais uma pastilha. As pontas redondas eram vermelhas e brancas respectivamente. Repentinamente, lembrou-se de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, quando os gêmeos testaram seus produtos mata-aula com garotos do primeiro ano, e soube que era um Nugá Sangra-Nariz. Mas se tinham apenas aquele produto... Neville não lhes deu o dinheiro? Isso realmente o irritou, depois ele que era o egoísta.

— Boa, garotos, mas isso não funciona comigo — disse Harry, olhando-os debochadamente enquanto movia a pastilha entre seus dedos — O que é isso? Nugá Sangra-Nariz?

Os gêmeos ficaram olhando-o com os olhos arregalados, enquanto abriam e fechavam a boca como peixes.

— Co-como soube? — perguntou Fred.

— Não o testamos antes, não é, Fred? — disse George impressionado, seu irmão só concordou.

Harry encolheu os ombros com um sorriso debochado.

— Ah! Bom, é que ouvi falar sobre os seus Cremes de Canário e supus que algum dia fariam algo assim. Era só suposição, mas vejo que realmente é um Nugá Sangra-Nariz — disse inocentemente enquanto continuava sorrindo.

— Nossa! Acho que nem mamãe teria adivinhado — disse Fred, ainda surpreso, mas feliz.

— Sim, mas vai comer? — perguntou George — Precisamos saber se funciona.

— Não, mas tenho uma ideia melhor — disse Harry com malícia.

— O que tem em mente, vassoura? — ele franziu o cenho.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu enquanto sorria para eles.

Saiu da cozinha e caminhou até a sala, onde estavam os adultos.

— Ei, Sirius! — Sirius imediatamente virou a cabeça até Harry, passou o olhar para os gêmeos e seu rosto encheu-se de dúvida — Os gêmeos me deram uns doces e eu gostei, então eu disse: "Por que não dar ao Sirius?" e aqui estou — mentiu, concluindo. Sirius franziu mais ainda o cenho — Não está envenenado — disse sorrindo.

Seu padrinho pegou a pastilha à contragosto e mordeu um pedaço, em um piscar de olhos, seu nariz estava sangrando.

— O que diabos...? — gritou enquanto punha a mão no nariz.

Os gêmeos e Harry começaram a rir. Como que Sirius que tinha sido um maroto tinha caído com tanta facilidade?

— George! Fred! — gritou a senhora Weasley — Eu lhes disse que não queria mais essas coisas!

— Calma, mamãe... — Fred tentou dizer, mas Harry o interrompeu.

— Não os repreenda, senhora Weasley, a culpa é minha. Sirius, come o outro lado e a hemorragia vai parar.

Sirius fez o que disse Harry e a hemorragia parou.

— Não foi engraçado, Harry! — Sirius o repreendeu.

— Bom, tem que admitir que foi um pouco engraçado e criativo — disse James divertido.

Sua mãe e Sirius o fuzilaram com o olhar.

— Oh, Sirius! Eu sinto tanto! — disse a senhora Weasley, afligida.

— Não se preo...

— Desculpem-se! — ela ordenou.

— Desculpa, Sirius — disseram os gêmeos e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Depois disso, eles saíram da sala e foram até as escadas.

— Isso foi genial, vassoura! — disse George alegremente.

— Sim! Não sabíamos que era assim! — disse Fred também alegre.

— Eu escondi, não sabia se as pessoas gostariam, então me escondi nessa máscara de arrogante — mentiu Harry enquanto dava de ombros — Sabem? Poderiam abrir uma loja de brincadeiras e de Kit Mata-Aula, eu poderia ajudá-los.

— Ao que vem essa mudança, Potter? — perguntou George, sério.

— Por que repentinamente quer nos agradar? — perguntou Fred.

Harry voltou a dar de ombros.

— Eu já disse, garotos. Mas se querem saber, quando eu caí da vassoura, me dei conta de tudo o que fiz na vida, que sou um egoísta e arrogante que se acha superior, e quero ajeitar as coisas — disse a verdade pela metade.

— Acabou de se dar conta? — perguntou George incrédulo.

— Parece que sim, irmão. Mas esqueceu de franzino, asqueroso, narcisista que se acha melhor que os outros e é grosseiro com os filhos de trouxas, gay... — dizia Fred.

— Gay não é, Fred. Ainda não.

— Não, é sim, está sempre com esse Malfoy, não duvido que sejam gays.

— Eu não sou gay! — exclamou Harry — Se bem que o M-Draco pode ser...

— Tanto faz se é gay ou não. Por que acha que vamos te aceitar conosco, Potter? — perguntou George.

— Suponho que por causa do que acabei de demonstrar e, como vocês disseram, eu tenho dinheiro, tenho poções e ervas, e posso chegar a ter boas ideias. Além do mais — apressou-se a dizer — posso ajudá-los a testar em Hogwarts.

Queria que dissessem que sim. Pelo menos começaria de algum lugar, e se os gêmeos falassem bem dele, as pessoas poderiam aceitá-lo e saber que tinha mudado. Além de ter um pouco de diversão, que parecia faltar ali.

— Está bem, mas se insultar a alguém da nossa família, Potter — Fred deixou no ar.

— Trato feito, então — disse Harry imediatamente.

Subiram as escadas, passaram pela porta do quarto de Ginny até chegar ao quarto deles.

— Aqui é o maravilhoso lugar onde se inventam as melhores brincadeiras — brincou George.

O quarto era exatamente como se lembrava, só que não estava cheio de caixas com invenções falidas, e sim de papéis e caldeirões.

— Bem, como pode ver, tivemos muitas ideias — disse Fred.

— Sim, e gostamos desse "Kit Mata-Aulas" — disse George.

Harry passou muitas horas com os gêmeos — até pulou o almoço —, discutindo sobre os produtos. O que mais surpreendeu-o disso tudo foi que não tinham inventado sequer as Orelhas Extensíveis, mas eles dariam um jeito nisso.

Estavam conversando sobre os ingredientes que precisariam quando bateram na porta e a cabeça da senhora Weasley surgiu.

— Harry, seus pais está embaixo te esperando — disse um pouco comedida.

— Ah! Obrigado, senhora Weasley, eu já vou — com isso, ela saiu.

— Bom, cavaco, tem certeza que pode conseguir as sementes de tentáculo venenoso? — perguntou Fred.

— Sim, conheço alguém que pode me vender — disse Harry feliz.

— Bom... Obrigado, vassoura, parece que é diferente — disse George.

— Sim, acho que a queda te fez bem, cavaco. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas está começando a me cair bem, Potter — disse Fred.

— Fred tem razão, continue assim.

— Obrigado, garotos, pela oportunidade. Eu não vou desperdiçá-la — disse Harry — Bom, até logo.

— Até, cavaco — disse Fred.

— Até, vassoura. Nos mande uma carta quando conseguir — disse George.

— Certo — com isso, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Na sala estavam seus pais, Sirius, Neville, os senhores Weasley e Rony.

— Adeus, Harry — despediu-se a senhora Weasley, depois que James e Neville foram e Rony tivesse subido.

— Adeus, senhor e senhora Weasley.

— Adeus — disse secamente o senhor Weasley.

Meteu-se na lareira e em uns instantes estava de joelhos sobre o chão, e foi ajudado por James. Logo chegou sua mãe e por último Sirius.

Caminharam até a cozinha e sentaram-se enquanto sua mãe, ajudada por Neville, fazia o jantar. Passaram os minutos enquanto James e Sirius perguntavam a Neville o que tinha feito e se tinha se divertido.

Quando a comida estava pronta e estavam comendo, James comentou:

— Devo dizer, Harry, que estou feliz de seu comportamento n'A Toca. Me surpreende e me orgulha.

— Obrigado — sorriu Harry, sentindo-se feliz de que seu pai sentisse orgulho dele, mas ainda faltava surpreendê-lo.

— Viu, James? Tinha razão ou não? — perguntou Lily, sorrindo.

— Sim, Lily, tinha razão.

Assim que terminou de comer, foi ao seu quarto mais feliz do que no dia anterior — bom, ontem não estava nada feliz, mas isso não importava. Não tinha sido um mal dia, não mesmo. Tinha encontrado uma forma de começar a consertar as coisas, e sua mãe tinha lhe sorriso e o estava aceitando.

E com esses pensamentos felizes, adormeceu.


	6. Capítulo 5 - A Lição

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 5 - A Lição.**

Naquela manhã levantou-se cedo, mais cedo do que esperava.

A casa estava silenciosa. Entrou na cozinha, onde não tinha ninguém. _Ótimo_ , pensou Harry. Se dispôs a fazer o café da manhã para ele e sua família. Talvez assim poderia fazer que lhe dissessem o paradeiro de Mundungus e, não só isso, ajudaria que soubessem que estava mudando.

Não soube quanto tempo demorou para fazer o desjejum, mas supôs que não muito, já que ninguém tinha acordado ainda.

Em pouco tempo, escutaram-se uns passos desceram as escadas, acompanhado de vozes masculinas, as quais Harry conhecia a perfeição, e só uma o afetava.

Automaticamente, ele escondeu-se atrás da porta que dava para o pátio traseiro — o pátio estava coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, que tinha acabado de cair havia pouco. E longe, mas ainda na propriedade, estava uma pequena casa de madeira, quase em cima das raízes de uma grande árvore — deu uma olhada pela janela, e ali estavam.

Pôde ouvir perfeitamente o que diziam.

— ...Lily se esforça demais — dizia Sirius — Levanta tão cedo só para cozinhar.

— Por isso sempre digo que tenho sorte de morar aqui — disse Neville com um sorriso estúpido.

Sentaram-se e começaram a se servir.

Harry xingou-se. Seu plano não funcionaria, pensavam que tinha sido Lily, mas ainda teria uma vantagem: saberia um pouco do que eles conversavam, e do que falavam sobre ele.

— Ei, Sirius — disse Neville — Não acha que Harry está estranho ultimamente? Quero dizer — apressou-se a dizer — Não voltou a te chamar de cachorro sarnento, não chamou Lily de sangue ruim, nem disse que se retraia porque é um dano para os olhos! Sorriu para a elfa doméstica! E como se não bastasse, passou toda a tarde com os gêmeos Weasley! — disse, fazendo movimentos exagerados com os braços.

— Sim, James e eu já percebemos — disse Sirius sério — Achamos que Harry está planejando alguma coisa grande, já que não se queixou de estar conosco, nem de não poder falar com os Malfoys — a última palavra ele cuspiu como se fosse o maior palavrão que pudesse existir — Estou muito preocupado que Lily possa cair no plano dele...

— Tem razão — Neville o interrompeu — Eu não quero que ela se machuque mais do que já foi — abaixou o olhar, lamentando.

— Não é só isso que me preocupa, Neville — disse Sirius com uma expressão de tristeza e preocupação no rosto — Acho que James também vai cair. Não o culpo, é pai e sempre quis que seu filho mudasse para melhor.

— Mas você é padrinho dele e sei que também o ama, Sirius — disse com cautela.

— Sim, mas eu vi Harry fazendo coisas piores do que os seus pais, eu mantive os olhos bem abertos todos esses anos, e sei que ele fingiu sua queda para chegar e fazer as pessoas acreditarem...

— ...que mudou — completou Neville, entendo o que ele dizia — Acha que vai entregar os gêmeos Weasley e Lily aos Malfoys?

— Exatamente — respondeu com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos — Mas calma, conversarei com ele, e James estará presente.

— Mas e se não disser nada?

— Terei outra, mas a sós, e assim até que se canse e não suporte mais — disse Sirius com um estranho brilho no olhar.

Harry sentia que o sangue não chegava às mãos de tanto apertá-las.

 _Era totalmente ridículo! Eu nunca entregaria a minha família a morte! Pelo contrário, prefiro me entregar se é para salvá-los. Como faço para convencer a Sirius se ele não me permite e faz um complô com Neville? Quem dera pudesse contar tudo, mas pensariam que estou louco._ Era frustrante e o enfurecia que o seu próprio padrinho arruinasse os seus planos. _Mas espera um pouco, não tinha dito Sirius que achava que meu pai também estava começando a acreditar? Isso era incrível!_ pensava Harry. A fúria foi diminuindo pouco a pouco para ser substituída por alegria e a esperança de que seu pai confiasse nele.

Sentia tantas coisas que nunca pensou que sentiria.

De repente alguém tocou em seu ombro. Harry deu um pulo de susto, fazendo com que caísse de costas.

— Espiar não é legal, Harry — disse uma voz que nunca se cansaria de escutar.

Virou-se e ali estava uma linda mulher de cabelo vermelho vivo, muito mais diferenciado do que o dos Weasleys, e seus olhos de um verde esmeralda, que brilhavam de alegria.

— De-Desculpe, Lily — viu como os olhos dela brilharam com mais alegria e entusiasmo ao chamá-la pelo nome — Mas de onde veio? Quando me escondi, não tinha ninguém — ela riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Estava na árvore onde... — imediatamente se deteve, e olhou a Harry com uma expressão de medo e desculpa nos olhos.

Ele se deu conta disso e apressou-se em dizer:

— Não me incomoda, eu nunca me incomodo contigo. Mudei, de verdade, não estou mentindo — lhe deu um sorriso e quase ao mesmo tempo levantou-se do chão.

Lily devolveu o sorriso e lhe perguntou:

— Quer caminhar com...?

— Sim — respondeu Harry, sem deixar que ela terminasse de fazer a pergunta. Mas não precisava, era uma pergunta que tinha esperado e não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

Sua mãe o olhou surpresa por um segundo e logo sorriu abertamente.

De novo esse sentimento novo o invadiu. Não sabia como chamar nem o que era, mas tinha certeza de que gostava desse sentimento, sempre gostaria de senti-lo como se fosse a primeira vez. Todo o tempo que estivesse ali tentaria senti-lo.

Com outro sorriso, ambos começaram a caminhar pelo jardim — ou melhor, pela neve.

— Por que essa mudança, Harry? — a pergunta pegou-o com a guarda baixa — Não é que eu não goste — apressou-se a dizer para que não tivesse mal entendido — Pelo contrário, eu gosto, mas... Por que de repente?

— Veja... — começou Harry enquanto sentia o rosto arder, mas de nervosismo, e não de raiva — A queda da vassoura não foi um acidente de verdade — decidiu usar um dos argumentos de Sirius —, eu quis cair porque talvez eu esquecesse de tudo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Como se tivesse... como se tivesse passado um filme de toda a minha vida, isso fez com que me desse conta de... — não estava soando muito convincente, nem ele acreditava nas tantas contradições — todo o mal que fiz... — olhou para a mãe com insegurança no olhar.

Lily o olhava com um cenho franzido e logo começou a gargalhar com jovialidade.

— Harry, se não quer me contar, não conte, mas não minta. Não é bom nisso, é como eu, nenhum de nós sabe mentir.

Lily voltou a rir diante do olhar impressionado do filho. Ao se dar conta de como devia estar parecendo, começou a rir junto com ela.

Chegaram à grande árvore e apoiaram-se nela.

— Enquanto estava ali, percebi que estava fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha — comentou — O que fazia?

— Bom, eu só queria que quando acordassem tivesse o café da manhã pronto, mas por você, porque sempre faz tudo.

— Mas...

— Bibil me ajudou — apressou-se a responder a pergunta não formulada.

— Suponho que Bibil entra no seu plano de mudança, ou estou errada?

— Não, não está. Nunca está — disse Harry enquanto sorria de lado, sua mãe era tão rápida para captar as coisas quanto ele.

— Seu pai deveria aprender — ela disse com um sorriso — Sabe? Eu fico feliz que tenha a incluído, está muito feliz e se anima a fazer as coisas.

— Isso é bom — disse melancólico.

— É melhor voltarmos, não queremos que seu pai fique histérico e entenda tudo errado. Também não queremos pegar um resfriado.

Harry concordou e caminhou quase ombro a ombro ao de Lily — não queria separar-se dela — rumo à casa pelo curto caminho de cascalho coberto pela neve. Por um tempo, só escutava o crepitar da neve ao pisá-la.

Mas Lily comentou que era um bom caminho, sair com os gêmeos.

— São bem rebeldes, mas gosto deles — disse tímida pela reação que teria.

— Eu fico feliz que aprove — disse Harry. O sorriso dela deixou de ser tímido e passou a ser natural de felicidade.

Ele abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse antes.

Antes que pudesse terminar de entrar, James começou a falar em uma voz muito alta, mas não o suficiente para considerar que estava gritando.

— Lily, onde estava? Quando acordei, você não estava — passou o olhar angustiado de Lily a Harry, e ao vê-lo com sua esposa, seu olhar mudou para um furioso e gritou — Não se atreva a estar com Lily outra vez! Ela não merece sofrer mais! E muito menos por sua causa! — enquanto dizia isso, foi aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de Harry.

— James! Harry não fez nada...

— Eu posso estar com quem eu quiser! E para a sua informação, não lhe fiz mal e nunca farei... — dizia ignorando a Lily.

— Não me responda! E volto a repetir, Harry, não...!

— Chega! Harry não me fez nada e sei que não faria. James, é seu filho! O que sempre pedimos está acontecendo e se nega a ver, está fechando os olhos para a verdade — lhe repreendeu Lily.

— Mas Lily... — tentou responder.

— Não diga nada, James — disse Lily irritada e logo virou-se para ele — Não quero que fale assim com seu pai — lhe repreendeu, mas com mais suavidade, quase com doçura.

Um novo sentimento lhe invadiu o corpo e o coração. Sua mãe estava o repreendendo, riu com leveza diante da ideia. Já não tinha medo de dizer na sua cabeça a palavra “mãe”. Olhou para a sua mãe que estava com o cenho levemente franzido, e o sorriso desfez-se de seu rosto.

— Acha isso engraçado, não é? — interviu Sirius, a sua nova dor de cabeça.

— Não...

— Pare com isso se não quiser... — dizia Sirius.

— Não, eu não...

— Não me interrompa, eu não terminei.

— Eu não estava rindo disso. Merlin! Só ri porque sou um idiota... — Neville riu diante disso e concordou com a cabeça — Desculpe, James, passei dos limites.

O olharam por alguns minutos surpresos, já que não esperavam por essa resposta.

— Viu? — disse Lily ainda surpresa, mas disfarçando — É melhor comermos.

Lily, James e Harry sentaram-se para comer junto de Sirius e Neville, que apesar de terem os pratos vazios, serviram-se de mais.

Sabia que os outros estavam conversando, mas não os escutava, não tinha o mínimo interesse. Relembrava os momentos que passou com sua mãe, os melhores apesar de ter sido apenas uma caminhada pelo jardim de casa.

Quando estava terminando de comer, escutou o seu nome e imediatamente saiu dos seus pensamentos.

— Surpreso que não envenenou — comentou Sirius, desconfiado.

Harry o olhou nos olhos por um curto tempo e disse quase em um sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para que o escutassem.

— De agora em diante, vai se surpreender muito, Sirius.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e franziu os lábios. Enquanto se olhavam, todos os presentes na sala estavam em silêncio.

— Já terminou, senhor Harry? — perguntou uma voz estridente, vinda de Bibil.

Harry virou-se para olhá-la e suavizou o olhar.

— Sim — e acrescentou um sorriso enquanto passava o prato.

Bibil recolheu todos os pratos que estavam na mesa e foi lavá-los.

— Sabe se Rony, Ginny e os gêmeos vêm? — pergunto Lily a Neville.

— Pelo que eu saiba, Rony vem, os outros não sei — respondeu enquanto fazia uma careta e encolhia os ombros.

Lily concordou.

— Sobre isso, vamos arrumar as coisas — disse Sirius, e com isso ele e James saíram da cozinha.

Harry não entendia nada do que diziam. O que tinham que arrumar?

_Bom, se os Weasleys vierem — ou melhor, se o Rony vier —, devo me preparar para os insultos, se é que vão perceber que estou presente._

Neville retirou-se dizendo que tinha que se “preparar”.

Harry, ao ver que sua mãe estava ficando nervosa, viu-se na dúvida entre ir ou ficar.

— Obrigado por me defender de James, mas não precisava, não devia...

— Não tem o porquê me agradecer — disse Lily e sorriu para acalmá-lo — E desde quando chama seu pai de James?

— Desde que vi que não quer que o chame assim. Deve se envergonhar de ser “meu pai” — disse Harry com o cenho levemente franzido. Na última palavra, a frisou fazendo aspas com os dedos.

— Harry, não é verdade...

— E tenho certeza de que Sirius é a mesma coisa — continuou como se não tivesse escutado a Lily, e desceu o olhar triste às suas mãos.

— Não tem como saber disso...

— Não se preocupe — a interrompeu — Vou falar com James. Sabe onde está?

— Sim, você sabe, no escritório — lhe disse sem incomodar-se em continuar com o assunto.

Harry limitou-se a assentir.

Subiu as escadas e chegou até aquele corredor estreito cheio de portas e só uma estava aberta.

Entrou no cômodo. Era um espaço amplo, onde tinha uma mesa de escritório cheia de folhas e coisas estranhas, quase não era possível ver as paredes porque as estantes a cobriam até o pé direito. As estantes estavam repletas de livros e mais coisas estranhas. Atrás da mesa do escritório, tinha uma poltrona e mais duas portas abertas pela metade, onde estavam James e Sirius segurando folhas.

Harry pigarreou para ter a sua atenção. James e Sirius levantaram o olhar para olhá-lo.

— O que você quer, Harry? — perguntou educadamente James.

Sirius murmurou alguma coisa que soou como “remorso”, mas Harry ignorou-o.

— Estou procurando uma pessoa e não sei onde encontrá-la, não sei se está na Ordem — começou rapidamente Harry. Sirius o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida e James estava inexpressivo — Procuro por Mundungus Fletcher.

— Quê? — perguntou James, agora com uma expressão de estranheza, preocupação e pensando que tinha enlouquecido — Para que o procura? Sabe o que ele faz e vende?

— Claro que sei, senão não estaria o procurando.

— Pensa em comprar de um ladrão?

— Bom, eu não o vejo assim, sabe? Ele rouba de gente que já roubou, então não dá para chamar de roubar — explicou Harry, lembrando-se da vez que Mundungus disse isso.

Sirius bufou.

— Suponho que já o viu antes, não é? — disse James.

— Por que acha isso? — perguntou Harry como se não entendesse ao que se referia.

— Porque, se não me falha a memória, o ouvi dizer isso uma vez — lhe respondeu.

— Não, na verdade nunca o conheci — ele mentiu — Só ouvi falar dele em Hogwarts.

— Ah! Já entendi. Compra de Mundungus para Malfoy, estou errado? — interviu Sirius, irritado.

— Está. Dá para parar de falar dos Malfoys? Parece obcecado por eles — rosnou Harry, farto.

Sirius revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas. Harry olhou furioso por um momento para as costas dele, e depois virou-se para James.

— Mesmo que o dissesse, não te serviria — disse por fim o seu pai. Dando um suspiro, acrescentou — Pode perguntar na Travessa do Tranco.

— Obrigado — disse Harry.

— Mas não pode nem poderá ir lá — ele disse com voz autoritária.

— Mas... Eu me desculpei com Lily...

— Quando te coloquei de castigo, não disse que acabaria se te desculpasse com Lily. Além do mais, são anos que têm que redimir — James estava sério com o cenho franzido — Nada do que fizer vai adiantar, então termina com essa farsa antes que seja tarde demais!

— Não é... — começou Harry, mas ele o interrompeu.

— Não me interessam as suas mentiras, Harry — dizia James com voz calma — Quando decidi cooperar e me dizer a verdade, pode vir conversar. Agora se não se importa... — ergueu a mão e indicou a porta.

Furioso, Harry saiu do escritório e subiu as escadas até chegar ao estreito corredor, entrar no seu quarto e bater a porta com força.

Sabia que tinha sido uma batida mal criada, mas tinha que liberar a raiva.

Aproximou-se da mesa e procurou entre as gavetas por um pergaminho, uma pena e tinta. Lhe custou um pouco encontrar, mas no final conseguiu dentro de um baú dentro do armário.

Harry molhou a pena e escreveu:

_Caros Fred e George:_

_Olá, garotos!_

_Temos um problema. Não posso chegar até a pessoa que pode nos ajudar a vender “isso”, não é que eu não consiga, mas meu pai não me deixa sair. Desculpa por isso, mas o que eu posso fazer?_

_Harry._

Terminou de escrever a carta e a enrolou, mas se deu conta de um pequeno problema: não tinha uma coruja para poder enviá-la.

Considerou por um momento a ideia de pedir a Neville, mas a descartou logo, e sua mãe também estaria “se preparando”. Talvez se fosse até o jardim traseiro encontraria alguma coruja.

 _Perfeito_ , pensou Harry quando chegou ao jardim, e descobrir que não tinha coruja. Ainda com a esperança que houvesse alguma, aproximou-se da grande árvore, olhou por entre os galhos e ali tinha uma coruja adormecida. Moveu um galho para chamar a sua atenção, mas até o momento em que estava escalando a árvore para perto da coruja, ela continuava adormecida. Continuou dormindo enquanto ele amarrava a carta na sua pata — era marrom chocolate, nada incomum. Acordou por fim quando tocou na sua asa, chirriando.

— Leve aos gêmeos Weasley, está bem? — a coruja deu uma picada em seu dedo, respondendo que tinha entendido — Tenha uma boa viagem — e a coruja saiu a voar.

Harry ficou observando o animal até que perdeu-o de vista. Sentindo mais livre, ficou ali sentado.

— Não está frio aí em cima?

Pulou de susto e caiu da árvore sobre algo úmido, frio e suave. Sentou-se e tirou a neve do cabelo e dos óculos. Teve sorte que fosse neve e não o chão duro.

Escutou uma risada, e procurou com o olhar sua mãe.

Ela estava estendendo a mão, que ele aceitou com gratidão.

— Não deveria passar tanto tempo fora — disse Lily quando Harry já estava de pé — Nem mandar cartas, seu pai não gostaria disso.

— Tem muitas coisas que James não gosta, mas acho que isso não o incomodaria — tentou explicar Harry, mas viu que não era uma boa explicação, então acrescentou — Era para os gêmeos.

— Ah! Perguntou se eles virão?

— Mais ou menos...

— Bom, Nev já enviou uma carta a Rony com Eclipse — supôs que Eclipse era o nome da coruja.

Lily riu com leveza.

— Que houve? — perguntou, confuso.

— Tem neve nas orelhas e no capuz — disse enquanto tentava controlar a risada. Harry tirou rapidamente — Me desculpe se te assustei.

— É claro que me assustou, Lily! — exclamou Harry sem poder evitar um sorriso — Senão, eu não teria caído da árvore.

— Tem razão, mas nunca se sabe se queria ver como é cair de uma árvore direto para a neve — replicou inocentemente. Ele revirou os olhos, mas isso fez com que ela risse mais — Vamos para dentro.

— Já terminou de zombar? Porque não me importo.

— Sim — respondeu com a voz tremida de tanto rir — Me desculpe, não era a minha intenção...

— Claro que não.

— Bem, vamos para dentro.

Não podia continuar com isso. Tinha que fazer sua mãe saber que estava mudando.

Tinham entrado na sala quando Neville desceu correndo as escadas.

— Lily, responderam a carta e disseram que os quatro vêm — disse quase sem fôlego.

— Oh! Isso é ótimo! — disse Lily feliz — Harry acabou de enviar uma aos gêmeos. Vou contar a James.

Neville e Harry observaram Lily até que chegou ao último degrau e desapareceu pelo corredor.

— Infelizmente os gêmeos não vão passar a tarde toda contigo hoje — disse Neville.

— Quem disse? Você? — perguntou Harry.

— Exato, Potter — respondeu arrastando as palavras. Era quase uma cópia de Draco — Caso não tenha percebido, ninho de passarinho, virão para me ver treinar — disse com arrogância.

— Você? Treinar? — disse Harry fingindo estar impressionado — Uau! Deve ser um ato de veneração! Sabe, o menino que sobreviveu treinando. Me espanta que não tragam as suas fãs — fingiu lamentar.

— Cale-se, Potter — irritou-se Neville — Está com inveja.

— Não sabe o quão invejoso estou — debochou enquanto revirava os olhos.

Antes que ele pudesse começar a falar, escutaram um som da janela. A coruja com a resposta dos gêmeos.

— Com licença, sua majestade — Harry fez uma reverência. Neville cerrou os punhos com força e estava a ponto de socá-lo, se ele não tivesse se movido mais rápido.

Abriu a janela e deixou que a coruja entrasse e pousasse sobre seu ombro.

A carta dizia:

_Olá, palito:_

_Não se preocupe, hoje vamos para a sua casa e ver se podemos convencer seu pai, vamos contigo para aquele lugar. Também levaremos o dinheiro que temos para ver se dá._

_Obs: já estamos indo._

Levantou o olhar e olhou a Neville.

— Já estão vindo.

Ele apenas assentiu e subiu as escadas apressado.

Bom, já sabia qual era o tal evento. Veria pelo menos se ele sabia lutar ou se defender como ele ou melhor. Estava começando a ver que nem tudo o que a voz rouca lhe disse era verdade, algumas coisas não eram tão ruins como ele esperava e outras eram péssimas e o pegavam de surpresa.

A lareira acendeu-se em um fogo esmeralda. Em alguns segundos, Rony saía de lá e caía direto ao chão. Enquanto ele se levantava, Neville e os outros desceram as escadas. Poucos segundos depois, Ginny saiu e Neville a impediu de cair ao chão. Rony e Ginny cumprimentaram a todos, exceto Harry.

A lareira voltou a acender-se e saíram Fred e George.

— Boa tarde, senhores Potter — disseram e acrescentaram com menos educação — Olá, Sirius! — os três cumprimentaram-nos.

— E aí, garotos? — interviu Harry.

— Vassoura! — disse George alegremente.

— Harry, garoto, como esteve? — disse Fred do mesmo modo que o irmão.

— Excelente.

— Que bom — disse George.

— Trouxemos o dinheiro — disse Fred em voz baixa enquanto subiam as escadas, e os outros conversavam alegremente — Depois falamos sobre isso — lhe deu uma piscadela.

Chegaram ao escritório de James. Sirius limpou a garganta e disse:

— Harry — ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, virando-se — Vai entrar?

— Claro, por que não? — Sirius deu de ombros e revirou os olhos.

Passaram pelas portas, desceram algumas escadas de pedra e chegaram a um lugar cômodo, iluminado por tochas que estavam flutuando inertes próximas das paredes lisas. Tinha uma espécie de colcha fina no chão, e uma série de aparatos para ver se tinha alguém na sala que fosse das trevas ou inimigo. Tudo era feito com magia, já que nenhum trouxa teria algo assim em casa, seria impossível para eles.

— É melhor que fiquem próximos das paredes — disse James, fez um movimento de varinha e apareceram uns pufs. Os gêmeos, Rony, Ginny, Lily e Harry acomodaram-se.

— Bem, vamos começar — disse Sirius animado — Locomotor Mortis!

— Impedimenta! — gritou Neville.

— Reducto!

— _Protejo_! — gritou Neville, mas moveu-se para que o feitiço não o atingisse, já que o pronunciou errado.

— Expelliarmus! — em alguns segundos, ele saía voando e batia direto na colcha. Sirius estendeu a mão — Pronunciou errado, Neville.

Seguiram assim por bastante tempo. Lily saiu e foi fazer sabe-se lá o quê.

Neville era muito confiante de si mesmo e não durava muito tempo em pé.

Agora, era James que duelava com ele.

— Impedimenta! — gritou Neville.

— Petrificus Totalus — disse James, Neville esquivou-se agilmente — Everte Statum!

— Protego — defendeu-se.

— Depulso! — James lançou um puf na direção do garoto, que agachou-se para desviar — Reducto! — Neville jogou-se ao chão.

— Impedimenta! — James desviou com facilidade.

— Tarantallegra!

— Protego! — ele conseguiu a oportunidade de levantar-se — Expelliarmus!

James saiu voando até dar de costas em uma colcha. Finalmente o menino que sobreviveu tinha ganhado! Seu Neville era muito melhor que esse, seu Neville era bom, esse não.

Os garotos Weasley saíram correndo até ele para felicitá-lo. Os gêmeos deram uns tapas em suas costas, Ginny o abraçou.

— Isso foi ótimo! — lhe felicitou Sirius feliz e... orgulhoso? Harry irritou-se ao perceber isso. Tinha ciúmes de Neville, sentia-se traído.

— Realmente foi muito bem, Neville — disse James feliz —, mas precisa treinar mais.

 _Ah! Você acha?_ pensou Harry, mas sem dizer.

— Oh vamos, James, querido, não seja estraga prazeres — disse sua mãe, que tinha chegado com uma bandeja de sanduíches.

— Comida — disse Sirius correndo até os sanduíches, pegou um e o meteu inteiro dentro da boca.

— Sirius, deixe de ser nojento! — reclamou Lily, deixando a bandeja sobre um puf, agora transformado em uma mesinha.

— Almofadinhas continua o mesmo glutão — riu James.

— Assim como Ron — acrescentou Neville.

Rony estava exatamente como Sirius, a boca lotada de comida que quase não cabia.

Ele tentou dizer “do que estão falando?”, mas não conseguiu.

— Não seja porco, Ron! — repreendeu Ginny.

Os gêmeos aproximaram-se de Harry e lhe deram um sanduíche.

— Obrigado.

— Não há de quê — respondeu Fred — Não achou genial como Neville luta?

— Não — disse Harry.

— Como assim? — perguntou George espantado.

— Ora, ele só ganhou uma.

— Certo, mas só tem dezessete anos. Nem nós a essa idade lutávamos assim — disse Fred tentando convencê-lo.

— O que acontece é que Harry é invejoso e acha que pode me vencer. Se não percebeu, seu pai é auror e eu o venci — disse Neville cínico.

— E o que isso tem a ver? — disse antes de dar uma mordida no sanduíche.

— Não me desafie, Harry — Neville o advertiu.

— Ou o quê?

— Já deveria saber — ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não me lembro, me refresque a memória — Harry fingiu inocência.

Neville lhe apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu, então se levantou e pegou a própria varinha.

James, Sirius e Lily viram e interviram.

— Harry, não seja idiota — avisou James.

— Não se preocupe, James — Harry disse tranquilo.

— Não se faça de forte porque não é — disse Sirius — Quem vai sair mal aqui é você.

— Harry... — começou Lily.

Ele distraiu-se olhando para a mãe, mas o grito de Neville o pegou de surpresa.

— Protego! — gritou rapidamente.

— Tarantallegra — Harry esquivou-se com facilidade.

— Expelliarmus! — gritou quase imediatamente antes que Neville terminasse de dizer o feitiço.

O menino que sobreviveu saiu voando e bateu contra a parede.

Todos ficaram mudos, enquanto Neville levantava-se com dificuldade.

— Como...? — começaram Sirius e James.

Harry apenas os fuzilou com o olhar.

— Uau! Isso foi genial, palito! — gritou George com emoção.

— Sim! Foi super potente o feitiço que usou! — disse Fred com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Foi muito bom — disse sua mãe sorrindo — Estou orgulhosa de você.

Harry ficou corado visivelmente e murmurou:

— Obrigado — voltou-se para os gêmeos e disse — É melhor nós irmos fazer aquilo.

Fred e George concordaram.


	7. Capítulo 6 - O Crucio

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 6 - O Crucio.**

O relógio marcou meia noite e a casa dos Potters estava em total silêncio, mas uma figura caminhava entre as sombras o corredor.

A figura deteve-se diante da porta do escritório do James e, com sigilo, para que a porta não rangesse, abriu-a. Quase na ponta dos pés, atravessou o cômodo até chegar à mesa da sala, abriu uma das gavetas e procurou, mas não tinha o que a figura queria, então procurou por outras quase sem êxito. Procurou entre os livros das estantes, mas continuava sem encontrar, passou o olhar por todo o cômodo e parou-o quando viu uma argola no chão que era coberto pela metade por um tapete.

Aproximou-se da argola, ajoelhou-se, afastou o tapete. Era uma pequena porta de madeira, a maçaneta era maior do que a própria porta, pegou-a e puxou-a, mas não cedeu. _É isso_ , pensou a figura com alegria. Tirou a sua varinha das vestes e murmurou “alohomora”, com um ligeiro estalar, a porta destrancou-se. Puxando novamente da argola, pousou a porta com cuidado no chão, dentro tinha uma chave de ouro bem desenhada e pesada. Ao recolher a chave, paralisou e afiou os ouvidos para escutar passos.

Com cuidado, cobriu o alçapão com o tapete, então levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa o escritório para esconder-se embaixo dela. Os passos aproximaram-se do cômodo. O coração da figura acelerou-se quando escutou a porta abrir-se, os passos espalharam-se pelo ambiente, quando viu uma parte do sapato que estava seguindo-o. _Quem resolve passear pela casa à meia noite?_ pensou enquanto prendia a respiração. Quando percebeu que tinha sido flagrado, levantou a cabeça e encontrou olhos cinzentos o encarando.

— O que faz aqui, Harry? — perguntou Sirius com o cenho franzido.

— Que susto me deu, Sirius! — exclamou Harry, colocando dramaticamente uma mão no peito. Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha — Bom, eu não conseguia dormir, então estava procurando um feitiço que me ajudasse com isso.

— Isso não explica o porquê se escondeu debaixo da mesa — ele argumentou.

— Já disse, me assustou, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça, meu instinto, foi me esconder debaixo da mesa.

Sirius bufou e cruzou os braços.

— O que é isso? E não se faça de desentendido — disse com a voz pausada.

 _E lá vamos nós_ , pensou Harry.

— Realmente, Sirius, não sei como te dizer. Só estou tentando consertar o que fiz. Já sei que é tarde — apressou-se a dizer quando viu que seu padrinho abria a boca.

— E sobre hoje de tarde?

— Praticando. Estamos em guerra, tenho que me preparar para o que há lá fora — disse Harry com tranquilidade.

— Ninguém está atrás de você, e sim de Neville...

— Eu já percebi...

— Não me interrompa — rosnou Sirius — Bom... — vacilou — Não entendo como desarmou a Neville, se ele esteve treinando por anos.

Harry ficou calado e apenas deu de ombros em vez de responder algo que o irritaria. Saiu de seu esconderijo e olhou-o de frente.

— Não quero que volte a enfrentar Neville, Harry — disse Sirius — Isso vai estressá-lo.

— Como queira — respondeu indiferente — Mas se me desafiar ou me irritar, não espere que fique de braços cruzados.

Nos olhos de Sirius podia ver estranheza e outra coisa que não pôde identificar o que era. Afastou-se e caminhou até a porta, mas antes de sair, murmurou:

— Preferia que tivesse ido para Azkaban e não tivesse te conhecido até os treze, do que a você.

Não soube se Sirius escutou, e se tivesse escutado não importaria, ele não saberia do que estava falando.

Harry subiu ao seu quarto e trocou o pijama por roupas de sair. Logo esperou sentado na cama, enquanto lembrava-se de quando foi a Gringotes pela primeira vez. Sem se dar conta, acabou adormecendo.

 _Tic, tic, tic..._ Harry acordou bruscamente e olhou para a janela, de onde vinha o som. Levantou-se e correu a cortina, vendo Fred e George o chamando lá de baixo, jogando pedrinhas no vidro. Ao vê-lo, fizeram movimentos para que ele descesse, ele assentiu e deu a volta. Pegou o casaco e antes de abrir a porta, olhou para o relógio de pulso que a senhora Weasley lhe deu no seu aniversário de dezessete anos, eram seis e quinze da manhã.

Desceu correndo as escadas, mas tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. Quando chegou à sala, um som o alertou e apressou-se para chegar até a porta.

— Onde vai, Potter? — _Neville_ , pensou Harry com desgosto.

— A um lugar onde você não estará — disse.

— Você não sai daqui — ele deu a volta irritado — Direi a Sirius.

— Não tem culhão para isso — disse Harry tentado a pegar a varinha e deixá-lo inconsciente.

— Se surpreenderia com o que sou capaz, Potter. Façamos assim, eu vou contigo, e nem Sirius nem James ficam sabendo.

— Seria um estorvo. E tanto faz se James ficar sabendo...

— E Lily?

Harry ficou calado. Não queria que sua mãe soubesse, tinha aproximado-se dela e agora tinha sua confiança, não queria perdê-la. Suspirou.

— Se abrir a boca, vai ser a última coisa que vai dizer — o ameaçou.

— Olha como estou tremendo — debochou Neville, fingindo que estava tremendo.

Harry revirou os olhos e foi até a porta.

Do lado de fora estava escuro, muito frio e caíam flocos de neve sobre a grossa camada de neve no chão, se acumulando. Neville tremia de frio ao lado de Harry. Ambos aproximaram-se dos gêmeos, que vestiam grossos casacos que cobriam as suas roupas, e luvas.

— Olá, Harry — disseram os gêmeos e apertaram as mãos, então perceberam o outro garoto.

— Olá, garotos — Harry respondeu.

— Hã... O que Neville está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Fred.

— Olá para você também — disse Neville irritado por ter sido ignorado, enquanto tremia violentamente.

— Foi mal, Neville — disse George.

— Não tem...

— Bom, como podem ver, ele me descobriu. Estava na cozinha quando desci, então ameaçou contar aos meus pais se não viesse — disse Harry enquanto via como Neville cruzava os braços por ter sido interrompido.

— Ah não se preocupe. Não vai dizer nada, não é, Neville? — perguntou George, fazendo aparecer um casaco e entregando ao garoto.

— Não direi. Além do mais, sou o eleito. Se algo acontecer, os protegerei — ele disse com arrogância.

— Com certeza — sussurrou Harry — É melhor nós irmos — disse aos outros.

— Tem razão — disse Fred — Sabe aparatar?

— Mais ou menos... — respondeu.

— No dia da prova não conseguiu — lhe disse Neville.

— É, e supostamente há alguns dias eu não conseguia nem lançar um Expelliarmus, mas ontem fiz. E olha que ótimo: o eleito o presenciou pela primeira vez, deveria sentir-se sortudo — disse Harry com ironia.

— Bom — Fred apressou-se a dizer antes que começassem a brigar —, podemos fazer uma aparatação conjunta. George e eu temos licença.

Os quatro garotos caminharam até sair do círculo de proteção que tinha na casa para poder desaparatar.

Aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Caminharam até Gringotes, subiram as escadas de pedra branca até chegar às portas onde estava um duende. Logo encontraram-se com as portas duplas que tinham palavras gravadas em cima delas. Entraram em um amplo saguão de mármore, e viram as centenas de duendes que estavam nos mostradores. Os quatro aproximaram-se de um dos mostradores, que estavam vazios por causa da hora.

— Bom dia — disse Harry a um duende — Viemos sacar dinheiro do cofre de segurança os Potters.

— Tem sua chave, senhor?

— Sim — disse Harry enquanto tirava a chave de ouro de um de seus bolsos.

O duende a examinou de perto.

— Parece estar tudo em ordem.

O duende chamou a outro duende chamado Brukooh, ao qual seguiram até uma das portas de saída do saguão. Ao sair, Brukooh assobiou e um pequeno carro chegou rapidamente pelos trilhos. Subiram e começaram a andar, ficaram alguns minutos calados.

— Como conseguiu a chave? — gritou Fred para ser escutado por cima do ruído.

— Peguei emprestada — disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso. Neville sufocou um grito.

— A roubou?

— Eu disse emprestada — gritou Harry — E eu não chamaria de roubar, sabe? Eu sou um Potter também.

— Isso...

— Foi difícil? — perguntou George, cortando a Neville.

— Não muito, Sirius me pegou, mas...

Ele parou de falar quando o carrinho se deteve diante de uma pequena porta do corredor. Fred e Harry desceram cambaleando, e Neville e George ficaram sentados no carrinho.

Brukooh abriu a fechadura da porta. Uma onda de fumaça verde os envolveu. Dentro tinha montes de galeões, sicles e nuques. Fred estava com os olhos arregalados, então Harry deu uns tapas no seu ombro para acordá-lo.

— Uau! Nunca vi tanto dinheiro — disse surpreso.

— Não se preocupe com isso, ganharão muito dinheiro com seus produtos — Harry o consolou.

— Ganharemos — Fred o corrigiu com um sorriso.

Harry limitou-se a negar com a cabeça. Era impossível ganhar em uma discussão com ele, isso incluía todos os Weasleys, não importava de qual mundo fossem.

Fred ajudou Harry a pôr uma quantidade em uma bolsa.

— Isso será suficiente — disse Harry.

Ambos subiram no carrinho para retornar.

Ao sair, o sol ainda não tinha aparecido. Caminharam rua acima e logo cruzaram o beco escuro que estava cheio de lojas dedicadas às artes das trevas. O lugar estava mais cheio do que o Beco Diagonal. Dois bruxos de aspecto miserável os olhavam do batente de uma porta. Neville aproximou-se assustado de George.

Um letreiro velho de madeira pendurado na rua sobre uma loja de velas envenenadas lhes indicou que estava na Travessa do Tranco, tinham chegado ao lugar certo.

— O-o que fazemos aqui-qui? — perguntou gaguejando Neville enquanto olhava para todos os lados, assustado.

— Tem medo? — perguntou Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida e sorrindo.

— Não, que nada — ele respondeu, desesperado — Só estou com frio.

— Sei... Bom, já vai ser, agora fique calado.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso só por precaução.

Seguido por Neville e os gêmeos, aproximou-se de uma bruxa decrépita que segurava uma bandeja cheia do que pareciam ser unhas humanas inteiras.

— Bom dia — começou amavelmente — Sabe onde está Mundungus Fletcher?

A bruxa o olhou malevolamente, e depois passou o olhar pelos outros.

— E quem não, querido? — disse a bruxa, mostrando-lhe seus dentes amarelos — Depois da Borgin e Burkes tem um enorme beco, está lá.

— Obrigado — disse Harry secamente.

Caminharam na direção que foi indicada pela mulher. Passaram pela Borgin e Burkes, que estava começando a abrir, e chegaram à rua indicada.

— E se é uma armadilha? — perguntou Neville, olhando por cima do ombro.

— Cala a boca, Neville — lhe disse em sussurro Fred.

Não tiveram que entrar muito no beco para perceber que uns homens encapuzados próximo da parede estavam trocando dinheiro e produtos. Os encapuzados, ao terminaram, passaram ao seu lado. Os gêmeos estavam animados, Harry com o cenho franzido e a varinha em mãos, e Neville tremendo dos pés à cabeça como um bebê, enquanto olhava por cima do ombro e ao redor. Ao chegar em frente ao encapuzado, ele levantou o olhar para olhá-los, e por sorte era Mundungus Fletcher.

— O que querem? — perguntou.

— Um lote de sementes de tentáculo venenoso — o que respondeu foi George.

Mundungus concordou e deu a volta para procurar em um casaco marrom que tinha vários bolsos.

— Aqui estão — disse por fim, tirando uma bolsa com umas coisas negras que pareciam vagens ressecadas que emitiam um som vibrante — Sementes de tentáculo venenoso, vinte galeões.

— Quê? — perguntou perplexo Fred.

Harry tinha se esquecido totalmente do detalhe de que eram vinte galeões, só lembrava que aos gêmeos tinha custado dez porque Moody estava por perto, por isso pegaram apenas doze galeões no banco.

— Não poderia fazer por dez? — perguntou com falsas esperanças.

— Não, foi mal, garotos. Tive muitos problemas para conseguir essas, já sabem que é uma substância não comercial de classe C. Não posso abaixar o preço.

— Sabe quem é esse garoto? — perguntou Fred, indicando Neville.

— Como não? É o menino sortudo. Se queria me intimidar, garoto, falhou. Os rumores são que é um péssimo duelista, muitos já perderam as esperanças nesse garoto — lhes disse Mundungus.

— Não duvido — disse Harry — Mas suponho que também correm rumores sobre mim.

— É claro, mas... São verdadeiros? — ele perguntou.

— Alguns — disse indiferente — Como, por exemplo, que tenho contato com Comensais e como estou no processo de me tornar um...

Dessa vez Mundungus pareceu intimidado, sua testa estava começando a pingar de suor.

— Olha, vamos fazer um acordo, você — Harry apontou a varinha para ele —, faz por dez galeões, além de nós uma bolsa de espinhos de ouriço, e não digo aos Comensais para que o matem ou entreguem a Voldemort — ao pronunciar o nome, Mundungus deu um grito e tremeu. Harry sabia que estava ameaçador — Temos um trato?

— S-sim...

Mundungus os entregou o lote de sementes, então deu a volta para procurar no casaco a bolsa. Harry não deixou de apontar a varinha para ele. Assim que deu o dinheiro, Mundungus saiu correndo rua abaixo.

— Obrigado, Harry! — exclamou Fred alegremente.

— Quê? Acabou de dizer que tem contato com Comensais da Morte e você diz “Obrigado, Harry”? Enlouqueceu? — gritou Neville, então pegou a varinha e apontou para ele.

— Fiz para intimidar Mundungus, mas não é verdade. Embora os pais de Draco sejam, não acho que ele seja, e eu não tive longas conversas com Lucius Malfoy — disse Harry dizendo a verdade, ou o que ele pensava que era.

— Acreditamos no Harry — disseram os gêmeos no mesmo instante.

— Mas...

— Neville, prometeu que não seria um estorvo — retrucou Harry.

Neville resmungou, mas, no final, à contragosto, guardou a varinha.

Os quatro saíram da Travessa do Tranco e voltaram para o Beco Diagonal. As lojas já estavam abertas, e as pessoas madrugadeiras caminhavam de um lado para o outro apressadas.

— Estamos indo? — perguntou Neville esperançoso.

— Não — respondeu Fred distraído — Vamos para a loja de animais.

Eles concordaram, mas Neville com irritação. Caminharam pelo Beco até chegar na loja de animais. Não tinha ninguém, apenas uma bruxa atrás da vitrine, mas ainda assim não tinha muito espaço dentro, já que a loja estava cheia de gaiolas.

— Fred e eu queremos comprar uma coruja — explicou George.

Aproximaram-se da vitrine.

— Olá, queremos saber o preço de uma coruja — disse Fred a bruxa.

— São doze galeões — lhes disse elas e eles concordaram — Olhem essa...

A bruxa aproximou-se de uma gaiola onde dentro tinha uma coruja branca como a neve. Harry lembrou-se de Edwiges e estremeceu, podia ser ela. Harry ficou encarando os olhos âmbar da coruja. _Agora que pensava bem... pode ser que naquele mundo ninguém a comprou, e ela não estava morta_ , pensou com felicidade renovada.

— A pobre coruja esteve aqui tempo demais. Toda vez que alguém quer comprá-la, ela fica agressiva, mas ela não é — explicava a bruxa — É como se negasse a ir com eles.

— Posso tocá-la? — perguntou Harry sem olhá-la.

— Sim, claro, mas tenha cuidado.

Ele assentiu e aproximou-se, meteu um dedo entre as grades da gaiola e, para a surpresa da vendedora, a coruja aproximou-se para que ele a acariciasse. Harry a acariciava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Uau — exclamou — Parece que estava te esperando.

— Poderia reservá-la? — perguntou Harry.

— Claro. De qualquer forma, ela não quer ir com ninguém — confirmou a bruxa — E vocês?

— Não se preocupe, voltaremos outro dia quando tivermos dinheiro...

Houve um grito seguido de outros e som de pessoas correndo por todas as direções. Uma mulher chegou correndo à loja com uma expressão assustada e horrorizada, e gritou:

— Comensais!

— Por Merlin! — gritou em pânico a vendedora.

— Quê? — gritou Neville, hiperventilando — Vocês têm que me proteger...

A bruxa não sabia o que fazer, estava desesperada. Os gêmeos olharam preocupadas, mas determinados a Harry.

— Temos que sair daqui — ele disse.

Saiu da loja e viu o alvoroço de pessoas tentando se esconder, e um prédio estava pegando fogo e furado.

— Temos que te tirar daqui, Neville — disse Fred.

— É mesmo? — disse o garoto irritado — Isso é tudo sua culpa! Viram? Potter é um comen...

— Cale a boca! — gritou Harry e logo suavizou a voz — Tem razão, Fred, mas não é seguro aparatar.

A mulher que tinha avisado dos Comensais tinha se escondido na loja de animais, que agora estava trancada.

— Vamos ao Caldeirão Furado — disse Harry.

Os gêmeos o seguiram sem hesitar, mas Neville...

— Eu não...

— Não é hora de bancar o idiota, Neville — lhe repreendeu Fred.

— Não vêem que é um Comensal da Morte? Está nos levando para uma armadilha! — gritou Neville parado no meio da rua, fazendo com que Harry e os gêmeos também parassem.

— Fale disso quando estivermos a salvo! — gritou Harry para poder ser escutado por cima dos gritos.

— A salvo? Quando estivermos mortos, você quer dizer.

— Se não se mover, vão te matar — lhe disse George.

De repente escutaram vários “PUFS!”. Eram os aurores.

— Dessa não vai escapar, Potter! — Neville gritou.

Harry levantou a varinha e gritou:

— Impedimenta!

O Comensal caiu de costas. Neville o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— Agora já era — Fred indicou um grupo de Comensais que se desfizeram dos aurores e caminhavam até eles, apontando para Neville.

Harry suspirou e preparou-se para lutar. Os Comensais lançavam feitiços a torto e a direita, ele defendia-se e duelava muito bem, seus feitiços acertavam os alvos, deixando os Comensais inconscientes e feridos — percebeu que eram principiantes — enquanto as maldições passavam raspando por ele. Fred e George faziam o possível para desarmar ou ferir ao inimigo.

Ao redor só sobraram seis Comensais, que levantaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo e lançaram vários feitiços atordoadores, mas nenhum os atingiu. Os gêmeos esquivavam agilmente igual ao Harry, mas estavam sem fôlego. Em alguns minutos, Harry desarmou e feriu com agilidade e destreza aos seis.

Ia dar a volta para ver se estavam todos bem quando começou a sentir um frio escalofriante, sua respiração começou a aparecer, seus óculos começaram a embaçar. E um suor frio começou a percorrer o corpo. Olhou até o céu e umas manchas pretas aproximavam-se do Beco Diagonal, até eles.

— Dementadores...

Harry começou a sentir-se enjoado e com vontade de vomitar. Sem querer ter que escutar a sua mãe suplicando a Voldemort, invocou o seu patrono para afastar aos dementadores que já tinham se aproximado demais. Seu esplêndido cervo trotava sem fazer barulho, atacando aos dementadores.

Exausto, olhou para os gêmeos e Neville, e se deu conta de que seu pai e Sirius estavam com o resto da Ordem da Fênix enfrentando aos Comensais — agora os de elite. Alguns feitiços paravam nas casas e nas lojas do Beco. Uma das lojas estava tremendo de tantas maldições que a acertaram, Harry percebeu que havia pessoas lá dentro, então começou a correr em sua direção. Entrou aos tropeços na loja, tinham crianças, uma mulher e um homem. Jogou alguns feitiços para manter o local estável.

— Têm que sair daqui! — lhes gritou.

As pessoas aliviadas fizeram o que ele disse. A loja estava a ponto de cair e se não saísse, acabaria esmagado. Com esforço, manteve o feitiço para que não caísse, e saiu.

Dois Comensais torturavam um garoto um pouco mais velho que ele.

— Ei, vocês! — sua voz soou por todo o beco, fazendo com que alguns olhassem, incluindo Sirius.

Sirius ia correr em sua direção, mas o Comensal com quem duelava o impediu.

— Não vai a lugar algum, Black. Se Potter quer morrer, que assim seja — disse o Comensal com a voz rouca.

— Por que não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho? — lhe perguntou Harry.

— Quem? Você, Potter? Não sabe nem fazer um feitiço, aborto — lhe disse uma voz rude que identificou como Rodolphus Lestrange.

— Vejamos qual dos dois é mais inútil — disse Harry com um sorriso travesso, que se Snape estivesse ali, pensaria que era James quando mais novo.

Rodolphus confiante abandonou o garoto no chão e aproximou-se decidido do bruxo. Levantou a varinha, apontando para ele com um sorriso triunfante, pensando que seria moleza, mas Harry o mostraria quem ele era e a quem estava enfrentando. As coisas mudariam com isso, não era o mesmo de antes.

Levantou a varinha e com o mesmo sorriso, disse:

— Começa, para ter a vantagem.

Sirius, que estava enfrentando a Dolohov, estava a ponto de explodir, queria ir onde estava Harry e lhe dar uma boa surra, depois de salvá-lo, claro.

Rodolphus com cinismo lançou seu primeiro feitiço, sendo detido por um escudo.

Lançou uma maldição, Harry usou seus reflexos para esquivar e atacar: lançou um impedimenta, mas não atingiu o alvo. Rodolphus se deu conta do potencial de Harry e ficou furioso, o que dava vantagem a ele no duelo.

— É tudo o que pode fazer? Voldemort estaria decepcionado — disse Harry ao Comensal. Se deu conta de que ele ficou mais do que furioso, estava tremendo quando disse o nome, dando-lhe tempo para gritar — Estupefaça!

Tentou impedir com um escudo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente, então o feitiço o atingiu no peito.

Sirius o olhava melancólico, mas Harry não percebeu, pois estava focado em Rodolphus.

Um dementador aproximou-se, despertando-o de sua distração, fazendo com que a voz de sua mãe soasse em sua cabeça. Com todas as suas forças, Harry tentou lembrar-se das suas risadas com sua mãe e seus passeios pelo jardim.

— Expecto patronum! — de sua varinha saiu outra vez um majestoso cervo, Pontas, e investiu contra o dementador.

Sem se dar conta, caiu de joelhos no chão. Quando a estava a ponto de procurar os gêmeos, um grito o fez estremecer, um grito de dor e sofrimento, um grito de alguém que está sofrendo pelas mãos da Maldição Cruciatus. Harry procurou com o olhar para ver quem era e para seu horror viu Bellatrix torturando a...

— Sirius! — gritou a todo pulmão.

Apesar desse Sirius fazer da sua vida um inferno não podia perdê-lo e muito menos sob as mãos de Bellatrix. Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde até chegar onde estavam.

— Olhem quem está aqui — disse Bellatrix — O bebê Potter vai proteger ao seu querido padrinho.

— Cale a boca! — gritou, apontando-lhe a varinha.

— Mas olhe que coragem o bebê Potter tem para me apontar a varinha — a voz infantil dela o repugnava. Harry apertou os punhos com força — O bebê está ficando nervoso?

— Expelliarmus — não pôde conter-se, mas o feitiço apenas roçou.

Bellatrix gargalhou.

— Não suporta ver seu padrinho sofrer?

Sirius já estava recomposto e tinha afastado Harry.

— Vá embora, Harry...

Bellatrix não perdeu a chance de lançar outra vez um crucio. Sirius gritou mais forte enquanto ela gargalhava enlouquecida.

— Impedimenta — Harry conseguiu detê-la e enquanto ela caía, deu tempo para ele segurar a Sirius, que ainda estava consciente — Não vou te deixar morrer... — sussurrou, sem dizer “outra vez”.

Bellatrix lançou uma maldição, mas agilmente esquivou-se.

— O bebê Potter sabe brincar — disse com voz de apito — Defender seu estúpido padrinho que fez da sua vida um inferno. Merece sofrer e morrer! E por suas próprias mãos... Crucio! — Bellatrix lançou o feitiço a Sirius, mas o parou sozinha — Vamos!

— Crucio!


	8. Capítulo 7 - O Presente Perfeito

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 7 - O Presente Perfeito.**

Harry caminhava entre árvores muito densas e de tronco grosso, sobre o monte coberto de neve que tinha derretido, enquanto a tênue luz do sol invernal lhe atingia no rosto. O único que queria era sair dali e entender o que estava acontecendo, tudo o que tinha lhe dito era absurdo e ridículo.

Escutava o sussurro ao pisar a grama, mas não só o seu “sussurro”, também o de outra pessoa que o seguia. Harry já estava perdendo a paciência de tanto que era seguido, tudo era totalmente absurdo. Ao longe, visualizou um lugar coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, o que indicava que talvez finalmente poderia sair do bosque. Caminhou rapidamente vendo como o lugar ia ampliando e dava lugar a um pequeno caminho e uma casa abandonada, quase em ruínas. Um pouco duvidoso, aproximou-se, mas quase imediatamente parou.

— Não teve o suficiente? — perguntou Harry arrastando as palavras, enquanto formava um sorriso de lado, e logo completou — Sangue ruim.

Uma garota baixa com cabelo castanho e cheio, e olhos castanhos saiu de trás de uma das tantas árvores que tinham, e com a varinha erguida, apontou-o com determinação.

— O que fez com Harry Potter? — perguntou entredentes.

— É realmente estúpida, sangue ruim. Por acaso não enxerga? — disse Harry como se falasse com uma criança, mas grosseiramente.

— Onde ele está? — gritou desesperada — Seja lá o que...

— Cale a boca! Não volte a falar comigo nesse tom! Não tem altura para gritar comigo, sangue ruim! E muito menos ficar me seguindo, não sou nada seu. Uma pirralha como você deveria morrer nas mãos de você-sabe-quem. Roubou nossa magia! Não é nada além de uma sangue ruim! Uma rasteira que quer se sobressair aos sangues puros! Onde está seu livro? Não tem onde se esconder, rata? Não é nada além de...

Harry saiu disparado para trás após ter sido atingido por um “Expelliarmus” de Hermione. Ela aproximou-se cuidadosamente do corpo dele, o garoto tinha desmaiado.

Estava tudo borrado e difuso, o lugar estava banhado por uma luz cinzenta que dava ao cômodo um tom azulado. À sua esquerda, uma parede em ruínas espalhada por todo o cômodo, concreto pela metade ou desabado sobre o chão coberto de sujeira, rochas e pedaços do que foi uma vez um teto. Estava aparentemente amarrado a uma pilastra. Moveu bruscamente os pulsos, mas foi inútil.

— Não pode sair. Fiz um bom nó — disse uma voz feminina com raiva.

— Se arrependerá disso, sangue ruim — cuspiu Harry.

Passo um bom tempo que para ele foi insuportável, não suportou estar mais com aquela dentuça putrefata. O cômodo em ruínas foi escurecendo-se, enquanto era vigiado pelo olhar castanho da sangue ruim. Abriu e fechou os olhos até que... adormeceu.

Acordou de manhã quando o sol invernal não tinha saído ainda, como teria saído o sol de verão. A sangue ruim tinha adormecido. Moveu desesperadamente seus pulsos, depois de muito esforço a corda começou a relaxar, até que pôde tirar a mão esquerda, e logo a direita. Desfez-se das amarras, levantou-se e caminhou com cuidado para não pisar em uma rocha e fazer um barulho que acordasse a Granger. Quando esteve perto de Granger, inclinou-se sobre ela e, entre os retalhos que ela chamava de roupas, reconheceu sua varinha.

Corria pelo caminho de volta ao bosque e escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore, pegou uma pedra e sussurrou “Portus”. Em menos de um abrir e fechar de olhos, caiu sobre uma trilha rural, tinha uma cerca de ferro forjado que dava entrada a um longo caminho. Aproximou-se da cerca, passou a mão por cima e fez algumas manobras nas grades. Sabia muito bem de tantas vezes que Draco e Lucius o tinham mostrado. Caminhou pelo longo caminho até chegar à porta da Mansão Malfoy. Bateu na porta e esperou.

Uma mulher pálida, magra e loira foi a que abriu a porta.

— Olá, senhora Malfoy — cumprimentou Harry feliz.

— Potter? — perguntou Narcisa, examinando-o com o olhar.

— Sim.

Ela sorriu malevolamente.

— Veio ao lugar certo — disse ironicamente — O senhor ficará mais do que feliz.

O segurou com brusquidão pelo ombro, rapidamente tirou a varinha de sua mão e o arrastou para dentro da mansão.

— A-aconteceu algo, senhora Malfoy? — perguntou Harry, completamente confuso.

Repentinamente alguém segurou os seus braços por trás com força. Uma mão peluda cobriu a sua boca, deixando-o quase sem respirar. Harry tentou soltar-se, mas era inútil e em vão.

Quando chegaram à sala da mansão, duas pessoas levantaram-se das poltronas postas diante da ornamentada lareira de mármore.

— O que está acontecendo?

Harry reconheceu no mesmo instante a voz de Lucius Malfoy e sentiu alívio de escutar uma voz conhecida.

— Temos Potter — explicou Narcisa — Venha aqui, Draco.

— Draco! — disse Harry feliz de ver seu melhor amigo — O que está acontecendo?

Draco no começo apenas o olhou de soslaio, mas ao escutá-lo falar, mudou sua expressão para uma de estranheza e um pouco de nojo. Lucius riu debochadamente e aproximou-se dele.

— É? — perguntou uma voz rude às suas costas.

— Não... não sei — respondeu Draco.

Lucius aproximou-se mais de Harry e afastou com a varinha uma mecha do cabelo.

— Patético — ele bufou — Pelo menos podiam ter posto uma cicatriz. É claro que não é Potter.

— Eu sou!

— Quem é e quem te mandou?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a porta do salão abriu-se.

— O que está acontecendo, Cissy? — perguntou uma voz também conhecida: Bellatrix Lestrange, era uma das pessoas da família Malfoy que ele não gostava muito.

Bellatrix deteve-se em frente a Harry.

— Nossa! — disse com serenidade — Mas é Potter!

— E claramente é um impostor — disse a mesma voz rude que o segurava.

Bellatrix exalou com desesperado.

— Tem que ser Potter, inútil — retrucou irritada.

— Não, Bella, não tem a cicatriz.

— Quem se faria passar por Potter? E pior ainda: aparecer aqui assim? — explicou a Lestrange com voz morta e um sorriso enlouquecido no rosto — E se fosse assim — acrescentou antes que Lucius a interrompesse —, Lucius, esse garoto deve saber o paradeiro de Potter...

— Claro... — começou a dizer o loiro.

— Nesse caso, temos que chamar ao Lorde das Trevas! — e desarregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo.

Harry já estava começando a acreditar no que aquela voz rouca tinha lhe dito: estava em mundo paralelo.

Todo esse comportamento dos Malfoys, sua família substituta, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Sempre o trataram como um segundo filho. _Não quero estar aqui! Eu não gosto. Como pode meu outro eu estar com uma sangue ruim? Meu outro eu caiu tão baixo, é um completo idiota_ , pensou Harry.

O chão começou a estremecer com violência e brutalidade. De repente, o teto rompeu-se, o homem que o segurava o obrigou a dar uns passos para trás. Quando já não havia tanta poeira, pôde visualizar uma mancha negra.

A alma caiu aos seus pés. O que ele tinha feito? Tinha ido direto à cova do leão.

* * *

Estava trancado no seu quarto, tentando dormir, mas era inútil.

Levantou-se à contragosto da cama, aproximou-se da janela e sentou-se no parapeito. Estava um bom tempo com o olhar perdido no céu. Quando visualizou a estrela Sirius, desviou o olhar rapidamente, mas as lembranças o invadiram:

Bellatrix Lestrange o desafiava, dizia que machucasse ao seu padrinho, que o torturasse com uma maldição imperdoável, com o crucio. Em seu mundo, era lógico, mas naquele?

Uma sensação de raiva e fúria juntaram-se com a vingança no corpo de Harry, e todos que o conheciam sabiam que isso não era bom.

Apontou a varinha para o seu padrinho e viu como um sorriso surgia no rosto de Bellatrix, desgrudou os lábios para dizer o feitiço.

— Crucio.

O sorriso de Bellatrix borrou-se e gritou de dor, gemeu de dor, uma dor que merecia. Harry não aguentou mais, ele era humano, apesar de tudo o que tivesse feito, não podia continuar, era horrível.

Bellatrix estava atirada no chão, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Uma vez me disse que tinha que sentir — disse Harry com a voz carregada de veneno, mas estranhamente suave —, e agora eu senti...

Não soube o porquê, mas Bellatrix sorriu enlouquecida e justo quando ia aturdi-la, ela desaparatou.

Por uma estranha razão, todo esse tempo sentiu que estavam sozinhos, não tinha escutado o crepitar das chamas, nem os gemidos de dor, nem os gritos das pessoas ao lançar o feitiço. O som tinha voltado em um volume alto, que fez os seus ouvidos doerem.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi em câmera lenta:

Todos os Comensais desaparataram, James Potter chegou onde Sirius e ele estavam, um dos aurores aproximou-se também e o olhou de cima a baixo com o cenho franzido. James pegou a Sirius e a Harry, e desaparataram do destruído Beco Diagonal.

Depois disso, o único que se lembrava era de sair correndo ao seu quarto, enquanto sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir.

Passaram-se quase dois dias desde o acontecimento e ele se negava a sair. Como iam reagir todos eles? Tinha usado uma maldição imperdoável. Se antes o odiavam, agora iam detestá-lo, talvez o entregassem aos aurores, teriam um julgamento ou talvez o levariam a Azkaban sem julgamento como fizeram com o Sirius do seu mundo.

O dia seguinte seria natal e esteve dando voltas no assunto de sair de uma vez por todas de seu quarto.

Alguém bateu na porta e, sem vontade, Harry murmurou um “entre”. _Teria que enfrentá-los em algum momento_ , pensou.

A cabeça ruiva de Fred Weasley surgiu na porta.

— E aí, Harry?

— Fred! O que faz aqui? — esquecendo por um momento suas preocupações, Harry mudou seu tom moribundo por um mais alegre.

— Soube que está há dias trancado no quarto — respondeu Fred.

— Meio óbvio, não?

Ao parecer, ele entendia porque disse:

— Os aurores não se importam com o que fez — Harry o olhou confuso, e antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele continuou — O feitiço foi contra um Comensal de elite, e eles não se importam. O primeiro que te apoiou foi Olho-Tonto Moody — Fred estremeceu ao pensar na imagem de Olho-Tonto.

Harry sorriu aliviado. Tinha escutado que naqueles tempos, antes que nascesse, Olho-Tonto usava maldições imperdoáveis contra seus inimigos.

— Isso é ótimo! — exclamou alegre — Como soube?

— Sua mãe...

Foi o único que teve que dizer para que ele se sentisse um pouco mal.

— E George?

— Em casa dormindo — Fred deu de ombros com um sorriso — É melhor que desça, Harry.

Ele despediu-se apressadamente, enquanto ia trocar de roupa.

Quando estava descendo as escadas, escutou movimentação na cozinha. James e Sirius estava comendo ali.

— Finalmente apareceu — disse James, olhando-o seriamente.

— Hã... Sim... — respondeu Harry nervoso.

— Suponho que já soube que está absolvido das acusações por parte dos aurores e do ministro Barty Crouch.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Crouch? — sussurrou.

Sirius o olhou pensativo, mas não disse nada.

— Quem mais? — disse James como se fosse óbvio — Você tem sorte que Neville estivesse contigo no Beco Diagonal quando te proibir em ir...

— Sorte que Neville estivesse comigo? — ele repetiu.

— Claro. Quem mais te protegeria?

— Quê? — disse Harry irritado — Fui eu quem...

— Não te castigarei — continuou como se não tivesse dito nada —, mas será vigiado por Sirius.

Ele franziu o cenho, olhando de soslaio para Sirius, que continuava comendo pensativo. A forma que estava agindo, por uma estranha razão, lhe lembrava de seu defunto padrinho. Era estranho, ele sabia.

Bibil chegou com um sonoro “crac” e pegou o prato de James para lavá-lo. Ele saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

— Bom dia, senhor Harry. Acordou bem? — lhe cumprimentou alegremente Bibil.

— Bem, obrigado por perguntar, Bibil — Harry sorriu para ela.

Ficava feliz que pelo menos a elfa não soubesse nada do que tinha acontecido ou simplesmente não queria incomodá-lo, mas de qualquer forma ele agradecia.

— Como está hoje, senhor Black? — perguntou Bibil.

— Melhor — foi o que disse Sirius, ainda pensativo.

Bibil não perguntou nada sobre o comportamento dele, limitou-se a dar a volta e desaparecer pela porta da cozinha.

O estômago dele reclamou de comida. E como não? Levava dois dias sem comer, mas isso não o afetava muito. Pegou comida da louça que estava no meio da mesa e serviu-se.

Quando Sirius terminou de comer, fixou seus olhos cinzentos em cada um dos movimentos que ele fazia. Estava ficando nervoso de tanto ser observado. Terminou de comer e imediatamente levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse sair, a mão de Sirius o impediu.

— O que pensa fazer hoje? — ele perguntou.

Harry como resposta deu de ombros com indiferença.

— Amanhã é natal. Já tem o presente de James? — perguntou Sirius sem olhá-lo.

— Bom... Na verdade, não.

— E pensar lhe dar algo? Ou...

— Sim — apressou-se em responder antes que Sirius dissesse algo que com certeza o irritaria.

— Pega seu casaco. Te espero na sala.

— Mas James...

— Sou seu tutor, goste ou não, e continuará sob minha vigilância seja lá onde formos — com isso, Sirius saiu da cozinha.

Harry ficou parado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, quando um “crac” o despertou.

— Senhor? — perguntou uma vozinha. Harry desceu o olhar e encontrou-se com os grandes olhos de Bibil.

— Sabe o que aconteceu com Sirius, Bibil? — lhe perguntou, depois de pensar se fazer a pergunta ou não.

— Bom, senhor, o senhor Black está distante desde que acordou. Eu sei porque eu mesma cuidei e estive ali quando abriu os olhos e... Bom, não sei como dizer...

— Por favor, Bibil — pediu Harry.

— O primeiro que disse o senhor Black quando acordou foi o seu nome, senhor — ela disse com um tom de arrependimento na voz.

— Não deve se sentir culpada nem se sentir mal, Bibil. Ele não é seu mestre. Obrigado.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus até chegar ao seu quarto. Com desespero, procurou por seu casaco, espalhou pelo quarto a roupa que atrapalhava a sua procura no armário. Quando tinha o casaco em mãos, Bibil apareceu com um “crac” e deixou uma bolsinha verde escura sobre a cama. Com um sorriso de agradecimento de Harry, desapareceu. Ao pegar a bolsa, a pesou com a mão e concluiu que era dinheiro, voltou a sorrir. Tinha chegado a ter uma relação estreita com a elfa doméstica, quando antes ela nem o olhava e tinha medo só de estar no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Quando chegou ao lado de Sirius, ele não reclamou por ter demorado tanto, apenas avisou que iam aparatar em uma rua perto de Charing Cross, já que não podiam aparatar no Beco Diagonal, que estava protegido por escudos do Ministério. Definitivamente as coisas eram melhor ali, já que o ministro não era Cornelius Fudge e sim Bartemius Crouch Sr. Como escutou em seu mundo, Crouch estava a ponto de ser ministro da magia. Crouch tinha as coisas melhor organizadas, não mentia ao mundo bruxo, havia maior segurança. Se ele fosse o ministro no seu mundo, obviamente ele não teria que ter sofrido tanto durante as férias de seu quinto ano, e talvez Sirius tivesse tido um julgamento.

Aparataram em um edifício abandonado, Sirius o apressou para que saísse.

O Caldeirão Furado estava cheio de pessoas descansando com as compras natalinas e outros, como eles, apenas de passagem para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Chegaram ao beco sem saída, onde havia apenas as latas de lixo e uma parede de tijolos. Sirius aproximou-se da parede e deu umas batidas com sua varinha entre os tijolos indicados. Diante deles, os tijolos foram afastando-se para dar passagem a uma rua lotada de pessoas fazendo compras. As estantes e vitrines estavam decoradas de acordo com a data festiva. Assombrosamente, o beco estava totalmente consertado, o ministério fez um ótimo trabalho. Pela primeira vez, estava satisfeito com o ministério, era por isso que preferia a Crouch.

— Não se afaste de mim, nesse mar de pessoas é fácil de... — Sirius continuou falando, mas Harry perdeu o fio da meada até que ele aumentou a voz — Onde vamos?

— A Gambol e Japes — disse Harry, pensando que ali poderia comprar um presente aos gêmeos, até talvez ao seu pai.

Enquanto caminhava a empurrões pelo beco, passou por um local que tinha um letreiro que dizia “à venda”, então uma brilhante ideia lhe veio à cabeça. Separou-se de Sirius sem que ele percebesse, já que estava discutindo com uma idosa porque não queria deixá-lo passar, enquanto a idosa tinha certeza de que Sirius era seu neto.

O local tinha um extenso tapete marrom pálido e uma mesa de escritório com alguns papéis sobre ela. Atrás da mesa, tinha um buraco onde deveria ficar a porta. Harry aproximou-se da mesa e pegou um dos papéis, dando as costas para o rombo. Os papéis eram anúncios de venda de outros locais e casas.

— Posso ajudar em algo, senhor? — Harry sobressaltou-se ao escutar uma voz feminina nas suas costas — Oh! Desculpe-me por tê-lo assustado.

— Não se preocupe — ele deu a volta. Era uma mulher mais velha com cabelo castanho até as orelhas vestida com uma tradicional roupa de bruxos — Sim, estou interessado no lugar.

— Quer que mostre o lugar?

— Não, não precisa — disse Harry, o número do lugar era 93, o mesmo número em que os gêmeos do seu mundo trabalhavam — Eu já tinha visto antes.

— Bom, veja, temos o preço a mil galeões — a mulher examinou o rosto dele com o olhar — Sente-se.

Harry deu meia volta na mesa do escritório e sentou-se na cadeira disponível.

A mulher explicou um pouco sobre como eram os seus negócios, também disse que poderia passar o lugar em parcelas, isso pareceu perfeito a Harry, e só tinha que começar com cinquenta galeões. Ela lhe deu uma folha de contrato, e foi lendo aos poucos o contrato para ter certeza de que não era uma fraude, e mais tarde assinou o contrato e tirou os cinquenta galeões da bolsa verde que Bibil lhe deu. A mulher lhe deu uma cópia e um cartão com seu nome.

— Assim poderá me contatar — disse a mulher que se chamava, como dizia o cartão, Crystal Gient.

— Muito obrigado — disse Harry, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Não, obrigada a você. Espero que tenha um bom natal — lhe disse Crystal.

Ele desejou o mesmo e despediu-se dela na porta.

Voltou para a multidão de pessoas no beco, sentindo-se feliz por poder dar um bom presente aos gêmeos. Quando estava próxima da loja de Gambol e Japes, alguém o segurou pelo braço bruscamente. Deu a volta e encontrou-se com o olhar furioso de Sirius.

— Onde diabos estava? — ele rosnou, sem soltar o seu braço.

— Estava numa loja que tinha um aviso de...

— Disse para não se afastar de mim. Mesmo quando eu te projeto, ainda me desobedece! Deveria estar castigado, mas não! Eu tive que pedir, quase implorar para James que não o fizesse, e que seria um bom castigo que estivesse sob a minha vigilância...

— Você o quê? — gritou Harry, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor — Por que fez isso?

Sirius o olhou furioso por um momento e então o puxou à contragosto para a loja.

— Vai...?

— Pegue logo o que precisa antes que eu mude de ideia — disse Sirius irritado.

Harry, seguido bem de perto, começou a ver os produtos da loja. Tinha muitas coisas divertidas e impressionantes, tudo era perfeito para o presente de James que era difícil de escolher, mas no final pegou um cinto que apertava, bengalas do Dr. Filibuster e bomba de chiclete. Enrolaram em papel de presente e pagou vinte e sete galeões por tudo. Até Sirius comprou algo.

— E agora? — perguntou Sirius, um pouco mais relaxado depois de ter ido à loja.

— Floreios e Borrões.

Caminharam beco abaixo com as sacolas natalinas.

Na verdade sentia-se feliz e não via como ficar mais feliz, ia celebrar pela primeira vez um natal com sua família biológica, o que sempre sonhou. E agora estava ali fazendo compras com seu padrinho, mesmo que não fosse o do seu mundo, mas era mais do que suficiente para Harry.

Floreios e Borrões não estava tão cheia quanto a Gambol e Japes, mas mais cheia do que o normal. Os livros voavam de um lado para o outro, gente lendo — sem que o dono percebesse — um livro para não ter que comprar, e gente fazendo vaquinha para pagar.

Dessa vez Sirius separou-se dele. Tinha pensado em comprar um livro de presente para sua mãe, não a conhecia muito bem, mas sabia que gostava de poções. Procurou entre as estantes da loja, na seção de poções. Deteve o dedo sobre a lombada do livro escrito “ _Quinta essência: uma busca_ ”, tirou o livro e folheou um pouco. O livro tinha um capítulo dedicado a elixires eternos. _Parece bom_ , pensou Harry.

Estava esperando em um canto quando Sirius chegou com um livro em mãos chamado “ _Enciclopédia contra as artes das trevas_ ”. Só de ler o título do livro, seu coração deu um pulo e sorriu melancolicamente. Era o mesmo livro que Sirius e Remus tinham lhe dado de natal quando tinha quinze anos, mas voltou à realidade rápido, era óbvio que aquele Harry não se dava bem com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele se dava bem com poções como sua mãe, então a única razão para que Sirius comprasse esse livro era para dá-lo a Neville.

— Pensei que fosse comprar um presente para o Malfoy — disse Sirius como se não estivesse interessado — e não para você.

— Não é para mim — foi o que Harry respondeu.

Sirius deu de ombros como se não se importasse com o que o afilhado dissesse.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao caixa, cada um pagou o seu. O livro custou vinte e cinco galeões e o embrulho foi gratuito.

— Já terminei e você? — perguntou Harry a Sirius.

— Eu comprei antes, então é melhor irmos que o sol já está se pondo e não quero que James se irrite — disse Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios que não chegavam aos olhos, isso era bem familiar a Harry, mas evitou pensar nisso.

Saíram do Beco Diagonal pelo Caldeirão Furado, que continuava lotado de pessoas felizes pela data e satisfeitos pelas suas compras.

Aparataram fora da proteção da casa dos Potters.

A casa estava uma grande confusão. Lily ia de um lado para o outro enquanto repreendia a James e a Neville, que usavam as bolas de natal como se fossem brincos, também tinham fadas que iam voando por toda a casa cochichando.

— Que bom que chegaram! — disse Lily como cumprimento quando viu Harry e Sirius entrarem pela porta — Preciso de ajuda com a decoração e a comida. Harry, venha comigo, e você, Sirius, ajude James e Neville com a decoração. Ouviu, Sirius? A-ju-da! Se quiser, procura o significado no dicionário — Sirius bufou, enquanto James e Neville gargalhavam.

— Sei perfeitamente o que significa, não é porque sou lindo que sou burro — retrucou debochadamente.

Lily limitou-se a negar com a cabeça com diversão, e levou a Harry. A senhora Weasley e Bibil encontravam-se ali.

— Olá, Harry — cumprimentou a senhora Weasley com alguns ingredientes em mãos.

— Olá, senhora Weasley — disse Harry com um sorriso de pura felicidade.

— Bom, Harry, quero que nos ajude com o jantar, sabe que eu prefiro fazer as coisas do modo trouxa...

— Está bem — ele apressou-se a responder.

— Bem, deixe isso aí — disse Lily, indicando as compras.

— Eu prefiro levá-las...

— Não dá tempo, Harry. Vamos, vamos, deixe-as aí.

Harry à contragosto deixou as sacolas de lado, mas à vista para que não esquecesse de pegá-las depois.

Estava totalmente cansado, era quase meia noite e estavam esperando o peru temperado com ervas sair do forno, enquanto ele, Harry, descansava em uma cadeira da mesa.

Quando o peru estava pronto, pôde ir para a cama.

Só teve que pôr a cabeça no travesseiro para cair adormecido.

_24 de Dezembro de 1997_

Era de noite, os Weasleys já estavam ali, assim como uns integrantes da Ordem. Harry estava com roupa formal para a ocasião assim como James, Sirius, Neville e sua mãe, Lily, com um vestido esmeralda que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Bibil estava pondo a mesa da sala de jantar, uma mesa que só usavam para festas e ocasiões importantes. Punha no meio da mesa o peru e ao seu redor batatas assadas bem douradas, bolos, queijo stilton, chocolate, chocolate derretido, xerez (um tipo de vinho), cerveja amanteigada e whiskey de fogo. Era um grande banquete, que Harry tinha ajudado muito e isso o fazia feliz.

Depois que repetisse duas vezes o jantar, Harry começou a conversar com os gêmeos sobre os produtos. Ao seu redor, as pessoas conversavam alegremente e riam com vontade. Mas teve algo que chamou a sua atenção, e envergonhou-se por não ter pensado nele antes: Remus Lupin, seu ex-professor. Onde estava? Talvez seu outro eu o tinha afastado e insultado por ser algo que não pediu: um lobisomem. Ele não estranharia isso considerando que tinha feito o mesmo com sua mãe, mas sentia-se muito mal por isso, e nem sequer podia perguntar, já que se dariam conta de que tinha algo de errado com ele, e não era a sua intenção.

As horas passaram rapidamente até ser uma da manhã. Os Potters insistiram para que os Weasleys ficassem por causa da hora, não seria um problema, já que a casa era suficientemente grande para que coubessem todos. Os gêmeos Weasley preferiram dormir no quarto do Harry. Assim como na noite anterior, só precisou pôr a cabeça no travesseiro para adormecer.

Seus pais e seu padrinho o abraçavam com felicidade, enquanto o desejavam feliz natal. Eles tinham descoberto que ele, Harry, não era desse mundo e levaram tudo muito bem.

— É maravilhoso, Harry! Por que não nos disse antes? — perguntou Sirius.

— Pensei que me achariam louco e que iam me afastar mais — foi sincero.

— Mas do que está falando, Harry? Te amamos muito e isso nunca aconteceria — disse James.

Harry acordou feliz. Lembrou-se de seu sonho e sorriu, era ilógico e impossível que isso acontecesse e muito menos que essa fosse sua reação. Desceu o olhar ao pé da sua cama e viu seus presentes: ainda mais feliz, aproximou-se.

— Feliz natal, Harry!

Harry pulou de susto e inconscientemente foi para trás.

Fred e George estavam diante dele com um enorme sorriso e em mãos seguravam uma gaiola com uma coruja branca como a neve.

— O que acha? — perguntou George.

— É... — tentou dizer Harry em um estado de choque e alegria — Isso é genial, garotos! Não deveriam... Eu ia comprá-la...

— Deixe disso e agradeça — disse Fred com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Vocês são os melhores. Sério, obrigado.

Pegou a coruja e a colocou sobre a cama.

— E como vai chamá-la? — perguntou Fred dando a volta para abrir seus presentes.

— Edwiges — respondeu sem duvidar nem por um segundo.

Acariciou Edwiges e se dispôs a abrir o resto de seus presentes. Pegou um dos presentes mais próximos.

— Sério — dizia Fred — Não sei o porquê mamãe põe nossas iniciais nos suéteres.

— Ela deve pensar que somos idiotas... Mas sabemos muito bem que nos chamamos Gred e Feorge.

Harry gargalhou e começou a arrancar o embrulho do presente. Era um livro chamado “ _As melhores formas de fazer sofrer um sangue ruim_ ”. Na mesma hora, jogou o livro o mais longe possível, pegou a carta que vinha com o livro, dizia:

“ _Harry,_

_Eu sinto muito que seus pais não tenham te deixado vir, e pior, que não tenha conseguido escapar. Enfim, te dou esse livro para torturar aos sangues ruins, como diz o título, obviamente a primeira que deve testar é a sangue ruim da Granger. Aprenda os feitiços (sei que não são o seu forte, mas faça um esforço) e será como se eu estivesse aí também, Granger sofrerá como nenhum outro sangue ruim jamais sofreu..._

Harry não conseguiu continuar lendo. Pegou sua varinha e queimou a carta junto com o livro.

— Passou de todos os limites, Harry!

Ele sobressaltou-se e olhou aos gêmeos. Fred e George estavam olhando de olhos arregalados o contrato de locação do Beco Diagonal.

— Ah! Não é nada, só um presente — disse com indiferença.

— Mas... mas... — tentava dizer Fred.

— Segui o seu conselho — disse Harry com um sorriso.

— Isso é diferente, você já fez demais por nós — disse George.

— Sim, deveria voltar e dizer que houve um equívoco — o seu irmão tentou controlar a voz.

— Não pode fazer isso com um contrato, já assinei e não dá para voltar atrás — retrucou confiante.

— Mas... Percebeu que são mil galeões? — Fred tentou convencê-lo.

— Olha. se querem pôr o seu dinheiro, vão em frente, mas eu vou continuar ajudando. Supõe-se que somos uma equipe, não é?

Os gêmeos jogaram-se em cima dele.

— É inacreditável, Harry! Obrigado!

— Eu não consigo respirar — ele disse sem fôlego.

Depois de mil agradecimentos, os gêmeos acalmaram-se e voltaram a desembrulhar os presentes.

Harry pegou outro embrulho e leu antes a carta.

_De: seu pai._

_Feliz natal! Espero que te sirva de algo na sua vida._

Desembrulhou um presente e viu um livro chamado: “ _Feitiços essenciais para a vida_ ”. Sorriu um pouco, tinha certeza de que o novo Harry não precisaria. Deixou o livro de lado e pegou um presente largo, o primeiro que veio à sua cabeça foi “uma vassoura”, mas era muito pequena para isso. Rasgou o papel e viu uma vassoura infantil, pegou-a delicadamente nas mãos, e caiu uma foto em seu colo. Deixou a vassoura de lado e abaixou-se para pegar a foto. Reconheceu-a na mesma hora, era a foto de um garoto de cabelo preto voando na vassoura que tinha ao seu lado, uns pés iam atrás o garoto e sua mãe rindo jovialmente. Essa foto estava completa, ao contrário da que ele tinha. Deixou de lado a foto e desdobrou a carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Esse presente é meu e de Sirius, mesmo que não acredite. Achamos que gostaria, mas se não gostar, por favor, não jogue fora. Te desejamos um feliz natal._

_PS: Venha tomar café da manhã._

Harry reconheceu a letra de sua mãe no mesmo instante. Era o melhor presente que já tinha recebido e com um sorriso, desceu da cama.

— Vamos comer? — perguntou aos gêmeos.

— É claro! — eles responderam, já vestindo os suéteres.

Desceram as escadas e entraram na cozinha, onde a maioria estava acordada e comendo, exceto James e Rony.

— Feliz nada! — cumprimentaram-se todos.

Harry aproximou-se de Lily e disse:

— Muito obrigado pelo presente, Lily, é o melhor que já recebi.

Lily deu um enorme sorriso e respondeu:

— Eu fico muito feliz por escutar isso...

— Aliás, o que achou do meu presente? — perguntou Harry.

— Seu presente? — perguntou Lily confusa.

— Sim, um livro chamado “Quinta essência: uma busca” — respondeu, preocupado.

— Está confuso, Harry — disse a voz de Neville — Esse livro fui eu quem dei a Lily, não é?

— Sim eu amei esse presente, mas não tinha nenhum seu, Harry — disse Lily.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry — Mas... mas...

Então ele entendeu.

Dia 23 quando chegou das compras com Sirius, teve que deixar as sacolas no chão, mas à vista, e como estava quase desmaiando quando foi dormir, talvez não percebeu que tinha esquecido uma sacola.

— Roubou o meu presente! Mas é um... — acusou Harry, apontando a varinha.

— Harry! — repreendeu-o Lily — Guarde isso agora! Está confundindo...

— Não estou!

— Não minta, Harry!

— Pergunte a Sirius!

Lily olhou para ele, perguntando silenciosamente.

— Que eu saiba, não comprou nada para você, Lily — respondeu Sirius.

— Eu comprei! Comprei o livro!

— Harry, eu já te avisei...

Ele deu as costas irritado e saiu da cozinha, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe para que voltasse.

Subiu tão rápido as escadas que quando chegou ao quarto já não tinha mais fôlego. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu como as lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas e algumas entravam pela sua boca, muito salgadas.

Uma mão pequena e delicada segurou o seu rosto e secou suas lágrimas. Harry focou a vista e viu que sua mãe estava abaixada na sua altura.

— D-Desculpa, eu não queria... Eu só queria te mostrar o quão importante é para mim, que eu mudei e que eu te amo, mamãe...

Era tão bom dizer aquela palavra que saiu sem que sequer pensasse.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Lily ficassem cheios de lágrimas. Ela levou uma mão para a boca para abafar um soluço. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, sua visão foi coberta por uma longa cabeleira ruiva.

Era o sentimento mais feliz e bonito que já sentiu. Sentiu como se seu corpo fosse preenchido de um calor maternal, muito melhor que o da senhora Weasley tentou substituir. Sentia-se mais feliz do que quando ganhou a copa de quadribol. Umas lágrimas de felicidade escaparam de seus olhos e devolveu o abraço atrapalhadamente, e então com mais força e determinação, como se fosse a última vez. Sentia-se o garoto mais sortudo do mundo. Seu coração estava protegido por amor maternal.

— Esse é o melhor presente que poderia ter me dado — sussurrou Lily com a voz emocionado — É o presente perfeito.

Ao escutar essas palavras, sentiu-se muito mais feliz, se isso era possível. Não queria separar-se de sua mãe. Nunca.


	9. Capítulo 8 - O Véu e o Desejo do Inimigo

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 8 - O Véu e o Desejo do Inimigo.**

Não soube quanto tempo esteve abraçado a sua mãe — talvez meia hora, ou talvez vários dias —, quando sua mãe foi separando-se dele, delicadamente e logo secou os olhos de tanto chorar silenciosamente de felicidade.

— Não sei o porquê está mudando, mas eu não me importo — lhe disse em um sussurro Lily. Harry a olhou estranhado, em pouco tempo tinha se dado conta do quão persistente e curiosa era sua mãe, e era estranho que não se importasse —, isso é muito mais importante e não quero arruinar. Talvez algum dia me conte, mas não vou te pressionar, prefiro que me diga quando se sentir seguro e por vontade própria.

— Fala sério, mamãe? — perguntou, vendo como ela sorria ao ser chamada de “mamãe”.

— Sim, tenho certeza, Harry — Lily lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso, que ele devolveu com gosto — Bem, agora é melhor irmos tomar café da manhã, talvez seu pai já tenha acordado.

Harry riu diante do dito por sua mãe. Durante todo o período de tempo que esteve com sua família, se deu conta de que James e Sirius eram o que acordavam mais tarde, de Sirius ele já sabia, mas de James não, e gostava de saber algo que tinha certeza que as pessoas do seu mundo não lhe diriam.

Harry levantou-se da cama e seguiu sua mãe, então algo aconteceu.

BOOM!

A casa tremeu pouco, mas ainda assim tiveram que agarrar algo para não cair pelas escadas. Harry olhou preocupado para sua mãe, ela apenas deu uma olhada nele para ter certeza de que estava bem, e então desceu as escadas correndo. Sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu-a. A sala estava em perfeitas condições, então foram até a cozinha, e encontraram algo que não esperavam. Os dois não conseguiram aguentar a risada. James, Sirius, Neville, os Weasleys — com exceção dos senhores Weasley — tinham o rosto e a roupa cheios de uma massa rosa pegajosa. Harry identificou como a bomba de chiclete que tinha dado a James e se olhasse melhor, veria que seu pai era o que estava mais sujo de chiclete. Agarrou a barriga, que doía de tanto rir, Lily estava quase chorando de tanto rir.

— Isso não é engraçado! — disse Sirius irritado enquanto tentava tirar chiclete do cabelo.

O senhor e a senhora Weasley entraram correndo pela porta de trás com expressão assustada.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a senhora Weasley com voz de susto.

O senhor Weasley ao perceber e entender o que tinha acontecido também começou a rir.

— Papai! — gritaram os gêmeos, Rony e Ginny irritados que seu pai não fizesse nada além de rir deles.

— Arthur! — repreendeu a senhora Weasley, tentando disfarçar a sua diversão.

— Lily, amor — chamou James com um sorriso derrotado — Poderia nos limpar? Não consigo pegar minha varinha.

Ela tentou acalmar-se e parar de rir, mas não conseguiu. A senhora Weasley ao ver que Lily não conseguia, pegou a própria varinha, fez alguns movimentos e murmurou “Limpar”. O chiclete rosa despregou-se da cerâmica da cozinha e da roupa das vítimas, mas o rosto de James, apesar de ter sido limpo do chiclete, continuou em um tom rosa chocante.

Dessa vez todos riram, exceto ele que parecia confuso.

— Qual é a graça? — perguntou James, olhando confuso para todos.

— Pontas, amigo. Sua cara está rosa — explicou Sirius tentando deixar de rir.

— Quê? — exclamou, mais confuso do que antes.

Neville fez aparecer um espelho e o entregou. Ao ver o reflexo, ele soltou um grito enquanto tocava o próprio rosto. Lily, tentando esconder seu riso, aproximou-se do marido.

— Mas está lindo, querido — tentou animá-lo, mas viu como ele não parecia convencido, então acrescentou — Não é mesmo, Harry? Neville?

— Não está ruim, mas se não fosse por Harry, isso não tinha acontecido — disse Neville, olhando para o garoto.

— Só tem a cara rosa, deve sumir em algumas horas — disse Harry, ignorando o garoto. Primeiro roubou o presente e ainda queria fazer da sua vida um inferno?  _ Vai pagar por isso _ , pensou — E minha mãe tem razão, não está ruim.

A sala ficou em silêncio, todos olhando a Harry e a Lily, que pensariam que começaria a chorar. Sirius olhava para Harry com um sorriso que ele não pôde decifrar, mas o fazia sentir-se bem. James olhava para Lily e depois para Harry, sem entender nada. Já Neville era o que mais divertia: tinha uma expressão surpresa, decepcionada e intimidada.

— Viu, James? — disse Lily tranquilamente. Na mesma hora, James saiu de seus devaneios e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Além disso — interveio a senhora Weasley —, posso tirar o rosa. Os gêmeos tiveram muitos problemas assim ultimamente — lançou um olhar severo aos filhos —, então não será difícil.

— Obrigado, Molly. Vamos torcer para não ser preciso — lhe respondeu James.

O senhor Weasley foi embora, argumentando que tinha que trabalhar. Lily e a senhora Weasley foram até a sala para conversar, enquanto o resto continuava comendo.

— Sirius — lhe chamou James com a mão — Uma palavrinha? — Sirius concordou com a cabeça, levantou-se da cadeira e o seguiu para fora da cozinha.

Harry os olhou pensativo por um momento. Pode ser que fossem falar sobre ele, sobre o porquê chamou sua mãe assim. Por um lado, podia ser algo bom, já que talvez se dessem conta de uma vez por todas que ele tinha mudado e que o aceitassem. Por outro, podia ser o que vigiassem mais ainda, pensariam que ele estava tramando algo que envolveria a sua mãe, ou seja, machucá-la depois de iludi-la. As coisas poderiam ficar mais difíceis ou mais fáceis com a decisão que tomassem, tudo isso estava nas mãos de James e Sirius. O seu destino estava nas mãos desses dois paranóicos. O bom foi que já tinha um ponto a favor por parte de Lily, tinha sido lindo. Deu-se conta que Rony e Neville o olhavam com rancor e irritação, esses dois fariam o que fosse para fazer da sua vida um inferno, e começariam agora.

— Não sei o que quer ganhar com isso, Potter — começou Neville como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos e cumprido o seu “desejo” —, mas não deixarei que faça dano a Lily. Entendeu?

— Perfeitamente — lhe disse Harry sem olhá-lo.

— É patético...

— Olha só quem fala — disse Harry debochado, virando-se para olhá-lo fixamente — Sabe? Não tenho rancor pelo que fez com meu presente para Lily, deveria te agradecer, na verdade.

— Não sei do que está falando — mentiu Neville.

— Como queira. Tanto faz o que diga ou pense.

— Olha...

— Tive uma grande ideia ontem. Por que não vamos ao seu quarto de poções, Harry? — George interveio antes que continuassem brigando.

— Por mim tudo bem — disse Harry, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da cozinha atrás dos gêmeos.

A senhora Weasley e sua mãe já não estavam na sala mais, então supôs que foram sair para caminhar em Godric’s Hollow. Subiu as escadas em silêncio, pondo seus ouvidos em alerta para caso conseguisse escutar algo da conversa de James e Sirius. Atravessou o corredor cheio de portas até chegar às escadas que davam para os dois cômodos: o seu quarto e o de poções, sem que conseguisse escutasse sinais de que aqueles dois estavam conversando. Quando chegaram ao último andar, os gêmeos viraram-se.

— A mudança que está fazendo é boa, não é? — perguntou Fred.

— É claro, eu já disse — lhes respondeu Harry, sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

— Olha, estamos acreditando na sua palavra e enfrentando a nossa família, que quer que nos afastemos de você.

— Mas não nos afastaremos — acrescentou George antes que Harry dissesse algo.

— Só queremos saber se não é um dos seus planos...

— Não — Harry interrompeu, vendo onde ia a conversa — Garotos, o imbecil de antes ficou totalmente para trás e esquecido. Eu estou recomeçando, e só peço que me apoiem e me acompanhem nisso, sim?

Os gêmeos pensaram por um momento e então concordaram com um sorriso.

— Então vamos para o laboratório? — sugeriu Harry.

— Só dissemos isso para que parasse de brigar com Neville — lhe disse George.

— Claro — ele riu — Eu sei, mas eu gostei da ideia de fazer algum produto. Eu sei que não temos os ingredientes que fomos comprar no Beco Diagonal, mas talvez improvisar. O que acham?

— Genial — eles disseram sorrindo.

Entraram no quartinho. Estava intacto como da última vez que o viu, e isso fazia tempo.

— Estive pensando que podíamos fazer algo que causasse febre. Teria o formato de uma pastilha dividida em duas cores. Ao comer um dos lados, causaria um aumento de temperamento, e então escapar da aula entediante. E comer a outra parte cancelaria os efeitos para ficar saudável durante o tempo livre — disse Harry, lembrando-se de um dos anúncios que os gêmeos do seu mundo colocaram na vitrine da loja. Os gêmeos o olharam assombrados.

— Realmente esteve pensando nisso, não? — lhe perguntou Fred.

Harry riu levemente e negou com a cabeça.

— Não, foi só uma ideia que tive... ontem à noite — mentiu Harry dando de ombros, inocentemente.

— Sei — disse George com um sorriso divertido — Devo dizer que temos sorte de te ter conosco.

— É o cérebro do grupo, o que tem as ideias — disse Fred.

Harry negou com a cabeça divertindo-se. Como ia dizer que foram eles que inventaram? Teria que dizer que era de outro mundo e realmente não queria. Mas...  _ Por que não posso dizer a todos que sou de um mundo paralelo? Eu não quis porque tive medo que me rejeitassem, mas a voz rouca nunca me disse que não podia contar. Quem dera eu pudesse lhe perguntar para que pudesse me tirar essa dúvida. Mas não vou ficar esperando que volte a aparecer, tomarei minhas próprias decisões e a primeira pessoa a quem direi será minha mãe _ , pensava Harry.

Os gêmeos abriram os armários e procuraram neles por algo concreto. Fred pôs algumas garrafas e ingredientes sobre a mesa e aproximou um caldeirão limpo.

— Hum... Harry, tem alguma ideia de como fazer isso? — perguntou George enquanto procurava pelas estantes.

— Não — sussurrou.

Fred levantou o olhar do caldeirão com o cenho franzido, e George deu a volta para olhá-lo do mesmo jeito.

— Pensei que era bom em poções — disse Fred.

— Tem todo um laboratório só para você.

— E não tem a menor ideia?

— Bom, é que eu faço as poções que estão nos livros, eu não invento — disse Harry. Como tinha se esquecido de que era péssimo em poções e seu outro eu não? Os gêmeos não pareciam convencidos.

— Quer dizer que o novo Harry deixou para trás o que era bom em poções? — perguntou Fred.

— É — disse aliviado que ele tivesse tirado suas próprias conclusões.

— Bom, não importa, já fez demais por nós — disse George — Deixe isso com a gente.

— Não se importam mesmo? — perguntou Harry um pouco nervoso, não queria perdê-los, seria uma grande perda.

— Não, que nada — eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

George pegou uma garrafa com uma etiqueta que dizia: ovos de fada mordente.

— Fred, venha ver isso! — ele exclamou com um sorriso de emoção.

Fred deixou o que estava fazendo para aproximar-se do irmão. Harry também, já que não tinha ideia do que tinha no cômodo. Fred arregalou os olhos e pegou a garrafa, olhando fixamente para o nome, como se esperasse que fosse falso.

— Não tínhamos ideia de que tinha ovos de fada mordente — disse emocionado.

— Isso será muito útil para os produtos — continuou George.

— Pensamos em procurar.

— Ou comprar no dia que fomos ao Beco Diagonal.

— Mas já seria pedir muito.

— Não seria incômodo — disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros — Isso quer dizer que vão poder fazer algo?

— Quase certeza que sim — assegurou George.

Fred levou os ovos com o resto dos ingredientes que tinha ao lado do caldeirão. George pegou presas de serpente trituradas, hemeróbios, heléboro, escaravelhos triturados, vermes-cegos, figo seco descascado, figueiras cortadas da Abissínia, raízes de gengibre, vagens suporíferas, pus de bubotúberas, valeriana, e os levou até a mesa onde estava o irmão. Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira de três pernas, alta e azul escura. Olhava com os gêmeos murmuravam entre si, então teve uma ideia para poder ajudar.

— O que acham se eu picar as raízes de gengibre? Para fazer alguma coisa — perguntou Harry.

— Pode ser — disse Fred sem prestar atenção.

Aproximou-se de onde estavam, pegou as raízes e uma faca, e começou a picá-las. Estavam ficando muito bem, tinham o mesmo tamanho cada uma. Ficava feliz de poder pelo menos fazer alguma coisa, já que se sentia um inútil por não saber fazer poções, mas se tentasse fazer alguma, com certeza estragaria tudo, como sempre acontecia nas aulas. Depois disso, continuou com a mesma rotina: olhar os gêmeos fazerem as poções e perguntou-se “como conseguiram só três NOMs os dois?”, eram muito bons e duvidava que fossem ruins em feitiços também.

Depois de um tempo, Fred falou:

— Bem, agora só falta um ingrediente e estará pronto.

— Gotas de bile de tatu — continuou explicando George.

— E aí colocaremos dentro de uma pastilha, mas ainda falta a poção que vai cancelar os efeitos.

— Então não podemos testar ainda? — concluiu Harry.

— Não, claro que não — respondeu Fred.

— Senão, como vamos ter certeza de que vai parar?

Harry concordou e olhou para a poção de cor mostarda brilhante perguntando-se quem experimentaria. Ele tinha uma opção, mas não tinha certeza de que os gêmeos aprovariam. Daria ao menino que sobreviveu, o eleito, para isso ele era o melhor, não era?

— Bom, a questão é que queremos que você ponha o último ingrediente — disse Fred.

Harry arregalou os olhos.  _ Eu? Péssima ideia, Fred _ , pensou alarmado. Ele tinha certeza que estragaria a poção inteira.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia...

— Não seja ridículo, Harry — lhe disse George.

— O que poderia acontecer?

— Só nos faça esse favor — pediu George com um sorriso dizendo que ele não poderia negar — Só cinco gotas e pronto.

— Certo, mas se der errado, a culpa é sua — Harry defendeu-se.

Fred entregou a garrafa de vidro com um conta gotas. Ele apertou o conta gotas e concentrou-se nas gotas que caíam lentamente na poção para ter certeza de que não passasse nem uma. Quando caíram as cinco, George deu uns tapas nas suas costas.

— Foi difícil? — disse George.

— Sério? Você luta com Comensais da Morte e tem medo de uma conta gotas? — brincou Fred.

— É, não era tão difícil — disse Harry rindo.

— Bom, em quem vamos testar? — perguntou George animado.

— Bom... Estive pensando... Podíamos testar no Neville — sugeriu dando um sorriso malicioso.

Fred e George olharam-se e, para a sua surpresa, os dois também sorriram maliciosamente.

— Fantástico — disseram em uníssono.

Harry fez aparecer uma bala, pegou um pouco da poção na colher e fez um feitiço para que entrasse na bala.

— Pronto — informou aos gêmeos.

— Levaremos em consideração que é bom com feitiços e não com poções — comentou George.

Ele pegou a pastilha e foram até a porta. Desceram as escadas e chegaram ao corredor cheio de portas. Aproximaram-se de uma porta perto das escadas — que davam para a sala, cozinha, saguão, etc —, Fred empurrou com cuidado, deixando apenas um espaço para ver.

— Estão ali — murmurou George olhando pela fresta.

Então tinha mais alguém além de Neville, percebeu Harry. Poderia ser Rony ou Ginny, embora duvidasse que fosse ela. Então uma nova pergunta surgiu: Ginny e Neville eram namorados? Se fosse assim, ele não devia incomodar-se, estava ali para ter algo que nunca teve, a sua família.

— Não podemos fazer mal a Harry aqui, Ron — escutou dizer uma voz — Não depois que chamou Lily de mamãe.

— Mas por que a chamou assim? — perguntou Rony.

— Não tenho ideia, mas durante todo esse tempo que estamos aqui eu vou vigiá-lo. Sirius não fez nada, me disse que ia ter uma conversa com ele...

— Será que convenceu a Sirius? — Ron interrompeu-o.

— Não — disse categórico —, eu já disse. Olha, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, mas discretamente. Vamos jogar o mesmo jogo — escutou alguém bufar.

— Neville, não acho que é uma boa ideia...

— E por quê? — perguntou Neville com um tom de irritação na voz.

— Se não se deu conta, Harry é mais poderoso do que você...

— Está do lado do Potter agora? E desde quando chama o Potter de Harry, Ron? — tinha um toque de ciúmes em sua voz.

George, percebendo que seu irmão estava em apuros, empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto de Neville. Era um quarto amplo e acolhedor, tinha uma calama alta e de dossel vermelha e dourado, as cores da Gryffindor, umas almofadas vermelhas e amarelas, duas poltronas bege, uma mesa do lado da cama, uma mesa de madeira cheia de livros, folhas e uma vela, com uma cadeira preta. O chão de madeira escura assim como o teto, as paredes beges com detalhes em vermelho e uma janela que dava para o pátio traseiro coberto de neve e a árvore grande com seu topo cheio de neve. Enfim, um quarto de luxo. Ron estava sentado em uma das poltronas e Neville em sua cama.

— O que querem? — perguntou irritado por ter sido interrompido e por Harry talvez ter escutado sua conversa.

— Nada — começou George.

— Só viemos te dar uma bala — terminou Fred.

Neville e Rony os olharam com o cenho franzido, passando o olhar da bala a Harry.

— E por que ele veio? — exigiu indicando-o com o queixo.

Fred vacilou por um instante e respondeu:

— Porque ele fez o doce com a gente.

— Em oferta de paz — concluiu George com um sorriso inocente.

— E acha mesmo que vou colocar isso na boca? — perguntou Neville, arrastando as palavras.

— Você não é o forte? O menino que sobreviveu? Pensei que nada pudesse te acontecer. Ou é um medroso? — o desafiou Harry, sabendo que ele aceitaria imediatamente.

— Não sou medroso, Potter — cuspiu com superioridade. Levantou-se de uma vez da cama e aproximou-se com a mão estendida para que George lhe desse.

— Não acho que deveria, Neville — disse Ron, levantando-se da poltrona.

— Acha que não sou capaz, Ron? — ele perguntou, dando a volta para encará-lo.

— Não é isso. Fred e George estão pregando peças com pastilhas e balas ultimamente e acho que pode ser uma dessas — explicou o ruivo.

— Nunca faríamos isso contigo, Neville. Como pode dizer isso, Ron? — disse Fred, fingindo estar ofendido.

— Não acho que seja nada demais. George e Fred não fariam isso comigo, mesmo que Potter esteja aqui. Deveria confiar mais nos seus irmãos — disse Neville com serenidade e então pegou das mãos de George.

Ele saboreava a bala.

— Viu que não aconteceu nada? — mas então o rosto dele foi crescendo e ficando vermelho como tomate, começaram a sair pústulas, era asqueroso de ver.

George arregalou os olhos e afastou-se com nojo. Rony olhou com horror. Fred e Harry estavam enjoados e confusos.

— O que fizeram com a minha cara? — gritou Neville depois de ver o seu rosto em um espelho.

— Não está tão ruim — mentiu Rony um pouco intimidado.

— Não está ruim? — ele continuou gritando.

— Não sei do que está reclamando, Neville. Assim está muito melhor, as pústulas cobrem a sua cara horrível, as meninas vão te perseguir — disse Harry com ironia — para matar a anormalidade — acrescentou em um sussurro para não ser escutado.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua, Potter! — gritou, apontando para ele irritado.

— Não, não, não, Neville — apressou-se a dizer Fred — Não é culpa dele.

— A minha poção e de Fred deu errado — explicou George.

— Desculpe — disseram. Fred deu uma cotovelada nele para que também se desculpasse.

— Desculpa — disse Harry à contragosto — Não era nossa intenção.

A cabeça de Neville parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Lily — Por que está gritando, Neville?

A senhora Weasley chegou logo atrás dela e ao ver Neville, conteve um grito assim como Lily.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — gritou a senhora Weasley horrorizada.

— Os gêmeos me deram uma bala e quando comi, aconteceu isso — disse Neville.

A senhora Weasley olhou irritada para os gêmeos e quando ia repreendê-los, Lily interveio.

— Molly, não acho que deveria culpá-los, foi só uma poção mal feita, não foi? — perguntou, encobrindo aos meninos.

— É claro, Lily, mas por que fazem poções?

— Estavam me ajudando em um trabalho de poções que era difícil, então pedi ajuda a eles — disse Harry, tentando convencer a senhora Weasley.

— E por que deu para mim? — perguntou Neville furioso.

— Para saber se era gostoso. Tínhamos certeza de que fizemos certo. No livro dizia que tinha um sabor doce e decidimos testar contigo. Além do mais, tem solução, não tem? — ele explicou.

— Viu, Molly? — disse Lily — E Harry tem razão, dá para tirar as pústulas, assim como o inchaço e a vermelhidão.

A senhora Weasley pensou por um momento no que disseram.

— Está bem — deu-se como vencida — Venha, Neville, vamos tirar as pústulas.

Neville caminhou atrás da senhora Weasley, e antes que Lily os seguisse, Harry sussurrou um agradecimento a sua mãe, que apenas lhe deu uma piscadela. Ron também saiu do quarto.

— Merlin — disse Fred, balançando a cabeça para tirar aquela imagem.

— Obrigado, Harry. Se não fosse por você e sua mãe, estaríamos mortos — disse George.

— Estamos juntos nessa — assegurou Harry.

— Não pensei que acabaria assim — comentou Fred ainda enjoado.

— Tem que admitir que ele ficou melhor assim do que com a sua cara — ele riu e os gêmeos também.

O resto da tarde que restava passaram falando de novos produtos, já que essa poção servia para pular aulas, e de quão “bem” estava Neville agora dentro do quarto de Harry. Ele não se preocupava se Neville voltaria ao normal, era a sua vingança.

Chegou a noite e os Weasleys tiveram que ir para A Toca. Esse dia tinha sido perfeito, o melhor desde que chegou àquele mundo. Estava deitado na cama pensando em todos os acontecimentos e deu-se conta que aquele dia foi cheio de risadas.

Alguém bateu na porta, tirando-se de seus devaneios.

— Entra — murmurou Harry enquanto se levantava e sentava-se na cama com um olhar fixo na porta para ver quem tinha batido.

Um homem de cabelo preto azulado, olhos cinzentos e alto entrou no quarto. Então Harry soube que tinha chegado a conversa que Sirius tinha planejado, talvez então tinha chegado a conclusão — James e Sirius — de que era tudo mentira e de que ele estava armando algo perigoso. Só de pensar, ficava irritado. Como podiam desconfiar tanto dele? O que teria que fazer para mostrar que tinha mudado? Dizer que era de um mundo paralelo? Teria que chegar àquele extremo? Tudo isso era patético e frustrante. Olhou aos olhos cinzentos de Sirius e viu algo que o deixou sem fala. O que significava aquele olhar? Parecia tanto com seu defunto padrinho, mas era impossível. Definitivamente aquele mundo o enlouqueceria, principalmente se o seu subconsciente ficasse brincando com ele.

— Algo de errado? — disse Harry ao perceber que Sirius não dizia nada.

Sirius aproximou-se da mesa do quarto e sentou-se na cadeira, e então assentiu, olhando-o fixamente. Abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Harry o olhava com o cenho franzido. O que ele tinha para dizer que era tão difícil? Finalmente, Sirius deu um suspiro e começou a falar.

— Como chegou aqui, Harry? — perguntou com tranquilidade. A pergunta o desconcertou.

— Pelas escadas — disse, pensando que se referia ao seu quarto. Sirius o olhou com o cenho franzido por um momento e então expirou.

— Não estou falando do seu quarto, Harry — disse Sirius — Estou falando desse mundo.

_ Como sabe que eu venho de outro mundo? De todas as possibilidades, não pensei que Sirius descobriria que venho de outro mundo _ . Tentou encontrar uma forma de não revelar, teria que mentir.

— Não sei do que está falando — disse, fazendo-se de desentendido — De que mundo está falando? Só existe esse. Acho que está muito mal, Sirius.

— Sabe do que estou falando, Harry — disse pausadamente.

Ele o olhou como se estivesse louco e negou com a cabeça.

— Harry, eu sei que vem de um mundo em que eu estive em Azkaban por doze anos e morri quando tinha quinze.

Harry o olhou com os olhos arregalados, espantado. Como tinha descoberto isso? Uma coisa era ter ideia de que fosse de outro mundo, outra coisa era que soube de tudo. Isso era estranho, mas então... O que significava aquele olhar?  _ Quer dizer que esse Sirius é...? Não, não, não, não, não pode ser, é impossível... Mas... É impossível! _ , pensava confuso.

— Como sabe disso tudo? — atreveu-se a perguntar em um sussurro.

Sirius levantou-se da cadeira, aproximou-se um pouco hesitante e sentou-se ao seu lado, mas o mais estranho de tudo foi quando o abraçou com força. Harry ficou paralisado por um momento, então entendeu e devolveu o abraço com força enquanto lágrimas saíam de seus olhos.

— Como é possível, Sirius? — perguntou com a voz estremecida.

Seu padrinho afastou-se dele e segurou o seu rosto com a mão, afastou a mecha da sua franja e deixou sua cicatriz em forma de raio à mostra. Sorriu.

— Sabia que era você — disse Sirius — Bom, depois que me defendeu da Bellatrix.

— Mas, Sirius, como é possível? — repetiu Harry, atônito — É o meu Sirius?

— Sim — ele respondeu dando um suspiro — Como cheguei aqui? Fácil. Lembra do véu do ministério?

— Sim — disse sem entender o porquê de mencioná-lo.

— Bom, esse véu me trouxe aqui — Harry o olhou sem fala e surpreso — Foi muito estranho. Quando atravessei o véu, escutei seus gritos e tentei voltar, mas não consegui — Harry lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia e odiava, sempre pensou que tinha sido a sua culpa que Sirius tivesse morrido —, por mais que quisesse. Depois de uns minutos ou segundos, não sei, escutei um homem de voz rouca, ele me disse que eu tinha duas opções: ou morria, ou vinha a esse mundo onde Lily e James não morreram e você não era o eleito — Harry ia dizer algo, mas Sirius se adiantou — Meu outro eu morreu neste momento, não pelo véu, mas assassinado, então puderam me dar uma escolha. Então escolhi vir, não é óbvio? — ele riu ligeiramente e Harry se limitou a sorrir —, mas não era o  _ meu _ afilhado, era muito diferente — ele negou com a cabeça — Apesar disso, tinha a James e a Lily, e como não tinha a você, fui com Neville, mas não é como você, é egoísta... Mas não tinha outra opção, não podia voltar atrás. Foi difícil me acostumar com essa vida e que não suspeitassem...

— Desculpa te interromper — sussurrou Harry, Sirius não se incomodou — Mas o seu outro eu já não tinha morrido? Como...?

— Ah não. O meu outro eu foi levado ao St Mungos com a esperança de que seguisse com vida. Ao acordar, teve uma festa, tive que agir como se tivesse amnésia para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e o que tinha acontecido — explicou Sirius.

— E não disse a ninguém?

— Não. E você não deve também.

— Mas por quê? — queria saber de uma vez por todas o porquê não poderia.

— Não sei — Sirius deu de ombros —, só sei que aconteceriam coisas ruins. Enfim, que bom que está aqui — ele sorriu enquanto apertava o seu ombro. Harry deu um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos — Agora diga, o que aconteceu?

— Como assim?

— D-digo... Como caiu do véu? — perguntou Sirius com a voz um pouco tremida.

— Não caí do véu, Sirius — murmurou Harry devagar, recebendo um olhar confuso.

— Como não caiu do véu? Então como está aqui?

— A cobra de Voldemort, Nagini, me atacou — explicou — A mesma voz rouca me explicou que a mordida de uma serpente cumpre seu desejo em um universo paralelo, se chama Maldição da Serpente.

— Quer dizer que Nagini te picou? — disse Sirius entendendo — E que por isso está aqui?

— Sim, mas diferente de você, eu vou ter que voltar...

— Quê?

— Sim, a voz rouca me disse que estou aqui para consertar as coisas que meu outro eu fez, e quando estiver tudo resolvido, eu voltarei.

— Mas será em vão. O seu outro eu vai estragar tudo quando voltar.

— Não — negou com a cabeça — Supõe-se que não voltarei até que ele aprenda a lição e a dar valor às coisas que tem.

Ficaram em um silêncio incômodo. Harry olhava para o pé da cama enquanto sentia o olhar de Sirius fixo nele.

— Bom, como ele não pode voltar até que você conserte tudo... Não conserte e fique aqui — concluiu Sirius com um sorriso.

— Eu preciso voltar, não posso ficar aqui...

—Por que tem que voltar? — ficou sem entender.

— Tenho que destruir as horcruxes... — sussurrou Harry sem olhar a ele.

— As... O quê?

Ele explicou tudo relacionado as horcruxes e Voldemort, então teve que contar toda a sua vida desde que Sirius caiu no véu do Departamento de Mistérios. Sirius ficou impressionado que Dumbledore tivesse morrido e irritou-se ainda mais que tenha sido Snape que o matou. Ficou muito feliz ao saber que Remus se casou com Tonks e que estavam esperando um filho. No final, irritou-se ao saber que foi à sua antiga casa naqueles tempos.

— Então... Não conseguiu destruir ainda? — ele indicou o medalhão que estava carregando no pescoço.

Harry concordou e bocejou. Sirius suspirou e disse:

— Continuamos conversando amanhã.

— Não estou com sono — disse Harry.

— Continua o mesmo — riu Sirius, negando a cabeça — Vai dormir.

À contragosto, assentiu e afastou a coberta. Antes que ele saísse, Harry sussurrou:

— Senti sua falta, Sirius.

— Eu também, Harry. Eu também... — ele sussurrou alto o suficientemente para ser escutado.

* * *

— Esse não é Potter, seus inúteis! — gritou Lord Voldemort furioso aos Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange e Fenrir Greyback.

— N-nós sabemos, milorde, mas esse garoto se disfarçou de Potter, talvez saiba o paradeiro dele ou algo importante — atreveu-se a dizer Bellatrix.

— Hum... Interessante, Bella — disse Voldemort com sua voz fria e escalofriante — Tem sorte de que é uma boa ideia e que não lhe castigue.

— Obrigada, milorde — disse Bellatrix, aliviada.

Voldemort aproximou-se de “Harry”, observando atentamente a cada um de seus traços, enquanto pensava. Sua varinha afastou a mecha de cabelo na testa e viu que não tinha uma cicatriz, mas disso ele já sabia. Harry tremia dos pés à cabeça de medo.

— Bem... Onde está Potter? — perguntou.

— S-sou eu — disse o garoto tremendo.

Voldemort levantou a varinha pronto para pronunciar a maldição cruciatus, mas então parou, olhando em seus olhos.

— Estranho — disse o bruxo, falando consigo mesmo — Está dizendo a verdade, mas sei que não é o Potter. Talvez... — ficou calado, olhando atentamente os olhos de Harry. O que o resto da sala não sabia era que estava lendo os seus pensamentos — Interessante. Diga-me... Seus pais estão vivos ou mortos?

— Vivos e moram em Godric’s Hollow — respondeu Harry rapidamente, por medo de ser torturado ou morto caso não respondesse.

— Sabe onde está?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

Voldemort fez um sinal para que Greyback soltasse o garoto no chão. Ele ergueu a varinha e disse claramente:

— Crucio.

Harry gritou de dor enquanto revirava-se de dor no chão. Voldemort estava rindo, Bellatrix tinha um sorriso de diversão, Lucius e Narcisa estavam impassíveis, sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, ao contrário de seu filho, Draco Malfoy, que estava horrorizado, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível, tremia dando passos para trás até bater em uma poltrona e quase cair.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e a maldição parou. Harry deixou de gritar e revirar-se, mas ainda continuava jogado no chão, sem querer levantar-se, não tinha forças.

— Levante-se, Harry — ordenou, olhando-o impassível.

Harry não se moveu nem um centímetro.

— Eu disse que levante-se, Potter — ele começou a estressar-se.

Harry percebeu e começou a se mover lentamente até ficar de joelhos diante da figura imortal.

— Bem, vamos tentar outra vez — começou como se ele fosse o professor — Sabe onde está?

— S-s-sim — disse com a voz estremecida e rouca de tanto gritar.

— Onde? — continuou perguntando Voldemort.

— E-em um... mu-mundo paralelo — respondeu Harry.

Ele sorriu maleficamente.

— Como chegou aqui? — continuou.

— Uma voz rouca me disse que... que meu outro e-eu tinha sido picado... por uma serpente e que se-seu desejo era ir a um mu-mundo como o meu — tentava explicar.

— Interessante, então se uma serpente me picar, eu vou a esse mundo?

— S-sim, mas tem que desejar... ir a um mundo onde meus pais estejam vivos...

— Não preciso — Voldemort interrompeu-o — Desejarei estar no mundo onde está Potter — ele riu maleficamente —  _ Nagini _ — disse em ofidioglossia.

Escutava-se como algo se arrastava de longe. Nagini chegou de sabe-se lá onde e subiu em Voldemort até se acomodar em seu pescoço. O bruxo a acariciou e logo disse:

—  _ Nagini, preciso que me pique e me mande ao mundo onde está o Potter desse mundo _ — lhe ordenou em ofidioglossia.

—  _ Sim, milorde _ .

Voldemort sentou-se em uma das poltronas dos Malfoy e deixou que a cobra o mordesse.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Ferida aberta

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 9 - Ferida aberta**

Em um dormitório de uma casa em Godric’s Hollow estava um garoto deitado na cama. O garoto movia-se violentamente, pelo visto estava tendo um pesadelo, seu pijama estava pregado ao seu corpo devido ao suor e seu cabelo grudado contra seu rosto. Pela janela entrava a tênue luz da lua minguante e refletia na testa do garoto, justo sobre uma cicatriz em forma de raio. Ao redor da cicatriz estava vermelho, parecia pulsar e conforme o garoto movia-se mais na cama, desesperado e gemendo, a cicatriz começou a sangrar. O sangue da cicatriz misturou-se ao suor da testa. Esse garoto chamava-se Harry Potter e naquele momento estava tendo um pesadelo, mas não era o único da casa que tinha pesadelos fortes, e ambas as pessoas tinham uma semelhança singular, mesmo que se negassem a aceitar, mas era a dura realidade.

No outro dormitório luxuoso e decorado de vermelho para marcar que era um Gryffindor, estava um menino revirando-se na cama, afastando o edredom. Assim como Harry, tinha o pijama pregado ao corpo por culpa do suor e o cabelo totalmente grudado na testa e aos lados do rosto mortalmente pálido. Esse garoto também tinha uma estranha cicatriz na testa, mas diferente de Harry Potter, a cicatriz não começou a sangrar, tinha apenas um estranho brilho, mas era mais do que o suficiente para ser preocupante. Chamava-se Neville Longbottom.

Mais uma coisa em comum que os dois garotos tinham era que estavam marcados para destruir o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso que já existiu, mas isso não era o mais estranho, mas sim que ambos tinham o mesmo pesadelo, mas de diferentes pontos de vista.

_No pesadelo Neville, ele encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona confortável olhando como o fogo da lareira dançava. Só escutava-se o chiado do granizo que caía do lado de fora e o crepitar do fogo. Estava furioso pelos acontecimentos recentemente descobertos, seus Comensais eram tão incompetentes que não fizeram o trabalho de matar ao ministro da magia, todos tinham medo do velho. Teria que encontrar uma forma de assassinar ao velho Dumbledore, não podia continuar assim. Se se desfizesse dele, encontraria um caminho para matar ao ministro, já que todos sabiam que ele tinha retornado._

_Escutou um som surdo no cômodo ao lado do seu. Rosnou e amaldiçoou aos imbecis de seus Comensais, tinha pedido só uma coisa, que foi silêncio. Era pedir muito? Estava sentindo que estava sendo mole demais com os seus seguidores, talvez alguns crucios os fariam melhorar._

_— Meu senhor! — ouviu o estridente e incômodo grito de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_— O que está acontecendo, Bellatrix? — lhe disse em um sussurro impregnado de veneno._

_— T-Tem alguém no o-outro cô-cômodo!_

_— Eu não tenho o dia todo — rosnou, odiava quando seus Comensais não iam direto ao ponto, e começavam a gaguejar._

_— Temos intrusos — disse um sussurro quase inaudível._

_— E o que faz aqui, idiota? — gritou enquanto a olhava furioso — Crucio! — e viu como Bellatrix caía ao chão, gritando de dor e suplicando-lhe para que parasse, desfrutou e saboreou esse momento e logo parou._

_— Tem a mesma aparência que o senhor... — ela parou de falar._

_Olhou para a porta. Diante dele vinham olhos vermelhos entre a escuridão do corredor, o dono daqueles olhos riu maquiavelicamente, tendo uma certa sensação de que ele era o dono daqueles olhos vermelhos e da risada, porque ele mesmo tinha aqueles olhos e aquele riso. Nem sequer levantou a mão que segurava a varinha, ficou quieto esperando para ver quem era aquela pessoa que ousava debochar dele._

_— Interessante — sussurrou o dono dos olhos vermelhos, deu um passo adiante e pôde ver os traços de seu rosto: era mortalmente branco como uma caveira, os orifícios do nariz semelhantes ao de uma serpente e os olhos vermelhos, deu um passo para trás assombrado — Pensei por um momento que meus Comensais “aqui” seriam mais... eficazes e poderosos, mas são mais covardes e inúteis. Uma verdadeira decepção — olhou para o chão em direção a Bellatrix, que estremeceu — Saia._

_Bellatrix sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se do chão e saiu com a cabeça abaixada. Olhou furioso para aquele incompetente que fingia ser ele e que ainda assim ousava dizer que seus Comensais eram ruins, o único que podia dizer aquilo era ele mesmo._

_— Quem é? — perguntou, erguendo a varinha em sua direção. Aquela pessoa apenas riu._

_— Não acho que queira matar seu outro eu — disse enquanto chegava ao seu lado._

_Sem pensar nem um minuto, disse:_

_— Avada Kedavra! — o homem moveu-se rapidamente e o esquivou._

_— Não seja idiota, não pode me vencer — gritou em um sussurro, pegando a sua própria varinha — Nunca ouviu falar sobre mundos paralelos?_

_A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Disse mundos paralelos? Claro que já tinha escutado, fazia muito tempo que os funcionários do Departamento de Mistérios trabalhavam nisso, tinha tentado tirar informações de lá, mas nunca conseguiu._

_— Bem — disse o homem — Parece que sua mente está muito aberta. É muito fraco comparado a mim — sussurrou — Suponho que com isso entenderá quem sou, não?_

_— É muito pouco provável que venha de outro mundo paralelo..._

_— Crucio! — gritou. Tentou tirar a maldição de cima dele, mas era difícil, era muito poderoso — Mas terá que acreditar! — acabou com o feitiço, não era tão prazeroso quando faziam nele. De certo modo, era o mais razoável que fosse o seu outro eu, já que não havia como outra pessoa fosse mais poderosa do que ele. O que tinha acontecido para que fosse mais poderoso? O que fazia ali? — Boa pergunta. Estou aqui para encontrar o menino que sobreviveu, o meu... Preciso de sua ajuda para conseguir... E pensando bem — olhou ao redor e respirou profundamente — Poderia dominar esse mundo também em minhas mãos — fez uma careta, como se fosse um sorriso — Estupefaça!_

A diferença dos sonhos era que Harry viu tudo do ponto de vista do Voldemort do seu mundo, o Voldemort que enfrentou e desmaiou o outro sem esforços. Enquanto que Neville viu tudo desde a perspectiva do Voldemort fraco e desmaiado.

Quando a “visão” acabou, os dois acordaram gritando e revirando-se na cama desesperados, exceto que Harry estava em piores condições, sua cicatriz sangrava sem parar e em grandes quantidades, como uma hemorragia. Neville de tanto revirar-se na cama caiu no chão, batendo a cabeça.

O resto dos que dormiam naquela casa acordaram apenas ao escutar o primeiro grito de Neville. Lily e James Potter acordaram sobressaltados e pegaram suas varinhas, sem dirigir-se a palavra, saíram do quarto em direção ao de Neville Longbottom. Nem sequer escutaram o grito de Harry Potter, seu filho.

— Neville! — gritou Lily, correndo até o garoto. O pegou pelos ombros e, com muito esforço, tentou acalmá-lo, mas não conseguia. Seu marido a ajudava, mas em vão — James, olha a cicatriz — sussurrou com a voz rouca.

— Temos que chamar Albus — disse James com o olhar fixo na cicatriz reluzente.

Neville nesse momento gritou de dor, Lily com o susto o soltou. Ele continuou revirando-se até cair no chão e abrir os olhos, o casal ajoelhou-se junto dele para ajudar a acalmá-lo.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou James.

Neville negou com a cabeça, levando as mãos ao rosto e cobrindo os olhos, respirou fundo algumas vezes, estremecendo.

— N-não é possível — balbuciou. Tentou levantar-se com a ajuda da cama e de Lily.

— O que não é possível? — exigiu James, desesperando-se. Lily o olhou mal.

— Quer ir ao banheiro, querido? — perguntou docemente ao garoto, que assentiu desajeitadamente e caminhou com ajuda de Lily até o banheiro. Neville jogou-se no chão diante do vaso e vomitou.

Lily e James ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, mas ao ficar em silêncio, puderam ouvir gritos de outra pessoa que pareciam mais preocupantes. James fez um sinal para que Lily ficasse com Neville, enquanto saía para ver de quem eram os gritos de agonia. Exatamente quando saía do quarto, viu que Sirius saía correndo de seu quarto e olhava para as escadas que davam para o quarto de Harry, de onde vinham os gritos. O coração de James começou a bater mais depressa, seguiu a Sirius escada acima, estranhava o fato de que ele se preocupasse tanto com Harry, normalmente preocupava-se mais com Neville, embora não pudesse culpá-lo por isso.

Quando chegaram ao último andar, em frente à porta do quarto de seu filho, Sirius a abriu, entrou de uma vez e fechou a porta na sua cara. James ficou um segundo assim, até que começou a bater na porta e tentar abri-la, mas estava fortemente trancada com um feitiço. Sirius estava agindo de uma forma muito estranha, nem sequer desculpou-se quando fechou a porta, como teria sido o normal dele.

A cicatriz de Harry doía muito... Doía como se sua cabeça fosse explodir...

— Harry! Harry! — abriu os olhos. Estava empapado dos pés a cabeça em suor frio, os lençóis da cama se enrolaram ao redor de seu corpo como uma camisa de força, e sentia uma intensa dor na testa, como se tivessem pondo brasas em sua testa — Harry!

Sirius o olhava muito assustado ao pé da sua cama, tentando acalmá-lo. Harry segurou a cabeça com as mãos, a dor o cegava, virou para o lado e vomitou desde o canto do colchão.

— Harry, o que houve? — perguntou Sirius com a voz aterrorizada e tremendo — Sua testa está toda ensanguentada.

Não prestou muita atenção no que ele disse, só estava preocupado pelo que tinha acabado de ver. Precisava contar. Mas era verdade? Ou era só um truque? _Não é um truque_ , disse a si mesmo. A única forma de ter aquelas “visões” era se ele estivesse ali. Respirou fundo com a boca aberta, a dor quase não o deixava enxergar.

— Voldemort — disse ofegante — Está... aqui... nessa... dimensão.

— O quê? — exclamou Sirius sem entender.

— Voldemort! Chegou a esse mundo e se encontrou com o Voldemort desse mundo, o atacou...

— Mas... Como? O viu como daquela vez com o senhor Weasley? — Harry assentiu tremendo e respirando com dificuldade para não voltar a vomitar. Sirius passou um braço sobre os ombros dele, o apertando contra si — Isso é ruim... Muito ruim... — sussurrava.

Ainda podiam escutar as batidas de James contra a porta. Sirius tentou ignorar, mas era muito difícil quando o ruído estava incomodando a Harry.

— Vou limpar a sua cicatriz.

— Não precisa, Sirius — balbuciou Harry com o olhar perdido em algum canto do quarto.

— Precisa sim — ele disse sério — Tem muita sangue.

O garoto tocou o rosto molhado e logo a testa, gemeu quando passou o dedo pela cicatriz e então olhou para a própria mão, que estava encharcada de sangue, o travesseiro também estava manchado. A cicatriz tinha aberto com a chegada de Lord Voldemort do seu mundo a esse mundo.

Sirius voltou com uma gaze limpa, algodão e um pote de água oxigenada. Limpou o sangue da testa e do resto do rosto enquanto Harry lutava para não gemer de dor. E com a gaze limpa pressionou fortemente sobre a sua cicatriz por um longo tempo.

— Não era melhor que fizesse com magia? — perguntou Harry quando ele tirou a gaze empapada de sangue da sua testa.

— Não, sua cicatriz foi feita por magia negra, Harry. A magia não faria nenhum efeito, mesmo que seja só limpar — explicou. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo escuro e cobriu o melhor possível a cicatriz — Pronto. Consegue levantar?

— Acho que sim — respondeu.

Levantou-se com dificuldade com a ajuda do ombro de Sirius e da cama.

Caminhava vacilante, mas enquanto Sirius o segurasse, sentia-se seguro. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de Harry, encontraram-se com um James furioso tentando abri-la à força, se acalmou um pouco ao ver Harry em um bom estado, ou era o que pensava. Sirius caminhou e passou reto pelo amigo, sem ligar para o fato de que ele estivesse irritado por seu comportamento.

— Sirius! — rugiu James — Onde está levando meu filho?

Ele ignorou e começou a descer as escadas, ajudando Harry com cuidado para que não enjoasse e não vomitasse.

— Mas... — começou James.

— Agora não, James — Sirius o cortou.

Ele franziu o cenho e ficou calado. Quando desceram as escadas, Sirius deu a volta até um James contrariado.

— Onde está Neville? — perguntou.

— No banheiro do quarto com Lily — disse e aproveitou para perguntar — O que aconteceu ali em cima? Tenho direito de saber? Droga! — gritou quando viu que Sirius voltava a ignorá-lo.

Sirius levou Harry até o quarto de Neville, aquele quarto de ontem muito luxuoso. A luz do banheiro estava acesa, Neville estava sentado no chão chorando sobre o peito de Lily, que fazia alguns círculos relaxantes em suas costas. Harry não gostou nem um pouco da cena, sabia que tinha a Sirius agora do seu lado, mas quem estava enganando? Se tivesse a sua mãe, ia preferi-la, apesar de amar muito ao padrinho. O amor de mãe não tinha como ser substituído. E por que não? Queria ser Neville naquele momento e poder estar nos braços de sua mãe. Também tinha o seu pai, tinha gostado que ele se preocupasse tão repentinamente por ele, mas ainda estava irritado, ainda não sabia o porquê.

Enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos, Sirius tinha aproximado-se de Neville e tentado tirar algo dele, mas era em vão, Lily também não ajudava, tentando afastá-los.

— A propósito, quem estava gritando? Parecia que estava agonizando — disse Lily com um calafrio.

Harry olhou para Sirius, que tinha ficado quieto.

— Harry — disse James, vendo que nenhum dos dois ia responder — Estou há um tempão perguntando o que aconteceu e...

— Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo? — gritou Lily, fazendo com que Neville se afastasse sobressaltado do peito dela.

— Na-nada, Lily — disse Sirius, atropelando as palavras enquanto desviava o olhar.

A ruiva olhou irritada para o seu marido e então o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Sirius Black, se não me disser o que está acontecendo, eu juro...

— Está bem, está bem — ele disse, vencido. Lily sempre ganhava quando usava esse tom ameaçador — Mas primeiro quero escutar o que aconteceu com Neville.

Ela suspirou e responde:

— Eu não sei. Quando James e eu viemos, ele estava revirando-se na cama. Quando acordou, o trouxe para o banheiro, vomitou e começou a chorar, não pude tirar nada dele — todos olharam para o garoto, que estava com um olhar aterrorizado perdido em algum ponto da parede, sem prestar atenção no que estavam falando perto dele.

— Neville — sussurrou Sirius, aproximando-se mais dele — Por favor, conte o que viu.

Neville o olhou com os olhos desorbitados e incrédulos. Engoliu em seco e assentiu. Sirius sorriu forçadamente para tentar animá-lo.

— Bo-bom... — começou desastradamente — estava sonhando normal qu-quando o sonho mudou, eu esta-tava no corpo de Vo-Voldemort — ficou calado um momento enquanto tremia, Lily o abraçava para acalmá-lo — Então, acho que Be-Bellatrix apareceu... o que lembro é que... é que outro Voldemort apareceu — Lily conteve um grito e James tinha um olhar horrorizado e furioso, Sirius levou a mão para a testa preocupado — O “novo” Voldemort usou a cru-cruciatus no primeiro Voldemort e... di-disse alguma coisa sobre dominar dois...

— Tudo bem, já chega — disse Sirius, encobrindo a parte em que ele diria “mundos”.

— James, já avisou a Dumbledore? — perguntou Lily com a voz tremendo, ele negou em resposta — E o que está esperando?

— Primeiro quero saber o que aconteceu com Harry — rosnou James, estava tão estressado, não sabia se acreditar no que Neville tinha dito, era bem improvável que existissem dois Voldemort. Além do mais, para quê criar um segundo se logo ia matá-lo?

Sirius começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto de Neville. James estava a ponto de estourar.

— Diga logo, Black!

— Está bem — disse, dando um suspiro — Ha-Harry acordou gritando porque... porque ouviu Neville gritar, se assustou e também começou a gritar... — o garoto o olhou com os olhos arregalados, era a pior desculpa que já tinha escutado na vida. O casal os olhavam com o cenho franzido.

Então Lily levantou-se do chão, encostou Neville nas perna de Sirius e aproximou-se de Harry lentamente. Ele instintivamente deu um passos para trás, que fez com que ela franzisse mais o cenho. Sirius estava estático, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, e menos ainda tendo Neville encostado nas suas pernas.

— O que foi, Harry? — lhe perguntou Lily com voz suave e baixa. Pôs seu olhar na testa de Harry, levantou a mão para afastar a mecha de cabelo, mas ele a deteve.

— Não, por favor, mamãe — sussurrou. Soltou a mão dela, achando que ela o deixariam em paz, mas não foi assim.

Lily afastou a mecha de cabelo de Harry, mostrando uma ensanguentada cicatriz em forma de raio, a mesma que tinha Neville. Harry fechou os olhos esperando pelo que ela diria.

— Lily, não é o que parece — disse Sirius.

— Que foi? — perguntou James, aproximando-se da esposa e vendo a cicatriz cheia de sangue na testa do seu filho — O que diabos? — sussurrou atônito.

Todos estavam calados, esperando por uma resposta ou alguém que os salvasse daquela confusão. O silêncio era muito incômodo e irritante, sentia que estava voltando a suar incontrolavelmente. Depois de uns minutos em silêncio, nos quais Lily tinha sentado na cama e olhava sem entender para Harry. James bagunçava o próprio cabelo, parecendo que ia gritar, mas se continha e caminhava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado. Sirius abria e fechava a boca como se fosse um peixe fora d’água e Neville olhava incrédulo para a cicatriz que Harry tinha na testa e então balançava a cabeça com força. Harry não sabia o que fazer. James então pigarreou e disse:

— Vamos chamar Dumbledore — sem dirigir-se a ninguém em particular, então saiu do quarto.

Sirius teve que afastar a Neville e gritar:

— Não o chame!

— Quê? — perguntou James, sem entender — Percebeu que aparentemente agora temos dois Voldemort? — gritou — E que agora meu filho tem uma cicatriz igual a de Neville? E está dizendo para eu não chamá-lo? Está doente ou o quê?

— Harry não tem uma cicatriz como a de Neville, é só uma linha... Fui correndo para o quarto porque o vi voando na vassoura e estava chovendo granizo então quando ele gritou, eu supus que tinha se machucado... Sabe, eu sou o padrinho dele — disse Sirius — Eu não queria contá-los porque não queria que o castigassem.

James o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

— Espera que eu acredite nisso?

Sirius assentiu, dessa vez muito convincente.

— Graças a Merlin! Por um momento eu pensei... — Lily levantou-se da cama e abraçou a Harry, que devolveu aliviado.

— Hum... Bom... — disse James um pouco mais relaxado, mas o cenho ainda franzido — Ainda assim chamarei Dumbledore pela lareira.

Sirius não teve outra solução a não ser concordar.

— Eu fico feliz que as coisas entre vocês dois tenham se resolvido — disse Lily feliz, enquanto voltava ao lado de Neville.

Sirius aproximou-se de Harry e sussurrou:

— Aprende oclumência?

Harry corou. Não era uma pergunta que esperava, o pegou de surpresa, estava meio perdido quando Lily deixou de abraçá-lo, era sempre a melhor experiência.

— Hum... Por que pergunta?

— Conheço bem James, Harry — começou Sirius em um sussurro suficientemente alto para que só ele escutasse e suficientemente baixo para que nem Lily nem Neville o ouvisse — Quando falar com Albus, não ficará calado e contará tudo. Mesmo que tenhamos mentido, vai ficar com a dúvida, seu pai não é fácil de enganar. Então Albus não perdeu a oportunidade de entrar na sua mente, e aí vai descobrir tudo.

— Bom... Não sou o melhor, mas sei um pouco — admitiu envergonhado de nunca ter conseguido aprender oclumência apropriadamente, mas nem se esforçou, já que as visões o beneficiavam, lhe davam pistas.

— Esperemos que seja o suficiente — ele murmurou.

— Mas, Sirius — começou Harry — Se Voldemort está aqui, todo mundo vai descobrir que viemos de um outro mundo. Voldemort não vai atrás de Neville, e sim de mim.

— Vamos falar sobre isso depois, agora feche a sua mente o máximo que puder — ele respondeu um pouco meditativo. Harry concordou, mesmo que ele não tenha visto.

Escutaram passos rápidos no corredor, e em um segundo Albus Dumbledore entrou no quarto de Neville, são e salvo seguido de James. Ainda depois de tê-lo visto aquele dia em Hogwarts, não se acostumava em vê-lo vivo. _Feche a mente, Harry_ , se disse, mas no fundo queria que o velho diretor o olhasse com seus olhos azuis e visse que não era dali. Dumbledore caminhou direto até Neville e sentiu-se aliviado, mas não abaixou a guarda.

— Albus! — exclamou Lily, aliviada — Que bom que está aqui. Neville teve uma daquelas visões, pesadelos de Voldemort...

Albus tão calmo como sempre assentiu e fez com que Neville o contasse tudo. Quando Neville terminou, Dumbledore levou a mão para a barba, pensativo, e pela primeira vez seus olhos demonstravam medo.

— Poderia ser um jogo de Voldemort para nos confundir — dizia enquanto acariciava a barba prateada — Talvez queira algo...

— O que ganharia em nos confundir com dois Voldemort? — disse Lily, desesperada.

Dumbledore não respondeu a sua pergunta, talvez por não ter uma resposta para ela. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, voltou a falar:

— A única maneira... mas é impossível, só era um mito — sussurrava — Temos que nos assegurar de que não seja verdade... não podemos nos deixar levar. Não lembra de mais nada, Neville?

— Não — sussurrou — Só algo do Ministério... mas não lembrou de mais... — ele corou envergonhado e abaixou a cabeça.

— Bem — disse Albus — Terei que falar com Remus...

— Albus, já sabe o que pensamos sobre Remus... — bufava James, irritado.

— James — disse com a voz um pouco irritada — Não vamos começar com isso de novo... Isso é sério. Quero que amanhã comecem a procurar por informação... Eu falarei com a Ordem. O ministério deve saber disso... Se me perdoam — fez uma reverência. Dumbledore pôs os olhos em Harry, que sentiu como se estivesse o escaneando com raios X, mas afastou o olhar em seguida, esperava que não tivesse visto nada.

Saiu do quarto. Uns minutos depois, James e Sirius avisaram que também iam.

Na casa só estavam Neville, Lily e Harry.

— Harry, deixe-me ver essa ferida — lhe disse Lily depois que ambos saíssem do quarto do outro garoto, tinha mandado-o para a cama sem desculpas.

— Hum... Não se preocupe com isso, mamãe — disse Harry — Acho que vou tirar uma soneca...

— Harry, não seja tonto — disse Lily, pondo as mãos na cintura com um sorriso — Sabe perfeitamente bem que sou medibruxa e que só demorarei alguns segundos. Ou quer ter uma cicatriz na testa por alguns dias?

— Não está irritada que saí de noite com a vassoura? — esquivou-se.

— Sim — ela suspirou —, mas não sou eu quem te castiga, e sim o seu pai. Vamos para o seu quarto e aí eu vou te curar, está bem?

— Mas... As cicatrizes estão na moda, mamãe — ele sorriu — Não sabia?

— Anda, vamos — ela ordenou, divertida, e então suspirou — Esperemos que não seja verdade a visão de Neville.

— Eu duvido — disse Harry, fazendo sua mãe sobressaltar-se.

— E por que diz isso? — perguntou Lily com o cenho franzido.

— Suponho que, porque Voldemort seria mais forte se fossem dois, e isso alarmaria a todos, quero dizer, dar essa falsa visão, e aí não poderia continuar com seus planos — disse enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Desde quando sabe como funciona a cabeça dessa serpente? — um tanto curiosa e divertida — Enfim... — disse antes que ele pudesse responder — Esperemos que não seja assim, mas é um bom ponto — ela deu um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Harry, Lily viu a confusão de cobertas e coisas atiradas ao chão.

— Dá para ver que é bem organizado, não é? — disse ligeiramente irritada, embora desse para ver que desfrutava da situação — Bom, deita na cama...

— Vai usar um feitiço? — perguntou com medo do que fosse acontecer.

— É claro. Por quê? — ela não o olhava, estava observando o quarto.

— Hã... Tenho que ir ao banheiro primeiro — sem esperar que ela recusasse, levantou-se da cama e correu para a porta.

Quando entrou, pegou a varinha e sussurrou “Colloportus”. Lily tentou abrir.

— Harry! Abre a porta! Por que não quer que eu te ajude? — dizia a voz sufocada dela — Só me diga...

Não respondeu a pergunta de sua mãe nem às suas chamadas. Olhou-se no espelho, afastou a mecha de cabelo escuro e viu a cicatriz em forma de raio parecendo inflamada. Harry suspirou, não tinha ideia do que fazer, tinha sido feita por magia negra, como Sirius disse, então os feitiços que Lily usasse não funcionariam e nem poderia escondê-la.

Pegou sua varinha, decidido a pelo menos tentar camuflar um pouco o formato. Caminhou tanto que já sentia que em algum momento abriria um buraco no chão.

Naqueles momentos, o único que vinha à sua cabeça era o que James tinha dito de Remus. Finalmente conseguiu alguma informação sobre o lobisomem, mas não era exatamente o que estava esperando. Pelo tom que James tinha usado quando o professor Dumbledore mencionou Remus fazia parecer que alguma coisa no passado aconteceu com aquela amizade. Se pensava bem, podia ser culpa daquele rato asqueroso que ainda devia ser amigo deles, já que não tinha traído ninguém ali, ou era o que pensava. Tinha que falar seriamente sobre isso com Sirius, mas agora não podia se preocupar tanto por seu ex-professor lobisomem. Para isso teria tempo.

Harry suspirou, quando pensou que tinha tirado um peso de cima de seus ombros, chegava Voldemort e arruinava tudo. Outra vez! Não queria que matasse a seus pais ou a Sirius, nem a Remus, mesmo que talvez esse os tivesse traído. Não deixaria que lhe tirasse tudo o que queria e amava. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto esfregava os olhos de cansaço, o primeiro na longa lista de coisas que tinha para fazer era enganar sua mãe, para o bem.

Usou vários feitiços de camuflagem ou para confundir na cicatriz, mas nada funcionava. _Raios!_ Lily devia estar do lado de fora esperando que saísse, talvez estivesse até preocupada que ele não saía, quem sabe quanto tempo estava no banheiro. Estava começando a ficar mais nervoso, as mãos tremiam. Procurou entre as gavetas que tinha o armário do espelho, jogando algumas garrafas pelo desespero. Enquanto revirava as coisas, encontrou uma garrafinha com um líquido de cor creme, justamente a cor da sua pele. Tirou cuidadosamente a tampa da garrafa, o primeiro que leu foi “base de maquiagem”. Para que raios ele precisava de maquiagem? Sim, lembrava-se dos anúncios da televisão da casa dos Dursleys, diziam que cobriam tudo, talvez funcionasse. Valia a pena tentar, depois de tantas tentativas com feitiços, maquiagem não o machucaria. Pegou um pouco daquele líquido espesso e passou na testa, depois de esfregar bem nos cantos da cicatriz comprovou que não parecia que estava usando maquiagem. Surpreendeu-se que algo trouxa como isso o ajudasse em uma situação como aquela. Na verdade não tinha ideia o porquê que o seu outro eu usava, mas estava grato de que estivesse ali. Ele não era contra os trouxas? Sacudiu a cabeça, sem dar importância ao assunto.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou-se com o olhar surpreso e angustiado de Lily, olhou o que ela segurava nas mãos e sentiu-se enjoado só dever.

— O que é isso, Harry? — perguntou com a voz mortalmente perigosa.

Harry engoliu em seco, enquanto tentava encontrar na sua cabeça uma desculpa para dizer a sua mãe, mas estava tão nervoso que se abrisse a boca, talvez confessasse que era de um mundo paralelo. Não queria começar a suar outra vez, tinha certeza de que se suasse, o líquido que tinha na testa escorreria e a cicatriz apareceria. Fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar, tinha que pensar rápido.

— Eu não tenho a menor ideia de quem é você, mas não é Harry, não é meu filho — essas palavras doeram como se tivessem chutado o seu estômago. Sentiu a varinha de Lily em seu pescoço, estava perdido. Sua mãe...


	11. Capítulo 10 - Veritaserum

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 10 - Veritaserum**

A varinha estava cada vez mais cravada em sua garganta, dificultando-o de engolir, mas tinha algo que não encaixava naquela cena, além de sua mãe não acreditar que era seu filho. Não entendia como Lily podia chegar a pensar que não era seu filho por culpa desse _objeto_ , simplesmente era impossível, qualquer pessoa podia carregar isso e nem por isso significava que... não era seu filho. Harry estava confuso, não encontrava as palavras ou a voz para poder falar, olhou nos olhos de sua mãe, aqueles olhos esmeraldas que ele tinha herdado, o olhavam com determinação e fúria que poderia intimidar a própria Bellatrix Lestrange. Sua mãe podia ter medo dele, mas era o medo de que seu filho não a quisesse e isso era normal.

Harry abriu a boca e disse confuso:

— N-não entendo o que... que está errado... mamãe.

A varinha deixou de pressionar o seu pescoço com tanta força. O olhar de sua mãe umedeceu-se, perdendo um rastro daquela fúria. Lily fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse tentando tirar algo de desagradável da cabeça. Harry a olhava preocupado, não sabia o que fazer. Quando Lily abriu os olhos, a fúria tinha retornado com desprezo e desagrado, a varinha tremia com força apontada ao seu pescoço.

— O que não entende? — disse sua mãe com a voz tremida pela fúria contida, enquanto erguia o objeto até a altura de seus olhos — Como é que tem isso?

— Qualquer pessoa pode ter — disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

— Qualquer pessoa não pode ter o medalhão de... Slytherin — lhe disse com a voz sombria e sussurrante.

— N-não... não é um medalhão de Slytherin — Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, deixando-o mais nervoso, então acrescentou — O S é de... Sirius — o primeiro nome com S lhe passou pela cabeça.

Não tinha certeza de que ela acreditaria, levando em consideração de que sabia o que era o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, algo que não muitas pessoas podiam saber. Queria dizer que não tinha chances dela saber alguma coisa sobre as horcruxes, mas pela forma como agia...

A resposta teve quando Lily riu, mas não divertida e jovial, mas sim amargamente.

— Sei — começou a dizer — Tenho certeza de que Sirius te daria algo assim. Pode ser que meu filho não seja muito bom com Sirius e que ele não o suporte, mas Sirius jamais se atreveria a lhe dar algo assim — tirou a varinha do pescoço de Harry e ficou às suas costas — Caminha.

Com passos hesitantes, Harry saiu do quarto com a varinha da mãe em suas costas, empurrando-o. Não sabia onde o levava, mas era melhor não perguntar. Desceram as escadas, passaram ao lado do quarto de Neville e foram até o primeiro andar da casa.

— Não posso acreditar que convivemos com um... — Lily deixou a palavra no ar, mas continuou falando — Neville esteve em perigo todos esses dias. Eu caí numa armadilha, James estava certo — deixou de falar e logo suspirou — Sirius... Eu tinha certeza de que ele descobriria tudo, não saía de trás de você nem um por minuto...

Lily parou de caminhar, enquanto dirigia seu olhar à cozinha onde escutava um ruído. Harry amaldiçoou-se por não ter sua varinha, desde o sexto ano sempre se assegurava de tê-la em mãos, mas estar em casa baixou suas defesas e sua segurança, e já não parecia mais um Olho-Tonto 2.0.

— Nem pense em se mover — sussurrou, mas sem confiar nele, o petrificou.

Com rapidez foi até a cozinha. Ao chegar, soltou um grito. Assustado por sua mãe, Harry quis ajudá-la, mas o único que conseguiu foi cair. Pelo rabo de olho, pôde ver o que acontecia.

— Neville! — gritou Lily furiosa, mas estranhamente aliviada. O primeiro que veio à cabeça de Harry era que estavam raptando a Neville, mas pela forma que ela estava agindo, parecia bem improvável. _Que pena_ , se disse — O que faz aqui? Devia estar na sua cama — ela deu uma olhada onde Harry estava. Quando o viu no chão, esteve a ponto de ir e ajudá-lo, mas não fez.

— Tive fome — respondeu o garoto com a voz quase inaudível.

— Temos um problema, Nev — disse, dando um suspiro — É melhor que venha comigo — Neville não teve tempo para perguntar porque foi arrastado até onde estava Harry — _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Sentiu-se estranhamente leve, não a leveza e felicidade que o feitiço Imperius lhe trazia, mas sim de uma maneira estranha e ligeiramente cômoda. Era como se não existisse gravidade, como naqueles programas de televisão, que alguma vez viu por alto, onde homens voavam, mas satisfatório. Apesar de ter certeza de que não se compararia a um voo de vassoura ou de hipogrifo, já que ali sentia a velocidade e a adrenalina.

Lily fez Harry cair suavemente e com a ajuda de Neville, o puseram dentro da lareira.

— Vai com ele, Nev — lhe disse Lily com uma bolsa vermelha em mãos, devia ter pó de flu dentro. Neville arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, ela acrescentou — Não vai ser um problema, não é? Com tudo o que sabe, poderá se defender sem problemas. Além do mais, Albus estará lá e, se não, temos a vantagem de que esse aí — apontou a Harry sem olhá-lo — está petrificado.

Neville um pouco nervoso e assustado, concordou. _Claro, quer dar a imagem de herói desamparado e que vai sacrificar-se_ , pensou amargamente Harry. Lily deu a ele um pouco de pó de flu.

— Escritório do diretor de _Hogvarts_ , _A-Albus_ Dumbledore! — gritou Neville com a voz tremida.

Tudo ao seu redor começou a dar voltas, o único que podia ver eram cores puras borradas e de vez em quando partes de salas de alguns lares trouxas e bruxos. Harry movia-se o mais violentamente do que a maioria das vezes que viajou na rede de flu, já que não tinha como segurar-se por estar petrificado e Neville não o ajudava, era o dobro de enjoo, dava voltas sobre si mesmo e a lareira dava voltas mais violentas. Quando a lareira parou, Harry caiu de cara em um chão de pedra robusta. O bom de estar petrificado foi não sentir dor ao cair, o feitiços aos poucos se foi e ele pôde mover os dedos de suas mãos, então seus braços e por último as pernas. Já sem nenhum feitiço o impedindo, pôde levantar-se.

Harry olhou ao redor. Não estava no escritório do professor Dumbledore. Estavam em um cômodo pequeno e muito pouco iluminado, decorado de forma medieval. Quatro paredes pintadas de um verde escuro, uma espécie de salão de uma casa pequena. No meio do salão, uns sofás azuis pálidos e no meio deles uma pequena mesa de madeira, que tinha uma flor murcha. À direita de Harry, tinha uma cômoda de frente curvada, a parte debaixo eram puros caixotes. Sobre a cômoda, tinha um relógio de areia muito grande, podia ver à perfeição como cada um dos grãos de areia caíam. Ao lado da ampulheta, fotografias emolduradas em prata e cristais empoeirados, ele pôde ver pequenos movimentos nas imagens. À frente tinha uma porta. À esquerda, tinha uma janela que deixava ver o caminho coberto de neve que parecia dar a um pequeno povoado próximo. Por uma estranha razão, a parte de fora da casa parecia familiar.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou Neville em um sussurro.

— Essa pergunta deveria fazer a você mesmo — disse Harry, virando-se para ele com um cenho franzido.

— Não é minha culpa, Comensal — disse com desprezo, mas sua voz tremia de medo.

— Ha — riu-se sem humor — Se minha memória não falha, foi você que disse “Escritório do diretor de _Hogvarts_ , _A-Albus_ Dumbledore” — ele aumentou a voz nas palavras erradas, irritado.

— Não é porque é um Comensal que tem direito de falar assim comigo — pegou a varinha, arrogantemente.

Harry olhou por um segundo a varinha de Neville, lembrando a si mesmo que não trazia sua varinha, então o ignorou. Tinha que encontrar entre os caixotes da cômoda pó de flu, ou algo que os levasse a algum lugar perto de Hogwarts.

Caminhou até a cômoda, mas a curiosidade de saber de quem era a casa o fez interessar-se pelas fotos penduradas. Sem saber se Neville estava o observando, murmurou “Tergeo” e a poeira desapareceu das fotografias. Viu que faltavam algumas fotos das molduras, mas uma delas chamou a sua atenção e a pegou.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou entredentes Neville.

Harry olhou para trás e deu um pulo ao perceber o quão próximo estava, não tinha escutado-o se aproximar. Não respondeu a pergunta e olhou para a fotografia.

Era um homem de cabelo branco e barba cinza e espessa, pequeno e gordo. Parecia muito com aquele homem que tinha visto Voldemort o assassinar quando ele esteve de guarda, quando Rony ainda não tinha abandonado a ele e Hermione.

Lembrava vagamente de Voldemort lhe perguntar sobre um tal ladrão. Então lembrou daquela foto do garoto na casa de Bathilda. Esse... esse homem da fotografia que estava nas mãos de Harry era...

— Gregorovitch — sussurrou para si mesmo. Estava na casa dele?

— O fabricante de varinhas? — perguntou de repente Neville — É um dos seus aliados?

— Acho... acho que estamos na casa de Gregorovitch, Neville.

A forma que disse, deixou confuso o menino que sobreviveu porque Harry tinha dito sem perceber que esse não era o Neville do seu mundo.

Harry saiu de seu transe. Deixou a fotografia sobre a cômoda, em seu lugar, e se dispôs a procurar por algo que os levasse a Hogwarts. Procurou em cada um dos caixotes, mas não encontrou rastro de que aquela casa tivesse uma lareira ligada ao mundo bruxo, já que não tinha nem um grão de pó de flu.

— Está fazendo o quê agora? — perguntou com nervosismo Neville.

— Vai ficar perguntando tudo o que eu fizer? — Harry deu um suspiro, irritado de que toda hora começasse a perguntar o que fazia.

— Caso não tenha se dado conta, asqueroso Comensal... — dizia Neville com falsa arrogância e fúria — Me deram a missão de não te deixar escapar e eu vou cumprir. Se está fazendo alguma coisa, devo saber para me proteger — Harry bufou diante da menção de machucá-lo — Responda — ele encostou a varinha no pescoço dele.

— Para que fique calminho — começou irritado — Estou tentando achar uma forma de sairmos, a não ser que queira sair pela porta.

Não era porque pensava que alguém estava atrás da porta esperando-os, mas porque Neville ali era o menino que sobreviveu, então qualquer pessoa ia para cima dele. E mesmo que soubesse que Dumbledore estava vivo, isso não significava que os Comensais não estariam rondando por aquelas ruas, cometendo crimes e injustiças como no seu mundo.

Cada segundo que se passava, ficava mais nervoso. Imaginava a sua mãe preocupada por Neville, talvez gritando no escritório do diretor, pensaria que ele sequestrou o garoto. Se voltavam a Hogwarts, com certeza sua mãe o mataria, e se não fosse ela, seria James ou qualquer pessoa que acreditasse em Neville.

Escutou um som vindo do outro lado da porta que tinham à frente. Harry ficou paralisado, Neville ergueu o braço que sustentava a varinha tremendo. Sentiu vontade de arrancar a varinha das mãos dele, com certeza faria um uso muito melhor dela, mas se conteve. Agora escutaram uns passos aproximarem-se de onde estavam os dois.

Harry pegou Neville pela camisa e o jogou no chão, junto a ele, atrás de um dos sofás.

— Mas o que...? — ele não terminou a sua gritaria porque Harry cobriu a sua boca.

— É idiota ou estúpido? — sussurrou furioso — Acho que as duas coisas... — ele resmungou, mas Harry não tirou a mão.

A porta foi aberta e por ela entrou o homem do retrato que Harry tinha visto, só que esse homem parecia mais velho e cansado, e bastante alarmado.

— Quem está aí? — rosnou em voz alta Gregorovitch — Apareça!

Escutaram os passos dele aproximarem-se dele. Neville estava inquieto, mas mantinha a varinha fortemente agarrada, tinha algo de determinação no rosto.

— Quando contar três, vamos para trás da cômoda — disse Harry o mais baixo que fosse possível, já não se importava.

— Não vou te seguir...

— Um, dois... — sussurrava, já pronto para sair correndo — Três.

Agarrou-o pela camiseta e saíram correndo abaixados até a cômoda .Quando Gregorovitch os viu, começou a lançar maldições, feitiços e a gritar xingamentos.

— Saiam daqui, intrusos!

Quando o homem, Gregorovitch, disse isso, um feixe de luz vermelha passou do lado da orelha de Harry, justo quando chegaram até a cômoda e refugiaram-se. Neville bateu em Harry para o que soltasse, e aproveitando esse momento de distração, pegou sua varinha. Tinha uma ideia em mente, uma ideia que os ajudaria a sair dali, embora não soubesse como que não pensou nisso antes.

— Não tenho nada que os interesse, asquerosos Comensais! — gritou Gregorovitch, lançando um feitiço que destruiu metade da cômoda.

Com urgência, Harry pegou uma das fotos, uma das que tinham se salvado e que por casualidade era a foto do bruxo.

— Devolve, idiota — choramingou Neville. Tentava tirar a varinha das mãos de Harry, mas não tinha êxito.

— Portus — Harry murmurou apontando para a foto, enquanto escapava dos feitiços que Gregorovitch lançava e empurrando Neville para que também não fosse atingido — Fica quieto, Neville! Estou tentando nos tirar daqui e não está ajuda... Ai! — um dos feitiços o acertou no ombro.

— Larga isso, ladrão imundo! — gritou com mais força Gregorovitch.

Harry olhou para a sua ferida. Não era muito profunda, e já tinha recebido piores, estava acostumado.

— Segura o retrato — mandou severamente, estava cansado de suas infantilidades. Harry viu como Neville não queria agarrar a chave de portal, então teve que segurar a sua mão com força para que a pusesse sobre a moldura. Em alguns segundos, fugiriam.

A cômoda destruiu-se depois de ter deixado tantas queimaduras na parede.

— Agora! — gritou Harry, avisando-o.

Sentiu como se um gancho no seu umbigo o puxava com uma força irresistível. Seus pés desprenderam-se do chão de pedra, pôde ver Gregorovitch ainda lançando feitiços. Iam em uma enorme velocidade em meio a um redemoinho de cores e rajadas de vento, então os feitiços nunca chegaram a fazer dano. Tinha a mão na fotografia como se estivesse atraído magneticamente. E então...

Tinha terra por baixo de seus pés. Neville tropeçou até ele e o fez cair na neve. A chave de portal bateu com um som oco na neve, próximo de sua cabeça.

Harry levantou-se, seguido de Neville. Olhou ao seu redor para identificar onde estavam agora. Se tinha feito bem o feitiço, deviam estar perto do caminho que levava a Hogwarts.

— Estamos a caminho de Hogwarts — disse Neville, já não tão aterrorizado.

Surpreendeu-se que ele soubesse onde estavam mais do que ele, que tinha feito a chave de portal, mas não deu importância.

— Andando — disse Neville, voltando a surpreendê-lo.

Caminharam em silêncio até o castelo. Harry estava bastante nervoso, e não era para menos, não sabia qual seria a reação de Lily, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: ia doer muito, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente.

Harry afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e começou a pensar em uma maneira de entrar.

— Espera — ele disse.

— Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, então anda — Neville tirou sua varinha de Harry, mas ele estava mais preocupado com outra coisa.

— Como pensa em entrar? — perguntou sabendo que ele não tinha pensado nisso.

— Pela porta — deu de ombros — Depois eu que sou o idiota.

— Sim, e por uma boa razão — negou com a cabeça, como se lamentasse o estado mental do garoto — As portas de Hogwarts são trancadas por magia avançada e duvido que tenha algum professor caminhando por aí.

— E eu que sei? Podemos ir pela passagem que tem na Dedos de Mel — voltou a dar de ombros — Desde que eu te entregue.

— Não — disse Harry, surpreso que ele soubesse sobre a passagem — O mais seguro é a Casa dos Gritos. Agora está em silêncio e na Dedos de Mel vão nos pegar.

— Nem louco vou com um Comensal da Morte para a Casa dos Gritos — disse Neville, indignado.

— Acha que sou um Comensal depois de ter te tirado da casa do Gregorovitch onde você nos levou? Acha que sou um Comensal quando eu não te levei até Voldemort? Acha que um Comensal diria o nome de Voldemort? — gritou irritado.

— Se Lily disse que é...

— Ela não disse isso! Minha mãe nunca disse que sou um Comensal — ficou mais furioso.

— Mas insinuou, Potter — disse Neville com veneno — E não atreva-se a chamá-la de mãe, porque ela não é. Ela nunca ia te querer quando tem a mim. Na noite em que nós gritamos, Lily se preocupou foi por mim e não por você...

Harry não se conteve mais e deu um soco no nariz dele. Neville levou a mão ao nariz, furioso. Respirou fundo e deu a volta.

— Você não vai fugir, Potter! — gritou Neville — Goste ou não, vou te levar até Lily! — e depois acrescentou em voz baixa — Nem que nós vamos pela Casa dos Gritos.

Caminharam no sentido contrário ao castelo, Harry indo na frente.

Quase não podia conter a fúria que fervia no seu interior. Se tivesse tido uma varinha em mãos, com certeza lamentaria e muito. A forma como disse que sua mãe preferia a ele, talvez tivesse razão e sua mãe só tivesse dado um pequeno passo de amizade, enquanto Harry pensou que tivessem avançado mais e foi tombado. Sua mãe tinha demonstrado tudo o que Neville disse naquele momento. A vista embaçou e teve que piscar os olhos para continuar vendo o caminho, mas as lágrimas não paravam, então deixou que escorressem sem abrir a boca para deixar escapar a um soluço.

Quando chegaram até a cerca da Casa dos Gritos, as lágrimas já tinham congelado, deixaram o seu rosto duro, mas pelo menos não tinha sinais de que tinha chorado.

— Tem que ser louco para entrar aí... — disse Neville.

Harry o ignorou por completo, não estava nem um pouco interessado no que tinha a dizer, ignoraria totalmente os seus comentários, como devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Com um pouco de esforço, abriu a cerca e caminhou até a porta. A casa por fora era igual a como se lembrava, desmontada e assustadora, com todas as janelas pregadas com madeira. A porta de madeira estava rasgada dos pés à cabeça, obviamente garras de um lobo, ou melhor, de um lobisomem. Empurrou a porta e ela cedeu.

O chão da madeira rangeu sob seus pés quando entrou. Assim como por fora, dentro também continuava a mesma coisa. O papel estava pendendo nas paredes, o chão estava completamente sujo, todos os móveis quebrados, não entrava luz na sala.

Neville deixou escapar um som estranho. Harry caminhou mais para dentro do cômodo, reconhecendo a cadeira de madeira que tinha vários pedaços arrancados.

— Acende a varinha — disse, dirigindo-se ao nada.

Sem hesitar, Neville murmurou um “Lumos”.

Assim, Harry pôde identificar em um canto uma abertura, que dava para a passagem secreta. Abriu a porta e entrou.

— Eu... eu não vou... entrar a-aí — escutou-o estremecer.

Como se prometeu, Harry ignorou-o e aprofundou-se no corredor. Já tinha passado muito tempo desde que teve treze anos, e nesses anos tinha crescido, agora tinha que engatinhar para não bater no teto da passagem. Quando tinha percorrido um bom pedaço, escutou o som de que mais alguém entrou. _Neville_ , se disse, dando um suspiro de irritação.

Não lembrava-se da passagem ser tão longa, já estava cansado de ficar agachado porque, apesar de ser um túnel largo, não era tão alto.

E então começou a elevar-se, viu a luz do amanhecer pelo orifício de saída. Harry estendeu uma mão e tateou pela terra até encontrar um graveto, teve que pôr um pouco da cabeça do lado de fora para poder enxergar o nó da árvore. Quando encontrou, cutucou com o graveto o melhor que pôde para poder sair. Sentiu a árvore paralisar, saiu com dificuldades do túnel e viu ao seu redor. _Ah! Que bom ver de novo o castelo, um lar_ , se disse sorrindo melancolicamente.

— Foi... o... pior! — disse Neville sem fôlego, que tinha acabado de sair da passagem.

Harry não esperou que se recuperasse, começou a caminhar até o castelo.

— Ei! Espera! Eu tenho que te levar petrificado! — gritou Neville atrás dele.

Caminharam por todo o caminho de Hogwarts até chegar a porta principal. Naquele mundo era igual, duvidava que em todos os séculos que esse colégio estava de pé tivesse mudado. O único de diferentes eram os corredores vazios, mas por já ter passado tantos natais ali nem era uma grande diferença. Para Neville, parecia que sim.

— Nunca viu o colégio tão... solitário, ele fica mais solitário — disse estremecendo.

Harry não pôde evitar revirar os olhos diante do comentário.

Caminharam por todos os corredores que tinha Hogwarts até chegar ao andar em que estava o escritório do diretor. O coração de Harry latia mais rápido conforme se aproximavam. Se fosse por ele, teria preferido ficar na Casa dos Gritos, mas tinha que enfrentar, mesmo que fosse mais doloroso.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Tocou a testa, ainda tinha um pouco daquele líquido cor de pele, tirou com a manga da blusa. Se ia se entregar, seria sem disfarces porque não adiantariam mais.

Tinha esperado que Neville fizesse um comentário irritante, mas ele ficou calado, agradeceu silenciosamente.

Quando chegaram em frente à gárgula que cuidava da entrada do escritório, se deu conta de que não sabia da senha.

— E agora, “gênio”? — perguntou Neville com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Nomes de doces — disse Harry.

— Quê?

— O que escutou, Longbottom — estava cansado — As senhas do professor Dumbledore são sempre doces, na maioria das vezes, trouxas.

Neville não disse nada, apenas o olhou por alguns segundos.

— Continuo pensando que não é o mesmo, tem algo diferente em você... — ele ficou calado quando percebeu que Harry não prestava atenção.

— Sorvete de limão — ele disse. A gárgula não se moveu — Sapos de chocolate. Varinhas de alcaçuz? — a gárgula continuou sem se mover.

— Não está se esforçando.

— Pelo menos estou dizendo alguma coisa. Tenta você, estrelinha que sobreviveu.

— Hã... Chocobolas? — tentou — Penas de chocolate, chicles de baba e bola, unhas do pé sabor menta, torrão de barata, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Delícias gasosas! Vamos, estúpida gárgula, mova-se! — deu um chute na estátua.

— Por mais que a chute, não vai conseguir — disse Harry um pouco divertido.

Neville e Harry relutantes continuaram dizendo nomes de doces e guloseimas que vinham à mente, mas não conseguiram entrar no escritório.

Nesse momento, escutaram uns passos aproximarem-se.

— Neville! — disse uma voz que o deixou paralisado.

Não tinha que se virar para saber quem tinha falado, o conhecia por muito tempo para reconhecer essa voz. Não sabia que tinha sentido tanto a sua falta, até que escutou. Harry sentiu vontade de sair correndo de onde estava e pedir desculpas por ter falado daquele jeito com ele no Grimmauld Place 12, mas se conteve, lembrando-se que não era o seu ex-professor, nem aparentemente um dos melhores amigos de James Potter.

Harry virou lentamente a cabeça. Remus Lupin não era como o do seu mundo, ele parecia por uma estranha razão mais forte e agressivo do que o que conhecia, mas se olhava nos olhos dava para perceber ainda essa serenidade e confiança que Remus dava. Outra diferença era que esse tinha mais feridas no rosto e parecia mais cansado e grisalho.

— Escutei o que aconteceu — disse Lupin quase sem fôlego — Lily me contou.

— O que faz aqui, senhor? — perguntou Neville, e pela forma que tinha dito fez Harry pensar que não tinha muito apreço a ele.

— Dumbledore me chamou por segurança, Horace Slughorn não pode. Além do mais, eu sou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

— Ainda é? — Harry deixou escapar, mas não importou-se, estava feliz por ele.

— Sim. Vejo que fez um trabalho — disse Lupin, finalmente percebendo a presença dele.

Apontou a varinha para ele e dela surgiu umas cordas finas que enrolaram-se na boca, nos pulsos e nos tornozelos de Harry. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão sem poder mover-se. _E lá vamos nós de novo_ , pensou. A corda que estava presa em sua boca era a que mais doía.

— Mobilicorpus.

Voltou a ficar suspendido pelo ar, mas não era como da outra vez. Tentando aliviar o aperto, fez com que as cordas ficassem mais apertadas.

— Se se mover, vai ser pior — disse Lupin severamente.

O seu olhar foi o que mais surpreendeu. Jamais em todo o tempo em que conheceu, tinha lhe olhado de uma forma tão assustadora. Parecia o olhar que tinha quando era lobisomem. Não era o mesmo.

— Dumbledore — ele disse.

Harry tentou mover-se para ver onde estava o professor Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu nada além de se machucar.

A gárgula afastou-se, dando passagem e então entendeu. Era a senha para entrar no escritório. Talvez devesse ter se dado conta de que era muito suspeito que as senhas sempre fossem doces. E que melhor senha do que a que a maioria descartaria de cara? Nenhuma, por isso que era o bruxo mais poderoso e o único que Lord Voldemort temia.

Subiram as escadas. Quando chegaram na porta do escritório, uma voz disse:

— Entre.

Lupin entrou, levando Harry com a varinha e sendo seguido por Neville.

— Graças a Merlin! Menos mal que está bem, Neville — disse a voz aliviada de Lily.

Harry pôde ver de rabo de olho como ela aproximava-se correndo do garoto e o abraçava. Teve que fechar os olhos por um momento e respirar profundo, precisava se acalmar.

— Fez muito bem, Nev — disse Lily — Trouxe o Comensal.

— Deu trabalho, mas consegui que me obedecesse — disse Neville.

— Lily, vá atrás de James e Sirius — disse Dumbledore de repente — Tenho certeza de que vão querer ver isso.

— É claro, Albus.

Ela lançou um olhar furioso para Harry antes de ir atrás dos dois.

Lupin deixou Harry em uma cadeira em frente ao diretor.

— Devia ter imaginado isso — disse Dumbledore, depois que ela saísse — Desde o dia que Harry caiu da vassoura, estava agindo muito estranho...

— Então ele... Harry... — começou a dizer Neville.

— Harry Potter nunca esteve na casa dos Potters, Neville. O estranho é que não tenha tentado nada... Fez coisas, mas boas... Mas Harry Potter nunca teria esse... medalhão de Salazar Slytherin... — pegou o medalhão da mesa, ao lado dos aparatos estranhos — Remus, trouxe o Veritaserum?

— Sim, Dumbledore. O soro da verdade mais forte que encontrei no escritório de Horace — disse Remus, enquanto tirava um frasco de cristal que continha um líquido totalmente incolor.

Harry quando viu moveu-se inquieto na cadeira, mas foi em vão.

— Bom. Só temos que esperar que os outros venham.

Depois de dizer isso, Dumbledore pegou a sua varinha e apontou para o rosto de Harry. Começou a fazer uma série de feitiços para descobrir quem ele era, começou primeiro com sua cicatriz. A cada feitiço que fazia e não dava resultados, ele franzia mais o cenho.

— Estranho...

— O que houve? — perguntou Lupin.

Escutaram passos apressados nas escadas. Lily voltou com James e Sirius atrás dela.

— Harry! — Sirius adiantou-se. Olhou para seu afilhado, que tinha cordas fortemente enroscadas em sua boca, tornozelos e pulsos, e não gostou nada do que viu — O que está acontecendo? Por que estão fazendo isso?

— Sirius, esse não é Harry — disse tranquilamente Dumbledore.

Sirius ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, a boca levemente aberta da impressão, então franziu o cenho e disse com voz suave:

— Como assim não é Harry?

— Sirius — começou James, estava muito irritado, tinha a varinha fortemente agarrada em um punho —, nosso filho nunca esteve em casa, é um maldito Comensal.

Outra vez aquelas palavras o pegaram como se tivessem lhe dado um chute no estômago. Jamais pensou que algo assim aconteceria. Se não tivesse tirado o medalhão do pescoço, o fez apenas por segurança. Quando esteve com Hermione e Rony, em seu mundo, perceberam que o medalhão podia controlar suas emoções, por isso naquela noite esteve tão irritado e Rony se foi, estiveram muito tempo com o medalhão posto. Harry não queria ter corrido aquele risco, mas pensando bem teria sido normal, já que aquele Harry estava sempre de mau humor.

Que seus pais não acreditassem que era seu filho era o pior que podia acontecer. Sentia-se acabado por dentro, como se não devesse ter nascido, e assim não seria um estorvo para eles.

O único que o consolava no momento era ter Sirius. Sempre pensou nele como o pai que nunca teve.

— É impossível, Albus — disse Sirius, rindo ligeiramente — Como não é o Harry?

— Tem uma horcrux, Sirius — disse Dumbledore simplesmente — Lembra-se daquele medalhão que nos falou que seu irmão poderia ter tido? — ele assentiu lentamente — Algo que era valorizado por Tom. Era o medalhão de Slytherin. Pensei que estava em uma cova perto do orfanato onde Tom viveu quando criança, mas Neville e eu fomos ali e encontramos uma réplica — Sirius ia interromper, mas não pôde — Já sei que já sabe disso, mas olhe bem o medalhão. Tem uma diferença entre este e o falso. Dá para sentir a magia das trevas nele. Lord Voldemort pôde ter descoberto sobre o plano, por meio do senhor Longbottom, e decidiu assegurar-se de que teria cada pedaço de sua alma a salvo com seus Comensais mais próximos.

— Não pode ter certeza disso cem por cento, senhor Dumbledore — disse Sirius irritado.

— Tem razão, senhor Black — ele assentiu com um brilho nos olhos — É só uma de minhas conjecturas...

— Então não precisamos de provas — disse de repente Lily — Suas conjecturas estão sempre certas.

— Me sinto elogiado, Lily, mas nem sempre estou certo. Pode ser que um Imperius em Harry fosse mais que o suficiente...

— Se permite, professor Dumbledore — disse Neville, dando um passo adiante. Dumbledore concordou — Harry passa muito tempo com Draco Malfoy, sempre quis ser como ele, o escutei dizer que quer se unir a Voldemort.

Lily soltou um pequeno ruído e James a abraçou.

— São muitas coisas, o preferível é saber a verdade. Remus, me passe o Veritaserum — disse Dumbledore.

— O quê? — gritou Sirius — Não pode fazer isso, Dumbledore.

— Sirius! O que tem de errado contigo? — gritou James, soltando a esposa — Esse não é o Harry e se fosse... Está embaixo de uma maldição Imperius, e nesse caso já é maior de idade...

— Mas é seu filho, James! — disse Sirius desesperado. Não queria que dessem o soro da verdade a Harry, muitas coisas seriam descobertas, coisas que deviam ser mantidas em segredo.

— Chega, Sirius — interveio Lily — Faremos isso e já chega. Estamos falando de dar uma poção da verdade, não é como se fôssemos torturá-lo para conseguir respostas.

Sirius olhou para Harry, que silenciosamente tentou fazer com que ele aceitasse. Se iam descobrir a verdade, seria por culpa do destino. Além do mais, Dumbledore ia perguntar sobre o medalhão, não de onde vinha ou coisa do tipo.

Ele pareceu entender, já que assentiu.

— Bem — disse outra vez Dumbledore.

Remus lhe deu o frasco.

— Espera, Albus — disse James de repente, olhando a Lupin com desprezo — Ele não vai ficar, não é?

— Sim, James, por segurança — disse o diretor tranquilamente — Confio em Remus.

— Mas trabalha para...

— James — disse Lily, alertando-o para não continuar — Isso é mais importante. Se Dumbledore confia em Remus, eu também — James franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

Dumbledore inclinou-se sobre Harry, tirou a corda da sua boca com um simples feitiço e abriu a sua boca, já que apesar de Harry estar disposto, a sua boca não respondia. E derramou três gotas.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu como desciam por sua garganta. Depois de alguns segundos, abriu de novo os olhos. Tinha pensado que sentiria uma sensação diferente, mas estava como sempre: normal. Olhou a Dumbledore.

— Me escuta? — perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele piscou e logo respondeu:

— Sim.

— Eu gostaria que me explicasse — disse o diretor com suavidade — Como conseguiu o medalhão?

Harry ficou calado. _Não vou responder essa pergunta_ , pensou, mas sua boca o enganou e, com uma voz apagada e carente de expressão, disse:

— Descobri quem colocou o medalhão falso na cova. Foi o irmão de Sirius: Regulus Black, mas não estava no quarto dele. Tive que perguntar a Kreacher, o elfo doméstico. Kreacher nos disse que Mundungus Fletcher tinha o roubado, então com a ajuda de Rony e Hermione — ali parou e tomou fôlego. Todos escutavam atônitos — trouxemos Mundungus, ele nos disse que tinha vendido a Dolores Umbridge. Invadimos o Ministério da Magia com a aparência de funcionários dali. Assim conseguimos tirar o medalhão dela.

Piscou. Era assim que funcionava o Veritaserum?

— Disse Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim.

— Os obrigou a ajudá-lo?

— Não.

— Como soube que tinha uma horcrux na gruta?

— Albus Dumbledore me contou.

A sala mergulhou em um completo silêncio. Ninguém disse nada. Todos olhavam aos dois. Dumbledore começou a caminhar.

— Qual é seu nome completo?

— Harry James Potter — não conseguia se controlar, a poção o obrigava.

— Quando nasceu?

— 31 de Julho de 1980.

Lily estava ficando nervosa, não parecia saber o que fazer com as mãos. James estava em uma situação parecida. Sirius parecia realmente preocupado, era o único que não estava intrigado com o que escutava. Dumbledore também parecia estranhar as respostas que ele dava.

— Trabalha para Lord Voldemort? — perguntou, esperando que dissesse que sim e aí teria a resposta de todas as suas perguntas.

— Não. Jamais o faria.

Dumbledore caminhou até a janela do escritório e olhou para os terrenos do colégio, acariciava a longa barba prateada, enquanto pensava.

— A-Albus, o-o que significava isso? — perguntou Lily com a voz estremecida.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou mergulhado em pensamentos, sem perceber que alguém tinha lhe feito uma pergunta. Passaram vários minutos assim, até que por fim disse:

— Acho que devemos continuar em particular.

— Quê? — perguntou James com os olhos arregalados.

— Parece ser um assunto muito delicado e deveria continuar em particular, só com Harry — disse Dumbledore — Algumas coisas não entenderiam e é melhor deixar assim.

— Mas, Dumbledore, é nosso filho — disse Lily com tristeza.

— Eu acho que é uma boa ideia — disse Sirius, percebendo o que ele estava fazendo.

— O quê?

— James, Dumbledore mais tarde vai nos contar, talvez seja relacionado a Voldemort que ele não quer que saibamos — Sirius interrompeu.

— Se vai nos contar depois, por que não agora?

— O Veritaserum pode acabar em uns segundos. O que quero fazer nunca saiu do Departamento de Mistérios e não posso contar agora. É melhor para vocês que façam o que digo.

James e Lily olharam entre si, ela logo assentiu com tristeza e preocupação. Ele suspirou e assentiu.

— Bem — disse Sirius feliz, apesar de tentar disfarçar.

Arrastou a James e Neville para fora do escritório. Lily saiu atrás deles, mas dando um olhar de preocupação para Harry, isso ele não pôde ver de onde estava.

Quando a porta fechou-se e só restavam eles, Dumbledore começou outra vez.

— De onde vem?

Harry piscou. Não queria responder por nada do mundo aquela pergunta, mas não podia controlar a boca.

— Venho de um mundo alternativo.

— E como é esse mundo alternativo? — disse Dumbledore com um brilho no olhar, mas não parecia estranhar mais as respostas que ele dava como antes.

— Muito diferente desse — tentou parar ali, mas não pôde — Muitas pessoas que estão vivas aqui e em meu mundo estão mortas.

— Como quem? — ele parecia cada vez mais fascinado.

— Albus Dumbledore, meus pais, Sirius, Olho-Tonto Moody, Gregorovitch, Rufus Scrimgeour...

Houve um silêncio e o diretor perguntou lentamente:

— Como seus pais morreram, Harry?

— Na noite de Halloween, Voldemort foi a casa onde moravam, primeiro matou meu pai e depois foi atrás de minha mãe. Minha mãe implorou a Voldemort para que não me matasse, mas ele a matou. Quando tentou me matar...

— Não conseguiu? — perguntou em voz baixa, inclinando-se em sua direção.

— Não. Me deixou só uma cicatriz.

Dumbledore passou o olhar pela cicatriz que tinha na testa, aquela cicatriz na estranha forma de raio.

— O que aconteceu com os Longbottom?

— Bellatrix os torturou até a loucura, mas não morreram.

Dumbledore assentiu lentamente, entendendo.

— Como chegou aqui, Harry?


	12. Capítulo 11 - Reconciliação chorosa

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 11 - Reconciliação chorosa**

_— Como chegou aqui, Harry?_

Estava decidido a não responder aquela pergunta. Por alguma razão, o que Sirius tinha dito continuava rondando a cabeça de Harry como algo muito importante. Harry lutava contra o veritaserum, pouco a pouco sentiu como a resistência diminuía. Seus lábios não tinham se despregado para falar. A luta era muito parecida com lutar contra o Imperius, então se podia contra o Imperius, por que não contra o veritaserum? E aquela vontade de dizer a verdade foi passando.

Dumbledore olhava fixamente em seus olhos, esperando por uma resposta que não chegava. Harry sentiu como se estivesse escaneando-o com raio X, instintivamente desviou o seu olhar.

— Esperava que durasse mais — comentou de repente Dumbledore — Já sei o suficiente, Harry. Suponho que é melhor deixar assim. De qualquer forma, não acho que queira contar a alguém que no seu mundo está morto. Difícil — o professor levantou-se e caminhou até a sua cadeira, sentando-se atrás da mesa e juntando as mãos sobre ela.

Harry imediatamente abriu a boca como se ainda estivesse sob o efeito do soro, contra sua vontade.

— Fui picado por uma serpente.

— Estranho, na verdade — disse Dumbledore, voltando a se levantar e caminhar até a janela — Veja, Harry, no Departamento de Mistérios estiveram fazendo investigações sobre mundos alternativos, mas parece que cada um que se aventurava a entrar naquele véu, nunca retornou. Os trabalhadores o chamaram de Véu da Morte — Harry teve um calafrio só de escutar esse nome, sabia que Sirius estava vivo, mas o sentimento de que o tivesse perdido ou que pudesse voltar a acontecer lhe assombrava. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a concentrar-se no que dizia o professor — Mesmo se pense que realmente os levava a outro mundo, a questão poderia ser que não tivesse um portal naquele mundo. Pouca gente sabe disso, e menos gente sabe do poder da picada de uma serpente. Poderia me explicar um pouco sobre essa picada, Harry? — perguntou, dando a volta para olhá-lo fixamente nos olhos com um brilho de emoção no olhar.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para as mãos, pensando no que fazer. Ele sempre pôs a mão no fogo pelo diretor, confiando nele, mas ainda assim tinha uma voz na sua cabeça que repetia mil vezes que não o fizesse. Por outro lado, queria respostas, queria saber qual era o perigo que tinha dito Sirius e o que contraía o seu peito. E quem melhor que Albus Dumbledore? Ele sempre tinha as respostas para tudo. Então tentou de lembrar-se de quando a serpente o mordeu, tentando que nada fosse deixado de lado.

— Eu estava na casa de Bathilda — ele o olhou intrigado, mas não interrompeu —, pensei que poderia ter algo para mim de sua parte. Me levou a um quarto escuro, a situação estava estranha, mas estava disposto a... enfrentar — deu de ombros sem saber como expressar-se com alguém que supostamente o conhecia muito bem e estava morto — Depois de um tempo com ela, perguntando se tinha algo para mim, me indicou um lugar. Ao aproximar-me, vi que do seu pescoço saía uma serpente, tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas já era tarde e ela me picou — ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer — E... isso é tudo.

Dumbledore assentiu e passou os dedos pela barba, pensativo. Então pegou a sua varinha e indicou a Harry. Por um momento, pensou que ele ia atacá-lo, mas apenas desfez as cordas que o imobilizavam. Moveu os braços e as pernas e esfregou os pulsos e tornozelos doloridos, já não chegava sangue suficiente. Levantou-se e olhou ao diretor, concentrado em não desmaiar.

— Obrigado — disse com a voz seca, mas esforçando-se para sorrir sinceramente.

Ele não fez nada, continuava concentrado em alguma coisa. Harry sentiu-se incômodo, viu Fawkes pousada sobre o seu poleiro, olhando-o com a cabeça de lado. Aproximou-se dela e acariciou a sua cabeça com um dedo.

— Olá, Fawkes — disse, repentinamente sentindo-se como nos tempos antes que o diretor morresse, a fênix respondeu em uma suave melodia, despertando Dumbledore de seus pensamentos.

— Interessante animal, não acha? — perguntou, sorrindo.

Harry o olhou com uma leve tristeza e assentiu. Afastou-se de Fawkes e ia perguntar o que iam fazer com seus pais e Neville, mas Dumbledore adiantou-se.

— Não aconteceu mais nada depois, Harry? Quero dizer, ninguém te explicou que esse não era o seu mundo? — olhou para ele por cima de seus óculos de meia lua e acrescentou — Isso é importante.

Harry duvidou por alguns segundos, mas finalmente concordou e disse:

— Depois de ter saído da enfermaria e cair das escadas, eu estava em um lugar escuro — sua mente foi para aquele momento com facilidade, tendo o olhar perdido — Uma serpente tentou me explicar, mas foi em vão. Então chegou outra pessoa, um ofidioglota, mas não reconheci quem era. Foi aquela pessoa que me explicou onde eu tinha chegado, também me explicou um pouco sobre como funcionava a mordida de uma serpente, e me deu força para ver aos meus pais e não... chorar. Aquele homem disse que era a “maldição da serpente” — calou-se quando Dumbledore fez um gesto na mão para que parasse.

— O que significa que precisa ajeitar as coisas do seu homólogo, o nosso Harry, correto? — Harry assentiu. O mais velho voltou a ficar pensativo, mas dessa vez não durou muito — Isso muda as coisas...

— Ao que se refere, senhor? — perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Dumbledore o olhou, soltando um suspiro, então voltou a sentar-se na cadeira atrás da mesa e indicou para que ele também se sentasse. Se deu conta de que era a mesma cadeira que tinha sentado todas as vezes em que foi ao seu escritório no sexto ano, sentiu um estranho sentimento de déjà vu.

— Não acha que seria melhor contarmos aos seus pais e te pouparmos do sofrimento? — perguntou Dumbledore de uma vez.

Harry não entendeu o porquê fazia aquela pergunta. Estava confuso, por um lado isso o encantava, mas por outro algo lhe dizia que seria pôr tudo a perder. Então disposto a confiar em seus instintos e no que Sirius disse, manifestou-se:

— Não! Não pode fazer isso! — negou com a cabeça e levantou-se — Eu confie no senhor, pensando que... que não diria a ninguém. Sir... — calou-se antes de dizer o nome. Ele não sabia se Sirius tinha dito a Dumbledore que não era o mesmo, então preferia não se arriscar. Se Dumbledore queria dizer a sua família que ele não era dali, certeza que faria o mesmo com Sirius, e não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

— Está decidido a não contar a ninguém — disse Dumbledore com uma voz misteriosa, mas com os olhos brilhando. Harry concordou sem hesitar nem por um segundo e voltou a se sentar — Deve achar que é uma maldição, mas nosso mundo deve ser muito mais parecido ao seu do que imagina. Diferente dos universos paralelos, os universos alternativos são infinitos e se criam por nossas decisões. Veja, existem pelo que sabemos vinte e dois universos alternativos, incluindo o nosso. São semelhantes, originais e independentes em certos aspectos. Há muito tempo era normal entre os bruxos criarem portas dimensionais. A situação mudou em 1969 quando um trouxa encontrou um desses portas na Cueva de los Tayos, no Equador, onde esteve preso por quinze dias. Um trouxa não deveria ser levado a outro mundo, poderia mudar o fio do universo. O Ministério interveio, apagando da sua memória todo o acontecido e fazendo-lhe pensar que tinha descoberto simplesmente restos de uma civilização antiga. Não tanto por causa desse trouxa, mas também pelos bruxos que punham em risco os universos paralelos e alternativos — Harry escutava atentamente tudo o que dizia Dumbledore com medo de que o que Sirius tinha dito pudesse ser verdade, tudo fazia sentido — As Maldições da Serpente são muito complexas, muitas poucas pessoas tiveram seus desejos cumpridos. Harry, ao mudar o fio desse universo, não poderá retornar ao seu próprio universo — ele perdeu o fôlego, mas não de preocupação, por alegria. Significava que apesar de tudo o que acertasse, ainda poderia ficar ali, com sua família — Se fosse você não me alegraria muito. Se ficasse aqui, suporia muitos perigos, mesmo que não acredite. Mas, sabe, tem razão em não contar a sua mãe. Quando alguém descobre, aos poucos o universo vai se secando e simplesmente deixa de existir — um pouco aturdido, Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Dumbledore não percebeu e continuou — Sim, significa que o que viu Neville é verdade. Esse universo e o seu estão em perigo. O Voldemort de seu universo está atrás de você e matou o Voldemort daqui, então as pessoas vão se perguntar sobre as mudanças, e temos que evitar a todo custo...

— Então temos que destruí-lo — disse Harry.

— Exatamente. Agora mais do que nunca.

Teriam que ser rápidos, não queria saber o que aconteceria se um universo deixasse de existir. Agora mais do que nunca estava em jogo a vida de muitas pessoas, dos dois universos. Por que aquele homem o mandaria para lá, ignorando as consequências? Entre tantas perguntas, uma sobressaiu mais do que as demais.

— Professor? — disse um pouco em dúvida.

— Sim, Harry? — Dumbledore o olhou fixamente, como costumava fazer.

— Se o senhor sabe que sou de outro universo, significa que... estamos secando? — a ideia não melhorava nada a situação.

— Sim, Harry — ele suspirou —, mas suponho que me dei um pouco o gosto — sorriu, tentando aliviar o ambiente, o que não convenceu totalmente o garoto, mas apenas concordou e ficou calado.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos sem falar, quando começaram a escutar uma confusão fora do escritório. Harry não pôde escutar o que diziam, mas reconheceu a voz acalorada de seu pai falando quase a gritos. Repentinamente perguntou-se se tinham escutado a conversa. Por que não pensou nisso antes? Justo depois de ficarem falando sobre universos, estariam secando mais o universo sem se dar conta. Olhou alarmado para o diretor, esperando que entendesse a sua preocupação.

— Não se preocupe — negou com a cabeça — Fiz um pequeno feitiço para que não escutassem, mas nós sim — Harry concordou, lembrando-se que esse mesmo feitiço Hermione tinha feito com a tenda. A confusão continuou, parecendo cada vez mais alarmante — É melhor intervirmos.

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e Harry o imitou rapidamente. Caminharam até a porta e desceram as escadas. Embaixo, a gárgula afastou-se, permitindo-os ver que James e Remus estava apontando-se com as varinhas, ameaçadores. Lily e Neville tentavam acalmá-los e afastar a James, enquanto Sirius estava no meio dos dois, tentando fazê-los entrar em razão, mas era ignorado por ambas as partes e tentavam afastá-lo com a mão ou a varinha. Então pôde escutar o que diziam:

— Por que não foi com sua alcateia de lobos e nos deixou em paz? Servir a Voldemort não deu certo, não é? — gritava James com raiva — Tinha que enganar a uma pobre garota mais jovem do que você, não é? Marginalizando-a! E fazendo-a levar dentro dela um monstro como você!

— Como se atreve? — gritou Remus furioso, afastando com um empurrão a Sirius, que caiu no chão. Da varinha dele, saiu um raio de luz que acertou James no peito, fazendo- voltar para trás, levando Lily e Neville com ele — Acha que não sei disso? Eu estou me arriscando...

— Não dá para ver, traidor! — retrucou James com desprezo, levantando-se.

Justo no momento em que Remus ia responder, Dumbledore interveio lançando faíscas vermelhas sobre eles. Tanto James quanto Remus olharam para as faíscas com raiva e iam ignorá-las e continuar discutindo.

— Remus, James! Por favor, parem com isto — disse Dumbledore com seriedade — Já não são mais crianças e sabem disso, e isso não levará a nada — Remus estava vermelho de fúria, olhou para todos no corredor e foi embora a passos largos, sem dizer mais nada. O diretor apenas suspirou, derrotado — James...

— Não, desculpe, Albus, mas não me peça para me desculpar por isso — disse o dito cujo, olhou para Lily e a ajudou a levantar-se.

— James, isso está saindo de controle, Albus tem razão, precisa parar com isso — disse Lily com a voz suave, mas determinada — Não estou dizendo para ir e pedir desculpas ou agirem como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas tenta, só tenta, se controlar quando for vê-lo.

— Eu vou tentar — disse James, bufando.

Ele pareceu finalmente lembrar-se o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estavam ali. Olhou para Harry e então para Dumbledore, ansioso por respostas. Sirius que não tinha escutado a conversa do casal desde que viu o afilhado, tentava se comunicar com o olhar, mas Harry estava mais interessado na discussão. Lily também tinha lembrado-se do problema, olhando nervosamente ao diretor.

— Quem é? Inimigo? Por que demoraram tanto? Preciso de explicações, Albus. Não pode me deixar pensando que é um Comensal e que meu filho está sequestrado, ou que ele está sob o Imperius — disse, desesperada para entender a situação. Harry alegrou-se um pouco em saber que se preocupava por ele, e que tinha outras ideias além de que ele era um Comensal.

— As terá, senhora Potter — disse Dumbledore, forçando um sorriso. Deu uma olhada rápida a Harry e logo acrescentou —, mas aqui não. As paredes têm ouvidos — disse casualmente. Sua família e Neville concordaram, e seguiram até o escritório.

O coração de Harry parecia que ia pular pela boca. O próprio Dumbledore disse que se as pessoas descobrissem, o universo ia secando, então por quê se preocupava? Era inevitável sentir que tudo logo se arruinaria, mas talvez fossem os nervos que causassem isso. Perguntava-se o que ele inventaria para dizer a Lily. Conhecia Lily e James bem para saber que não eram facilmente convencidos, no começo sim, mas logo descobriam algo que os faria suspeitar. Então lembrou-se de que ele devia confiar plenamente em Dumbledore. Com isso conseguiu acalmar-se um pouco, mas era melhor do que nada.

Ao entrar, percebeu os movimentos da varinha do diretor até a porta. Em outro momento, isso teria passado despercebido por seus olhos. Logo depois, apareceram as cadeiras, quantidade suficiente para cada uma das pessoas que estavam presentes. Lily, James e Neville sentaram-se sem pensar. Sirius enrolou um pouco para poder ficar ao lado do afilhado, olhou-o interrogativamente antes que Dumbledore começasse a falar, mas Harry só negou com a cabeça.

— Como puderam se dar conta com o veritaserum, Harry não trabalha para o lado das trevas nem nada do tipo. E também já sabem que é seu filho — Lily levou uma mão para a boca escandalizada, enquanto negava com a cabeça. Harry não gostava de vê-la assim, afastou o olhar com dor, sentindo que em parte era sua culpa que estivessem assim — Não é porque Harry tem o medalhão que trabalha para Voldemort. Vejam, o medalhão é verdadeiro. Ele escutou sobre as horcruxes de Neville, acidentalmente, é claro — acrescentou ao ver que o garoto ia protestar — A questão é que aparentemente, o senhor Potter queria mudar os laços que tem com a família — olhou significativamente para Sirius e Lily — e tendo em conta que continua sendo amigo do senhor Malfoy, teria uma vantagem para conseguir encontrar uma das horcruxes — ele parou de falar por um momento, tomando fôlego. Harry não sabia exatamente onde queria chegar com tudo aquilo, mas parecia que tudo terminaria bem — Em uma das visitas a Mansão Black esse ano, Harry entrou no quarto de Regulus Black, mas não tinha nenhuma horcrux ali, então no dia em que houve o ataque no Beco Diagonal esteve com Mundungus Fletcher — Harry franziu o cenho, perguntando-se como o diretor sabia que tinha falado com Mundungus naquele dia —, que lhe deu o medalhão...

— Como eu não vi isso? Eu estava ali — disse Neville, levantando-se de uma vez de sua cadeira, assustando a Lily, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Harry voltou a desviar o olhar de sua mãe.

— Parece que o senhor Potter fez um ótimo trabalho escondendo suas verdadeiras intenções — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo — Você mesmo pensava que Harry não era de confiar, e era justo que desconfiasse nesses tempos — deu para escutar os soluços afogados de Lily no peito de James — Tenho certeza de que Harry tentou agir o mais normal possível para que não pensassem que pregava... peças ou coisas más como costumava. Não é mesmo, senhor Potter?

— Sim — disse Harry, não olhando para os seus pais.

— Então significa que tudo o que disse sobre mudar... Era verdade? — perguntou James, sem poder acreditar no que ele dizia.

— Sim, era verdade, James.

— E então por que tivemos que sair do escritório? — perguntou confuso e ainda um pouco chocado.

Dumbledore ficou calados por alguns segundos, olhando pela janela. Harry pensou que não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta, ou que talvez procurava as melhores palavras para dizer. A primeira opção foi rapidamente descartada quando Dumbledore voltou a falar.

— Sabia que perguntaria, James. Os tirei do escritório apenas por ter pensado que algo de ruim... pudesse acontecer, mas foi apenas um equívoco de um pobre velho como eu — sorriu sutilmente. James assentiu, mas Harry pensou que ele só aceitou essa explicação por estar chocado demais com os últimos acontecimentos. Estava com a cabeça cheia demais para pensar com clareza.

— Mas como entraram no Ministério? — perguntou Neville depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, nos quais eles assimilavam.

— Entraram no Ministério? — repetiu Dumbledore, sem entender.

— Sim, Harry disse que tinha entrado no Ministério da Magia.

Mas Dumbledore negou com a cabeça, fazendo Neville saber que Harry não tinha dito isso, mas o garoto insistiu. Ele percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo, então deu uma cotovelada em Sirius e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Oh! Claro — sussurrou Sirius, entendendo — Neville, Harry não disse nada disso, deve estar confuso. Acredite, eu também estou, principalmente com a luta lá embaixo, deve ter batido a cabeça — disse com naturalidade, como se mentir fosse fácil — Além do mais, ninguém aqui se lembra disso — acrescentou quando viu que ele argumentaria.

Neville olhou para cada uma das pessoas presentes, e rendeu-se.

— Bem, então depois disso tudo, parece que foi apenas um mal entendido — olhou para todos no geral e continuou — É melhor que vão para casa e descansem, vocês dois não dormiram bem.

Neville concordou a contragosto e Harry com um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer em seguida. Sirius, Neville e Harry levantaram-se, James segurou Lily que ainda estava soluçando. Harry abaixou o olhar enquanto mordia a língua quando sentiu alguém pôr a mão em seu ombro, quando ergueu o olhar viu que era Sirius, que sorriu para ele de lado e assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Harry devolveu o sorriso, agradecido por seu apoio. James e Lily foram os primeiros a entrar na lareira, seguidos por Neville e Sirius. Antes que Harry entrasse na lareira, Dumbledore o chamou.

— Sim, senhor — ele disse com um estranho sorriso nos lábios.

— Ficarei com a horcrux e... quando retornar das suas férias, falaremos sobre isso — ele concordou — Tenha um feliz ano novo, senhor Potter.

— Obrigado, igualmente, senhor — ele lançou o pó de flu sobre o chão da chaminé.

Viu as chamas esmeraldas ao seu redor e em segundos estava dando voltas rápidas até cair no chão de sua casa em Godric’s Hollow. Harry olhou ao redor, mas os únicos que estavam na sala eram Sirius e Neville. Levantou-se do chão e olhou a Sirius, mas ele estava ocupado mandando o garoto ir dormir. Neville lançou um olhar fulminante para Harry e então perdeu-se escadas acima, Harry o ignorou e foi até o seu padrinho:

— E mamãe? — perguntou sem vacilar.

Sirius desfez o sorriso em seu rosto, deixando-o mais preocupado por sua mãe.

— Está bem, Harry — garantiu — Só... Está tentando assimilar que realmente é seu filho e que... te magoou.

— Não me magoou — disse com os olhos bem abertos —, é normal que desconfiasse — deu de ombros, mentindo o que realmente sentia, não queria que sua mãe chorasse, queria que fosse feliz.

— Então ter dito que não era seu filho não te afetou? — perguntou Sirius com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados.

— Sim, mas... — ele suspirou — Eu nem sei o que penso ou sinto agora. Sim, eu me senti mal que tenha dito isso, porque nunca conheci minha mãe e pensei que o que Neville me disse era verdade — a sua vista embaçou —, mas sei que não é verdade agora. Sei que ela me ama, por isso está chorando. Só que ela não está chorando por isso, ela sabe que me magoou, mas não merece sofrer por isso — as lágrimas escaparam. Sirius não suportou ver seu afilhado assim e o abraçou com força.

— Você também não merece sofrer, Harry — lhe disse. Ele escondeu o rosto no peito de Sirius como se fosse uma criança. Deixou que ele chorasse por alguns minutos, então o separou e disse — Melhor ir dormir e com certeza amanhã estará melhor. Senão, já falará com sua mãe, agora ela não está legal e se a visse assim, ficaria pior — Harry riu um pouco e concordou com a ideia.

— Boa noite — disse enquanto caminhava até as escadas.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, jogou-se na cama e caiu no sono assim que sua cabeça tocou no travesseiro.

Abriu os olhos, dando um bocejo e espreguiçando-se na cama. Olhou para a janela e viu que já era de tarde, tinha pouca luz do lado de fora. Ficou na cama pensando em sua mãe, esperava que o que Sirius tivesse lhe dito fosse verdade e que ela já estivesse melhor e não triste. Não queria voltar a vê-la assim e se precisasse mentir, o faria. Estava ali para fazer sua família feliz depois de tudo o que o seu outro eu tinha feito, e se sua mãe chorasse teria sido tudo em vão. Passou a mão pelo rosto e esfregou os olhos, procurou por seus óculos, que caíram durante a noite entre o edredom, e os pôs. Ainda assim não quis levantar-se, pensou no que Dumbledore tinha dito àquela manhã. Talvez conversariam sobre como destruir a Voldemort, mas agora o Voldemort daquele mundo tinha morrido nas mãos do Voldemort de seu mundo. As horcruxes que destruísse nesse mundo afetaria ao único Voldemort? Esperava que sim, senão... Como o destruiria? Se destruísse Voldemort naquele mundo, talvez não teria que preocupar-se em fazer isso no seu mundo... Era tudo tão complicado, nem ele mesmo entendia o que estava pensando, devia ser um dos efeitos dos universos alternativos: dor de cabeça só de pensar nisso. Não sabia como Dumbledore conseguia entender tudo, mas ele era diferente em todos os sentidos, sabia mais coisas do que qualquer outra pessoa, era um sábio.

Levantou-se da cama, espreguiçando-se. Trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto. Estava nervoso pelo que poderia acontecer, gostaria de encontrar sua mãe sozinha, sem nenhuma outra pessoa na casa. Com o coração batendo fortemente, chegou à cozinha, as luzes estavam acesas, esgueirou-se e viu James e Sirius sentados na mesa, comendo em silêncio.

Limpou a garganta, não tinha percebido que estava rouco, e disse:

— Olá — James o olhou com os olhos arregalados, Harry desviou o olhar decepcionada por não ter encontrado sua mãe ali, e ainda mais pela reação de seu pai.

— Ei! Boa noite! — disse Sirius de brincadeira, sorrindo — Senta e come alguma coisa — disse, afastando uma cadeira para ele — Neville ainda não acordou.

Harry concordou e sentou-se entre seu padrinho e James. Olhou de soslaio a Sirius, que tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto. Ele franziu o cenho, mas não comentou. Bibil chegou na cozinha com um prato na mão e o colocou na frente dele, ele sorriu agradecido, a elfa fez uma reverência e saiu. Depois disso, a cozinha voltou para um silêncio incômodo, até que Sirius o rompeu.

— Bom... — disse enquanto se levantava — É melhor... é melhor eu ir. Vou deixá-los conversando.

— Quê? — sussurrou Harry, arregalando os olhos — Não! Sirius, você não pode — continuou sussurrando, mas Sirius não escutou ou o ignorou, porque saiu da cozinha deixando-os sozinhos.

Harry sorriu nervoso e concentrou-se na sua comida, embora não sentisse fome. Começou a comer. _Como Sirius pode me deixar sozinho com meu pai? Ele sabe que eu quero falar com a minha mãe, não com James. Espero que isso signifique que minha mãe ainda não está bem._ Sentia o olhar de James sobre ele, o que o fez comer mais rápido e querer sair dali de uma vez. Quando estava terminando de comer, James decidiu falar:

— Como você está? — perguntou. Harry deu de ombros e levantou-se da mesa, decidido a ir atrás de sua mãe — Espera, quero falar contigo um momento — o segurou pelo pulso. A contragosto, voltou a se sentar, sem olhá-lo, escutou um suspiro — Me desculpe por ter duvidado tanto de você esses dias — Harry levantou o rosto e o olhou com surpresa, não estava esperando —, mas eu... nunca pensei que de repente decidisse mudar. Por que agora? E a-além do mais, antes que caísse da escada, estava como sempre e depois começou a mudar e... — James estava realmente inquieto e desesperado, então ele o interrompeu.

— Eu quis mudar porque me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando vi o que aconteceu com os Malfoys. Não queria que isso acontecesse comigo e... Estamos em uma guerra, queria viver o que deixei de lado, talvez antes que eu pudesse morrer... Estamos em uma guerra, tudo pode acontecer, pai — James sorriu e desistiu de falar o que ia alguns segundos antes — Eu queria fazer algo como os gêmeos. Me refiro a fazer os outros rirem — apressou-se a dizer, já que não tinha certeza se lembrava ou tinha ideia do que os gêmeos faziam — Quero dizer: fazer a sua família feliz. E bom, peguei a horcrux para fazer algo bom e que se dessem conta da minha mudança, mas não foi como eu esperava. Não tanto para que percebessem as minhas intenções, mas também queria mostrar que podia ajudar na guerra, e não ser um inútil...

— Eu fico feliz que esteja levando a guerra a sério, mas ainda parece ridículo ter se arriscado indo ao Beco Diagonal para pegar uma horcrux. Podia ter demonstrado de outra forma — disse seu pai com uma careta.

— Bom, mas eu não achei outra forma. Pelo menos podia agradecer por ter encontrado uma horcrux, então é uma a menos para derrotar a Voldemort — respondeu rapidamente, e encolheu os ombros depois que seu pai erguesse uma sobrancelha pelo seu tom — Desculpa.

— Isso não importa agora — disse James, negando com a cabeça — Deveria falar com a sua mãe — indicou com a mão a janela. Harry olhou por ela e viu Lily sentada no pé daquela árvore. Concordou e se dispôs a sair, mas outra vez seu pai o impediu — Eu fico feliz que tenha mudado — ele sorriu e então o abraçou.

Harry ficou estático por alguns segundos e então o abraçou com força. Era bom abraçar seu pai, sentia o seu amor, tão confortável e perfeito como o de sua mãe. Os dois abraços não podiam ser comparados a nenhum outro no mundo. Algumas lágrimas de felicidade surgiram em seus olhos. James afastou-se quase a contragosto e Harry percebeu que ele também tinha algumas lágrimas nas bochechas. Ele sorriu.

— Olhe só, chorando como uma criança. Deveria sentir vergonha por fazer isso com seu pai — disse James, sorrindo.

Harry revirou os olhos e riu. Depois disso, seu pai pegou um casaco e o estendeu, enquanto indicava com a cabeça o jardim traseiro.

— Obrigado — disse com um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto.

_Afinal de contas, Sirius sabia o que estava pensando e fazendo. Não é por nada que meus pais o nomearam como meu padrinho._

Com esses pensamentos e o sentimento de felicidade, saiu para o jardim traseiro. Uns flocos de neve caíram em sua cabeça e nos braços cobertos pelas mangas do pijama, que não era suficiente para suportar o frio que fazia. Colocou o casaco que seu pai lhe entregou rapidamente e foi até a grande árvore, ainda com frio, já que nem ele nem seu pai perceberam que ele usava chinelos para caminhar em casa. Quando estava aproximando-se, percebeu que sua mãe ainda não tinha visto que alguém caminhava em sua direção. Harry olhou melhor o seu rosto para ter certeza de que não estava chorando. Tinha um grande círculo onde não tinha neve, justo no espaço que ocupavam as folhas da grande árvore e onde sua mãe estava sentada, que abraçava as pernas grudadas ao peito com seus braços, a cabeça abaixada, meio escondida.

Harry aproximou-se até estar debaixo da árvore e sentou-se um pouco afastado para lhe dar espaço. Lily ergueu a cabeça e o olhou com surpresa e tristeza, esteve a ponto de sair, mas Harry a olhou suplicante para que não saísse. Sua mãe um pouco desastrada voltou a se sentar na mesma posição de antes. Ele não sabia exatamente como se sentir naquele silêncio. Se fosse em outra ocasião, estaria muito feliz de compartilhar um longo tempo em silêncio. Ele não pensou que as coisas pudessem ser tão difíceis, enquanto esteve no quarto testando diferentes formas de começar a falar com ela, e tinha que admitir que eram péssimas. Claro, era mais fácil falar consigo mesmo no espelho como se fosse sua mãe do que estar ao lado dela. Suspirou e tomando coragem, olhou sua mãe.

— Como está? — surpreendeu-se em escutar que sua voz não tremia nem estava rouca.

Lily levantou o olhar ao escutá-lo. Harry viu aqueles olhos idênticos aos seus, mas se via claramente a surpresa e tristeza. Prestando maior atenção, deu para ver que estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, ela devia ter chorado a noite toda e isso doeu. Afastou o olhar dela e ficou olhando para os seus pés congelados, pedindo que ela respondesse a pergunta e tudo se resolvesse logo.

— Eu só estava... pensando — disse sua mãe.

Harry levantou o olhar lentamente e viu embaçado como Lily encolhia os ombros. Piscou várias vezes para afastar as lágrimas que estiveram a ponto de sair.

— Fico feliz — disse em voz baixa, enquanto assentia.

Ficaram calados. Era sua culpa, tinha que ter dito mais alguma coisa e alongado a conversa, mas simplesmente não pôde. Teve medo de que sua mãe percebesse o quão mal estava.

Podia escutar o forte vento que batia em seus ouvidos quando sentiu um olhar penetrante posto nele. Olhou de lado e viu sua mãe observá-lo triste e com amor. Harry voltou a tomar coragem para falar, mas não foi ele quem falou.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo o que fiz, Harry — disse Lily, nervosa — Eu como sua mãe deveria ter percebido que era meu filho e não duvidar disso, e muito menos suspeitar que era um Comensal da Morte porque tem um estúpido medalhão. Nunca devia ter dito que não era meu filho e... ainda mais agora que está consertando as coisas e... — e então começou a chorar, dava para perceber que estava tentando se conter, mas não conseguia.

Quis interrompê-la desde a hora em que começou a falar, mas ela disse tudo tão depressa que não encontrou uma forma de fazer, mas no momento em que começou a chorar, não suportou mais. Não podia continuar sentado ali enquanto ela chorava e sofria sem poder fazer nada. Era horrível ver sua mãe naquele estado sem saber que em seu mundo estava morta.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. É normal que suspeitasse de mim, estamos em guerra, não dá para confiar em ninguém. Eu mesmo teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar, teria sido muito suspeito que meu filho que é amigo de uma família de comensais tivesse de repente um medalhão da Slytherin. Eu não te culpo, mamãe — disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

Sua mãe deixou escapar um soluço e então sorriu.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu filho — disse Lily, aproximando-se dele —, mas não pode me impedir de me sentir culpada.

Harry sorriu e ia continuar falando para convencê-la a não sentir culpa, mas sua mãe aproximou-se mais e o envolveu em um abraço. Devolveu o abraço, pondo o seu queixo sobre seu ombro. Sentiu-se à vontade e aquecido. Depois de estar morrendo de frio, aquilo era o melhor.

— Eu te amo, mamãe.

— Eu também te amo, querido — Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir isso. Era muito para ele. Lily, depois de um tempo, afastou-o e pôs a mão em seu rosto — — Está congelando, Harry — desceu o olhar, tirando as mãos do seu rosto e ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver que ele estava calçando apenas chinelos caseiros — Como você sai assim? Poderia ficar doente, Harry — repreendeu com o cenho franzido, ele riu sobre o quão superprotetora ela podia ser, o fazia sentir-se bem — Se você, não riria, senhorito — disse, mas então sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Levantou-se estendeu uma mão — Vamos para dentro — ele sorriu e pegou na sua mão quente.

Caminharam de volta para casa, ele envolvido no abraço de sua mãe, enquanto riam e tentavam não afundar os pés na neve.

Quando entraram na cozinha, seu pai ainda estava ali, sentado na mesa tomando um chocolate quente recém feito. Harry respirou fundo até quase sentir o sabor do chocolate na boca. Sua mãe o fez sentar-se e pôs uma manta em cima. Seu pai sorriu aos dois e levantou-se para servir chocolate quente para os dois, sua mãe sentou-se do seu lado. Seu pai voltou a sentar, dando uma caneca para cada um.

 _Isso é... uma família feliz? Sim. Acho que as coisas melhoraram muito._ Pela primeira vez, Harry passou uma feliz tarde-noite com seus pais.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Quem a matou?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 12 - Quem a matou?**

Uma tarde, pouco depois do ano novo, Harry e Neville ficaram em fila junto à lareira da sala para retornar a Hogwarts. O Ministério tinha organizado essa conexão excepcional ao pó de flu para que os estudantes pudessem voltar de forma rápida e segura ao colégio. Lily era a única presente na casa para despedir-se dos garotos, James e Sirius tinham ido ao trabalho. Desfez-se em lágrimas na partida, esteve um pouco mais sensível depois que Dumbledore lhes disse que ele era realmente seu filho, e pela reconciliação de James com Harry, do qual ele sentia-se culpado por isso.

— Calma, mamãe, não chore... — a consolou Harry, e lhe deu um abraço enquanto sua mãe soluçava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de seu filho — Está tudo bem.

— Promete que terá cuidado... e que não se meterá em problemas... e não insultará a ninguém — lhe disse Lily, secando as lágrimas dos olhos.

— Nunca, mamãe, eu gosto de levar uma vida tranquila — disse em tom de brincadeira — Não se preocupe com nada, eu ficarei bem.

Lily sorriu enquanto punha uma mão em seu rosto carinhosamente, Por último, despediu-se de Neville.

Harry pela primeira vez não queria retornar a Hogwarts. Tinha passado bons momentos com seus pais e Sirius, mesmo que Neville estivesse lá, tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro lar. Tinha que admitir, tinha passado um certo tempo antes que Harry considerasse Hogwarts seu lar, mas ali teve que passar apenas um dia para saber. E ali estava, despedindo-se de sua mãe como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira.

— Se comportem, rapazes...

Com um último abraço em sua mãe, Harry meteu-se nas chamas verdes e gritou: “Hogwarts!”. Teve uma última e passageira visão da cozinha e do choroso e lindo rosto de sua mãe antes que as chamas o engolissem. Enquanto girava vertiginosamente sobre si mesmo, vislumbrou imagens borradas de outros cômodos de bruxos, mas não conseguiu observar bem. Logo começou a reduzir a velocidade e finalmente se deteve em seco na lareira do escritório do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry conseguiu visualizar a figura de Remus Lupin encurvada sobre o seu trabalho. Saiu da lareira, ajeitou os óculos e o cabelo.

— Boa noite, Potter. Suponho que precisará de ajuda com suas coisas.

— Não precisa, professor.

Lupin levantou o olhar do seu trabalho, olhando para Harry com surpresa, mas não disse nada e continuou com o seu. Neville apareceu pouco depois, girando como um pião da casa própria, e os dois saíram do escritório do professor rumo à Torre da Gryffindor. Algo estranho aconteceu quando Neville apareceu, mas não conseguiu perceber o que era. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, Harry olhava pelas janelas: o sol estava se pondo atrás dos jardins, cobertos por uma camada de neve ainda mais grossa do que a do jardim de sua casa em Godric’s Hollow. De longe, pôde ver a cabana de Hagrid, soltando fumaça pela chaminé. Harry sorriu, isso significava que ele estava naquele universo paralelo.

— Figurinhas — disse Neville quando chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que estava mais pálida que o normal e fez uma careta ao escutar a forte voz do garoto.

— Não — respondeu.

— Como não?

— Tem uma nova senha — esclareceu a Mulher Gorda — E não grite, por favor.

— Mas se estávamos fora, como quer que saibamos...?

— Neville!

Hermione corria até eles, tinha as bochechas coradas e usava a capa, chapéu de bruxa e as luvas. Deteve-se repentinamente ao ver Harry junto de Neville.

— Eu... volto mais tarde... — disse com a voz levemente curta e sem fôlego — Falamos mais tarde, Neville.

Harry preferiu ficar calado, não tinha a mínima vontade de ter uma briga ou descobrir coisas horríveis sobre seu homólogo. Na verdade nem fazia falta, só o olhar e a fuga de Hermione lhe diziam que tinha feito algo ruim, muito pior do que o Draco de seu universo poderia ter feito.

Neville encostou-se na parede com cara de poucos amigos enquanto via Hermione afastar-se pelas escadas. Harry deixou o seu baú no chão e disse:

— Podia ter pedido a senha para... — deixou a frase no ar, sem muita certeza de como o seu sósia a chamava e preferindo não dar suposições falsas a Neville, que já teve suficiente delas. Ele olhou-o com um olhar fulminante.

— Hermione pode ser muito inteligente, mas não é vidente, Potter — disse entredentes — Só quero que saiba que os “laços” que tivemos em casa, ficaram em casa.

Harry o olhou por alguns segundos e apenas assentiu, sem ligar a mínima para o que dizia. O único que rondava a sua cabeça era que Hermione não era vidente, isso já sabia, mas o que isso tinha a ver com o assunto? Qualquer grifinório poderia saber a senha. A resposta lhe bateu como se tivessem lhe dado um soco, a menos que Hermione tivesse passado as férias fora e não soubesse a senha, ou que fosse da Ravenclaw. Lembrava-se de ter escutado a amiga dizer que o chapéu esteve a ponto de mandá-la para essa casa, e não era de se estranhar com a sua inteligência, mas a pergunta era: “Qual era a diferença nesse mundo?”. Neville e Hermione pareciam amigos, então teriam que ter se conhecido no primeiro ano, como aconteceu no seu universo.

Uns passos escutaram-se de longe. Harry virou a cabeça, encontrando-se com Rony e Ginny levando seus baús até eles.

— E aí, garotos? Bill foi para casa com a Fleur — Ginny revirou os olhos enquanto bufava. Harry sorriu divertido, sabendo que Ginny não tinha mudado sua opinião sobre Fleur, lembrava perfeitamente bem de como debochava de seu nome. Rony tinha ficado corado até as orelhas enquanto fulminava a irmã com o olhar. Neville ria descaradamente — Bom, disse que encontraram uma casa perto da praia, então poderão estar mais a par das reuniões. Acabam de chegar?

— Acha que estamos aqui por diversão com nossos baús, Rony? — disse Neville depois de parar de rir.

— Sim, claro — ele respondeu com o tom amargurado — A senha é “abstinência”.

— Correto — disse a Mulher Gorda com um fio de voz, o retrato afastou-se revelando um buraco que dava para a entrada do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor.

— O que deu nela? — perguntou Harry.

— Deve ser o excesso natalino — respondeu Ginny, revirando os olhos e entrou na bagunçada sala comunal — Como todos os anos, sua amiga Violeta e ela bebem todo o vinho daquele quadro dos monges bêbados que tem no corredor da sala de Feitiços. Enfim... Eu vou indo, fiquei de me encontrar com Dean — terminou desanimada.

Os três garotos abriram passagem entre as pessoas, Rony ia resmungando irritado sobre a relação de Ginny. Subiram as escadas até chegar ao seu quarto habitual, que sempre teve em seu universo e parecia que ali também. Olhou ao seu redor, tentando ver alguma diferença e imediatamente a teve quando viu Neville empurrar e pôr suas coisas sobre a _sua_ cama, que estava do lado da de Rony. Harry olhou para a cama que era dele em seu universo e que agora era a sua. Neville o olhava com o cenho franzido enquanto continuava acomodando-se, Harry caminhou até a sua cama, pôs o baú no pé da cama e jogou-se na cama enquanto cobria o rosto com as duas mãos. Não tinha ideia do que ia acontecer, as coisas estavam confusas, tudo o que tinha a ver com Hermione era um mistério, não sabia a relação entre Neville e Rony, mas esperava averiguar logo, sendo bom ou ruim. Essa já não era a casa em que cresceu, e tinha que fazer mudanças se quisesse sobreviver ali. Preferiu deixar de pensar em todos esses problemas e ver o lado positivo das coisas, mas na verdade não encontrava muitos...

Não tinha percebido que tinha caído no sono. Reconheceu a voz de Rony e de Neville, prestou atenção no que diziam enquanto fingia dormir.

— ...mas depois disso tudo, continua acreditando nisso? Vamos, companheiro, estamos falando de Dumbledore — escutou a voz de Rony dizer, então escutou um sonoro bocejo — Estou morrendo de fome, quero jantar...

— Você sempre está com fome, isso não importa — interrompeu bruscamente a voz de Neville, que soava indiferente — Rony, depois do que o vi fazer, tenho certeza de que pode fazer algo mal a Dumbledore. Ele não é assim e sei por todas as vezes em que estive com ele, não mentiria, não teria razão para que fizesse isso comigo. Os dois mentiram e não vou permitir que saia por cima, vou descobrir o que está acontecendo... E então tudo vai voltar ao normal, ou não me chamam de “menino que sobreviveu” — Rony fez um pequeno ruído como se estivesse de acordo.

Passados alguns segundos em que nenhum deles disse algo, escutava-se apenas a constante respiração de Harry e pouco depois o estômago de Rony resmungar. Harry teve que morder o lábio inferior por dentro para evitar gargalhar, moveu-se para um lado lentamente e escondeu um pouco a cabeça no travesseiro para poder rir só um pouco, e fazer a vontade passar.

— Estive pensando em como Potter conseguiu aprender tantos feitiços difíceis, duvido até que Hermione os tivesse feito tão bem... O que quero dizer — apressou-se a dizer Ron — é que pode estar tomando alguma poção para ter bons resultados nos feitiços. Você sabe, ele é bom em poções... Tem um laboratório só para ele para fazer suas poções, acho que é a única coisa em que era bom antes. O que acha?

— Pode estar certo, Rony. Quero dizer, por que não? Não seria estranho, agora que não tem a Malfoy e seus guarda-costas, não tem com quem se esconder. O que precisamos fazer é encontrar essa poção e... Talvez achemos alguma pessoa que tenha a ver com a atitude deles. Por que não me disse antes?

— Porque Potter estava acordado, Neville — disse Rony com voz irritada — Temos que procurar Hermione e contá-la, ela pode nos ajudar. Ela quer mais do que ninguém que nós fodamos com o Potter.

— Sim, mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Hermione tem medo dele, não vai estar tão disposta a nos ajudar — disse Neville. Harry escutou como alguém levantava-se da cama e caminhou até onde ele estava, imediatamente fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo — Mas depois que fizermos o trabalho sujo, ela vai poder nos dizer que poção é.

— Foi... foi o que eu disse — disse Rony inseguro — Mudando de assunto, é melhor nos irmos, eu não aguento mais...

Neville bufou, mas depois escutou-se como passos afastavam-se do garoto e saíam do quarto.

Harry ficou alguns segundos na mesma posição para ter certeza de que nenhum dos dois voltasse por qualquer motivo. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor, tudo parecia normal e como tinha deixado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, despenteando-o mais, desesperado. Não era nada bom o que tinha escutado, já tinha se dado conta do problema de Hermione, mais pela forma como reagiu ao vê-lo, mas pensou que o odiava, não que o temia, já que se ele fosse como Malfoy, teria que odiá-lo. Por outro lado, não pensava que o plano deles fosse algo preocupante, já que não tinha nenhuma poção nem nada a esconder, mas se pensava melhor, seria ótimo fazer algumas poções falsas para ter um pouco de diversão, a única coisa que tinha que fazer era mandar uma mensagem aos gêmeos. O garoto não pôde resistir dar uma gargalhada ao lembrar-se da imagem de Neville inflado e vermelho, depois de provar sua poção do Kit Mata-Aulas. Foi até o baú, tirou seu uniforme e rapidamente trocou de roupa. Dando uma última olhada no quarto que não tinha esperado voltar a ver, saiu dali até o Salão Principal, onde tinham ido os dois.

Depois de caminhar pelos corredores lotados de alunos que chegavam das férias com suas famílias, chegou ao Salão Principal, onde a decoração de natal continuava pendurada e o teto continuava transformado magicamente para ver o céu lá fora. Naquele momento, o céu estava escuro e caía uma forte nevasca. Sem prestar muita atenção nesses pequenos detalhes, caminhou até a mesa da Gryffindor, onde pôde ver Neville e Rony rodeados de um grupo de pessoas — as garotas pulavam ao redor deles, enchendo a Neville de elogios. Sentou-se longe da confusão e concentrou-se em encontrar Hermione. Os sonserinos estavam todos sentados enquanto conversavam com a cabeça abaixada e em sussurros, lançando olhares venenos até onde estava Neville. Sem muito interesse, já que não era diferente de seu universo, continuou olhando para as outras mesas. Na mesa da Hufflepuff não encontrou nada de relevante, então mudou o seu olhar para a mesa da Ravenclaw, tinha uma grande quantidade de pessoas que nunca viu no seu universo, mas devia ser por não ter tido muito contato com eles. Depois de um momento, localizou o emaranhado de cabelo castanho, e ali estava a resposta que estava procurando: Hermione Granger era uma corvina. Naquele universo ela também teve a chance de seguir outro caminho. Harry deu de ombros, não achava tão ruim que Hermione fosse corvina, ele era seu amigo e isso não mudaria. Talvez por Cho Chang ter pertencido àquela casa o desagradasse, mas devia lembrar-se de Luna. Ele voltou a olhar pela mesa, esperando encontrar Luna ali, mas foi em vão. Esperançoso, disse a si mesmo que ela talvez estivesse atrás de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado. Tinha acabado de perceber que talvez Luna fosse a única ali que o aceitaria ali, talvez por...

Foi interrompido por seus pensamentos quando Dumbledore levantou-se e fez todos os alunos silenciarem-se no Salão Principal. Pouco depois que o silêncio reinou, o diretor começou a falar:

— Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Não costumo dar um discurso depois do recesso natalino, mas dessa vez me sinto obrigado — Dumbledore pigarreou e continuou — Como todos já sabem e muito bem, estamos em uma época de guerra e devemos nos manter unidos. Como já se deram conta, Voldemort — houve uma comoção coletiva, vinda dos alunos mais covardes — se manteve pouco ativo até o momento. Nas férias, houve um ataque no Beco Diagonal e outro ao senhor Longbottom. Para poder manter a segurança no castelo, tínhamos aos dementadores, mas eles se juntaram a Voldemort — de novo, escutaram-se gritos pelo nome — Então teremos aos aurores, proporcionados pelo Ministério da Magia, vigiando as entradas dos terrenos, e tenho que deixar claro que enquanto estiverem aqui, ninguém sairá da escola sem permissão ou por emergência. Os aurores podem ser tão terríveis quanto os dementadores, então merecem o mesmo respeito. Não podem enganá-los com truques ou disfarces, o correio continuará sendo revisado por segurança, sei que os irrita que invadamos sua privacidade, mas é para o seu bem. E é claro, os alerto para que não os subestimem nem nada parecido. Espero que comecem bem o ano. Podem continuar — ao sentar, os alunos começaram a falar e comentar sobre os avisos.

Harry pegou um prato e começou a se servir da comida de uma bandeja dourada. Enquanto comia, olhava para Neville pelo canto do olho, mas logo começou a se entediar. Perguntava-se quem eram os que vinham do Ministério para vigiar. Em seu universo, os aurores não eram as pessoas indicadas para confiar e pôr a vida em suas mãos, principalmente por terem mudado de lado quando Voldemort tomou o controle do Ministério, mas esse não era seu universo e sabia pouco dele. Tinha apenas a vaga informação que escutou de algumas conversas, entre elas envolviam seu pai e seu padrinho como aurores e membros da Ordem junto com sua mãe, assim como Bartemius Crouch Sr era o atual ministro da magia. Cabia a possibilidade que Sirius e seus pais estivessem encarregados de vigiar alguma parte de Hogwarts, mas preferia não se iludir. A única questão da informação de Dumbledore que achava estranha era ver como informava sobre os ataques sem esconder nada. Era estranho, mas era bom que dissesse a verdade aos estudantes e não mentisse, dando-lhes falsas esperanças de que tudo terminaria bem.

Ao terminar de comer, deu um último olhar no Salão Principal, vendo o lado bom: voltar ao lugar em que pensou que nunca mais voltaria a ver, mas como diziam “nunca diga nunca”. A mesa dos professores era muito parecida em como tinha deixado em seu universo, com exceção de Lupin e... Onde estava a professora McGonagall? Agora que Harry pensava, não chegou em seu escritório naquela tarde, e era o normal, já que era a chefe da casa e vice-diretora. O coração dele acelerou por alguns segundos ao imaginar as terríveis coisas que poderiam ter lhe acontecido, mas tentando convencer-se de que aquele era o universo dos sobreviventes, convenceu-se de que talvez estivesse doente ou algo do tipo. Sem querer saber se tinha uma substituta para ela ou não, saiu do Salão Principal.

Se dispunha a subir as escadas de mármore quando alguém o chamou com a voz sussurrante, mas alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse sem dificuldades. O garoto virou-se sem ter muita certeza, mas imediatamente um sorriso se formou no rosto, fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Pela porta que dava aos jardins, surgia a cabeça de um homem de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos cinzentos. Harry refez seus passos e caminhou até a porta com uma emoção que não podia controlar, parecia uma criança quando seu padrinho chegava para visitá-lo com um presente. O homem sorriu divertido pela reação do garoto.

Quando Harry saiu aos jardins, o homem fechou a porta e imediatamente o apertou contra si em um forte abraço.

— Vejo que está feliz que estou aqui — disse Sirius, ao separarem-se, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, indicou que se afastasse um pouco da porta — Vamos dar um passeio e conversar.

— Como não ficaria feliz, Sirius? — disse o garoto, descendo as escadas de pedra até chegar na neve.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelos jardins, enquanto a neve caía sobre eles. As árvores da Floresta Proibida estavam sobrecarregadas de uma neve densa, que parecia que a qualquer momento cairiam. O lago estava parcialmente congelado e mais afastado dava para ver a água mover-se com tranquilidade por causa do vento frio e talvez da Lula Gigante.

— Dumbledore me contou sobre sua situação — Harry paralisou e o olhou com os olhos arregalados e assustados. Sirius apressou-se a acrescentar — Ele já sabia da minha situação, mas só tinha uma ideia sobre essa viagem de universos pelos véus...

— Mas ainda assim... É muito perigoso que... que tenha te dito — disse Harry desesperado — Quero dizer, supõe-se que o universo vai secar e... Como é que te disse...?

— Harry! — exclamou Sirius, segurando-o pelos ombros e obrigando-o a se acalmar — Dumbledore me contou porque, sendo do seu universo, não vai afetar em nada nesse. Além do mais, eu já sabia, eu tinha descoberto — Harry assentiu lentamente com o olhar perdido entre as árvores. Ele suspirou enquanto punha uma mão nas costas do afilhado e o empurrava levemente para que continuasse caminhando — Enfim, voltando ao assunto, Dumbledore falou comigo sobre a nossa situação, então sugeriu que eu viesse aqui vigiá-lo e te ajudar a não cometer erros ou alguma pergunta desse universo, é claro.

— Quer dizer que está aqui para me ajudar? Por ordens de Dumbledore? — perguntou, tentando processar a informação. A ideia de que Sirius o ajudaria, tirava um peso dos seus ombros. Quando Sirius concordou, ele sorriu abertamente — Isso é ótimo! Porque precisa me ajudar com algumas coisas que eu não sei e eu preciso saber.

— Está bem, mas respira — disse, sorrindo para seu afilhado com diversão — Diga o que precisa.

— Bom, o que mais me pergunto agora é sobre Remus — Sirius fez uma careta. Harry o olhou intensamente, mas não conseguiu decifrar o que significava aquela careta — Sirius... — o chamou cautelosamente.

— Não acho que sou a pessoa certa para te contar — suspirou. O garoto estava a ponto de abrir a boca, mas rapidamente acrescentou — Sei que é desesperador, mas... Se quer saber, deveria perguntar ao seu pai ou talvez a Remus. Eu tive que descobrir assim, e acho que foi a melhor maneira, então quero que também descubra assim. É melhor para você...

— Sirius, o que está fazendo é me preocupar mais ainda — disse com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados — Eu não posso perguntar ao meu pai, seria suspeito, e Remus não parece gostar muito de mim.

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas é tudo o que posso fazer. Se me perguntar sobre outra coisa, tenho certeza de que posso te responder. Anda, me pergunte algo.

Ele suspirou e começou a pesar suas opções e suas perguntas. Sirius continuou caminhando ao seu lado, até chegar a uma pequena colina onde podia ver perfeitamente o lago e a floresta, ver como as folhas das árvores dançavam em um mesmo ritmo, coordenadas pelo vento e de vez em quando, se prestava muita atenção, podia ver como as asas de algum animal sobressaía dos troncos congelados. Uma noite onde a lua estava coberta pelas nuvens de dezembro e delas caía grandes bolas de neve, sobre as únicas duas pessoas que caminhavam pelos jardins.

— Bom... — Harry pigarreou. Nesse momento, as nuvens que cobriam a lua afastaram, mostrando uma lua um quarto minguante. Com a pouca luz que tinha aparecido, pôde ver como uma cor rosa subia pelo rosto do garoto — Eu não pensei nisso antes... mas agora falando sobre Remus, comecei a ligar... — ele calou-se ao ver a expressão que tinha seu padrinho, então foi direto ao ponto — O que aconteceu com Snape? Não tinha me perguntado sobre ele, mas é só por curiosidade...

— Isso realmente te interessa? Harry, estamos falando do homem seboso que fez a sua vida um inferno em poções. Do Ranhoso, Harry! Ninguém se importa com o que aconteceu com esse daí — disse Sirius com o cenho franzido e cruzando os braços.

— Oh vamos — ele fez um biquinho, que aprendeu com os gêmeos.

— Continuou sendo um Comensal da Morte e jamais ensinou em Hogwarts, graças a Merlin — respondeu sem conseguir resistir. Harry o olhou estranho. Tinha tantas coisas que não faziam sentido para ele, já que não encontrava lógica nas diferenças, e agora começava a se perguntar se ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com Snape não ser professor e com Hermione sendo uma corvina em vez de grifinória — Por agora não acho que isso seja importante para você. Deveria saber que Hermione, sua amiga nascida trouxa do nosso mundo, é da Ravenclaw — Sirius olhou fixamente para ele para ver sua reação, mas ele apenas assentiu quase com descaso — Já sabia?

— Sim — ele assentiu outra vez —, assim como talvez eu a chamei de “sangue ruim”, então não somos amigos, que sou amigo do Malfoy e dos sonserinos, que sou bom em poções, aliás — disse sem dar tempo que Sirius respondesse — O que aconteceu com a McGonagall?

Sirius suspirou exasperado, passou os dedos pelo cabelo e olhou por alguns segundos para o afilhado, e então finalmente abriu a boca para começar a falar.

— Harry, preciso que entenda uma coisa — só com esse começo, imaginou o pior — Pelo que me disse Dumbledore, o Dumbledore do nosso mundo morreu, suponho que no seu sexto ano — Harry desviou o olhar, sem querer olhar em seus olhos. Um calafrio percorreu as suas costas, não pelo frio, mas pelo que ele disse em seguida —, aqui as coisas foram ao contrário. Ela morreu tentando proteger Neville, quando os Comensais entraram no castelo. Caiu da torre mais alta de Hogwarts, a de astronomia, mas iam atrás de Dumbledore, não dela. Desde então Neville começou a tentar aprender a se defender, já que não parecia suficiente o que sabia... — Harry bufou enquanto revirava os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mesmo que nem sempre se lembrasse, McGonagall sempre foi muito querida por ele, tinha lhe tirado de problemas que custariam a sua permanência no castelo, era uma professora muito boa e justa. Sua perda o afetava, mesmo que não fosse a sua McGonagall. Pouco depois, sentiu uma mão pesada e reconfortante apertar seu ombro, em forma de pesar — Pode achar que Neville não duela muito bem, mas ele enfrentou Voldemort tantas vezes quanto você... Sentiu-se culpado pela morte dela, assim como você.

— Está me comparando com ele, Sirius? — com o cenho franzido, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, que indicava que sua irritação era uma brincadeira.

— Eu? Jamais, não posso comparar. Você é meu afilhado favorito — disse com os olhos brilhando de diversão, deu um leve tapa no ombro de Harry como se fosse um adolescente.

— Sou seu único afilhado — Harry passou a mão pelos olhos, secando as lágrimas que tinham escorrido.

— Sim, mas nem todos os padrinhos dizem isso a seus afilhados — ele revirou os olhos enquanto ria pela resposta — Bom, além disso, tem alguma outra pergunta? — Harry negou com a cabeça, já que o resto era só questão de ir descobrindo enquanto os dias passavam — Bom, outra coisa que te chamei é porque trouxe algumas coisas que vai gostar, e digamos que vão te ajudar — ele lhe deu uma piscadela e fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Caminharam pela neve de novo até chegar, a poucos metros de onde estavam antes, ao Salgueiro Lutador. Sirius procurou por um galho no chão e o cravou no nó da árvore, então agachou-se e enfiou um braço dentro da árvore, procurando com a luz da sua varinha. Depois de alguns segundos, nos quais Harry perguntava se podia ajudá-lo e Sirius recusava, ele finalmente tirou dali uma mochila marrom suja e mostrou a ele com a expressão animada, o garoto não pôde evitar rir de seu padrinho. Sirius começou a tirar um livro da mochila e depois o entregou a Harry, como se fosse a solução de todos os seus problemas. Ele pegou com as mãos e olhou com atenção a lombada do livro, mas estava em branco, começou a folhear até perceber que era um livro de poções. Harry ergueu o olhar até Sirius e franziu o cenho, mas ele continuava sorrindo.

— Hã... Padfoot, por que está me dando um livro de poções? Pensei que se lembrava que eu não gosto de poções e nem me dou bem. Eu agradeço por ter se incomodado, mas... — não sabia como se expressar sem ferir os sentimentos de seu padrinho, mas o desconcertou que o homem começou a gargalhar, com aquela risada igual ao latido de um cachorro.

— Ha-Harry... — disse Sirius sem fôlego, respirou fundo para se acalmar e continuar — Não é um presente, no sentido que você está pensando. Esse livro tem todos os truques para fazer a poção perfeita. Eu e seu pai encontramos há alguns anos nas masmorras, e eu fiquei com ele, assim como eu sei — deu ênfase à última palavra — que não é bom em poções e seu homólogo é, pensei que isso cairia bem — Harry sorriu de lado, mas continuou de cenho franzido. Voltou a folhear rapidamente, sentindo a estranha sensação de que era um velho livro até chegar na última página e encontrou uma nota que dizia “Esse livro pertence ao príncipe mestiço”. Ele fez uma careta, sabendo que se tratava de Snape, mas ainda assim riu pela ironia — Já tinha visto antes? — Sirius tirou o sorriso do rosto. Harry não pôde evitar gargalhar pelo tom de voz e sua expressão desapontada.

— Sim. No meu sexto ano pensei que ia ter aulas com Snape como sempre, mas foi um novo professor, que eu pensava que ia dar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Então como eu não tirei um Ótimo com Snape, não levei material, mas Slughorn, o novo professor, deixava fazer os NIEMs com Excede as Expectativas — Harry tomou fôlego, já que estava falando muito rápido. Sirius o olhava com a cabeça tombada, tentando seguir o raciocínio — Então ele me deu os materiais e entre os livros tinha esse — o alçou e o contemplou maravilhado — Não pensei que fosse voltar a vê-lo, eu escondia do Snape — Sirius assentiu sem que tivesse que explicar nada, já que o nome dele era o suficiente.

— Suponho que não tenho novidades para você — lamentou-se, dando de ombros. Voltou a procurar na mochila e dessa vez tirou uma capa de aspecto cinza e viscoso, em certo sentido. O sorriso de Harry era tão grande quando viu a capa, que até podia ver a sua gengiva, Sirius também sorriu ao ver a felicidade que irradiou — Parece que dessa vez eu acertei — estendeu a mão e ele a pegou com as mãos estremecidas, como se não a visse há meses.

Tinha sentido falta daquela capa, que tinha o acompanhado em todas as suas aventuras noturnas e quando estava procurando por comida nos povoados, o único que restou de seu pai. Quando tinha chegado a esse universo, não preocupou-se muito por isso, já que o fato de seus pais e entes queridos estivessem vivos não se comparava a uma capa da invisibilidade. Olhou para Sirius agradecido e não pôde conter a vontade de abraçar o seu padrinho.

Caminharam de volta a Hogwarts já de madrugada. Sirius estranhamente tinha sugerido que dessem uma volta na Floresta Proibida, oferta que Harry não pôde negar. Debaixo da capa, caminhou pelos corredores até chegar ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que se assustou ao escutar a senha e não ver ninguém. Subiu com cuidado até seu quarto, onde o resto de seus colegas estavam roncando abertamente, então não precisou tomar cuidado para não fazer barulho. Tirou a capa, guardou no baú junto com o livro do príncipe mestiço, trocou a roupa por um pijama e deitou-se na cama, lembrando-se de correr a cortina do dossel, deixando apenas um espaço para entrar a luz de manhã.

O estrondo de gente falando e movendo-se pelo quarto acordou Harry de um bom sonho. Afastou as cortinas e rapidamente o quarto ficou em silêncio, os quatro garotos o olhavam muito quietos. Harry os olhou com o cenho franzido e levantou-se da cama disposto a começar o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ao sair do banho, Neville e Rony já não estavam mais ali, apenas um garoto negro ainda mais alto que Ron, Dean Thomas, e o garoto com o cabelo cor de areia, Seamus Finnigan. Harry esteve a ponto de cumprimentá-los, mas preferiu não entrar em conflito com seus colegas. Foi até o baú e começou a procurar pelo seu horário, mas o único que encontrou foram poções e livros de matérias. Virou-se, perguntando-se onde seu homólogo poderia ter guardado o horário, então se deu conta de que Dean e Seamus o observavam.

— Tenho algo no rosto? — perguntou Harry com o cenho franzido, cansado de estar sendo observado, sabia que não era pelo mesmo motivo que no seu universo, mas ainda incomodava.

Ambos negaram com a cabeça rapidamente e continuaram com as suas coisas. Quando estavam a ponto de sair, Harry os interrompeu.

— Hã... — _brilhante forma de começar uma conversa, Harry. Já desconfiam de você, e isso vai melhorar muito as coisas_ — Eu queria saber se alguém pode me emprestar seu horário.

A resposta foi rápida, Dean se adiantou e tirou o horário da própria mochila, entregando-o a Harry. Ele o olhou por alguns segundos e então olhou para Seamus, que o fulminava com o olhar. O nascido trouxa parecia nervoso, enquanto estendia o horário.

— Fica com ele se quisesse, eu não preciso — Harry procurou em seu rosto algum sinal de que estivesse mentindo, mas ou não tinha, ou Dean era bom nisso. No final, pegou de suas mãos — Tenha um bom dia, Potter — e então os dois saíram do quarto.

— Obrigado — elevou a voz para ser escutado.

Ajeitando todas as suas coisas, saiu do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor sem ter muita certeza se daria tempo de desjejuar. Tinha duas aulas de Feitiços, mais tarde um intervalo e à tarde uma hora com Slughorn e no final dois tempos com Remus Lupin. Correu pelos corredores até chegar ao Salão Principal e conseguiu pegar algumas torradas antes de sair correndo até a aula de Feitiços. Pôde engolir bem quando viu que os alunos acabavam de acomodar-se em seus lugares, o professor Flitwick não tinha chegado ainda. Harry acomodou-se nas últimas cadeiras como sempre fazia, mas percebeu que naquele universo Neville, Rony e Hermione tinham a mesma mania. Ainda assim, sentou-se, ignorando-os.

Quando terminou de comer, Flitwick entrou na sala, foi para a sua mesa e começou a ensiná-los. Ao final do seu discurso, mandou-os praticarem o feitiço “Aresto Momentum”, que servia para deter um acontecimento. Em qualquer universo alternativo ou paralelo que se encontrasse, os alunos sempre começavam a conversar no meio da aula de Feitiços. Como Harry não tinha com quem falar, começou a praticar seu feitiço, mas não foi tão fácil quanto esperava ser. Tendo em conta que não assistiu quase metade de um ano das aulas do sétimo ano, era de se supor que isso aconteceria. Aguçando o ouvido enquanto praticava sobre uma maçã, pôde escutar algumas frases da conversa do trio. _É tão estranho vê-los juntos enquanto estou aqui_ , pensava. Mas tudo o que escutou já sabia, agora só estava interessado na resposta de Hermione, mesmo que tivesse decidido com Sirius que ia pregar uma peça neles com as falsas poções, jogaria fora todas as poções de seu homólogo e as substituiria pelas poções fracassadas dos gêmeos. No final da aula, como sempre, Hermione foi a última que conseguiu que o feitiço desse certo, mas os pontos foram para a Ravenclaw. Harry recolheu suas coisas e viu como Hermione despedia-se de Neville e Rony.

No caminho para o corujal, teve que esquivar duas vezes de Pirraça, pensando que debocharia facilmente dele. Quando chegou ao seu destino, tirou um pergaminho e uma pena e começou a escrever a carta aos gêmeos. Quando acabou, releu-a várias vezes e chamou Edwiges, amarrou a carta na parta e aproximou-se de uma janela. Quando viu Sirius, fez um sinal para que soubesse que ia mandar a carta e não fosse interceptada por algum outro auror. Harry lançou Edwiges no ar e deu a volta para sair dali e ter uma boa refeição.

Depois de uma manhã sozinho e calado, começava a se cansar de estar assim. No começo, não tinha percebido que era um problema, já que silêncio não era ruim, mas agora pensava diferente. Tinha muita vontade de conversar com Rony e Hermione e escutá-los discutindo. Levantou-se da mesa da Gryffindor sem apetite e saiu dali. Caminhava pelos corredores com a mochila nas costas quando esbarrou em alguém, olhou para cima e encontrou-se com Luna Lovegood com os mesmos olhos abertos e cabelo loiro com seus brincos de rabanetes.

— Oh! Me desculpe, Potter, não te vi por causa dos _Blibbering Humdingers_ que são abundantes aqui em Hogwarts — disse Luna com seus olhos arregalados, mas com a expressão distante — Deveria tomar cuidado você também, alguém confia nos _Blibbering Humdingers_ e veja só o que acontece.

— Eu lembrarei disso, Luna — disse Harry sorrindo. Ela inclinou a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

— Não me chamou de Lunática — disse e então olhou ao redor, como se procurasse por algo — Fez algo, Potter? Está diferente.

— Não — ele disse rapidamente enquanto cobria a cicatriz com uma mecha negra de seu cabelo — Devem ser os _Blibbering Humdingers_ que me fizeram ver diferente — Luna assentiu, convencida do que dizia — Ei, é muito próxima de Neville?

— Só falou comigo algumas vezes, mas sua amiga Granger nada, não sabe olhar além do próprio nariz — ela disse com um tom de irritação no tom de voz — O que quer fazer? Porque não vou te ajudar, não gosto de machucar as pessoas por diversão.

— Nada, só queria ensinar uma lição ao Longbottom para que comece a acreditar nisso de privacidade e confiança, e é claro, sobre os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado — Luna abriu ainda mais os olhos, se era possível, até chegar ao limite.

— Acredita nos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado? — perguntou. Harry assentiu com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios — De verdade? — insistiu, ele voltou a assentir. Luna soltou um suspiro e sorriu — É incrível o que os _Blibbering Humdingers_ podem fazer. Se essa é a lição que quer a dar a Neville, conta comigo — ele ampliou mais o sorriso.

— Obrigado, prometo que não é uma armadilha nem nada do tipo, Luna — disse — Eu te aviso quando for a hora, certo? — ela concordou e deu a volta para seguir o seu caminho até sabe-se lá onde.

Harry sorriu, pelo menos tinha falado com alguém. Tinha o pressentimento que estaria mais próximo de Luna do que em seu universo. Continuou seu caminho até a sala de poções, não tinha muita vontade de ter essa aula, mesmo que tivesse o livro do príncipe mestiço. Chegando por fim à aula, sentou-se em uma das três cadeiras da fileira de trás e viu que poucas pessoas tinham chegados aos NIEMs de poções, como no seu universo, entre eles estavam Rony, Neville e Hermione, e alguns de outras casas que não reconheceu. Com um suspiro, pegou o seu caldeirão e livro, pondo-os sobre a mesa, pouco depois entrou Slughorn com sua pança volumosa, que parecia que a camiseta ia arrebentar.

— Bem, como se lembra há um mês, antes que fossem para as férias, estivemos dando a Poção do Morto Vivo e, como prometi, vamos aprender o antídoto. Foi uma poção criada por um jovem bruxo da realeza, que queria tomar a mão da princesa adormecida pela poção e, para isso, teve que fazer uma pequena poção chamada Wiggenweld, pôr nos lábios e tirar a princesa do sono com um beijo. Os trouxas tiveram uma história parecida a essa, já que o Ministério não era tão eficiente como agora — Harry tinha a vaga lembrança de ter escutado aquela história quando criança, se não se enganava, se chamava Bela Adormecida — Encontrarão as instruções e ingredientes na página quinze do livro, e como já sabem os ingredientes estão no armário. Vocês têm cinquenta minutos desde... Agora!

Harry abriu o livro na página indicada e foi atrás dos ingredientes quando Slughorn aproximou-se e começar a perguntar primeiro sobre sua mãe e como tinha passado as férias, então começou a perguntar sobre Sirius e seu pai. Harry estava ficando ansioso, não tinha certeza de que daria tempo de fazer bem a poção. O último que o professor disse foi: “Essa poção vai ser mamão com açúcar para você, Harry, e eu sei que odeia fazer esse tipo de poções, mas nem todos têm o seu alto nível. Ainda assim vou deixar que faça, não vai escapar” e afastou-se sorrindo. Aliviado, o garoto levantou-se e foi até o armário. Quando retornou, apressado na mesa, percebeu que a maioria dos colegas já estavam na metade da poção. Rapidamente, inclinou-se sobre o livro e tentou decifrar o que dizia a mínima caligrafia de Snape. Com a mão tremendo, cortava e jogada no caldeirão os ingredientes e, de vez em quando, olhava preocupado para o relógio que estava pendurado na parede à frente. Faltava apenas dez minutos para o final da aula, e não chegava nem na metade da poção. Amaldiçoando por baixo da respiração, mexia a substância que não queria ficar amarelo mostarda como indicava o livro. Depois de mexer nas vezes indicadas por Snape, a substância obedeceu as suas preces. No livro dizia que faltava muito ainda para terminar, mas de acordo com Snape, era só adicionar um bezoar na poção. Correu até o armário o menos suspeito que pôde, pegou um bezoar da pequena caixa vermelha, voltou para a mesa e deixou cair o bezoar na poção, dando o resultado perfeito.

— Tempo, garotos — disse Slughorn com felicidade. Começou a caminhar pelas mesas, tinha feito um sinal a Hermione de que sua poção estava boa e por último chegou até Harry — Excelente, Harry! É incrível o resultado, faz anos que não vejo algo assim, acho que superou a si mesmo, rapaz. Vinte pontos para a Gryffindor — ele suspirou e sorriu aliviado. Tinha conseguido ir melhor que seu homólogo.

Saiu da aula de poções contente. Tinha esquecido o quão bom era ser elogiado por Slughorn. Foi até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estava animado para ter aquela aula. A última vez que viu Remus dando aulas foi aos treze anos, esperava encontrar novas formas de se defender ou aprender sobre animais fantásticos. Desde que Lupin fosse o professor, a aula seria muito boa, tinha algo que fazia as pessoas gostarem da matéria.

Quando entrou na sala, percebeu que poucas pessoas de diferentes casas, já não era apenas Gryffindor e Slytherin, estavam ali, deviam ser dois, três ou quatro de cada casa. Um pouco confuso com a quantidade de pessoas que tivessem decidido fazer os NIEMs de Defesa, sentou-se na fileira do meio. Harry percebeu que uma das poucas pessoas ali lhe olhava com o cenho franzido. _Diga-me que é só impressão, diga-me que é só impressão_ , implorou para si mesmo. Depois de um momento, Neville entrou com Rony e Hermione com pouco fôlego, e justo atrás dele ia o professor Lupin com uma expressão irritada. O professor caminhou até a mesa e começou a aula:

— Espero que tenham passado boas férias com suas famílias — um grande grupo de pessoas bufou enquanto revirava os olhos. Harry franziu o cenho enquanto continuava escutando o professor — Antes lhes disse que enfim os ensinaria a se defender dos dementadores...

— O quê? — disse Harry sem poder evitar, cobriu a boca, envergonhado, mas não pôde morder a língua, estava confuso pelo que tinha dito.

— O que escutou, senhor Potter — disse Lupin, enquanto o fulminava com o olhar — Como dizia, os ensinarei o feitiço para se defenderem dos dementadores. O primeiro que quero e precisam saber é pensar em uma lembrança feliz, o que mais os fez felizes na vida, precisa ser forte, não lembranças como tirar boas notas, tem que ser potente, é o mais importante para que o feitiço saia bem — deixou alguns minutos para que os alunos pensassem. Harry tinha muito claro, e já tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que daria certo. Remus olhava para ele com o cenho franzido, já que ele não estava com o olhos fechados nem distantes procurando por uma lembrança — Já pensou em sua lembrança, Potter?

— Sim, senhor.

— Bem, suponho que é algo forte — o garoto concordou, o que fez Lupin franzir ainda mais o cenho — Bom, já escolheram uma lembrança? — os alunos concordaram, podia sentir a emoção e medo que tinha na sala vindo de uma grande parte dos alunos — Nesse caso, quem quer ir primeiro? — ninguém levantou a mão. Harry preferiu não levantar, já que poderia levantar mais suspeitas. O professor sorriu diante do medo deles — Senhorita Granger, se puder nos fazer o favor... — ela concordou com a cabeça — Bem, quero que pense bem nessa lembrança, agora o feitiço: “Expecto Patronum” — Hermione repetiu com a voz ligeiramente trêmula — Bem, mas diga com mais força e concentre-se na lembrança — ela assentiu e voltou a repetir, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma fumaça prateada que logo se dissipou — Foi muito bem para a primeira vez, dez pontos para a Ravenclaw. Quem quer ser o próximo? — Neville levantou a mão decidido, Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas preferiu não dizer nada, ele não tinha certeza de que o garoto não soubesse fazer um patrono, talvez até se surpreendesse — Já sabe o que fazer, Longbottom — Neville olhou para Harry por alguns segundos com um olhar indescritível, então levantou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço, saiu uma fumaça prateada que começou a tomar a forma de um animal, mas não avançou. Neville acabou sem fôlego, sustentando-se sobre seus joelhos — Muito bem, senhor Longbottom. Quinze pontos para a Gryffindor, tome — Lupin estendeu deu uma barra de chocolate, Neville foi até sua cadeira ignorando a oferta dele, que apenas suspirou cansado e então olhou para Harry — Potter, sua vez — Harry ia recusar, mas o professor puxou-o pelo ombro com brusquidão e o pôs à frente da classe.

Harry olhou para os colegas com certa angústia, não sabia o que podia acontecer em seguida, só esperava que se as coisas se complicassem, Dumbledore pudesse intervir e ajudar, mas vendo a forma como tinha agido a se recusar, não podia confiar que fosse como o Remus Lupin de seu universo. Dando um suspiro, levantou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço. Da sua varinha, saiu um elegante cervo com um uma grande galhada, então voltou para perto dele e desapareceu. Lupin tinha os olhos arregalados e reagiu apenas quando o cervo desapareceu.

— I-isso... Foi muito bem, vinte pontos para a Gryffindor, senhor Potter.

Os alunos continuavam observando-o pasmos, já Neville, Rony e Hermione o assassinavam com o olhar, pôde ler nos lábios de Neville que dizia “Trapaceiro”. Quando ia voltar para a sua cadeira, tocou a sineta. Harry foi até sua mesa, pegou sua mochila e guardou a varinha para sair, mas antes...

— Potter, fique um momento — escutou Lupin dizer.

Harry deu a volta em seus tornozelos e caminhou de volta até o professor. Quando todos os alunos saíram da sala, o professor finalmente falou.

— Eu fico espantado que tenha conseguido, senhor Potter, mas ainda assim acho que não é uma lição do professor Slughorn. Essa poção será confiscada, mas se me der agora, não terei que te castigar. Faça o que achar melhor — disse Lupin com a voz séria, mas suave. Harry o olhou com o cenho franzido por um momento até entender o que dizia.

— Não tenho nenhuma poção, e também não tomei nenhuma, professor. Fiz o patrono sem nenhuma ajuda — disse Harry com voz lenta e clara.

— Não gosto de fazer essas coisas e sabe muito bem. Sou o chefe da casa — Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo tristeza — e tenho o direito e poder de revistar o seu quarto em busca de algo que me diga que trapaceou.

— Estive praticando. Por que não pode aceitar que eu posso melhorar? — disse, contendo a voz para não começar a gritar.

— Por que nos últimos três anos, não melhorou, por isso. Sugiro que diga a verdade — Lupin o olhava intensamente, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar, não tinha como convencê-lo que não tinha usado uma poção — Agora.

— Por que não pergunta a Sirius? Ele te dirá que não tomei nenhuma poção, ou então pergunte ao meu pai. Ah não! Vocês se odeiam! — alfinetou.

— Não estamos falando sobre isso, Harry. Não mude de assunto, estou tentando fazer um bom trabalho como chefe da sua casa — lhe disse. Harry apertou a mandíbula e olhou para outra parte do cômodo — Sei que gosta das poções porque é inferior e não têm seus amigos da Slytherin, mas não é motivo para fazer isso. Talvez seja novo como chefe da casa, mas faço o que posso, Harry, diga...

— Então sinto muito te dizer que não está fazendo bem o seu trabalho. McGonagall era melhor que você. Foi mal, mas é a verdade, mesmo que não acredite...

— Chega, Potter! — gritou Lupin — Não pense que é o santo, era minha obrigação matá-la...

As últimas palavras dele o pegaram de surpresa. Matá-la... Remus Lupin tinha assassinado a professora McGonagall. As coisas não podiam ser piores. Harry começou a tremer, olhando com espanto a Lupin, enquanto tentava se levantar...


	14. Capítulo 13 - Invâsum Ego Corpus, Cruor, Anima

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 13 - Invâsum Ego Corpus, Cruor, Anima**

Harry entendia pouco de toda aquela situação. A única resposta que tinha ainda parecia muito estranha e pouco crível. Sabia que não tinha estudado muito História da Magia ou o que fosse que devia estudar, mas não precisava estudar para saber que era impossível. Em seus cinco anos nunca que seus amigos lhe deram as costas e menos, quando lhe prometeram que não o entregariam ao Lorde das Trevas, mas ali estava a verdade: todas as promessas que tinha feito o seu melhor amigo agora eram uma facada nas costas. O único que lhe passava pela cabeça era que talvez morreria logo às mãos de uma das mãos com que tinha passado um verão e tinha lhe ensinado a se defender, talvez ia ser comido, independentemente de como ia morrer, sabia que não continuaria com vida naquele dia.

Ainda jogado no chão, Harry olhava para o ponto onde tinha desaparecido o Lorde das Trevas. Um calafrio percorreu suas costas e começou a tremer de medo do que aconteceria. Pelo rabo de olho, viu que o resto dos presentes do cômodo olhavam desconcertados e temerosos ao ponto onde seu mestre estava antes que Nagini lhe mordesse. Harry tomou isso como uma pequena ajuda para fugir dali. Arrastou-se lentamente para trás sem saber para qual lado estava a porta de saída, mas não importava, só queria estar o mais afastado possível deles, mas quando estava chegando na parede da sala, Bellatrix virou-se onde ele estava e apontou a varinha com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios. Harry já tinha começado a hiperventilar e a tremer mais quando Lucius também saiu de seu transe e deteve a cunhada.

— Que o Lorde das Trevas não esteja, não significa que pode matar quem quiser, Bellatrix — disse com a voz fria e ligeiramente aguda, mas firme.

Ela o olhou com raiva e lhe respondeu de má maneira:

— Estaremos poupando esse asqueroso trabalho ao Lorde das Trevas, Lucius. Já vimos que não é Potter. O que importa a vida dele?

— Não é razão suficiente, o Lorde das Trevas não nos mandou matá-lo e parece que é de importância para ele, não permitirei que minha família se afunde ainda mais com os seus erros — o sorriso da bruxa desapareceu — Se quer tanto a sua honra de volta, essa é a melhor forma.

Bellatrix o observou por alguns segundos mais com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados sobre seu peito. Dirigiu o olhar à sua irmã, que a olhava com os olhos suplicantes, e por último a Draco. Então voltou a erguer a varinha até Harry com um novo sorriso maléfico.

— Bella... — começou a dizer Narcisa, mas foi interrompida por sua irmã.

— Não vai morrer, mas não significa que não possamos nos divertir, Cissy — disse, olhando para Harry com intensidade — Ou também não tem culhão para isso, Lucius? — ela rugiu, voltando seu olhar ao homem, que se limitou a negar com a cabeça.

— Suponho que posso provar desse delicioso braço, não? — disse Fenrir Greyback com a sua voz grossa, viscosa e fedida.

— Calado! Ninguém vai comer ninguém — disse Bellatrix com desinteresse — Não queremos que milorde o encontre sem um braço, idiota. Amarre-o com algo para que o verme fique parado.

— Mande Pettigrew...

— Eu mandei você, não o rato! — gritou com raiva.

Greyback a contragosto foi procurar algo com que pudesse amarrar os pulsos e os tornozelos de Harry. Bellatrix já tinha se virado novamente com um sorriso enlouquecido até o garoto.

— O bebê Potter não tem ninguém que se sacrifique por ele — disse, imitando a voz de uma criança, como costumava fazer sempre quando o enfrentava — Vai chorar? Se nos dissesse quem era, nada disso teria acontecido, mas as coisas são assim — Harry continuava tremendo e começou a sentir que algo úmido caía por sua bochecha e não o deixava ver bem, como se seus olhos tivessem se afogado em água, o coração parecia que ia sair do seu peito. Morrendo de medo, viu como o lobisomem aproximava-se com umas amarras para prendê-lo na parede ou ao chão.

Antes que Bellatrix começasse sua diversão, Draco e Narcisa saíram da sala, pondo esmero em parecerem desinteressados. Harry tinha lançado um último olhar suplicante ao amigo, mas ele nem sequer o olhou.

— Bem, agora vamos começar com a lição para aprender que não se deve brincar com os mais velhos e mais poderosos. Certeza que é um asqueroso sangue ruim que se acha muito forte — Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada e lançou um crucio sobre ele — Vamos ver se assim aprendem, sangues ruins — Harry contorcia-se de dor enquanto gritava de agonia, a única coisa que queria era que acabasse com sua vida de uma vez e deixasse de sentir aquela dor em seu corpo.

Lucius olhava desde uma esquina a cena, por um lado estava satisfeito por ver Potter assim, mas por outro não tirava da cabeça que estavam indo contra as ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Greyback estava rindo, esperando por uma oportunidade para atacar, sabia que não poderia matá-lo, mas talvez pudesse tirar algum pedaço. Bellatrix parou por alguns segundos e voltou-se para Lucius.

— Por que não chama Draco e assim ele supera esses medos? — ela sugeriu, mas ele negou — Não seja idiota, seu filho terá que aprender a usar o feitiço bem e é vendo que se aprende a ter culhões.

Vendo que Lucius negou-se outra vez, decidiu voltar ao que estava fazendo, mas nenhum deles se deu conta de que Greyback tinha se aproximado de Harry. O garoto encolheu-se o máximo para afastar-se do lobisomem, mas ele agarrou seu braço com força e fincou os dentes em seu antebraço. Harry soltou um berro de dor quando sentiu os dentes penetrarem a sua pele e tentou soltar-se, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que fincassem mais fundo. Bellatrix e Lucius voltaram e encontraram ao garoto ainda amarrado e gemendo em uma poça de sangue, e quase em cima dele Greyback. Lucius pegou rapidamente a varinha de Bellatrix e fez o lobisomem voltar pelo cômodo até bater contra a parede da sala e cair desmaiado com o rosto cheio de sangue.

— Sabia que não podíamos confiar em bestas, lobisomens e meio humanos como esses — disse Lucius apontando para Greyback com a varinha.

— Tanto faz. Não acho que o Lorde das Trevas vai precisar do braço desse verme.

— Mesmo assim, o desobedecemos quando não nos mandou fazer nada, Bella — a mulher o ignorou e sorriu, vendo como o garoto lutava para se manter acordado sem parar de chorar — Rabicho! Onde está esse rato? — em menos de um segundo depois, Peter Pettigrew chegou correndo com sua mão de prata — Leve-o para baixo, para as masmorras — apontou para o garoto que continuava tremendo e chorando.

Rabicho assentiu e aproximou-se de Harry para tirar as cordas que o mantinham amarrado e imóvel no chão e parece. Ele quis agradecê-lo, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um soluço, então tentou demonstrar com um olhar. Ao ver o seu olhar, Rabicho o olhou desconcertado, mas o ignorou quando Bellatrix gritou para que se apressasse. Quando desamarrou o garoto, o obrigou a caminhar até a outra porta, até um corredor escuro com a varinha erguida às suas costas, projetando uma força invisível e irresistível. Logo foi forçado a descer um lance de escadas e no fundo tinha uma porta pesada, Rabicho a abriu com a varinha, depois o obrigou a entrar no escuro, úmido e mofado cômodo e o abandonou ali. Harry caiu no chão com seu braço meio comido e escutou o eco da porta ao se fechar. Com dificuldades, conseguiu levantar-se, dando um último gemido de dor, pôs a mão boa na parede, precisava encontrar uma saída.

Depois de bater na porta algumas vezes, deu-se por vencido, então decidiu encontrar alguma saída pelas paredes... se soubesse em que lugar estava para saber se tinha um corredor.

— Não posso ficar aqui, preciso ir embora — murmurou Harry sob sua respiração. Apertou os dentes pela dor do braço e continuou procurando por uma saída ou interruptor — Se eu tivesse ficado com a Granger — choramingou —, não estaria aqui... A única resposta para essa solução é que esse não é meu universo, mas... continuo sendo Harry Potter, talvez... — ficou parado pensando na possibilidade de ter as competências do Harry naquele universo.

— Harry... — chegou um sussurro através da escuridão — É você?

Ele parou de procurar e olhou ao redor, mas estava tudo escuro. Escutou um movimento perto dele, então viu uma sombra que se aproximava.

— Harry?

O garoto começou a pensar de quem seria aquela voz que parecia conhecê-lo, ou melhor, ao Harry daquele universo. Lembrou vagamente de tinha dito aquela voz rouca, sobre os amigos de seu outro eu, então decidiu usá-la, já que era a mais próxima que tinha.

— Luna Lovegood?

— Sim, sou eu! Ah não, não queria que fosse pego!

— Se soubesse... — Harry deixou a frase no ar, lembrando-se de que tinha que ser amável com ela e chamá-la por seu primeiro nome. Tomando em consideração que aparentemente eram amigos, decidiu usá-lo — Luna, sabe exatamente onde estamos?

— Não exatamente, Harry — disse Luna —, mas não tem como sair. O teto é completamente a prova de fugas. Eu tentei, no começo, o senhor Olivaras esteve aqui há mais tempo e também tentou.

— O senhor Olivaras? — perguntou, pensando ter escutado mal, enquanto se esforçava para não começar a chorar de dor.

— Sim, já estava aqui muito antes de mim, quando fecharam a loja dele no verão, o levaram — Harry assentiu, mesmo sabendo que Luna não podia enxergá-lo.

— Bom, isso não importa agora. Eu preciso saber, Luna, onde estamos. Sabe ou não? — perguntou com um tom um tanto brusco, que fez a garota estranhar.

— Quando me trouxeram, estava amarrada e não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Só sei que estamos em uma cela embaixo, talvez no porão... mas como te disse, não tem como sair — Luna voltou a lembrá-lo.

Harry pensou no que ela tinha dito, mas se suas suposições estavam corretas, não tinha como sair. Draco nunca tinha lhe levado até o porão e agora sabia o porquê. Ele apalpou ao braço, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que doesse ainda mais e que sujasse a mão de sangue. Tinha que sair dali, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Encostou-se na parede fria tentando pensar em uma solução, mas todos os planos que pensava, descartava imediatamente. Uma repentina onda de dor o fez soluçar e deslizar pela parede até cair sentado no chão frio. Harry segurou o pulso e mordeu o lábio para ver se a dor passava.

— Harry? Você está bem? — sentiu Luna agachar-se ao seu lado e tocar suavemente seu ombro — Você não parece bem.

— Você jura? — disse Harry com a voz gotejando de veneno. Quando se deu conta de como tinha falado, acrescentou — Greyback, o lobisomem, comeu quase todo o meu braço enquanto Bellatrix e Lucius não estavam olhando. Se não estivesse doendo poderia me concentrar em encontrar uma forma de sair e encontrar a san... Hermione — esteve a ponto de chamá-la de sangue ruim, mas por sorte lembrou-se justo a tempo — Tenho que... saber se está bem — mentiu.

— Tenho certeza de que está, Harry — Luna consolou-o.

Passou alguns minutos tentando lutar contra a dor, então uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça. Antes de chegar naquele universo, esteve montando uma vassoura no meio de uma nevasca, pensando que podia fugir de Hogwarts, mas tinha caído e... o que lembrava era de estar ali. Mas, antes de montar na vassoura, tinha guardado algumas poções nos bolsos da capa, para caso precisasse fazer um buraco na proteção de Dumbledore. Apalpou os bolsos da capa ensanguentada com seu braço bom, esperando encontrar uma garrafinha de poção. Quando meteu a mão no primeiro bolso, sentiu uma coisa úmida e pegajosa entre seus dedos, rosnou quando percebeu que o frasco da poção tinha rompido. Com esperança de que tivesse outra, continuou procurando desesperado. Para seu alívio, dois pequenos frascos tinham sobrevivido dos sete que tinha preparado.

— Talvez tenha uma forma de sair — disse Harry com alegria renovada, mas não suficiente para esquecer da dor do braço.

Com dificuldades, Harry voltou a se levantar. _É difícil ser o “menino que sobreviveu”_ , pensou com amargura. Voltou a tocar a parede, tentando encontrar um ponto fraco para jogar ali a poção. Luna suspirou, sabendo que era inútil continuar procurando uma saída pelas paredes, mas o deixaria comprovar por si mesmo. Quando o garoto encontrou o ponto fraco, afastou-se um pouco e, com toda a força que lhe restava, jogou o frasco. O impacto foi imediato. A poção fez a casa inteira tremer ligeiramente, mas o suficiente para que as pessoas percebessem. Harry olhou para onde tinha jogado o frasco, aproximou-se e apalpando, sentiu que a barreira tinha sido desativada, mas continuavam presos. Foi até Luna e entregou o outro frasco.

— Joga! — mandou.

— Tem certeza...? — começou Luna não muito confiante, já que a atitude dele era muito estranha.

Harry olhou até a porta, onde escutavam passos e vozes gritando coisas como “Estão fugindo””, “Faça alguma coisa, Rabicho!”, “Sabia que era ridículo seguir suas ordens, Lucius!”. O garoto virou-se para a loira com medo.

— Rápido! Não temos muito tempo! Temos que sair daqui — urgiu com desespero, começando a hiperventilar.

Luna, agora mais confiante, jogou o frasco de poção perto do mesmo ponto onde Harry tinha jogado o outro. Outro terremoto, agora mais forte, sacudiu a Mansão Malfoy. A masmorra onde estavam os prisioneiros foi iluminada por um feixe de luz. Harry precipitou-se para o buraco e escavou com ajuda de Luna. Quando conseguiram aumentá-lo o suficiente para poder sair, Luna correu até onde estava Olivaras jogado. Harry começou a sair pelo buraco quando escutaram uma explosão da porta onde começaram a voar vários feitiços. Luna correu com Olivaras até onde ele estava tentando sair.

Harry caiu de bruços no jardim seguido do senhor Olivaras e pouco depois Luna, mas quando ela ia puxar a perna do buraco, algo a segurou.

* * *

Era incrível o quanto os universos podiam mudar. Algumas coisas podia chegar a compreender porque era de se imaginar, mas outras não. De todas as surpresas que recebeu no tempo em que esteve naquele universo, nenhum tinha o afetado tanto. A simples ideia de que Remus Lupin, seu professor favorito, era Severus Snape ali era... horrível. Talvez não fossem amigos quando estavam na escola, talvez... seu amigo fosse Snape. Não entendia o porquê Sirius não quis contá-lo sobre Remus, sobre o porquê o tratava e o olhava tão mal, tão parecido com Snape e também o porquê James o tratava tão mal. Esse Remus Lupin não era o seu... Não era nada parecido.

Sem querer continuar na mesma sala que aquele homem estranho, conseguiu levantar-se da cadeira com um último olhar de desprezo e decepcionado por ter visto no que tinha se transformado: um lobisomem que trabalhava para Lord Voldemort sob o comando de Fenrir Greyback.

Lupin levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, mas Harry já estava correndo até a porta sem olhar para trás. Escutou como ele o chamava gritando, mas o ignorou. Ele correu pelos corredores do castelo com intenção de chegar ao posto de Sirius, já que a ideia de ir ao Salão Comunal, onde estavam todos curiosos pela aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Neville, e perguntariam sobre o seu patrono não o agradava nada. Pôde escutar vagamente o eco dos passos do professor atrás dele. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e correu ágil pelo saguão até chegar a duas grandes portas e as empurrou com brusquidão. Quando saiu, olhou quase desesperado por todo o terreno coberto de neve em busca de seu padrinho, pegou sua varinha para caso Lupin fosse atrás dele e correu a tropeções pela neve até a cerca dos testrálios. Quando estava na metade do caminho, viu um raio vermelho passar quase roçando sua orelha, procurou com o olhar pela sombra do bruxo.

— Estupefaça! — gritou, mirando nele. Não ficou para ver se tinha conseguido acertá-lo e continuou correndo até os testrálios.

Quando esteve próximo da cerca, viu a sombra de Sirius embaixo de um dos pinheiros do bosque, vigiando a entrada do castelo. Tomou fôlego e gritou:

— Sirius!

O seu padrinho deu um pulo enquanto procurava sua varinha para se defender, mas ao ver o estado de seu afilhado, o medo lhe invadiu.

— Por que não me contou? Como podem permitir que continue aqui como se não tivesse feito nada? É por isso que meu pai o odeia? Não? Como é possível? Como pôde? — disse Harry rapidamente, completamente fora de controle enquanto olhava seu padrinho com raiva.

Sirius o olhou no começo sem entender, mas depois de mencionar James, entendeu do que estava falando. O homem suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo com cansaço. Harry ainda irritado olhou para trás para ver se Lupin continuava seguindo-o, mas não o viu no meio da escuridão, o que significava que ou tinha sido atingido, ou tinha o deixado em paz. Voltou a olhar para seu padrinho e o prendeu com o olhar.

— Certo... — disse Sirius, desistindo e começou — Estava tão feliz com seus pais aqui e que estivesse se dando bem com eles, que não queria estragar tudo, queria te poupar, mas... — nervoso, passou a mão pelo próprio pescoço — Ia descobrir cedo ou tarde. Ele continua dando aulas aqui porque Dumbledore confia nele...

— Mas... Matou a professora McGonagall! A traiu! Isso não importa? O que acontece com...?

— Dumbledore disse que eram circunstâncias especiais, Harry! — Sirius o interrompeu — Não nos disse nada, mas parece que é um agente duplo...

— Não faz sentido matar a McGonagall — rosnou Harry.

— Eu sei, mas é o que nos disse Dumbledore. Seu pai já estava irritado com ele muito antes disso, por terem sido amigos e depois nos dar as costas, e... outras coisas que, de verdade, não acho que queira saber...

— Eu quero saber — contradisse Harry com os braços cruzados.

— Não será hoje, e acredite quando digo que não quero causar problemas com os seus pais. Não é algo que a gente ande contando para as pessoas — explicou, olhando para as estátuas dos porcos alados. Harry obstinado ia retrucar, mas Sirius negou com a cabeça — Eu sei do que estou falando — repetiu. Sua voz tinha um tom um pouco apagado, o que deixou-o mais curioso, mas decidiu deixar quieto. Depois de alguns minutos, nos quais Sirius ficou com o olhar perdido e Harry olhava de vez em quando por cima do ombro e tentava entender a Dumbledore, ele continuou falando — “Como pôde?” — encolheu de ombros sem interesse — Pelo simples motivo de ser um agente duplo, espião de Voldemort e de Dumbledore — Harry pensou que era muito estranho e ruim que Dumbledore deixasse que o espiassem, afinal nunca poderiam estar um passo adiante — “Como é possível?”. É um universo paralelo, Harry, já sabe que muitas coisas mudaram. Eu prefiro não olhar para Remus como se fosse Snape, mas é difícil...

— Não é a mesma pessoa que eu conheço, quero dizer, não é como se eu devesse me chatear, não é? — perguntou tentando encontrar um jeito de não se sentir mal — Esse Remus não é o que eu conheço.

— Bom... eu acho que, de alguma forma, aqui está a metade dele que não pôde sair no nosso mundo — Sirius olhou a Harry e calou-se imediatamente ao ver que tinha vacilado —, mas é só uma ideia idiota, esquece o que eu disse — apressou-se em acrescentar.

— Não se preocupe — deu um sorriso forçado.

— É melhor você voltar — ele disse depois de alguns minutos. Deu um suspiro e olhou para o castelo com as janelas iluminadas, Harry assentiu.

— Desculpa por tudo isso...

— Boa noite, Harry — disse seu padrinho, negando com a cabeça, deu a volta e o empurrou em direção ao castelo, como se fosse uma criança.

Com um último olhar, Harry caminhou de volta para o castelo, esperando não encontrar-se com Remus, e se o fizesse, que fosse apenas com seu corpo. Mas o que nenhum dos dois sabia era que alguém entre os densos pinheiros e abetos tinha escutado uma parte da conversa e, surpreso pela pequena revelação, tinha retornado a Hogwarts.

Harry tinha pulado o jantar, talvez mais tarde saísse com a capa da invisibilidade para comer alguma coisa na cozinha, até averiguar se Dobby estava trabalhando lá. Ao chegar no quarto dos garotos do sétimo ano, encontrou com a cara de poucos amigos e ciúmes de Neville, o rosto intrigado de Rony, a expressão confusa de Dean e o rosto desinteressado de Seamus. Harry os ignorou, escolhendo tomar a mesma postura de Seamus, mas menos óbvio. Esperando que Neville apenas o olhasse mal, caminhou até seu baú e pegou seu pijama, decidido a dormir, mas a sorte não estava do seu lado. Neville voltava ao “ataque” ou sua crise de ciúmes, era bem frustrante ter que aguentá-lo ali em Hogwarts onde todos o adoravam.

— Te pegaram, Potter. Seus truques com poções não adiantam aqui, espero que esse lobisomem tenha feito alguma coisa boa pela primeira vez na vida — disse Neville como se estivesse falando do clima — O que houve? O lobo começou a sua língua? — ele riu junto Rony e Dean.

Harry sorriu amargamente e foi trocar de roupa, tentando mostrar ao garoto que não ligava para nada que saísse de sua boca. Quando voltou, viu que Neville parecia mais irritada ainda, o que o fez rir.

— O que é tão engraçado, Potter? — resmungou Neville com o cenho franzido, enquanto deixava os livros do dia seguinte separados.

— Você — respondeu inocentemente, afastando o edredom da cama.

— Nem que eu fosse seu palhaço — retrucou irritado. Harry ignorou o seu comentário e começou a correr a cortina de sua cama quando Neville voltou a impedi-lo — Já não pode mais trapacear ou tentar fazer as pessoas acharem que é poderoso. Durou, mas não foi o suficiente — debochou — Parece que esse lobisomem não é tão idiota quanto parece, um asqueroso monstro está do meu lado. Quem o...?

— Não se atreva a dizer outra vez isso na minha frente, Longbottom — disse ríspido, apontando a varinha para ele — Não outra vez.

Neville soltou um bufo, encolhendo os ombros e olhando para ele como se tivesse acabado de dizer que queria casar com Umbridge. Então riu e disse:

— Só porque não estou com vontade de discutir contigo, nem de te derrotar, outra vez — ele deu ênfase nas últimas duas palavras.

Ele estava metendo-se na cama quando escutou essas palavras. Tinham lhe deixado paralisado, o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Revirou os olhos, fechando-os por alguns segundos para contar até dez, terminou de meter-se na cama e fechar as cortinas por completo.

Demorou um pouco para dormir, depois de dar voltas e mais voltas na cama, pôde cair completamente adormecido quando o resto dos garotos do quarto apagaram as luzes para ir dormir. A escapada da meia noite foi esquecida por completo por causa do sono que tinha diante de tanta informação desconcertante.

Harry caminhava com sua mochila no ombro pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts pela manhã, o sol apenas se notava e o bosque estava debaixo de uma nova camada de neve. Tinha se levantado pela fome que sentia e sem fazer muito barulho, se preparou para as aulas do dia. Ao chegar no saguão, passou pela porta da direita da escada e continuou por um corredor até chegar ao quadro de frutas, aproximou-se dele e fez cócegas na pera, que transformou-se em uma maçaneta. Harry entrou pelo lugar estreito até a cozinha. Era exatamente como se lembrava: com seus tetos altos e uma lareira no canto, montes de panelas empilhadas nas paredes, quatro mesas justamente embaixo da mesa das quatro casas e os elfos domésticos se moviam rapidamente, deixando ali a comida para que o café da manhã fosse servido. Os elfos domésticos se moviam ao seu redor, ignorando-o, enquanto Harry procurava com o olhar por um em particular.

— Senhor Potter, no que posso ajudar? — pergunto uma voz aguda abaixo dele. Harry desceu o olhar, reconhecendo a voz.

— Dobby! — exclamou alegre de que Neville tivesse feito pelo menos alguma coisa boa e parecida com ele. Dobby com seus olhos verdes como bolas de tênis estava vestindo bermudas que deixavam seus joelhos expostos, um casaco vermelhos, umas meias pretas e um monte de luvas e gorros de lã, supôs que Hermione tinha feito para ele.

— Sim, senhor — apressou-se em fazer uma reverência exagerada que fez o seu nariz encostar no chão — No que posso ajudar?

Harry percebeu que o habitual brilho e alegria que Dobby tinha quando o via não estava ali, ele o olhava temeroso e vigilante, como se esperasse ser repreendido ou algo assim. O garoto soltou um suspiro enquanto amaldiçoava o seu homólogo, depois de tudo era sua culpa ter se tornado amigo de Malfoy e escravizado a Dobby, ou isso ele supunha. Afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, decidido a melhorar sua relação com o elfo, até torná-la igual a como era no seu universo. Uma pessoa a mais para a lista.

— Nada de muito importante — começou Harry com a voz amigável — Só queria saber se poderia comer um pouco antes do café.

— Claro — disse Dobby e repetiu a reverência.

Imediatamente vários elfos domésticos amontoaram-se ao redor dele com bandejas de empadas de abóbora, pastéis de queijo brie, torradas, marmelada, manteiga, presuntos, queijos, flocos de milho, leite e suco de abóbora. O seu estômago rugiu quando viu e cheirou toda aquela comida. Pegou algumas bandejas e um prato para se servir de tudo um pouco, e agradecendo, sentou-se para comer.

— E Winky? — perguntou a Dobby, que estava parado ao seu lado. Dobby o olhou por alguns segundos com o cenho franzido e então indicou a lareira, onde estava a elfa jogada com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão — Continua bebendo? — ele limitou-se a assentir, então pegou uma panela e começou a bater-se na cabeça, se castigando.

— Não, Dobby! — ele lançou sobre o elfo e tirou a panela de sua mão — Para! Não fez nada de errado!

— Obrigado, senhor — disse Dobby trêmulo. O resto dos elfos domésticos olhavam com certa indiferença a ele, enquanto faziam seu trabalho —, mas mereço esse castigo, prometi ao senhor Longbottom que não lhe diria nada sobre Winky, senhor — dessa vez começou a bater-se na mesa, mas de novo Harry o impediu.

— Mas isso não significa que deveria se bater. Acho que Neville não gostaria de saber que está se castigando por desobedecê-lo, e não entendo o porquê não pode me dizer onde está Winky — disse Harry com as mãos ao redor dos pulsos de Dobby. O elfo o olhou com os olhos arregalados, como se tentasse ver através dele — porque eu não sou o mesmo de antes — apressou-se a mentir.

— Bibil me contou sobre sua mudança, senhor — disse Dobby timidamente, mas Harry concordou com a cabeça, supondo que Bibil de vez em quando passava ou trabalhava por ali — e vejo que tinha razão, não é que Dobby não acreditasse, mas o senhor nunca antes parou Dobby quando ia se castigar, senhor — ele assentiu e soltou o elfo voltando a sentar-se e continuou comendo seu café — Dobby está muito feliz por sua mudança, senhor Harry Potter — o garoto levou uma empada para a boca, viu o brilho de alegria de novo nos olhos dele.

Harry deixou a empada no prato e agachou-se para pegar sua mochila, lembrando-se de ter trazido consigo duas meias para Dobby, uma vermelha e outra cinza, e as entregou.

— Como presente de natal — disse sorrindo. Os olhos de Dobby abriram-se tanto que pareciam duas bolas de tênis a ponto de sair. Ele as pegou com alegria imensurável.

— Não tinha que dar nada a Dobby, senhor — disse, tentando devolvê-las, mas Harry recusou — Dobby agradece e lamenta não ter para o senhor, Dobby não sabia — ele não deu importância enquanto mastigava sua torrada. Então o elfo calçou as meias que tinha ganhado em cima das que já usava — Como sabia que o que Dobby mais gosta são meias?

— Eu percebi — ele deu de ombros — Eu percebi que se importa muito com meias, mas suponho que acertei.

— E como acertou, senhor! — disse Dobby com sua voz aguda — Precisa ir, senhor. Logo o café da manhã vai acabar.

— Obrigado, Dobby, é bom voltar a te ver — disse, pegando sua mochila do chão — Obrigado — disse, dirigindo-se ao resto dos elfos, e com isso saiu da cozinha pelo mesmo retrato de frutas.

Cruzou o saguão e caminhou até as estufas da sua aula de Herbologia. Ao chegar nas estufas, cobertas com uma camada de neve, encontrou alguns poucos alunos da Hufflepuff fazendo fila diante da porta. Harry ficou atrás de Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott e Ernie MacMillan, esse último ficou na frente de Harry para proteger os amigos se precisasse. Harry fingiu que não viu e ficou observando Hannah, depois do ano passado quando soube que sua mãe estava morta não voltou a vê-la até agora. Não sabia se naquele universo Hannah tinha perdido sua mãe, talvez considerando que aquele Voldemort era mais... fraco, mas era melhor não supor. Quando passaram alguns minutos desde que o café da manhã tinha acabado, começaram a chegar os alunos, entre eles Neville e Rony junto com Seamus. Dean não estava por parte alguma e pouco depois a professora Sprout chegou para abrir as estufas e deixar os alunos tremendo de frio entrarem.

— Bem — começou a professora quando todos já tinham se sentado —, vamos continuar com o que estávamos fazendo. Dracaena é uma planta de caule reto — dizia a professora enquanto indicava o exemplar à sua frente — com numerosas folhas de cor verde escura e brilhantes, frequentemente com linhas de cor branca ou marfim, como podem ver. Pode ter flores, que nascem na primavera e verão, mas raramente aparecem em espécies do interior. Devem estar em um ambiente muito luminoso, bastante úmido e quente, então é recorrente na África tropical. O nome Dracaena deriva do grego drakaina, que significa a fêmea do dragão. O suco que se consegue dessa planta era conhecido na antiguidade como sangue de dragão, usamos muito com propósitos parecidos ao verdadeiro sangue de dragão. Como aprenderam em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o sangue de dragão é usado para curar feridas de facas e espadas. A Dracaena não é tão forte, mas ajuda a curar e limpar outros tipos de feridas, ou leves feridas de armas brancas e isso é o que precisa a Madame Pomfrey agora, considerando os tempos em que estamos. Agora quero que, em pares, peguem uma Dracaena e tirem o suco — com essas últimas palavras da professora Sprout, os alunos se levantaram para buscar a dupla e sua planta.

Harry foi buscar sua planta sem procurar uma dupla, esperando que a professora o deixasse trabalhar sozinho. Quando voltou ao seu lugar, Neville foi sentar-se ao seu lado, ele levantou o olhar e franziu o cenho.

— Por que está aqui e não com R-Weasley? — lhe perguntou.

— Gosto disso tanto quanto você, mas se não lembra, a professora Sprout me pôs para trabalhar contigo desde que começou o ano, Potter — disse Neville com a voz irritada e aborrecida — Até esquecido é — resmungou sem importar-se se tinha sido escutado ou não — Então vamos fazer esse trabalho logo.

Harry mordeu a língua para evitar responder com palavras que mais tarde se lamentaria. Por fim encontrou uma semelhança entre os dois Neville, ambos gostavam de Herbologia. As palavras de Sirius surgiram em sua cabeça como uma advertência, “ _de alguma forma, aqui está a metade dele que não pôde sair no nosso mundo_ ”, talvez fosse verdade e Sirius tivesse acertado em seus raciocínios.

Para o alívio de Harry, a aula passou com tranquilidade. Neville e ele apenas dirigiram-se a palavra quando era estritamente necessário, sendo os primeiros a terminarem. Neville levantou-se da cadeira e foi até onde Rony estava trabalhando com Seamus. Ele preferiu ficar onde estava, observando como o resto da turma estava indo, quando percebeu que Justin estava trabalhando sozinho e estava passando por dificuldades. O garoto aproximou-se dele e ofereceu ajuda, já tinha descoberto com Neville o que devia fazer, mas Justin apenas o olhou com o cenho franzido e continuou brigando com a Dracaena para tirar o suco. Harry, sem desistir, conseguiu ajudá-lo sob os olhares constantes de Ernie e da professora Sprout.

— Obrigado pela ajuda, Harry — disse Justin, esfregando as mãos nervoso — Realmente os rumores são verdadeiros.

— É, pela primeira vez eles são — respondeu sorrindo. Depois de tudo, não podia passar despercebido em nenhum dos universos, sempre tinha que ter alguma fofoca sobre ele, mas pelo menos essa era boa —, mas não foi nada, Justin. Nos vemos depois — disse, despedindo-se dele nas escadas em direção a Transfiguração.

Estava nervoso para descobrir quem seria o novo professor de Transfiguração. Ia ser muito diferente, estava acostumado a mudar de professores em Defesa, mas nunca em Transfiguração. As aulas não iam ser como as que sempre teve com McGonagall, só esperava que não fosse um professor como Umbridge e sim como... o seu Remus ou até a McGonagall, um tipo de pessoa que fosse justa e soubesse controlar a turma e mantê-la acordada e animada de um modo preciso. Chegou diante da sala e encontrou a porta aberta, deu uma olhada dentro para ter certeza de que podia entrar e viu Hermione Granger sentada na primeira fileira, pondo seus materiais em cima da mesa da forma mais organizada e direta possível. Harry foi até a fileira final da aula e jogou-se na cadeira, Hermione virou a cabeça e imediatamente lhe olhou temerosa. Ele suspirou, sabendo que a atitude dela não mudaria até ele nem com as fofocas que corriam pelos corredores, a menos que ele demonstrasse, assim como com Rony. Recuperar seus amigos não seria tão rápido como ganhar a confiança dos gêmeos, só esperava que não fosse tão doloroso quanto recuperar a confiança de sua família.

Para seu alívio, mais alunos foram entrando e sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares. Neville e Rony chegaram quase quando a sala estava cheia e sentaram-se atrás de Hermione. Ao lado de Harry, estava um garoto da Ravenclaw que não reconheceu. Passados alguns minutos, quando pensava que o professor de Transfiguração tinha se esquecido que tinha aula, entrou a única pessoa que nunca pensou em voltar a ver e, se tivesse que fazer, era para matar com suas próprias mãos quando tinha perdido sua oportunidade. Ver aquela pessoa entrar pela porta com as suas roupas de professor de Hogwarts lhe gelou o sangue. Tinha pegado instintivamente a varinha e seus olhos o olhavam com fogo, ódio, desprezo e nojo, o impulso queria controlá-lo. Só uma pessoa podia deixar Harry daquele jeito e era aquele amigo de seu pai que os traiu e entregou a Voldemort, aquele rato que tinha escapado pela tangente, fazendo com que levassem a Sirius, sem ser julgado pelo Wizengamot, a Azkaban, e que tinha ressuscitado a Voldemort no Torneio Tribruxo. Peter Pettigrew, mais conhecido como Rabicho.

Ignorando sua vontade de lançar um feitiço que o deixasse moribundo, concentrou-se na aula, respirando profundamente e tentando relaxar, mas não conseguia. A cada dois segundos, o seu sangue fervia e levantava a varinha, pronto para atacar. Não se importou que alguns alunos o observassem estranhados, só estava concentrado em Rabicho.

Não se deu conta de que tinham sido mandados para fazer um feitiço sobre uma peça de xadrez, olhou para o garoto que estava ao seu lado para escutar o feitiço, já que tinha se distraído com tudo ao ver Rabicho. Sem perceber, Pettigrew tinha se aproximado de sua mesa pelas costas, olhando-o com tranquilidade e confiança, mas Harry pôde ver um vislumbre de medo atrás disso tudo.

— Posso fazer o porquê não está fazendo o feitiço como o resto da turma, senhor Potter? — perguntou Rabicho. Harry ficou olhando-o com os punhos bem fechados embaixo da mesa — Senhor Potter, sei que não é muito bem em feitiços, mas não é motivo para que fique parado. Comece com a tarefa.

— Você não manda em mim — disse Harry entredentes.

— Eu mando sim, sou professor de Transfiguração e estou dizendo para que faça um feitiço, que tente... Eu escutei o...

— Ah sim? — perguntou desafiante, tentando controlar seu impulso de se levantar — O que escutou? Que estou mudado?

— Sim — disse Rabicho hesitante —, mas não desse jeito, precisa relaxar e continuar sendo bom...

— Ser bom? Olha só quem fala, seu rato imundo — gritou Harry, levantando-se de uma vez, não suportando mais que falasse com ele como se fosse um menino malcriado. As palavras dele o intimidaram.

— Não deve seguir o exemplo de Sirius, é uma má influência, assim como o professor Lupin, esse lobisomem te influenciou de uma forma muito negativa, mas não fale assim comigo, não quero ter que dizer a James — disse Rabicho rapidamente com a voz aguda.

— Não deveria ter dito isso, Rabicho — disse Harry com a voz fria — A única pessoa obscura aqui é você, rato! Sirius e Remus são boas pessoas, as melhores, que pagaram todos os seus erros. Nunca devia ter te deixado viver. É um covarde que se esconde atrás dos mais fortes — dizia apontando a varinha, esquecendo que não estava em seu mundo. Até então toda a turma tinha parado de fazer a tarefa e olhavam confusos para a cena — E como não tem mais ninguém, procurou Dumbledore, não é?

— Não sei o que deu em você, mas precisa parar agora, Harry — ele disse tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

— Dessa vez não, Rabicho — disse decidido a acabar com a vida dele, que tinha sido o causador de todos os seus problemas.

— Precisa pensar em tudo o que fizemos, Harry, em tudo que te ajudei. Eu melhor do que ninguém te entendo! — exclamou com a voz tão aguda quanto a de um rato — Pensa em como Lily e seu pai vão te odiar, já pensam que é um caso perdido... Então quem estará do seu lado?

Harry ficou paralisado ao escutar o nome de seus pais. Antes não quis que nem Sirius nem Remus o matassem para que não se tornassem assassinos, já que seu pai não gostaria disso, e dessa vez seria a mesma coisa, não queria que seu pai o temesse e se afastasse, ou que voltasse a se decepcionar com ele. Mas queria tanto fazer aquilo... Rabicho continuava falando, mas Harry continuou pensando no que fazer com ele.

— Expelliarmus! — tentou pôr todo o seu ódio e poder no feitiço, tentando machucá-lo o máximo possível.

Pettigrew saiu voando e bateu com força contra a parede, um fio de sangue saiu de sua cabeça, deixando-o inconsciente e desarmado. Harry o olhou com desprezo e nojo durante alguns segundos, então percebeu o resto dos alunos o observando chocados e com a boca entreaberta. Olhou para Neville, que parecia pasmo, e depois para Rony, que com a boca escancarada olhava para Rabicho e então para Harry, cada vez mais chocado. Saiu dali, sentindo-se mais relaxado e tranquilizado, sentia que tinha tirado tudo o que tinha guardado dentro de si, e ficava feliz por ter descontado em alguém que não valia a pena sentir-se culpado.

Chegou até a torre mais alta de Hogwarts, sentindo falta de seu Dumbledore. Deixou a mochila em um lado e foi sentar-se em um dos cantos da torre, deixando os pés pendurados na grande altura. Olhando as brancas árvores e jardins do castelo, lembrou-se que tinha esquecido que não estava em seu universo, então tudo o que disse a Rabicho não se encaixava naquele, mas isso não importava. Seus pensamentos vagavam em seus pais, realmente não queria perder tudo que tinha conseguido nas férias por causa de Rabicho, era injusto. Não era sua culpa que não confiasse em nenhum dos dois ratos, no começo pensou que talvez fossem diferentes, mas era só olhar em seus olhos para saber que eram iguais: podia pôr a mão no fogo e apostar que servia a Voldemort ali também.

Suspirou quando escutou a sineta do final das aulas. Levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, disposto a dar um passeio aos jardins. Não queria ficar ali sentado esperando que o encontrassem.

Empurrou a porta para sair para os jardins, mas as fechou rapidamente ao ver que Sirius caminhava até o castelo. Não tinha vontade de falar com ele, não para que dissesse que não devia ter feito aquilo com Rabicho, e que lamentava não ter lhe contado antes. Tinha pensado que Sirius ia ajudá-lo com toda aquela confusão, mas a única coisa que fazia era irritá-lo ainda mais. Não se importava que quisesse protegê-lo, ele não pediu por proteção, sabia que estava sendo ingrato, mas naqueles momentos não queria palavras bonitas ou abraçar pessoas. Caminhou de volta, sabendo que o único lugar em que poderia fugir de Sirius era a aula.

— Harry! — escutou a voz de Sirius chamá-lo, mas ignorou e continuou subindo as escadas — Harry, venha aqui! Não me ignore!

— Não estou te ignorando! — deu a volta e o olhou exasperado —, mas se não se importa, tenho que ir para a aula — deu as costas e terminou de subir as escadas correndo.

Sabia que Sirius o seguiu tentando pará-lo para conversarem, mas não tinha nada o que falar. Assim se passou uma hora, durante a qual devia estar comendo. Conseguiu despistá-lo e entrar por alguns segundos na cozinha onde pediu comida, que Dobby lhe deu com gosto, mas rapidamente o expulsou, dizendo que esperava pela visita de Neville. Quando por fim conseguiu livrar-se de Sirius, foi até a aula de Feitiços.

A aula foi um pouco incômoda, os grifinórios e os corvinos não paravam de cochichar e apontar para ele sem nem disfarçar. Sentia-se um animal enjaulado em exposição em um zoológico. O professor Flitwick mandou que continuassem praticando o feitiço de deter acontecimentos, o Aresto Momentum. No final da aula, que pensou que nunca acabaria, conseguiu deter um pouco a queda da pedra, e Flitwick o parabenizou tirando-lhe a obrigação de praticar o feitiço como dever de casa. No seu universo, teria sido ótimo, mas ali não significava muita coisa, já que nem se lembraria de praticar depois.

Ao sair da aula, esbarrou em Sirius, esperando-o com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e encostado à parede. Harry bufou, irritado pela atitude do padrinho. Só queria ficar sozinho. Era tão difícil de entender isso? pensou enquanto passava pelo seu lado e caminhava até a Torre da Gryffindor, mas antes de poder andar mais de três passos, Sirius o puxou com força pelo ombro e o virou.

— Harry, olha, eu sei que está irritado porque não te contei sobre o rato, mas não vim para te repreender nem nada do tipo — disse Sirius, fazendo-o olhá-lo — Seus pais estão aqui...

— Você é inacreditável, Sirius! — disse Harry sarcástico. Soltou-se das mãos dele e caminhou até a janela.

— Está me culpando? — perguntou surpreso, mas também triste — Harry, eu nunca faria isso e muito menos depois de saber muito bem o que aconteceu no natal.

— Desculpe — ele abaixou o olhar, envergonhado de ter pensado assim — Foi o rato, não é? — Sirius concordou com uma expressão contrariada.

— Junto com Neville. Escuta — apressou-se a dizer antes que Harry começasse a gritar —, temos que ir lá e precisa agir o menos agressivo possível. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore vai te ajudar a sair dessa. Agora — dizia seu padrinho pondo a mão em suas costas e começando a caminhar até o escritório do diretor —, não fale, só quando alguém mandar que responda, mas se fizerem uma pergunta e não disserem isso, não abra a boca. E quero que diga isso porque esteve falando com Remus — Harry o olhou confuso — Só faça. O seu homólogo sempre faz isso e sempre escapa. Aliás, parabéns pelo feitiço, foi muito bom — Harry sorriu divertido.

Caminharam rapidamente até chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore. Sirius disse a senha e a gárgula afastou-se, dando passagem para as escadas em formato de caracol, que os levou até a porta. Harry pôde escutar as vozes de seus pais conversando com o diretor e, para seu horror, o rato. Ele olhou irritado para Sirius, achando injusto, mas ele apenas encolheu os ombros com desgosto.

Ambos suspiraram e entraram no escritório. Lily e James estavam sentados aos lados de Rabicho, garantindo-se de que estava bem. Harry conteve a vontade de gritar para que se afastassem dele e olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe pediu para que se sentasse. Evitando olhar para seus pais, foi até a cadeira indicada.

— Senhor Potter, queríamos saber sobre sua atitude com o professor Pettigrew...

— Não entendo o que deu em você, Harry — James interrompeu-o com os braços cruzados e cenho franzido — Primeiro diz que vai mudar e não passa nem três dias sem que nos chamem aqui. Essa mudança era só em casa? — lhe perguntou irritado, ele não respondeu, seguindo o conselho de seu padrinho — Responda, Harry!

— É claro que não, pai — disse com voz suave e baixa, olhando-o de soslaio.

— Então, por que fez isso com Peter? — perguntou Lily.

Harry a olhou, mas não gostou. Sua mãe o olhava decepcionada pelo que tinha feito. Olhou para Sirius, que indicou com a cabeça que respondesse.

— Me desculpe, é que antes eu falei com o professor Lupin — respondeu.

— Mesmo assim não é motivo, Harry — disse suavemente sua mãe — Nunca antes fez isso com Peter, ele é da família e uma das pessoas mais próximas de você. Não entendo, de verdade.

— Ele não é próximo de mim, mamãe. Pode ser que fosse antes, mas agora não. Não posso ficar perto de um rato como ele — disse cuspindo a última frase enquanto olhava a Rabicho com desprezo — Por que não conta a eles, Rabicho?

— Harry, estou começando a me estressar. Sabe perfeitamente bem que odeia que minta. Não sei o que vou fazer...

— James, por favor — Dumbledore o calou — O que é que Peter tem que dizer? — Harry indicou com o queixo a Rabicho — Eu preciso que você me diga, com todas as coisas que aconteceram, confio mais do que nunca em você, não será interrompido. O professor Pettigrew, como disse seu pai, é uma pessoa muito...

A voz de Dumbledore foi se perdendo, os rostos e o cômodo tornaram-se embaçados e o único que sentiu foi uma dor terrível na cicatriz, faltava ar e sentia como se o escritório desse voltas e ele também desse voltas sobre si mesmo. Harry escorregou da cadeira e caiu até o chão. De longe, escutava as vozes de seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore chamando-o. Sentia como se alguém quisesse entrar em seu corpo e depois... Não sentiu nada. Sorriu e deu a volta.

— Se me odeia tanto, então me mate! — Harry riu maleficamente, então gemeu e revirou-se — Não pode! Não lute — pegou sua varinha e apontou para Lily — Se você não fizer, eu farei... Não, por favor! — gritou suplicando — Diga adeus, mamãe.


	15. Capítulo 14 - O Poder do Imperius

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 14 - O Poder do Imperius**

Harry sentia uma dor inconcebível, uma dor insuportável...

Já não estava mais no escritório de Dumbledore, e sim preso em um abraço de uma criatura de olhos vermelhos, tão fortemente enrascada ao seu redor que Harry não sabia onde terminava seu corpo e onde começava o da criatura. Estavam fundidos, unidos pela dor, e parecia que não tinha escapatória...

Mas ele não deixaria que acontecesse outra vez.

Quando falou, usou a boca de Harry, que atingido pela dor descomunal, notou como sua mandíbula se movia:

— Se me odeia tanto, então me mate! — cegado e moribundo, tentando soltar-se de cada centímetro do seu corpo, Harry percebeu que a criatura ria. Tentou tirar os braços do forte agarramento da criatura, mas era impossível, não tinha forças suficientes — Não pode! Não lute — sentiu como a criatura se movia e pegava algo em suas mãos. Harry percebeu que a criatura voltava a usá-lo, mas não prestou atenção. _Pare com essa dor. Não posso deixar que faça mal a eles_ , pensou — Se você não fizer, eu farei... Não! Por favor! — conseguiu olhar com seus próprios olhos para a situação e falar, talvez Sirius o entendesse — Diga adeus, mamãe.

Não podia permitir que isso voltasse a acontecer, ainda mais no seu corpo. Não agora. Tinha que despistá-lo. Harry tentou voltar a se mover, mas o abraço fechou-se mais, a dor era terrível. _Acabe com isso. Me mate. A morte não se compara a isso... Então voltarei ao meu universo onde sei que tem gente que me ama... Mas Sirius..._

As pessoas presentes no escritório estavam petrificadas, sem saber o que fazer. James tinha se posto protetoramente diante de Lily, enquanto Rabicho tremia suando como um rato molhado. Dumbledore tinha o olhar preocupado, mas não sabia o que fazer. O primeiro que reagiu foi Sirius, que moveu-se veloz até Harry, o pegou pelos ombros e começou a falar em sussurros para que os outros não escutassem. Mesmo assim, Lily conseguiu captar algumas palavras como: “ _Você consegue lutar contra ele_ ”, “ _Tem a mim_ ”, “ _...nas pessoas que te amam_ ”, e não precisou de mais nada que decidisse ajoelhar-se diante de seu filho.

O coração de Harry se encheu de emoção, e então o abraço da criatura afrouxou-se e a dor parou. Encontrou-se jogado no chão de boca para baixo, sem seus óculos, tremendo como se estivesse sobre o gelo e não sobre a madeira. Abriu os olhos e viu seus óculos jogados junto à perna da cadeira em que estava sentado antes. Pôs os óculos e levantou um pouco a cabeça, e então descobriu os olhos verdes de sua mãe a poucos centímetros dos seus.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — lhe perguntou Sirius, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

— Sim — respondeu, enquanto estremecia tanto que não podia manter a cabeça erguida — Sim, estou... Onde está Voldemort?

Como se sua pergunta tivesse sido escutada, uma figura alta encapuzada apareceu de repente diante de Harry, Sirius e Lily. A figura afastou com elegância o capuz da túnica negra com uma mão anormalmente longa e descobriu sua cabeça calva de rosto pálido como um defunto, com os olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais, e no lugar de um nariz tinha dois orifícios nasais como fendas parecidas com as de uma serpente e com uma boca sem lábios tinha um sorriso, embora parecesse mais uma careta desagradável.

Harry tentou levantar-se do chão, mas sua mãe o empurrou para baixo e levantou-se em defesa do filho. James pegou sua varinha rapidamente enquanto Rabicho permanecia encurralado em um canto, tentando passar despercebido.

— Ah! Voltamos a nos encontrar — Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão, referindo-se a todos no cômodo — Tinha intenção de que Harry pudesse presenciar e lembrar da morte de seus pais, o pobre garoto nem sequer pode lembrar, mas parece que outra vez tem um truque na manga. Embora parece que poderei matar a todos outra vez, devo dizer que isso me agrada, estou certo de que vê-los morrer outra vez não afetará tanto a Harry.

— Não vai matar ninguém outra vez. Ninguém vai se sacrificar por mim — disse Harry com a mandíbula apertada, conseguindo se levantar.

— Dá para ver que está bem pior da cabeça do que pensava. Nenhum de nós morreu antes — disse James, debochando ironicamente de Voldemort.

Harry fechou os olhos por alguns segundos pelo que seu pai disse. Não era hora para fazer brincadeiras, muito menos quando sua existência no universo estava em jogo, mesmo que ele não soubesse disso. Ele voltou a abrir olhos, vendo como Voldemort olhava ameaçador para James, que nem se importou.

— Sempre descarado e idiota, Potter, exatamente como morreu.

— O que está fazendo não te levará a nada, Tom. Cometeu um erro vindo aqui, onde não tem nenhum de seus Comensais. A ajuda e os aurores estão a caminho...

— Mas quando chegarem, eu já terei ido e estarão todos mortos — declarou Voldemort. Então lançou uma maldição assassina em Rabicho, que não se moveu de seu lugar, mas não acertou o alvo. Ao acertar uma estante com instrumentos estranhos, começou a pegar fogo. Harry quis que a maldição acertasse o rato, mas não parecia que Voldemort tinha errado, e sim que tinha sido intencional — Mas antes disso tudo, me encarregarei de que o pequeno segredo de Harry saia e assim não terei que manchar as minhas mãos.

— Desde quando não quer manchar? Pensei que gostava de assassinar... — dizia Harry, mas foi interrompido.

— Sabe perfeitamente bem que se fizer isso, matará a você mesmo, Tom. E é a sua maior fraqueza, por sua falta de capacidade para compreender que tem coisas muito piores que a morte — retrucou Dumbledore com despreocupação, como se discutisse tranquilamente o assunto enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Ele aproximou-se pouco a pouco de Voldemort, exposto, desprotegido, queria dizer algo para impedi-lo, não queria voltar a vê-lo morrer.

— Estou cansado de te ouvir falar isso. Não tem mais “frases sábias”? Não tem nada pior que a morte, Dumbledore! Está enganado e também em outra coisa — rosnou Voldemort — Eu adoraria continuar o que estava fazendo antes de me apresentar. Rabicho! — fez uns movimentos com a varinha para aproximar o rato — Não seja mal educado, deve estar aqui quando souberem a verdade, não queremos continuar mentindo. Não é, Rabicho? Sempre procurando pessoas mais fortes para que te protejam... Parece que foi bem, mas merece sofrer, Rabicho, e sabe disso — James e Lily mantinham as varinhas erguidas, enquanto que Harry e Sirius mantinham-se expectantes às palavras dele, enquanto o rato continuava tremendo e procurando por uma saída do escritório sem ter que morrer — Trair aos seus amigos por medo a mim, me contar o paradeiro dos Potters e poder... Mas isso não aconteceu aqui, não é? Eu fui atrás de Longbottom, um grande erro, mas ainda assim estava disposto a deixá-los morrer. Nos dois universos não é tão diferente quanto pensa ser. Não é, Harry?

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Rabicho transformou-se em um rato, Sirius saltou até a frente lançando feitiços sobre ele, James junto com Lily e Dumbledore começaram a tentar atingir Voldemort. Sentiu como os raios de luz verdes e vermelhos passavam próximos de sua cabeça. Pegou sua varinha e foi até a mesa de Dumbledore para esconder-se, mas quando olhou para cima para lançar um feitiço em Voldemort, viu como um raio vermelho acertava o peito de sua mãe e a jogava com força para trás até bater a parede.

— Mãe! — gritou Harry, correndo até onde estava jogado o corpo de sua mãe. Virou-a e tentou acordá-la, mas ela não respondia. As lágrimas rolavam livres por suas bochechas, afastou o cabelo ruivo de seu rosto pálido. Olhou por seu ombro, Voldemort subia a manga da túnica e apontava com a varinha para a marca negra. Harry levantou a varinha e lançou uma maldição em sua direção, mas ele desapareceu. Voltou a olhar com a vista embaçada para sua mãe, as lágrimas não o permitiam ver direito, não queria perder outra vez sua mãe quando finalmente a conheceu de verdade. Deixou-se cair sobre o ombro de sua mãe enquanto tremia e chorava — Não quero te perder outra vez, mamãe... Não posso, é muito. Eu preciso de você, mãe, eu tentei te mostrar isso, eu tentei. Me desculpe, devia ter te salvado, não podia fazer outra vez... Eu te amo muito, mãe. Não pode me deixar outra vez...

— Harry — James pôs a mão no ombro do filho, perguntando-se o porquê ele dizia que Lily não podia morrer outra vez, ela nunca esteve morta antes e tampouco agora. Era impossível —, filho — insistiu quando ele não olhou-o —, não está morta.

Harry levantou o olhar para olhar seu pai, que estava com o cenho franzido e a cabeça de lado observando-o. Abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, olhou para sua mãe e então para seu pai, sem entender o que dizia.

— Eu peguei! — gritou Sirius, sorrindo sem fôlego com o rato entre as mãos, mas ao ver o estado do afilhado, seu sorriso desfez-se e caminhou rapidamente até onde estavam — O que houve? Ha-Harry?

— Mamã... — as lágrimas voltaram a surgir em seus olhos, negando com a cabeça — Ela...

— Não aconteceu nada, Harry — repetiu seu pai tranquilo — Voldemort não a matou, só... só a aturdiu. Pela primeira vez, não lançou uma maldição da morte — disse tentando aliviar o ambiente, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi que a Harry soluçasse. Sirius o abraçou com um braço, o outro estava segurando o rato.

Dumbledore inclinou-se sobre Lily e sussurrou “Enervate”, quase imediatamente Lily acordou sobressaltada, respirou fundo e olhou ao redor até encontrar seu filho. Sem pensar duas vezes, o abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de deixá-lo ir. Harry pôs seu queixo no ombro, abraçando-a com a mesma força. Não queria imaginar o que faria se o feitiço que a tivesse atingido tivesse sido uma maldição assassina. Talvez em outro momento, teria se sentido idiota por ter se confundido, mas sua mãe esteve a ponto de morrer, estava feliz por ter se confundido. Relaxou um pouco mais ao sentir como sua mãe passava a mãe por seu cabelo rebelde, para demonstrar que realmente estava ali. Pouco a pouco, separou-se de sua mãe e a ajudou a se levantar. Dumbledore, James e Sirius conversavam afastados deles, parecia algo importante e sério.

— ...não foi, ainda não, James. Acho que isso tudo foi uma distração... — dizia Dumbledore quando eles aproximaram-se do grupo.

— Mas ainda não sabem. Não conseguiu nada, não é? — comentou Harry de repente, o que fez James suspeitar mais do que antes.

— Por isso mesmo, sabia que não acreditariam, muitas poucas pessoas sabem. Mais uma razão para ser apenas uma distração. Tom não fugiria daqui sem poder matar alguém — Dumbledore o olhou com intensidade. Lily manteve-se calada, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, de vez em quando olhando para a expressão séria de seu marido.

— Pode ser que eles não, mas sim o rato — rosnou Sirius, olhando com nojo para o rato em suas mãos —, outra pessoa...

— Sim, bom, só duas pessoas — disse Harry com os braços cruzados, olhando para o diretor. A imagem de Voldemort tocando a marca negra no antebraço lhe ocorreu de repente, passou rapidamente o olhar por todos no escritório e se deu conta que ninguém mais tinha visto — Foi uma distração. Antes que Voldemort desaparecesse, o vi tocar com a varinha na marca negra... Os Comensais invadirão logo.

— Os Comensais não podem entrar aqui. Já tentaram antes e não conseguiram, graças a Minerva — retrucou James com um tom irritado na voz.

O olhou sem dizer nada, esperando que Sirius ou Dumbledore pudessem fazê-lo entender sem precisar dizer a verdade aos seus pais, mas a explicação não chegou. A porta do escritório abriu-se e Lupin precipitou-se para dentro sem fôlego.

— Os Comensais... entraram no castelo! Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, Albus, não recebi informação dos seus planos há muito tempo. Temos que fazer alguma coisa rápido... os alunos estão em seus salões comunais, mas isso não os manterá seguros por muito tempo.

— Temos que tirá-los e mandá-los para casa. Voldemort é mais poderoso do que nunca, ainda mais depois de ter matado seu homólogo — disse Harry, sem dar tempo para que Dumbledore respondesse.

Lupin olhava para Harry com os olhos entrecerrados, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo. O garoto nunca antes tomou a iniciativa em momentos como aquele. Logo voltou o olhar para Dumbledore para ter certeza de que deveriam fazer aquilo, não era uma má ideia, já que também tinha pensado nisso.

— Faça isso, Remus. E deixe os alunos do sétimo ano lutarem se quiserem, mas não permita que nenhum aluno mais novo fique. Entendido? — ordenou Dumbledore, olhando-o por cima dos óculos de meia luna. Lupin assentiu e então saiu correndo dali.

— Vamos ajudar — disse Lily por fim, pegou o braço de James e correram para fora do escritório, dando um último olhar em seu filho antes de ir.

Depois que se fossem, Sirius guardou o rato em um frasco e o pôs dentro do bolso da túnica. Harry ao ver que não tinha mais nada que o prendesse ali, dirigiu-se a Dumbledore e perguntou:

— Onde está a espada de Gryffindor? — o diretor não perguntou, pegou o chapéu seletor e o entregou, esperando que entendesse. Harry olhou para o chapéu e sorriu, o pôs na cabeça, mas a voz do chapéu nunca chegou, e sim um forte golpe na cabeça. Tirou o chapéu rapidamente e pegou a espada pela empunhadura de rubis brilhantes. Depois de contemplar uns segundos a lâmina de prata e os grandes rubis, voltou ao assunto que realmente importava — A espada de Gryffindor pode destruir qualquer horcrux. No meu universo chegamos à conclusão de que a taça de Hufflepuff, o medalhão de Slytherin, o diadema de Ravenclaw e Nagini eram horcruxes — disse enquanto descia rapidamente as escadas, pegando sua varinha, seguido por Dumbledore e Sirius —, então o mais comum é que Nagini esteja aqui com Voldemort, ele não sabe que nós estamos destruindo as horcruxes...

— Mas, Harry, não acho que as horcruxes desse universo funcionem em Voldemort — Sirius o interrompeu, olhando por trás da gárgula se tinha algum Comensal pelo corredor. Quando não viu ninguém, pediu para a gárgula afastar-se e fez sinal para Dumbledore e Harry o seguirem.

— Não acho que Voldemort substituiria Nagini pela desse universo. Se a transformou em horcrux, é porque é muito importante para ele... É melhor prevenir.

A medida que se aproximavam das escadas, escutavam melhor os gritos das pessoas que ficaram para lutar. Antes de chegar ao corredor de baixo, um raio de luz verde saiu disparado até ele, agachou-se para esquivar e então mergulhou em um duelo. Pisou em algo mole e escorregadio, cambaleou e distinguiu dois corpos jogados de barriga para baixo sobre uma poça de sangue, mas não ficou para investigar porque acabava de ver uma cabeleira vermelha agitando-se uns metros para lá. Sua mãe duelava com um Comensal que reconheceu como Amycus, ele parava de rir, como se estivesse desfrutando demais da briga.

— _Crucio_! _Crucio_! Não poderá dançar para sempre, fofa!

— _Impedimenta_! — gritou Harry. Seu feitiço atingiu Amycus no peito e o homem soltou um som parecido com um porco, elevou-se do chão e bateu contra a parede oposta, onde escorregou e caiu atrás de Rony, o professor Flitwick e James, que duelavam cada um com um Comensal. Um pouco mais distante, Sirius tinha começado a combater um corpulento bruxo loiro que lançava maldições a torto e à direita, fazendo com que os raios ricocheteassem nas paredes, quebrassem a pedra e destroçassem as janelas...

— Você está bem, Harry? — gritou Lily.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Abaixou-se e começou a correr, esquivando de um estalo que explodiu em cima de sua cabeça e espalhou fragmentos de parede por todas as partes, mas tropeçou e caiu sobre os fragmentos de pedra. Viu de soslaio como Bellatrix ria e um raio de luz vermelha saía da sua varinha em direção à uma figura gorda. Atrás de Bellatrix, pôde ver algo no chão de pedra movendo-se. Sem levantar-se, lançou uma azaração ao Comensal loiro e corpulento, que era o que estava causando mais estragos, que soltou um grito de dor quando o feitiço o atingiu no rosto. Girou os tornozelos, cambaleou e decidiu seguir a serpente e Bellatrix.

Harry levantou-se e saiu disparado pelo corredor, sem prestar atenção nas deflagrações dos feitiços que lhe lançavam, os gritos de seus pais e companheiros pedindo que voltasse e a muda chamada dos corpos jogados no chão, cuja sorte ainda ignorava...

Virou na esquina, derrapando no chão manchado de sangue. Um raio de luz vermelha atingiu seu braço, segurou com força a varinha e mirou em seu agressor, viu a redonda e pálida cara de Neville olhando-o, mas sem fazer. Não demorou em mandar outra maldição, que por sorte passou roçando e desviou. Escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura que logo explodiu, Harry lançou vários feitiços, mas só deu nas bruxas de peruca de um retrato do patamar, que gritando correram se refugiar nos quadros próximos. A única resposta para que Neville fosse tão bom de repente era que Bellatrix estava o controlando com um imperius, porque mesmo que fosse de seu universo não o atacaria. Neville deu a volta e começou a correr até a escada, Harry pulou por cima dos restos da armadura e escutou mais gritos, parecia que os outros habitantes do castelo tinham acordado...

Seguiu a Longbottom por um atalho, tinha que tirá-lo da maldição, mas não sabia como, pelo menos esperava alcançar Bellatrix e Nagini. Sem esquecer-se de saltar o degrau falso que tinha na metade da escada, passou pela tapeçaria que estava de pé e foi parar em outro corredor, onde encontrou alunos da Hufflepuff acompanhados de Lupin. Neville estava na frente deles, apontando com a varinha.

— Saiam! — gritou Harry, empurrando dois garotos, o raio de luz que ia dirigido a eles acertou suas costas. Os ossos arderam, como se facas em brasa furassem cada centímetro de sua pele, a cabeça parecia que ia partir ao meio pela cicatriz, os seus olhos reviraram-se loucamente. Gritou com dor e logo a dor parou. Lupin aproximou-se de Harry, mas Neville foi mais rápido e o amaldiçoou — _Impedimenta_! — gritou e girou no chão. Milagrosamente, seu feitiço atingiu a Neville, que tropeçou e caiu. Harry ficou de pé em um pulo, certificou-se de que Lupin estava bem e disse — _Enervate_! Cuida de Neville, Bellatrix o amaldiçoou com imperius.

— O que pensa em fazer com essa espada? E como sei que não foi você? — replicou Lupin, levantando-se.

— Vai ter que confiar em mim. Sobre a espada... vou matar Nagini — Harry deu de ombros e sem hesitar, correu de novo atrás de Bellatrix.

— O que está pensando? Quer morrer? Não banque o herói, Harry! Assim não vai consertar nada, nunca funcionou...

Deixou de escutar os gritos do professor às suas costas e dirigiu-se como uma flecha até o patamar e desceu as escadas de mármore. As portas de carvalho estavam abertas e destroçadas e nas lajes do chão tinha manchas de sangue. Vários alunos aterrorizados se amontoavam grudados às paredes, um grupo ainda cobria o rosto com os braços. A gigantesca ampulheta da Gryffindor tinha recebido uma maldição e os rubis que continua se espalhavam pelo chão com um forte tamborilar. Harry cruzou o saguão a toda velocidade, mas antes de sair aos jardins, foi jogado para trás com uma força descomunal e bateu com força no chão. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou-se com uma nuvem de fumaça, escombros das paredes e a porta de carvalho ao seu redor, jogada no chão.

Com a força que sobrava, conseguiu levantar-se. Entre toda a fumaça e terra que tinha no ar, reconheceu uma silhueta acompanhada de Bellatrix, a Comensal Alecto, seu irmão, Amycus, e Voldemort com Nagini em seu pescoço: era Severus Snape, com a mesma aparência de seu universo. Harry escutou passos às suas costas e dando uma rápida olhada para trás, viu Lupin, Lily e James descendo as escadas. Não entendeu como seus pais chegaram tão rápido onde estava, mas não teve momento para continuar pensar.

— _Cruc..._!

Mas Voldemort rejeitou a maldição e lançou a Harry de costas de novo antes que pudesse terminar de pronunciar. O garoto voltou a se levantar rapidamente enquanto seus pais gritavam feitiços para defendê-lo. Imediatamente, Lily lutava contra Alecto, James com Snape e Amycus, e Lupin com Bellatrix.

— _Cruc..._! — gritou Harry pela segunda vez, apontando a figura que tinha adiante, mas Voldemort voltou a interceptar o feitiço e o olhou com desdém.

— Pretende usar uma maldição imperdoável, Potter? — gritou elevando a voz por cima dos gritos de seus pais, Lupin e os Comensais — Não esperava isso de você... Ainda assim não tem nem o valor nem a habilidade...

— _Incarc..._! — rugiu Harry, mas ele desviou do feitiço com uma sacudida quase preguiçosa do braço — _Estu..._!

— Interceptado, de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até que aprenda a lutar de verdade. Sempre escapou pela ajuda de seus pais mortos — exclamou Voldemort com deboche e voltou a desviar de seus feitiços — Antes que te mate, farei um favor: direi ao seus pais a verdade. A verdade de que não é seu filho... é de outro universo onde eles morreram e você é o querido e valente “menino que sobreviveu”...

— Pare de falar e se defenda! — gritou o garoto — Defenda-se, covarde de...!

— Não se atreva a me chamar de covarde quando salvam a sua pele com um sacrifício, como sua querida mãe... Morrerá firme, valente e orgulhoso como seus pais e seu padrinho... Todos mortos, por sua culpa.

— _Impedi..._!

Antes que Harry pudesse terminar de pronunciar, alguém se adiantou. Sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitou a distração de Voldemort. Agarrou com força a empunhadura da espada e a levantou com dificuldades, Nagini descia lentamente do corpo do bruxo até o chão. Mas de repente a risada eufórica de Bellatrix cortou-se quando a maldição de Lupin lhe atingiu em cheio no peito, justo onde ficava o coração. O sorriso de satisfação da bruxa congelou e deu a impressão que seus olhos iam sair da órbita. Por um instante, ela foi consciente do que estava acontecendo, e então caiu no chão, morta. Voldemort soltou um horrível berro, Harry sentiu como se visse em câmera lenta os corpos de seus pais e dos três Comensais saíram voando para trás, retorcendo-se no ar. A fúria de Voldemort estalou com a força de uma bomba. O Lorde das Trevas ergueu a varinha e apontou para Remus Lupin.

— _Protego_! — bramou a voz de Dumbledore às suas costas, e o escudo expandiu-se no meio do saguão.

— Dessa vez, eu mesmo te matarei, velho! — rugiu Voldemort.

Harry lançou-se sobre Nagini e com apenas um golpe de espada, decapitou a serpente. A cabeça de Nagini saiu para cima, girando sobre si mesma, reluzente à luz que chegava de fora. Voldemort abriu a boca para dar outro grito de cólera e o corpo da serpente caiu aos seus pés com um som surdo.

— Como se atreve...?

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, os aurores e Crouch apareceram, lançando feitiços a torto e a direita. Voldemort desapareceu, sabendo que não poderia fazer mais nada, mas Harry sabia que logo outra batalha pior começaria. Era seu destino ou pela profecia que tinha que acabar com ele. Ao menos se alegrava em saber que Bellatrix tinha morrido junto com muitos outros Comensais e tinha destruído uma horcrux. Procurou com o olhar a sua mãe e seu pai, ambos estavam se levantando. Deixou escapar o ar que não sabia que estava segurando, mas quando seus pais o olharam, não era o que esperava. Apesar de ser difícil lê-los, sabia perfeitamente bem que sua mãe estava, de alguma forma, decepcionada.

Já era madrugada e Harry estava acompanhado de Dumbledore e Sirius, voltando para o escritório do diretor. Depois que Voldemort foi-se, estiveram procurando pelos corpos mortos. Para grande alívio, nenhum aluno morreu, mas alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix sim. O Ministério se encarregou do restante dos Comensais que seguiam com vida e que não tinham conseguido escapar com o Lorde das Trevas. O restante da Ordem ficou um pouco mais para retornar os alunos ao castelo, enquanto que os aurores da guarda do castelo começaram sua investigação de como tinham entrado sem ser detectados. Madame Pomfrey, porém, parecia ser a que teria mais trabalho, muitos alunos tinham se ferido pelas maldições e feitiços dos Comensais, antes de dar tempo de ir com seus professores para as suas respectivas salas comunais. Lupin e o resto dos professores se encarregaram de recuperar o castelo quase em ruínas.

Harry caminhava pelo corredor arrastando os pés e com a cabeça abaixada, levando com dificuldades a espada. Não era tanto pelo cansaço e dor do combate, nem por ter passado a noite em claro, e sim a tristeza que lhe trazia o olhar que seus pais lhe deram. No começo pensou que seus pais poderiam levar tudo numa boa, ficar surpresos, mas depois superar. Não imaginou que sentiriam-se tão decepcionados consigo, nunca agiram assim, a decepção era sempre sobre seu homólogo. Porém tinha que deixar esse assunto de lado, já que os alunos que estiveram amontoados nas paredes tinham escutado também, o que significava que logo o universo começaria a secar. Se o número de pessoas conscientes de que existem dois universos passava de dez pessoas, o universo não tinha mais salvação.

Ao chegar na gárgula, Dumbledore sussurrou a senha e subiram as escadas que os levou em frente à porta do escritório. Harry jogou-se na mesma cadeira de antes e suspirou, não tinha se dado conta de que Dumbledore e Sirius estiveram conversando durante todo o caminho e agora o olhavam como se tivessem feito uma pergunta. O garoto fechou os olhos, tentando descansar alguns segundos, mas a imagem de seus pais o olhando com decepção o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente.

— Harry — disse seu padrinho preocupado —, sei que está cansado, mas... O que me diz? Assim saímos de vez disso e pode ir descansar, mas teremos que procurar mais e quem sabe se adiantará, além do mais que agora que sabe que vamos atrás dele, mudará de lugar... ainda assim temos que tentar... mas estou quase seguro de que não vai adiantar, mas não significa que não dê certo... é só questão de tempo, sabe? É melhor correr quando se é um cachorro...

— Sirius! Está delirando? Acho que você quem está cansado — disse Harry com um sorriso de lado.

— Me desculpe, é que estou um pouco nervoso pelo que... aconteceu, quero dizer, nunca tive que te ver enfrentando Voldemort... se eu tivesse chegado antes, junto com seus pais e Remus, mas Greyback não me deixava em paz... Não tenho certeza... — ele se deteve ao perceber que estava voltando a devanear, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do afilhado e passou a mão pelo rosto cansado — Acho que estou ficando velho.

Harry riu e negou com a cabeça, sabia que seu padrinho só dizia isso para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Dumbledore pigarreou e conseguiu a atenção dele, não parecia bem, ao contrário que como costumava estar. Um calafrio percorreu suas costas, perguntando-se o que era tão ruim para que ele estivesse tão preocupado.

— O que perguntou? — vacilou alguns segundos e logo disse — Eu não estava escutando.

— Achamos que é hora de destruir o medalhão de Slytherin. Depois de tê-lo por um tempo, me dei conta de que vai te consumindo aos poucos — Harry assentiu, lembrando-se dos últimos momentos em que esteve no seu universo — Como o anel dos Gaunt, quis destruí-lo eu mesmo, mas me parece mais apropriado que seja você, se quiser. Mas falando com Sirius sobre isso, pensei que talvez Neville deveria destruí-lo — Harry franziu o cenho e fez uma careta —, já que ele é o menino que sobreviveu desse universo. É uma decisão sua.

— Que Neville pertença a esse universo não quer dizer nada, professor Dumbledore. O medalhão e Voldemort são do meu universo, talvez entenderia se a horcrux fosse aqui, mas não é. Eu não gosto de destruir horcruxes, mas acho que alguém do meu universo deveria destruí-la — disse inclinando-se para a frente e colocando as mãos nos joelhos.

Dumbledore limitou a concordar e dirigiu seu olhar a Sirius, que lutava para manter seus olhos abertos. Harry também olhou para Sirius, sorriu e tocou em seu ombro suavemente para não assustá-lo, mas não adiantou muito.

— Sim, eu escutei — disse Sirius um pouco sobressaltado — e estava vendo, acho que não é uma boa ideia, passei muito tempo aqui para me fundir com esse universo, então se tem certeza, é melhor que seja você, Harry. De qualquer forma, foi você que tirou a espada do chapéu, mas não acho que deva se preocupar, as duas vezes que terminou com uma horcrux, não aconteceu nada de ruim...

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, dando um suspiro. Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até sua pequena biblioteca, tirou um livro grosso, abriu-o pela metade e tirou de dentro um medalhão com um “S” no meio, mais especificamente o medalhão de Slytherin. Deu a volta e caminhou a passos largos de volta para sua mesa, e lhe entregou a horcrux que palpitava ligeiramente. Harry sabia que o que tinha dentro do medalhão estava agitado por sentir a presença da espada e tentava ir embora dali para que não o destruíssem. Estendeu a mão para que o diretor lhe desse o objeto e o colocou sobre a mesa.

— Não sei bem como isso funciona, mas precisa de ajuda? Quer que eu abra? — perguntou Sirius com voz suave.

— Hã... Não acho que consiga, Sirius. Não se ofenda, mas para abrir preciso falar em ofidioglota — a resposta sabia de antemão, embora talvez não teria sido assim sem o seu recente enfrentamento com Nagini. Ao observar o “S” em formato de serpente, com reluzentes pedras verdes incrustadas, disse a si mesmo que seria fácil visualizá-la como uma pequena serpente enroscada sobre a mesa. Arregalou os olhos e concentrou-se no S enquanto o objeto movia-se como uma barata presa. Respirou fundo e começou — _Abra_ — a palavra em ofidioglota foi uma mistura de um assobio e um grunhido, e as portinholas douradas do medalhão abriram-se com um fraco estalar.

Atrás de cada uma das janelinhas de cristal que tinha dentro piscava um olho vivo, escuro e lindo como os de Tom Riddle antes que eles se tornassem vermelhos com pupilas como fendas.

— Crave a espada! — exigiu Dumbledore, segurando o medalhão sobre a mesa.

Com muito esforço, Harry levantou a espada e sua ponta pende sobre aqueles olhos que giravam frenéticos enquanto o diretor segurava com força o medalhão, preparado para o que viesse. Então uma voz sibilou fora da horcrux.

— _Eu vi seu coração e ele é meu. Eu vi seus sonhos e seus medos, Harry Potter. Tudo o que deseja é possível, mas tudo o que teme também..._

Estava tão acabado por dentro que sentia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. A ponta da espada oscilou sobre as janelinhas. Não podia se deixar enganar, tinha que terminar com aquilo.

— _As pessoas querem que os salve, mas ainda assim estão dispostos a te matar para sobreviver, ninguém confia em você e todos perderam a esperança... Nunca teve seus pais, te abandonaram ao nascer e abusa dos seus amigos, deixando-os sempre em segundo plano... Sem família e sem força para destruir seus inimigos... Dumbledore mentiu em tudo, nem mesmo ele foi sua família, sempre te enganou..._

Harry levantou a espada um pouco mais e os olhos de Riddle soltaram um brilho escarlate. Deu-se conta de que aqueles eram seus medos em seu universo, mas não naquele. Já tinha conhecido seus pais, já tinha uma família e sabia, em seu coração, que nunca o abandonariam. A espada cintilou e caiu de uma vez. Dumbledore e Sirius deram um pulo para afastarem-se e ouviu-se um forte som metálico e um longo e interminável grito. Pegou a varinha e a alçou, preparado para se defender, mas não tinha contra o que lutar. Harry agachou-se e pegou a horcrux destruída. A espada atravessou duas janelinhas e os olhos de Riddle desapareceram, o manchado forro de seda do medalhão ainda fumegava ligeiramente. Aquilo que vivia na horcrux tinha se esfumado e seu último ato de maldade consistiu em torturá-lo.

Ele bufou ao respirar e se deixou cair na cadeira, e por fim soltou a espada, produzindo um ruído metálico contra o chão, cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Logo sentiu a mão de Sirius em seu ombro, o garoto o olhou e tentou formar um sorriso.

— Sabe que tudo o que te disse... a coisa, não é verdade. Se eles pudessem escolher, não pensariam duas vezes em te deixar, mas foi para te proteger — disse Sirius em voz baixa — E sobre as pessoas... nem deveria se preocupar com aqueles mal agradecidos...

— Tento pensar que meus pais não fariam — murmurou Harry ignorando as últimas palavras com o olhar fixo em um ponto da sala —, mas depois do que aconteceu... Não pertenço a esse universo, James e Lily devem se sentir decepcionados que não sou seu filho... Nem devo lhes...

— Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, Harry — interrompeu Sirius bruscamente — Que sejam do outro universo não significa que não são seus pais. A única diferença que separou os dois mundos foram as decisões de Voldemort, não deles. Interpretou errado os seus olhares, mesmo que seja de outro universo continua sendo seu filho e eles continuam sendo seus pais. Agora quero que vá para a Torre de Gryffindor e descanse, e principalmente tente esvaziar sua cabeça antes de dormir — terminou com a voz séria, era a primeira vez que o via agir como padrinho.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Caminhou lentamente até a porta do escritório, mas antes de sair, virou-se.

— Professor Dumbledore?

— Sim, Harry? — disse, olhando-o com seu brilho habitual nos olhos.

— Em meu quinto ano, quando fazia os NOMs, fui ao Ministério da Magia pensando que tinham sequestrado Sirius — o último disse com um pouco de vergonha —, mas foi tudo uma mentira para que eu pegasse a profecia... O que quero dizer é que, depois que Sirius... caiu pelo véu, fui atrás de Bellatrix, mas chegou também Voldemort e... aconteceu a mesma coisa que agora. O senhor me disse que Voldemort tinha saído de mim por causa do amor, que é o que ele teme, então não se atreveria a entrar em mim de novo... Então por que conseguiu outra vez? — explicou tudo, já que ele não estava lá, e se apenas fizesse a pergunta não entenderia.

— Isso é o que mais me preocupa, Harry. Estive pensando nisso por um tempo e cheguei a uma conclusão, mas é apenas uma conjectura, de que Voldemort ao terminar com seu homólogo, uma parte da alma desse Voldemort passou para o do seu universo. Isso explicaria o porquê conseguiu — Harry franziu o cenho sem entender — O Voldemort desse universo nunca entrou em você, entrou em Neville, então ao ter um pedaço da alma de outro Voldemort, o do seu universo poderia conseguir. Mas é só uma conjectura.

— Suas conjecturas sempre acabam sendo verdade — ele disse, sorrindo um pouco — Mas se isso é verdade, quer dizer que fez uma horcrux em seu próprio corpo? Isso é possível? — perguntou inquieto.

— Não acho que seja possível. Como disse Sirius, é a mesma pessoa, de uma forma ou de outra. Por isso conseguiu matar seu homólogo sem ter que destruir as horcruxes desse universo — Dumbledore dizia essas palavras com tranquilidade como se estivessem falando sobre o clima de Londres. Harry, pensativo, concordou com a cabeça. Não esperava escutar aquilo.

O garoto virou-se e saiu pela segunda vez em toda a madrugada do escritório. Em alguns corredores, ainda encontrava-se alguns professores reconstruindo as paredes e as janelas quebradas, os corpos mortos e o sangue no chão tinham desaparecido magicamente, algumas armaduras continuavam destroçadas e chamuscadas, enquanto que as mulheres dos quadros passavam de um lado ao outro, cochichando. Aliviou-se ao conseguir encontrar Lupin em um dos corredores. A medida que caminhava, continuava pensando nas palavras de Dumbledore, tudo o que dizia o levava a conclusão de que Voldemort tinha criado outra horcrux em si mesmo. _Nunca pode acontecer uma coisa boa? Bellatrix e muitos Comensais morreram_ , pensou Harry, bufando. A última coisa que queria era enfrentar seus pais, preferia se concentrar em eliminar as horcruxes e desfazer-se de Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Ao chegar ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, as horcruxes, Voldemort e seus pais ficaram esquecidos pelo cansaço.

O salão comunal da Gryffindor estava intacto, como se não tivesse tido nenhum combate no castelo, de algum modo estava mais acolhedora do que nunca. Um pequeno grupo de alunos estava sentado nas poltronas ao redor das velhas mesas, em um canto do cômodo circular. O fogo estalava suavemente na lareira, até parecia que o fogo sabia o que tinha acontecido. Harry foi direto até a porta do dormitório dos garotos, mas a única pessoa no quarto era Rony Weasley. Quando ele entrou, o viu caminhar de um lado para o outro preocupado por algo que ele ignorava. Ao ver Harry parado na porta, parou de caminhar. O garoto o olhou por alguns segundos e, ao ver que Rony não diria nada, caminhou até sua cama.

— Obrigado pelo que fez — disse Ron com voz rouca, sem olhá-lo.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry alarmado. Perguntou-se se Rony tinha visto quando lutou com Voldemort e se tinha escutado toda a ladainha, então se perguntou se estava ficando neurótico ou paranoico.

— O professor Lupin me contou que Neville estava sob a maldição Imperius... — ele pigarreou e então o olhou — e que você o impediu de fazer mais dano... Então, obrigado, ele não se machucou muito.

— Ah — Harry sentiu-se tonto ao dizer aquilo, podia ter sido algo mais inteligente — E não te disse mais nada? Digo, o Lupin — acrescentou quando viu o cenho de Rony franzir com suspeita. Ele negou com a cabeça, então Harry concordou e ficou calado por uns segundos — E onde está Neville?

— Ala Hospitalar. Pomfrey não o deixa sair, sabe como ela é, sempre como um falcão em cima de nós — ele sorriu, fazendo Harry sentir-se melhor. Realmente estranhava passar um tempo com ele rindo, fazendo brincadeiras e sempre metendo-se em problemas, mesmo que na verdade os problemas sempre chegassem a ele.

O silêncio que tinha no quarto era muito incômodo, fazia Harry pensar que ele sabia mais do que parecia. Pegou seu pijama e foi até o banheiro, não muito certo do que dizer ou não, precisava tirar a poeira e limpar as feridas antes que inflamassem, além de que ajudaria a esvaziar sua mente e relaxar, algo que precisava urgentemente. Quando saiu da refrescante ducha, Rony continuava no quarto, sentado na própria cama, esperando-o. Harry foi incômodo até sua cama e tentou parecer ignorante ao que acontecia.

— Ei, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — perguntou de repente. Fingia estar relaxado, mas Harry o conhecia muito bem para perceber que estava nervoso.

— Claro.

— Acha que existem universos paralelos? — Harry ficou tenso sem olhá-lo nem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Bom, pelo menos sabia que não estava sendo paranoico ou neurótico. Rony notou a sua tensão e acrescentou — Só algo que me ocorreu de repente — encolheu os ombros —, perguntei a Hermione... Granger e pude investigar umas coisas. Segundo ela e suas investigações, os universos paralelos existem, mas foi proibido ir de um para o outro, acho que foi o que me disse...

— De repente? — repetiu Harry, rindo nervosamente. Rony assentiu com a cabeça em resposta — Não, não acredito em nada disso, vai... vai perguntar a outro, Weasley.

— Não acredita? Tinha quase certeza de que sim, quero dizer, como vem a sua família de uma longa e importante geração... talvez seu pai te falou algo ou talvez Sirius — continuou o ruivo, persistente.

— Isso não quer dizer nada, você também vem de uma longa geração e de sangue puro, em vez de mestiça, além de ser importante, seu pai tem familiares que são da família Black e sua mãe é da família Prewett — lhe respondeu, sem perceber que tinha cometido um erro.

— Não é a mesma coisa — retrucou Rony com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios — Eu sei, Harry — ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o porquê o chamava por seu nome — Desde ontem à noite e depois de tudo o que aconteceu nesses dias e que foi tomar um lado na batalha... simplesmente uni as peças com a ajuda de Hermione — Harry implorou para que continuasse empenhado na ideia de que tomasse poções, era uma pena que os gêmeos não tivessem mandado ainda as poções.

— Não sei do que está falando, R-Weasley — balbuciou Harry, dando-lhe as costas, disposto a ir dormir, mas acrescentou — Se é sobre as poções, não é da sua conta.

— Estava acordado, não é? — não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação — Olha, não sei qual é o problema que as pessoas saibam que é de outro universo, quero dizer, teria te poupado de brigas e desconfianças desnecessárias. Não sei porque um acabou sendo mau e o outro bom...

— Não sou de outro universo, eu já disse que não acredito nisso. De onde tira essas idiotices? — rosnou Harry.

— Se é assim, como explica que não sabia quem tinha matado a McGonagall? — retrucou Rony, levantando-se da cama e aproximando-se da cama dele — Ou por que Sirius naquela noite disse que esse era um universo paralelo? E por que considera Lupin como Snape? Ou que existem dois Remus Lupin que são muito diferentes? Ou que Sirius tenha dito que “aqui está a metade dele que não pôde sair no nosso mundo”? Que outro mundo? Ou por que de repente está mudando sem ter a tentação de se meter com a Hermione, Neville, Sirius, sua mãe ou minha família? Ou por que de repente não o vimos uma única vez perto dos sonserinos? E que seja muito bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e não tenha medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort?

Harry escutou sem poder acreditar no que ele dizia, tinha escutado toda a sua conversa com Sirius e depois de sair correndo do escritório de Lupin, por isso não tinha visto o corpo de Lupin quando voltava ao castelo: a pessoa que estava o seguindo pelos jardins era Rony e... Hermione? Pelo menos esperava que fosse só Rony, não podia permitir que mais pessoas soubessem que vinha de outro universo.

Suspirou, rendendo-se. Rony tinha razão, não adiantava nada continuar mentindo, ele já sabia e parecia que não ia aceitar um “não” como resposta. O garoto deu a volta, vacilou por um momento e o olhou.

— Está bem — assentiu com a cabeça e continuou —, sou de um universo alternativo, tudo o que estou é verdade. Cheguei depois de cair da vassoura um dia antes das férias de natal começarem. Não posso dizer nada, não porque não quero, mas porque não posso e não devo. Dumbledore me disse que... Espera! Quem mais sabe?

— Só eu — o ruivo estava orgulho de si mesmo, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Bem — concordou, aliviado de que Hermione não soubesse. Não importava se sabia que os universos alternativos existiam, até onde ele entendeu o universo secava se alguém descobrisse que ele era de outro universo, porque senão... os universos já teriam secado por culpa do Departamento de Mistérios — Dumbledore me disse que se uma pessoa desse universo descobrir que tem como viajar entre os universos, o universo secaria — Rony o olhou como se estivesse brincando, mas ao ver que Harry continuava sério, acabou acreditando —, por isso não queria que soubesse.

— Foi mal. Quando finalmente faço alguma coisa que mais ninguém pôde, acaba sendo um completo desastre... — ele murmurou.

— Não é tão ruim. Não é o primeiro a descobrir, e só começa a secar ao chegar em dez pessoas, mais ou menos — explicou Harry, sentando-se na cama. Rony seguiu seu exemplo e subiu os pés sobre a cama, estava animado para saber mais sobre os universos.

— Hã... Posso perguntar o porquê um acabou sendo das trevas e o outro... melhor? — perguntou ligeiramente envergonhado.

— Bom — disse Harry rindo, sentia-se muito mais confortável, percebeu o quanto sentiu sua falta —, já sabe que Neville é “o eleito”, “o menino que sobreviveu” — Rony concordou como se fosse o mais óbvio do mundo —, a profecia diz: “O único com poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, virá ao mundo ao final do sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um deve morrer nas mãos do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver — ele voltou a concordar, já sabendo disso — Neville e eu nascemos no final de julho, mas nesse universo Voldemort escolheu Neville por ser sangue puro. No meu universo, eu fui “escolhido” por Voldemort por ser mestiço como ele — Rony o olhava assombrado e entusiasmado — No meu universo, eu vivi quase a mesma história de Neville, mas tive que morar com meus tios que odiavam tudo o que tinha a ver com magia. Tem muitas coisas que ainda não entendeu, como a forma que o meu outro eu é, ou o porquê Hermione terminou na Ravenclaw...

— Hermione não estava na Ravenclaw no seu universo?

— Não, ela quase foi, mas o chapéu a colocou na Gryffindor — Rony começou a rir como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já escutou, e Harry o seguiu logo — É verdade, foi colocada na Gryffindor — conseguiu continuar depois de uns minutos — e nós três fomos melhores amigos — um sorriso mais amplo formou-se — e sempre estávamos cercados de problemas — Rony gargalhou e concordou com a cabeça com força;

— É incrível as diferenças que existem, mas... Neville é como o Harry desse universo?

— Não, os pais de Neville enlouqueceram por ficar muito tempo debaixo da maldição Cruciatus — o ruivo passou uma mão pelo pescoço, aflito —, mas mora com sua avó. Acho que ela é muito rígida, então ele não se tornou tão mal criado e mimado... — Harry imediatamente lembrou-se de que não estava falando com o seu Rony — Desculpe.

— Não se preocupe, eu também penso isso dele de vez em quando — deu de ombros —, não é que me considere muito, é como se eu fosse inferior a ele... Você é diferente dele, digo, é melhor. Desde o dia que chegou, Neville teve muitos ciúmes... — Rony voltou a rir.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e entrou por ela Neville e Dean. Neville tinha o rosto mais pálido do que o normal e Dean o ajudava a caminhar, ambos ficaram observando como ambos os garotos gargalhavam na cama de Harry como se fossem os melhores amigos. O rosto pálido de Neville ganhou um tom rosado, que fez Rony e Harry rirem mais ainda.

— O que é tão engraçado? — perguntou Neville, tentando disfarçar a raiva.

— Nada — disse Rony, contendo o riso — Como se sente? — levantou-se da cama de Harry e caminhou até ele para ajudá-lo.

— Bem — respondeu grosseiramente —, obrigado por perguntar.

Harry sorriu feliz por poder contar com Rony, assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, deu uma olhada pela janela e apagou o fogo da tocha próxima de sua mesa.

O sábado passou mais tranquilo que o normal. Os professores continuaram seu trabalho de reconstrução do castelo, enquanto Dumbledore se encarregava de falar com os pais dos alunos do primeiro, segundo, terceiro e quarto ano para retornassem a Hogwarts, mas o silêncio era por causa de tantos alunos trancados na Ala Hospitalar vigiados por Madame Pomfrey. Alguns alunos privilegiados, como Neville, saíram dali pelo excesso de ocupação e por ter lesões mais leves. Os corredores, jardins e a biblioteca estavam vazios, nem um fantasma passava por ali, apenas os salões comunais das casas tinham algumas pessoas, mas a tristeza era palpável.

Harry passou o sábado sem ter que se preocupar por seus pais, Voldemort e horcruxes, se dispôs a fazer seus deveres e melhorar em poções. As aulas retornariam mesmo que tivesse acontecido um ataque, Dumbledore queria que tudo continuasse e não fechar a escola. Depois de tudo, era o lugar mais seguro. Harry não tinha muita certeza de que era uma boa ideia, mesmo que não quisesse que fechassem, mas se fosse assim precisavam reforçar a segurança. Os aurores conseguiram averiguar que os Comensais entraram pela estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Rony tinha tentado falar com o garoto duas vezes durante a tarde, mas Neville sempre o afastava bruscamente. Na metade da tarde, quando o sol se punha atrás das árvores da Floresta Proibida, Neville e Rony retornaram ao salão comunal depois de fazerem uma pequena visita a Hermione na Ala Hospitalar. Rony ajudou Neville a subir as escadas para o quarto dos garotos.

Quando a noite caiu, Harry guardou seus materiais na mochila e levantou-se, decidido a comer alguma coisa.

Chegou ao quadro das frutas e fez cosquinhas na pera, cumprimentou a Dobby, que contente o serviu. Quando sentou-se em uma das mesas, a porta da cozinha foi aberta e entrou Rony. Dobby foi correndo em sua direção perguntar sobre o estado de Neville, o ruivo limitou-se a responder com monossílabas, Ao passar a vista pela cozinha, viu Harry sentado em uma das mesas comendo um grande prato de comida com um suco de abóbora.

— Ei, Harry! E aí? — cumprimentou, sorrindo e sentando-se na frente dele.

— Bem, se é o que se pode dizer depois de passar um dia inteiro fazendo deveres — respondeu Harry com um suspiro e acrescentou — E Hermione?

— Quando chegamos, já tinha acordado e está muito melhor, ou foi o que Pomfrey nos disse — três elfos aproximaram-se na mesa e puseram sobre ela algumas bandejas cheias de carne bovina, toucinho, frango, empada de abóbora, salsichas, bolo de carne e um pouco de hortaliças.

Passaram a refeição conversando sobre várias coisas, o que mais mencionaram foi sobre a atitude de Neville. Harry continuou explicando as diferenças, Rony tinha esperado que naquele universo sua família tivesse dinheiro, mas pelo menos se alegrava de conhecer esse Harry. Para Rony, era uma pessoa que tinha muitas coisas em comum que não tinha com Neville, Hermione ou até mesmo seus companheiros de quarto. O último tema, mas não menos importante para os garotos, foi quadribol. Rony também jogava de goleiro, mas o pior de tudo foi que Cormac McLaggen estava no time.

— É o capitão do time? — perguntou Harry horrorizado, enquanto saíam das cozinhas.

— Sim, já vi que o conhece — disse Rony, bufando e revirando os olhos — Nós nem treinamos, talvez uma ou duas vezes, mas se quiser treinar, é por sua própria conta — Harry franziu o cenho, perguntando-se como aquele idiota tinha conseguido virar capitão do time — Eu gostava mais da Katie Bell como capitã, mas como ano passado ela se formou... A conheceu?

— Sim, mas nunca chegou a ser capitã e muito menos McLaggen — Rony o olhou de soslaio e Harry pôde ler em seus olhos a pergunta — Eu era... o capitão — respondeu orgulhoso, mas dando pouca importância, como se não fosse nada — Acho que o resto do time é o mesmo...

— Exceto Dean Thomas, McLaggen o tirou do time quando virou capitão. Todos no time o detestam, até o outro Harry — disse Rony com uma careta estranha no rosto — Aliás, esqueci de te avisar que amanhã tem jogo...

— Quê? — gritou Harry, parando de caminhar no meio do corredor perto do salão comunal.

— Desculpa, eu ia te contar ontem, mas Neville chegou e... eu esqueci — encolheu os ombros —, mas se é como o Harry daqui, não deveria se preocupar. Alguma vez fez a Fita de Wronski? — ele concordou com a cabeça, lembrando-se daqueles anos — Então! Não tem com o que se preocupar!

— Não é por isso, Ron — disse o garoto dando um suspiro, passou a mão pelo cabelo e continuou — Estou há quase um ano sem jogar e não tenho certeza de que vai ser como sempre foi.

— Bom, se quiser, amanhã de manhã podemos treinar... se quiser, claro — ofereceu o ruivo com indecisão — Eu também deveria treinar, afinal. Sempre fico nervoso — resmungou, voltando a caminhar. Harry sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez que ele entrou no campo de quadribol para jogar contra a Slytherin, esperava que ali não cantasse aquela música — Enfim, jogamos contra a Hufflepuff, acho que isso nos dá uma vantagem, e o mais importante é que tem a Firebolt.

— Tenho? — exclamou Harry surpreso — Bom, é normal, mas fico feliz por isso...

Quando a noite entrou, as visitas a Ala Hospitalar foram para seus salões comunais, com exceção de alguns pais muito preocupados por seus filhos e alguns afortunados que conseguiram sair. A quantidade de alunos na enfermaria estava diminuindo consideravelmente. Os professores conseguiram terminar de consertar os corredores que faltavam e Dumbledore continuava procurando formas de melhorar a segurança do castelo. Os aurores fizeram sua mudança, entre eles saiu Sirius Black para vigiar, pensando em James e Lily. Estava irritado com eles por sua reação a Harry, ele merecia mais.

No dia seguinte, o castelo tinha acordado, por uma grande maioria dos alunos que levaram alta da enfermaria, embora muitos acreditassem que era por insistência dos pais que sim sabiam quando seus filhos estavam bem. Como era normal nos dias de quadribol, a hora do café da manhã reinava um ambiente de grande agitação. Os alunos da Hufflepuff gritavam alegres e animavam os jogadores de seu time e vez em quando algum vaiava um jogador do time da Gryffindor. Harry deu uma olhada para o teto e viu um céu azul celeste sem nuvens, um bom presságio.

Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal, viu Rony comendo nervoso junto com Neville, aproximou-se dele quando Hermione chegou da mesa da Ravenclaw onde ele estava.

— Ânimo, Rony! — ela gritou — Sei que vai jogar muito bem! Estou com vocês!

Rony corou até as orelhas, como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso, e exibiu um sorriso estremecido. Harry tentou não rir ao ver que ele continuava gamado na Hermione nos dois universos e continuava negando isso.

— Obrigado — ele murmurou. Hermione sorriu pela última vez e retornou para sua mesa — Ei! E aí, Harry? — o cumprimentou quando sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Bem, eu acho — sorriu — Ainda não acredito que vou voltar a jogar — riu e serviu-se suco de abóbora.

— Eu sei. Então, vamos treinar antes da partida? — lhe disse enquanto metia um grande pedaço de torrada na boca.

— Se não for incômodo... — respondeu, sorrindo.

— É claro que não, homem! — Rony levantou-se quase em um pulo — Nos vemos depois, Neville.

Harry levantou-se e seguiu-o até as portas do Salão Principal, dando uma olhada rápida em Neville, seu rosto estava vermelho e tinha os olhos cheios de suspeita.

A grama gelada rangia sob seus pés enquanto iam até o estádio. Era exatamente como se lembrava, sem uma diferença, com seus seis aros, três em cada ponta e altas arquibancadas para o público.

Apenas tiveram tempo de entrar, Rony lançou umas bolas pequenas para que Harry buscasse com sua Firebolt. Já Harry jogou algumas bolas para que ele as pegasse e impedisse de entrarem nos aros. Aos poucos, as pessoas foram chegando, e os dois desceram de suas vassouras e foram ao vestiário.

Ginny e Demelza Robins já estavam com suas túnicas de quadribol e esperavam pelos outros jogadores.

— As condições parecem ideais — comentou Ginny sem dirigir-se a alguém em particular.

Depois de um tempo, McLaggen chegou, quando Rony estava calçando suas botas, com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

— Vamos, garotos! Vamos massacrar a Hufflepuff. Precisamos ganhar esse jogo.

O time saiu para o campo, onde já estavam dois garotos. Um baixinho, mas ombrudo que reconheceu como Jimmy Pekes, e o outro com aparência doentia que reconheceu como Ritchie Coote, ambos eram batedores. Fazia pouco vento e algumas nuvens de vez em quando desviavam os raios cegadores do sol.

— É um tempo enganador! — avisou McLaggen — Coote, Peakes, voem pela sombra para que não os vejam quando jogarem os balaços. Ginny e Robins, segurem bem a goles e sempre passem para mim. Weasley, sobe nos postes do gol.

Logo McLaggen apertou a mão do capitão da Hufflepuff. Assim que Madame Hooch fez soar o apito, Harry deu um chute no chão e montou na vassoura até estar acima de todo o time, voando ao redor do campo em busca do pomo. O garoto sentia falta das partidas, não se lembrava de esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

— Aí vai Stebbins, da Hufflepuff, com a goles — informou uma voz suave pelos alto falantes. Harry virou a cabeça e reconheceu Luna Lovegood com seu chapéu de cabeça de leão com seu colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, falando pelo megafone mágico — e bateu em Ginny Weasley, eu diria que de propósito. Espero que lamente porque essa garota sabe fazer uma azaração meleca de morcego... Oh, olhe, perdeu a goles! Ginny tirou dele. Eu gosto dessa garota, ela é muito simpática...

Então Harry voltou a se perguntar: quem em juízo perfeito pensou em escolher Luna para comentar as partidas? Ficou parado vendo como o jogo ia, sem se preocupar com o pomo.

— Potter! O que está fazendo? Quer procurar o pomo? Não está aqui para olhar, e sim para jogar! Se quisesse olhar, ficasse nas arquibancadas com o resto do público! Mova-se! — gritou McLaggen ao passar por seu lado em direção a Ginny. Harry deu uma olhada assassina e se dispôs a procurar o pomo.

— ...mas esse gordo da Hufflepuff tirou a goles da Ginny, não lembro seu nome, se chama Calader ou algo assim... Não, Smith... Ah, esse era o do ano passado! É Candle...

— Cadwallader, Luna — disse uma voz rouca por trás de Luna, era Remus Lupin.

Harry procurou com o olhar ao redor o pomo, mas não o viu por lado algum. Cadwallader marcou e McLaggen começou a gritar, criticando Rony por não ser mais atento e por deixar a goles entrar no aro e Ginny não ter lhe passado a goles. Por sua distração, não viu o capitão da Hufflepuff tirar a goles de suas mãos.

Harry deu a volta de novo e voltou a voar em círculos pelo campo, procurando algum sinal da pequena bolinha dourada e com asas. Coote rebateu com seu bastão um balaço que ia na direção dele e voou até o batedor da Hufflepuff, que a rebateu e a fez ir até a perna de Robins. Os lufanos voltaram a marcar ponto. McLaggen voltou a criticar Demelza e Coote por sua estupidez. Por sorte, Peakes ajudou Demelza e conseguiram manter-se para continuar a partida.

Rony deteve uma goles, Ginny e McLaggen marcaram um gol cada um e os apoiadores do time vermelho e dourado que ocupavam o setor das arquibancadas reservadas da Gryffindor tiveram com o que se alegrar. Então Cadwallader voltou a marcar e conseguiu empatar, mas Luna não pareceu perceber, pelo visto não tinha o menor interesse em algo tão trivial como os pontos do jogo e tentava dirigir a atenção do público para outras coisas, e vez em quando começava a conversar com o professor Lupin.

— Oitenta a quarenta a favor da Hufflepuff! — anunciou o professor Lupin, aproximando-se do megafone de Luna.

— Joga um balaço em Cadwallader, Peakes! — gritou McLaggen — A questão é ganhar...!

Mas Harry tinha visto finalmente o pomo: a minúscula bola dourada estava suspensa a alguns centímetros do chão no extremo do campo da Slytherin. Despencou no ar... No entanto, em questão de segundos, o apanhador da Hufflepuff desceu como um raio até a esquerda de Harry. Era uma figura borrada, amarela e negra, que voava grudado à sua vassoura. O pomo deu a volta nos pés de um dos postes de gol e saiu em disparada até o extremo oposto das arquibancadas, aquela mudança de direção favorecia o apanhador do time oposto, que estava mais próximo. Harry girou sua Firebolt e a partir desse momento, ele e o apanhador da Hufflepuff estavam lado a lado, mas conseguiu deixá-lo para trás, a velocidade da Firebolt não podia se comparar com uma Nimbus 2001.

Voando a alguns palmos do chão, Harry soltou a mão esquerda da vassoura e a atirou na direção do pomo. À sua direita, o lufano também estendeu o braço, tinha uma careta de que dizia que logo desmaiaria, esticando ao máximo o braço tentando alcançar a bola...

Durou apenas alguns desesperados, angustiados e forçosos segundos, e então os dedos de Harry fecharam-se ao redor da pequena bola alada. O apanhador lufano arranhou a sua mão sem sucesso, Harry ergueu sua vassoura para cima, aprisionando o rebelde pomo na mão, e os grifinórios gritaram de satisfação... Pelo menos tinha conseguido o pomo. Estavam salvos.

— Olha! Cormac McLaggen pegou o bastão do batedor! — disse Luna, sem perceber que o jogo tinha acabado.

Harry virou-se rapidamente, era verdade. McLaggen, que não percebeu que tinha pegado o pomo, tinha pegado o bastão de Coote e estava demonstrando como bater em um balaço para acertar Cadwallader, que voava até eles. Nesse momento, tentou bater em um balaço com todas as suas forças e então...

O balaço bateu com força nas costas de Harry, e ele caiu da vassoura. Por sorte, estava a menos de dois metros do chão, porque tinha descido muito para pegar o pomo, mas ainda perdeu o ar quando aterrissou de costas no gelado campo. Em seguida, escutou o estridente apito de Madame Hooch, um rugido vindo das arquibancadas formado por assobios, gritos e insultos, um som surdo e logo a doce e preocupada voz de Ginny:

— Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem — respondeu Harry alegre, segurou a sua mão e deixou que ela o ajudasse a se levantar.

Madame Hooch voou até McLaggen e Coote, que estavam acima de Harry.

— Foi culpa do idiota do McLaggen, em vez de se preocupar com a sua posição começa a “ensinar” — disse Ginny com um vislumbre de irritação na voz — Mas ganhamos, Harry, ganhamos!

Repentinamente sentiu a tentação de beijá-la, fazia tanto tempo que não fazia aquilo, mas não podia. Não era a sua Ginny e ele supostamente tinha terminado com ela. Não queria cometer um erro, mesmo que aquela Ginny fosse tão parecida com a sua...

— Vou matar McLaggen — ele rosnou quando viu Madame Pomfrey ir até ele.

* * *

Luna cravou suas unhas na terra para que não fosse levada e gritava. O senhor Olivaras agachou-se e a segurou em uma mão, tentando puxá-la. Harry permanecia de pé, olhando-os, duvidando se escapava ou ia ajudá-los. O garoto sentiu como se sua visão desfocava e perdia de vista por alguns segundos as pessoas, sentia-se asfixiado e aturdido. _Preciso sair!_ Esse pensamento o trouxe de volta à realidade, descartando-o rapidamente.

Harry correu até a Mansão e soltou o pé de Luna daquela mão peluda e áspera. O senhor Olivaras ajudou Luna a se levantar e juntos saíram correndo acompanhados de Harry para fora dos terrenos da Mansão Malfoy.

Não sabia por quanto tempo correram, mas pelo menos estavam a salvo em um bosque. A sola dos sapatos estavam marcados na pouca neve que sobrava.

Os dias passaram e as pessoas continuavam caminhando pelo bosque como nômades. Harry não falavam com nenhum dos companheiros que o seguiam, estava muito estranho, não lembrava-se muito bem do que estava acontecendo e seu braço não melhorava, mas não lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido. Sentia como se tivessem jogado um feitiço da memória nele e só ficasse em sua cabeça as lembranças de sua infância e alguns vislumbres de sua adolescência. Luna de vez em quando tentava falar com ele e saber o que acontecia, mas sem sucesso. Nem sequer queria comer e quando o fazia, era obrigado pelo senhor Olivaras, que tinha conseguido pescar alguns peixes e colher algumas frutas sem veneno do bosque. O mais estranho era que gostava mais do peixe cru.

Pouco depois, encontraram o outro lado do bosque e ao longe podiam ver um vilarejo com casas velhas. Mas já era crepúsculo, o senhor Olivaras decidiu partir amanhã de manhã, retornaram alguns passos para dentro do bosque e preparam o melhor possível a cama com algumas folhas e musgo que encontraram.

Luna e o senhor Olivaras estavam ao redor de uma fogueira que tinha conseguido montar a base de rochas e madeira, enquanto Harry encolhia-se encostado no tronco de uma árvore. O ranger de folhas alertou o grupo e imediatamente puseram-se de pé, prontos para fugir, sem varinha não podiam fazer nada contra os sequestradores. O grupo viu uma pequena luz entre as árvores e depois escutaram os sussurros de duas pessoas falando. Harry conseguiu ver uma emaranhada cabeleira castanha despenteada e um garoto alto de nariz largo e com cabelo ruivo. Alguns flashes chegaram aos olhos, mas não conseguiu ver nada além daquela mesma garota de cabelos castanhos sendo torturada por ele mesmo. Harry deu um passo para trás instintivamente e bateu contra a árvore. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

— Harry! — gritou a garota de cabelo castanho, correu até ele e o abraçou, mas Harry ficou quieto, prendendo a respiração, logo ela afastou-se sem perceber sua reação — Mas o que aconteceu? Encontrei um cara que se fez passar por você, mas nem tinha sua cicatriz. Os sequestradores te pegaram?

— Sim — disse a voz suave de Luna atrás deles, e ali foi quando os recém chegados se deram conta da presença dos outros dois — Esteve conosco e nos ajudou a fugir, mas está muito estranho desde então.

— Harry — disse o garoto ruivo e pigarreou —, estou aqui. Eu... voltei.

Uma força ordenou o que tinha que fazer, mas Harry não queria se deixar dominar outra vez. Quando deixava, coisas ruins aconteciam. No entanto, a força o invadiu, sentiu como se flutuasse e fosse muito feliz, sem preocupações. Escutou sussurros na sua cabeça e agiu.

— Que patético você é, Weasley. Arrastando-se e implorando — debochou Harry, já estava sentindo-se melhor, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não importava — E você... não se atreva a voltar a me tocar, asquerosa sangue ruim — cuspiu, seguido de outro insulto sobre a família Weasley.

Rony entendeu que aquele era não era Harry, e deixou que a raiva fluísse por seu corpo e se deixou dominar por ela. Levantou o braço e com todas as forças, deu um bom soco na mandíbula do garoto, que cambaleou e caiu para trás, vendo como a sua visão escurecia.

Quando acordou, estava jogado no chão e amarrado por uma corda no tronco da árvore. A cabeça do garoto dava voltas e uma forte vontade de vomitar surgiu na boca do seu estômago. _Não quero que aconteça de novo, quero ser livre e estar com minha família, eu os machuquei tanto..._ pensava Harry, enquanto tentava se soltar das amarras.

— Nem tente, está bem amarrado com um feitiço — disse a garota de cabelo castanho. Procurou em sua cabeça, tentando lembrar seu nome, as imagens de uma garota passaram por seus olhos e as únicas palavras que encontrou foram “sangue ruim” e “Granger”.

— Eu sinto muito, sério — conseguiu dizer Harry com voz rouca. Uns passos pesados aproximaram-se de one estava e viu o garoto ruivo e narigudo.

— Você sente? — perguntou Hermione com voz fria — Quem é você? — apontou-o com a varinha com ameaça.

— Harry Potter — disse com a voz fraca —, mas não o que vocês conhecem e são amigos. Sou um que veio de um lugar muito longe e esteve sob a maldição imperius por muito tempo, depois que conheci Draco Malfoy na loja de roupas, desde então eu não me lembro de nada. Podem perguntar o que quiserem, mas é tudo o que direi e mesmo que não acreditem em mim, e tentem me torturar, vai ser tudo o que vou dizer. Mas eu peço desculpas pelo que diz e fiz, eu não escolhi... ser controlado.

Hermione e Rony o olharam quase sem piscar, sem saber se acreditar ou não. A voz fraca era muito convincente e antes agiu tímido e reservado. Mas a pergunta era: como esteve tantos dias sob uma maldição sem que a potência diminuísse? Seu agressor não estava ali. Hermione não tinha certeza do porquê o garoto disse que se chamava Harry Potter, talvez estivesse confuso, e seu agressor manipulou tanto sua cabeça até fazê-lo acreditar que se chamava assim.

— Acreditamos em você — disse a voz do senhor Olivaras.

Harriu sorriu e fechou os olhos. Já não estava sob as ordens dos Malfoy, podia ser ele mesmo sem que ninguém o impedisse.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Lembranças de um Herói

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de "Maldición de una serpiente" postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 15 - Lembranças de um Herói**

Aquela noite fazia mais frio do que todo o mês de janeiro, apesar de se aproximar a primavera, a temperatura tinha caído consideravelmente. Os flocos de neve voltavam a cobrir o solo e o topo das árvores.

O frio que subia pelos pés, chegando aos ossos, acordou Harry amarrado na árvore. Depois de um momento, conseguiu apenas aproximar os joelhos de seu peito, mas o frio não diminuiu. Sentiu os flocos caírem sobre sua cabeça e embaçarem seus óculos. Ficou tenso ao escutar um forte ruído muito próximo dele, mas era apenas o garoto ruivo, o Weasley.

Sentia-se cansado e já nada mais tinha sentido. Quando tentava lembrar-se de algo de seu passado, só encontrava espaços vazios em sua mente, não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada, depois da seleção das casas. Apenas flashes como quando tinha encontrado o nome da garota.

Uma luz cegadora o fez retornar aos seus sentidos. Entre a vegetação rasteira do bosque, vislumbrou uma corça prateada, reluzente como a lua e deslumbrante, que avançava sem fazer ruído e sem deixar rastros dos seus cascos na fina camada de neve. A reconhecia. O animal foi até ele com a linda cabeça erguida, e distinguiu seus enormes olhos de longas pestanas. Tinha a sensação de que devia segui-la, como se estivesse ali só por ele. Olharam-se um ao outro por alguns segundos e a corça logo virou-se e se afastou.

— Espera! — sussurrou Harry desesperado para segui-la.

Estranhamente, as amarras que o mantinham preso na árvore afrouxaram-se. Não tinha sentido, mas a magia precisava ter sentido? O pouco que lembrava era das palavras de sua mãe lhe explicando que a magia agia por conta própria. Harry levantou-se estremecido, as pernas entorpecidas e se dispôs a seguir a corça. Enquanto a corça adentrava o bosque, ele teve que apertar o passo, convencido de que quando a corça se detivesse, a permitiria aproximar-se dela. E então sua mãe falaria e o ajudaria com tudo aquilo. Não saiba o porquê, mas sentia que a corça tinha a ver com sua mãe.

Depois de caminhar um bom tempo atrás da corça, chegaram a uma área aberta. A corça parou e virou sua linda cabeça para Harry, que começou a correr atrás dela, mas quando ia tocá-la, ela se desvaneceu. Apesar de ter sido ela que iluminou seu caminho e o bosque, a tênue luz da lua foi suficiente para captar um reflexo. Desceu o olhar, mas o único que viu foi um lago congelado, sua superfície estava rachada onde caíam pequenos flocos de neve.

Caminhou até o lago com cuidado e olhou em seu interior. O gelo refletiu sua distorcida silhueta e a luz da lua. No fundo, debaixo da grossa e embaçada camada de gelo, brilhava outra coisa: uma grande cruz de prata... ou algo assim.

Foi um sentimento muito estranho, tinha certeza de que a espada lhe daria todas as respostas. Mas como ia ser possível? _Simples_ , pensou Harry. Se conseguisse a espada, talvez poderia estar com sua mãe de novo. O ar frio bagunçou o seu cabelo negro enquanto as folhas das árvores balançavam no ritmo do vento. Harry olhou ao redor, assegurando-se de que não tinha ninguém ali ou esperando ver sua mãe. Instintivamente, levou sua mão para seu pulso esquerdo e apalpou os bolsos em busca de sua varinha, não lembrava-se de onde tinha deixado-o, mas não estava ali com ele.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao lago e inclinou-se, tentando ter uma melhor visão da cruz prateada. Viu um reflexo vermelho intenso, uma espada com deslumbrantes rubis na empunhadura. Não a reconhecia. Então, por que esse sentimento desesperado de consegui-la? Talvez o seu homólogo precisava dela ou algo assim? Fosse o que fosse, era certo que ele ia pegá-la.

Levantou-se e procurou por algo forte e afiado para romper a camada de gelo do lago. Sem afastar-se muito, encontrou uma grande pedra com pontas desiguais e afiadas, justo o que precisava. Deteve-se em frente ao lago e suspirou, o vapor de sua respiração dispersou-se no contato com a fria atmosfera. Agora sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não o que poderia acontecer. Levantou com suas mãos a pedra e com toda a sua força, a lançou contra o gelo, dando alguns passos para trás. O gelo rachou com um som parecido a um balaço que ressoou pelo silêncio, Harry afastou a pedra e viu como a superfície do lago rompeu-se e alguns pedaços de gelo mesclaram-se com a água.

Um calafrio percorreu suas costas, ao imaginar o quão fria devia estar a água. A contragosto, tirou a capa negra, os sapatos, as meias e o suéter que levava. O frio penetrou os ossos dos pés ao entrar em contato com a neve, tremendo aproximou-se da borda do lago e meteu-se na água até os ombros. Todos os poros de seu corpo gritaram em protesto e sentiu o ar de seus pulmões congelar. Apenas podia respirar e tremia tanto que a água agitava-se e molhava a neve fora do buraco. _Por que estou fazendo isso?_ , se perguntou enquanto tentava alcançar a espada com o pé, lutando contra o frio que o embriagava e queimava seu corpo.

Vendo que era inútil procurar com o pé, decidiu submergir inteiramente. Armou-se de coragem e meteu a cabeça na água. O frio lhe deu uma chicotada de dor como se estivesse tocando em fogo, e teve a sensação de que seu cérebro se congelava. Impulsionou seu corpo para baixo e procurou com as mãos pela maldita espada. De repente, sentiu como se estivessem batendo com força contra seus ouvidos, só escutava as palpitações do sangue. Quando conseguir agarrar a empunhadura da espada, puxou-a e impulsionou-se para cima, mas era difícil quando sentia que tinha uma espécie de armadura de gelo oprimindo o peito e cortando a respiração. Harry mexeu-se com todas as forças tentando alcançar a superfície, ao perceber que estava bem perto, ergueu o braço com que segurava a espada e a lançou, então apoiou-se nas bordas do gelo rachado e tomou impulso para sair.

Tossindo sem parar, cobriu o corpo com a capa negra e com as mãos estremecidas, a pôs pela metade. Harry ficou ali por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar, mas o frio não acabava. Passou as mãos pelos braços e pernas, tentando se esquentar.

Depois de conseguir um pouco de calor, voltou com seus companheiros, segurando firmemente a espada com ambas as mãos.

Não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, nenhum feitiço ou sinal. Apesar de dever sentir-se decepcionado, não estava, algo lhe dizia que a resposta chegaria mais adiante.

Ao chegar ao lugar onde devia estar dormindo, Granger e o ruivo estavam acordados e pareciam procurar por alguma coisa com urgência.

— Q-que... procuram? — perguntou Harry, ainda tremendo e os dentes rangendo.

Os dois viraram-se ao reconhecer a voz. A garota o olhou irritada e abriu a boca, mas fechou-a ao ver o que segurava.

— É a... a espada de Godric Gryffindor? — perguntou finalmente Granger com a boca aberta.

— Hã... Acho que sim, não sei. Estava em um lago — respondeu Harry, ainda parado olhando-os.

— E... se meteu com esse tempo em um lago congelado? — perguntou Granger com preocupação e surpresa — Por quê? Nem sabia que era a espada de Gryffindor. Por que fez isso?

— Foi um estranho sentimento, senti que precisava dela, mas não sabia para quê — ele deu de ombros sem saber como se expressar. Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

— Está louco ou o quê? — disse Rony, sorrindo nostalgicamente — Olivaras tinha razão. Não mudou muito com nosso Harry, sempre se jogando sem pensar nas consequências...

Harry o olhou com o cenho franzido. Que consequências? Quem era aquele garoto, que parecia conhecê-lo tão bem?

— Rony, isso é tudo no que consegue pensar? — perguntou Hermione com a voz inquietante. Rony deu de ombros sem entender o problema — Com a espada de Gryffindor, podemos destruir o medalhão e as outras horcruxes. Pode ser que o _nosso_ Harry não esteja aqui, mas precisamos continuar o que ele e Dumbledore começaram. Além do mais, contamos com esse Harry... Ainda não entendo como pode ser Harry.

— Eu muito menos... Posso saber os seus nomes? — ele perguntou timidamente.

— Eu sou Hermione Granger, e ele é Rony Weasley — Rony tinha desfeito o sorriso e agora o olhava receoso, mas não podia negar.

* * *

As semanas passaram monotonamente, dando espaço para abril, com temperaturas um pouco mais altas.

A felicidade de ter ganhado a partida de quadribol durou apenas dois dias. A lembrança da batalha com Voldemort em Hogwarts agora o perturbava à noite com pensamentos atrozes sobre como seus pais pensavam dele. Não recebeu visitas de Sirius em semanas, no começo gostou de ter seu espaço, mas conforme os dias passaram, começou a se preocupar mais.

Seus dias de semana foram muito monótonos e rotineiros. Ia às aulas quando devia e ia comer quando tinha fome, ignorava Rabicho enquanto dava aulas. Se deu conta de que Rony mais de uma vez tentou aproximar-se, mas como sempre Neville o distraía e o arrastava para outro lugar onde Harry não estivesse. Os finais de semana passava sentado na biblioteca reforçando seus feitiços e fazendo seus deveres, de vez em quando se encontrava com Luna nos corredores e conversava com ela, enquanto a ajudava a encontrar seus pertences. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Lupin tentou falar com ele todos os dias que teve aula, mas Harry conseguia esquivar-se rapidamente quando a sineta tocava. Tinha a ideia que Lupin só traria mais problemas.

Na primeira semana de abril, Harry tinha decidido mudar o seu humor, a tristeza estava o consumindo lentamente sem se dar conta. Tinha se descuidado, tinha grandes olheiras embaixo dos olhos, a pele pálida e desanimada, mais desnutrido do que antes e com uma tristeza nos olhos e no corpo que podia ser notada a quilômetros.

Hoje ia falar com Sirius, precisava dele. Tinha demorado semanas para perceber que não podia passar por aquilo sozinho, tinha que se cuidar e sabia que Sirius sempre estaria disposto a ajudá-lo.

Sem poder evitar, esteve com o mesmo ânimo caído durante as primeiras aulas, mas não podia mudar de uma só vez.

Caminhou ao Salão Principal, tentando se animar com a ideia de voltar a ver Sirius e de não ter que ver Lupin hoje, amanhã era lua cheia. Sem procurar ninguém em particular, sentou-se na mesa da Gryffindor, perto da porta. De má vontade, serviu-se um bom prato de comida, os primeiros minutos esteve brincando com as batatas com o garfo, até conseguir meter comida na boca. Quando terminou, sentiu que levou anos comendo, apenas alguns alunos restavam no Salão, terminando de comer apressados.

Como tinha uma hora livre antes de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, decidiu caminhar pelos jardins e pegar um pouco de ar fresco, talvez poderia ver Sirius agora.

— Senhor Potter — Harry se deteve, reconhecia aquela vez, esteve o chamando o tempo todo depois das aulas, o professor Remus Lupin.

Harry nem virou-se, mas também não continuou caminhando como geralmente fazia.

— Preciso falar com o senhor e não continue fugindo, isso não vai me parar nem me cansar — disse Lupin com a voz séria.

— Sobre o quê? — Harry encolheu os ombros e deu a volta — Eu realmente não quero conversar.

— Venha comigo — ele disse, ignorando suas últimas palavras.

Harry ficou parado em seu lugar, vendo como Lupin subia as escadas. Dando um suspiro, o seguiu derrotado. Que diferença fazia falar com Lupin, se já sabia? Tinha certeza de que Dumbledore já tinha falado com ele. Quase imediatamente a lembrança de seus pais chegou, por esse motivo não queria conversar. Queria esquecer. Harry bateu contra as costas de Lupin, que tinha se detido diante da porta de seu escritório. Não tinha percebido quando chegaram ali.

— Desculpa — murmurou, olhando seus pés. Sentia-se como um menino que ia ser repreendido por seus pais, mas não sabia o motivo.

O escritório do professor era exatamente como no seu terceiro ano. Em um canto, tinha um enorme aquário de água. Uma criatura de cor verde asquerosa com pequenos chifres afiados grudava o rosto no cristal. Nas paredes, tinha equipamentos de proteção contra inimigos, como os que o falso Olho-Tonto tinha. Em outro canto, tinha um enorme armário que se movia desesperadamente, como tentando sair, Harry o olhou por alguns segundos, perguntando-se o que tinha dentro.

— Sente-se — disse Lupin, sentando-se em frente a ele, em sua mesa.

A mesa dele tinha coisas mais particulares, uma fotografia dele com uma mulher. Os dois cumprimentavm a câmera e então a mulher o beijava na bochecha. Outra onde Lupin estava no altar, casando-se com a mesma mulher de antes. Harry prestou mais atenção na mulher das fotografias: Tonks continuava amando Remus, mesmo que fosse um lobisomem todos os meses.

— Mesmo que minhas fotos pareçam interessantes, não estamos aqui para vê-las. Temos coisas mais importantes para falar — Lupin o olhou por alguns segundos, procurando algo nele com os olhos brilhantes.

— Sobre o quê quer falar? — perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Pensei que estava óbvio — disse ligeiramente surpreso.

— Suponho que Dumbledore já falou com o senhor — lhe disse, sem olhá-lo.

— Não, na verdade não. Esperava poder falar contigo primeiro. Sobre aquele dia da batalha: agiu bravamente, mas sem pensar nas consequências. E então tem o que ouvi dizer a...

— Sim, o que disse era verdade — Harry o interrompeu, cortante — Se é tudo...

— Então, realmente é de outro universo? Paralelo ao nosso? — ele assentiu. Remus fez um gesto para que ele voltasse a se sentar — Mas como?

Deu de ombros e negou com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar. Suspirou, já não adiantava continuar escondendo, certo? _Sim, adianta. Remus é um Comensal aqui... Mas Voldemort é de outro universo_ , respondeu outra vozinha em sua cabeça.

— Por uma serpente, é um jeito de ir para outro universo. Como viu, não tem dois Harry, já que o Harry daqui foi para o meu universo. A única forma de voltar é consertar os problemas do meu homólogo e que ele aprenda alguma coisa — ele suspirou e encolheu os ombros — Era suposto que ninguém soubesse, mas aquele dia quando Dumbledore me deu Veritaserum, descobriu tudo. Estava tudo ótimo, ninguém mais sabia...

— Desculpe, Harry, mas o que acontece se alguém descobrir?

— O universo vai secando aos poucos, até onde o número dez é o limite — Remus franziu o cenho e o pedisse que continuasse — Bom, suponho que tudo mudou quando soube que o Voldemort do meu universo também estava aqui. O que separa os dois universos foi a escolha que ele teve.

— Sobre a... profecia? — perguntou Lupin.

— A conhece?

— Infelizmente sim, Harry. A escutei de Severus Snape e a primeira coisa que pensei foi em você e seus pais, depois de tudo tinham enfrentado a Voldemort — assombrou-se ao ouvir Lupin pronunciar o nome. Os vassalos de Voldemort eram o que mais temiam dizer o nome, e ali estava ele dizendo — três vezes e tinham um filho que nasceu no final de julho, ou melhor, no último dia. Mas Voldemort decidiu ir atrás dos Longbottom, eram de sangue puro e isso parecia mais perigoso do que os Potters.

— Faz sentido, mas no meu universo escolheu a mim, por ser mestiço como ele, e assim como Neville eu fui marcado como seu igual. Meus pais tiveram que se esconder pelo feitiço Fidelius, no começo Sirius ia ser o fiel do segredo, mas pensaram que era melhor escolher Pettigrew por ser fraco, ninguém suspeitaria dele. Pettigrew nos traiu e 31 de outubro, Voldemort foi a Godric's Hollow. Minha mãe se sacrificou para me salvar... — a sua voz vacilou, lembrando das súplicas de sua mãe a Voldemort.

— Realmente sinto muito, Harry, e também por como te tratei esses dias, desconfiando de você... Mas pôde crescer com Sirius, não é? Percebi o quão apegados são — perguntou Lupin com a voz suave. O olhou por alguns segundos, parecia agora mais com o seu Remus.

— Não, não pude crescer com ele. Tive que ir com a família da minha mãe, uns trouxas que odiavam magia, mas não pude estar com Sirius porque ele foi mandado para Azkaban sem julgamento. Todo mundo achava que ele era o fiel do segredo, até você e Dumbledore, ninguém sabia da mudança. Além do mais, Sirius foi atrás de Pettigrew, o encurralou em um beco, Pettigrew começou a gritar que ele tinha traído meus pais e então explodiu a rua, cortou um dedo e fugiu pelo esgoto como um rato. Morreram doze trouxas — Harry ficou em silêncio, pensando na melhor forma de continuar — Tem razão, sou muito apegado a Sirius. O conheci no meu terceiro ano, depois que fugisse de Azkaban.

— Fugiu de Azkaban? — perguntou Lupin pasmo, mas com um brilho nostálgico e divertido nos olhos.

— Sim — respondeu sorrindo —, foi o primeiro.

Ficaram calados, sem saber como continuar. Harry tinha vontade de perguntar como não temia dizer o nome de Voldemort, mas não queria ser grosseiro. Percebia cada vez mais que tinha se deixado levar pela aversão de seu pai por Lupin, tinha algo mais, mas não sabia o porquê.

— Posso perguntar algo, professor? — pediu Harry, depois de reunir coragem.

— É claro, Harry.

— Como não tem medo de pronunciar o nome de Voldemort? Todos os Comensais que conheço têm medo de dizer — Harry o olhou, esperando encontrar uma resposta em seu rosto — Por que não o chama de "O Lorde das Trevas" ou algo do tipo?

Lupin o observou por alguns segundos e então sorriu cansado. A lua cheia estava muito próxima e ele já devia estar na Ala Hospitalar.

— Porque, Harry, estou infiltrado nos Comensais por ordens de Dumbledore. Pode-se dizer que sou um espião duplo, mas do lado da luz — ele fez um gesto cansado e conseguiu — Dumbledore me pediu para que não dissesse a ninguém, nem mesmo a James, Sirius ou Peter — Harry ia perguntá-lo o porquê contava a ele, mas não precisou — Me parece justo, além do mais o Harry daqui já sabia.

— Por isso James te... despreza? — não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação — Mas deveria perceber que não está do lado de Voldemort.

Lupin passou uma mão pelo rosto e então sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

— Tem outras coisas, Harry, mas não deve se preocupar.

— É a mesma coisa que Sirius me disse — Harry bufou. O que tinha acontecido entre James e Remus que ninguém queria contá-lo?

— E ele tem razão — lhe disse — Mas voltando ao assunto, disse que Peter os traiu?

— Sim, era... é um Comensal da Morte e tenho a sensação de que também é aqui, ele não mudou nada... — Harry ficou calado, pensando no que acabava de dizer. Hermione tampouco tinha mudado e mesmo assim acabou na Ravenclaw. Negou com a cabeça, fazendo uma nota mental de investigar mais sobre isso — Mas como os pais de Neville também... morreram? Quero dizer, quem os traiu?

— Ninguém os traiu — Lupin lhe deu um sorriso triste e continuou — O fiel do segredo era o avô de Neville, um homem forte e valente apesar da idade, mas não foi o suficiente, foi emboscado por alguns Comensais e logo o levaram até Voldemort... Já pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Neville viveu com sua avó até os seis anos, Augusta morreu em abril de 1986 e o pequeno Neville foi morar contigo e seus pais.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, triste pela desgraça da família Longbottom, mas apesar de tudo o que Neville tinha passado, era muito arrogante e feliz com sua fama, pela morte de seus pais.

— Suponho que não sabe o porquê meu homólogo é... desse jeito, não é? — perguntou de repente.

A pergunta tomou Lupin de surpresa, parecia estar procurando as palavras certas.

— Poucas vezes estive contigo quando era menor, antes que James e Sirius descobrissem que eu era um Comensal — ele fez uma careta — Lembro de uma ou duas vezes que Lily me deixou entrar, mas foi só por alguns minutos.

Harry concordou com a cabeça de novo e deixou-se submergir em seus pensamentos.

— Eu sinto muito, de novo, Harry. Ter que vir de um universo onde não sou um Comensal e nos damos bem... Nos damos bem, não é? — Harry sorriu e assentiu, tranquilizando-o — Fico feliz por isso. E me sinto afortunado por ter te conhecido.

— E eu de saber a verdade — ele franziu o cenho e ficou olhando suas mãos, como se fossem super interessantes.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? — perguntou Lupin, preocupado. Harry negou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu convencê-lo — É sobre seus pais?

O olhou desconcertado e disse:

— Mais ou menos... Não sei se estou sendo egoísta, mas queria que James e Lily me amassem mesmo que fosse de outro universo. Não é que eu queira substituir o outro Harry... bom, no começo eu queria, mas... agora que sabem, me olham como se fosse um estranho para eles. Como se eu estivesse os enganando esse tempo todo — Harry deixou escapar um longo suspiro e desviou o olhar — É egoísta pedir que me tratem como... parte da família?

— Não é egoísta, Harry. Com o pouco tempo que estou te observando e te conhecendo, sei que não tem egoísmo em você, está apenas pedindo um pouco de amor e isso não é um crime...

A voz do professor foi abafada pelo alvoroço de vozes animadas fora do escritório, na sala de aula. Harry não tinha se dado conta de quanto tempo esteve falando com Lupin. Sentai como se tivesse passado apenas meia hora ou talvez menos. Olhou para o relógio, sua hora livre tinha acabado havia cinco minutos, mas tinha valido a pena. Como supôs, Lupin estava em uma situação quase igual a de Snape, a diferença era que estava do lado deles. A única coisa que precisava descobrir era o motivo do ódio de seu pai por ele, simplesmente não podia acreditar que fosse apenas por ser um Comensal, tinha certeza de que Lupin tentaria explicar que estava do seu lado.

— É melhor irmos para a aula, Harry — disse, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Levantou-se e seguiu Remus para fora do escritório. A maioria dos alunos já estavam na sala, sentados e conversando entre si. Harry encontrou um lugar livre ao lado de Justin, que cumprimentou-o sem timidez e o permitiu sentar-se com ele. Normalmente Harry ficava sozinho, mas quando Ernie ia se sentar com Hannah, Justin ficava com Harry, coisa que não o incomodava nem um pouco.

Quando a turma ficou em silêncio, Lupin começou a dar aula. Harry sentia-se mais animado.

— Bem, fico feliz de saber que muitos conseguiram conjurar o feitiço do patrono, sei que não muitos conseguiram um corpóreo, mas até mesmo grandes bruxos não conseguem, o que não significa que não devam continuar praticando. Só devo dizer que se encontrarem com dementadores, poderão derrotá-los — disse Lupin de forma animadora aos alunos que tinham conseguido apenas um pouco de fumaça prateada — Agora, devido aos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, me parece mais conveniente ensiná-los as maldições imperdoáveis mais a fundo. Normalmente apenas digo quais são e seus significados, mas dessa vez ensinarei também o que fazem e como se defender delas. Bem, alguém sabe quais são as maldições imperdoáveis?

Algumas mãos ergueram-se, incluindo as de Rony e de Justin. Lupin fez um gesto com a mão, indicando Rony.

— Acho que... a maldição _imperius_ , meu pai me falou sobre ela — o ruivo estava ligeiramente corado.

— Correto, Ron — afirmou Remus, mantendo o rosto sereno, mas se fosse tão parecido com seu homólogo, sabia que odiava aquele assunto — Senhor Thomas, pode me dizer o que faz a maldição _imperius_?

Dean ficou paralisado, sem saber o que dizer, nem sequer tinha erguido a mão.

— Hã... A maldição _imperius_ controla uma pessoa contra sua vontade? — a resposta não era convincente, não pelo menos para quem conhecia sobre o assunto. Harry pensou que se o Moody falso estivesse ali, teria lançado sem pensar a maldição nele.

— É, Dean, mas ainda assim é uma explicação vaga, faltam detalhes — disse Lupin — Senhor Potter, por favor, pode acrescentar mais detalhes?

Harry ajeitou-se na cadeira. Não tinha esperado que perguntasse a ele, tinha certeza de que perguntaria a Neville. Olhou de canto para o garoto, que o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se achasse que ele não seria capaz de responder.

— A maldição imperius faz com que a pessoa que a usa, te manipule e não tenha controla algum sobre si mesmo. Tem uma sensação maravilhosa, como se todas as preocupações e pensamentos desaparecessem de sua cabeça. Se sente feliz e relaxado, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que te mandem: dançar, cantar, correr, trair, assassinar, violar, qualquer coisa. Quando te tiram a maldição, pode lembrar de tudo o que fez enquanto estava sob ela. Seria capaz de se lembrar dando informações importantes ao seu inimigo ou matando um de seus filhos ou amigos.

Houve um estranho silêncio na sala, várias pessoas o olharam perplexos. Harry se deu conta de que a única pessoa que não o olhava assim era Hermione, ela sequer o olhava. O silêncio foi quebrado pouco depois pelo professor Lupin.

— Obrigado, senhor Potter. Não acho que poderia ter explicado tão... detalhadamente como o senhor fez — disse com a voz tensa. Ele olhou-o mais uma vez antes de passar o olhar pela turma — Alguém mais conhece algum outro detalhe? Outra maldição?

A primeira mão a ser levantada foi a de Neville. Harry fez uma careta, sabendo que ele só queria competir. Sempre tentando ser o centro das atenções, e Neville conseguia, mas não como no seu mundo... Se Snape fosse professor ali... _Por que eu estou pensando no Snape? Como se eu gostasse de ter aulas com ele_ , pensou Harry, desconcertado de seus próprios pensamentos.

— A maldição cruciatus causa dor e tortura a vítima e tem que desejar causar dor para conseguir realizar a maldição — Neville respondeu rapidamente.

— Correto — disse Lupin, assentindo com a cabeça e então acrescentou suavemente — Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

— É como se os ossos te ardessem, como se facas flamejantes furassem cada centímetro de sua pele. Sente que a cabeça vai explodir, os olhos reviram como loucos. Sente que está sendo queimado vivo e não pode escapar. Não tem evidência física da maldição, mas mesmo depois continua sentindo a dor em seu corpo — disse uma voz em sussurros, parecia que a qualquer momento começaria a chorar. Harry procurou a pessoa a quem pertencia a voz, mas não precisou. A pessoa que falou levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala. Tinha sido Hermione.

O professor Lupin suspirou e murmurou algo como "Preciso falar com ela depois".

— Sei que isso é difícil para alguns de vocês, mas agora só peço duas últimas coisas e podem ir — disse o professor com a voz cansada — Quem sabe a última maldição?

Uma mão solitária levantou-se, parecia que o resto da turma queria pular essa última. E Harry era um deles.

— Sim, senhorita Brown?

— A... a maldição provoca a morte instantânea. O-o uso da maldição te... leva a uma sentença de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. N-não tem como sobreviver, bom... — Harry notou como Lavender ficava cada vez mais nervosa — exceto... Neville.

— Exatamente, senhorita Brown. Só devo acrescentar, para que fiquem atentos, que a maldição é um raio de luz verde. E por último, alguém conhece a origem do nome "Avada Kedavra"? — Harry franziu o cenho, nunca tinha se perguntado sobre seu significado, olhou ao redor, mas ninguém tinha a mão levantada, e seus rostos também estavam confusos — Ninguém? — não houve resposta, apenas cabeças negando — Bom, vem de um dialeto africano proveniente da língua keto e quer dizer "volto ao cadáver", quer dizer: "mato" ou "assassino" e "mato como falo", o que significa "ao dizer esse feitiço, eu assassino". Agora, quero que pensem em uma forma de se defender da maldição _imperius_ para a próxima aula. Isso é tudo — concluiu Lupin, guardando seus pertences.

Quando Harry saiu da aula, o primeiro que ia fazer era procurar Hermione, mas então se lembrou que ela tinha medo dele, talvez faria mais mal do que bem. Torceu para que Rony e Neville a ajudassem, depois perguntaria ao amigo o que tinha acontecido, se é que Neville deixaria.

Depois do jantar, Harry subiu para fazer rapidamente os deveres de transfiguração e poções para poder falar com Sirius.

Enquanto terminava seu trabalho sobre Descurainia Sophia para o professor Slughorn, escutou uma batida perto dele. Uma coruja marrom avermelhada estava do lado de fora da janela, batendo-a com o bico. Harry levantou-se e abriu a janela, mas a coruja soltou o pacote que trazia e afastou-se, voltando para a noite escura de novo. Ele pegou o pacote, fechou a janela e voltou para a poltrona, olhando para o envelope que tinha o seu nome.

Ao abrir o envelope, uma carta caiu sobre seu trabalho de poções, mas tinha mais coisa. Meteu a mão dentro e tirou o que pareciam ser umas pastilhas vermelhas. Harry sorriu, esteve pensando se Filch estava vigiando o correio dos alunos.

— Olá, Harry, como vai? — perguntou uma voz ao seu lado.

Ergueu a cabeça para ver Rony sorrindo, sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou para as pastilhas que ele tinha em mãos.

— Oh! Olá, Ron — devolveu o sorriso.

— O que é isso?

— Só umas pastilhas que te fazem vomitar, desmaiar ou que saiam furúnculos na sua cara. Fred e George acabaram de me enviar — disse Harry — Suponho que já sabe o que eles fazem, não?

— Sim, claro — respondeu Rony rapidamente, quase sem escutar a pergunta —, me con... Bom, os vi fazendo coisas estranhas no seu quarto, se ouviam explosões e vez em quando gritos com risadas, então... decidi perguntar, claro que não responderam, mas com a ajuda de Ginny, não demoraram para falar — franziu o cenho enquanto as orelhas ficavam vermelhas e então soltou um palavrão que faria a senhora Weasley corar.

Harry teve que conter a vontade de rir.

— Sim, bom... Estive os ajudando um pouco, os incentivei a abrirem uma loja de brincadeiras — disse sem importar-se em ser tão sincero.

— Está louco! — Rony riu ligeiramente — É melhor que minha mãe não descubra, senão os expulsa de casa. Diz que faz muito deixando-os morar sendo maiores de idade, mas na verdade está feliz que continuam lá para poder cuidar deles. Por mim, seria ótimo ter provisões dessas grátis, assim eu pulo aulas como herbologia.

— N-não acho que... vão te dar de graça, Ron — tentou dizer enquanto ria — No... no meu mundo já aconteceu, abriram uma loja no começo do meu sexto ano e o Rony do meu universo também pensou o mesmo que você, mas não foi assim e acho que eles aumentaram o preço por ser seu irmão — ele abriu a boca, indignado.

— Mas eu sou o seu irmão!

— Foi o que o Rony disse — sorriu.

— É incrível que são meus irmãos — brincou Ron, negando com a cabeça — Vai pular alguma aula?

Harry negou com a cabeça só de ouvir a pergunta.

— É claro que não — o ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha sem acreditar — Não é para mim. Só queria fazer uma — vacilou por alguns segundos antes de arriscar — brincadeira com Neville. Mas não acho que vou fazer.

— Por que não? — perguntou sem entender.

— Porque... Ei, Rony, sabe que Neville é seu amigo, não? — perguntou Harry um pouco irritado. Se perguntou se agora o tratava diferente por ter dito quem era.

— Sim, é claro — respondeu sem entender a pergunta. O garoto não disse nada, ficou calado esperando que ele entendesse sozinho — Oh! Se pergunta por que quero fazer uma brincadeira com ele? — Harry concordou — Depois do que aconteceu em Defesa... Neville se comportou como um verdadeiro idiota — Rony começou a soltar uma série de xingamentos em sussurros.

— Hermione? — perguntou simplesmente.

Rony passou a mão pelo cabelo desesperado e disse:

— Harry, não posso te contar, certo? Eu prometi para Hermione que não diria a ninguém, não é que não confie em você — acrescentou suavemente —, mas é algo muito pessoal dela e...

— Não tem que me contar, tudo bem — o interrompeu. Sentiu-se melhor, por Hermione, sabia que tinha a Rony com ela, e já era o suficiente para acalmá-lo.

Rony concordou e olhou pela janela. Um incômodo silêncio cobriu o ambiente, fazendo Harry sentir-se nervoso pelo que dizer. Decidiu então abrir a carta dos gêmeos.

Eram umas poucas palavras, que informavam sobre seus avanços nos artigos e uma desculpa por sua demora. A observação era estranha, dizia: " _Obs: joga as pastilhas em líquido e faça alguém beber, senão, não sentirá ser sincero_ ". Como não ia sentir ser sincero? Não devia ser o contrário? Talvez fossem palavras para confundi-lo, não sabia.

— Não sentirá ser sincero? — perguntou Rony, que esteve lendo a carta por cima do ombro dele. Deu de ombros — Deveríamos testá-la, quero dizer, deveria testá-la.

— Não, melhor nós dois fazermos isso — Rony sorriu e concordou —, mas também tenho que falar com Luna.

O ruivo não disse nada sobre Luna, mas começou a planejar o que podiam fazer, não queria que fossem suspeitos.

A medida que as horas passavam, Harry esqueceu-se de falar com Sirius, Ron o fez esquecer-se de todos os problemas. Simplesmente desfrutou sua noite feliz como qualquer outro garoto normal, um garoto normal que tinha que vencer Voldemort, mas isso não era mais um problema com Rony.

Ia seguido por Rony Weasley e Luna Lovegood pelos atalhos atrás de tapeçarias e tapetes, pulando degraus invisíveis ou nos que o pé ficava preso. Cruzaram o saguão com passos rápidos e desceram as escadas que iam até a cozinha e ao salão comunal da Hufflepuff. Chegaram até o final do corredor, onde estava pendurado um retrato de uma fruteira na parede. Harry fez cócegas na pera que tornou-se uma maçaneta. Ao entrar na cozinha, os elfos domésticos apenas os olhavam de soslaio e continuavam preparando o café da manhã, o que era ótimo. Nenhum elfo os vigiaria enquanto fizessem suas travessuras.

— Acho que o que Neville tem são zonzóbulos, por isso age dessa forma — comentou de repente Luna.

— O que é um zonzóbulo? — perguntou Rony, olhando-a como se estivesse louca.

— Ah! É uma criatura invisível que entra pelo ouvido e embaralha o seu cérebro — explicou com sua voz sonhadora.

— Mas... — Harry deu uma cotovelada nele e negou com a cabeça.

Caminharam até a mesa da Gryffindor, Harry repartiu as poucas pastilhas entre Rony e Luna, cada um as jogou nas jarras de bebida que tinha na mesa.

— Harry, se importa se eu jogar uma na minha mesa? — perguntou Luna.

— Não, vá em frente — respondeu Harry distraído — Acha que é necessário a mesa toda da Gryffindor passar por isso?

— Bom, se não queremos ser suspeitos — Rony deu de ombros — O único que temos que fazer é não beber nada, nem da Gryffindor nem da Ravenclaw.

— Isso vai ser fácil — disse Luna, virando-se para eles — Sempre como uns cereais enquanto penso em dez coisas impossíveis. Nunca se perguntaram o que aconteceria se Voldemort quisesse ir ao banheiro durante as lutas? Ou se, dependendo da cor dos seus olhos, viesse tudo dessa cor?

Rony a olhava sem piscar, de olhos arregalados. Harry não pôde evitar gargalhar, tanto pelas perguntas e ideias descabidas de Luna quanto pela reação dele, gargalhou e não parou até que Rony o bateu no braço.

Os três jovens entraram no Salão Principal e separaram-se. Alguns alunos da Slytherin já estavam comendo silenciosamente, observando tudo com desconfiança e tédio. Harry e Rony sentaram-se juntos, em um lugar onde tivessem em mão uma jarra de suco e o mais afastados possível da mesa dos professores. Os dois começaram uma animada conversa sobre o quão ruim eram em poções. Pouco a pouco, foram chegando mais alunos da Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Quando Neville entrou pela porta, Harry levantou-se disfarçadamente de sua cadeira e foi sentar-se um pouco mais afastado. O garoto não suspeitava de nada, nem sequer notava que Rony estava irritado com ele.

Quando as quatro mesas estavam quase lotadas de alunos, Harry pensou que talvez as pastilhas não tivessem funcionado. Olhou onde estavam sentados Rony e Neville, que parecia se recusar a beber algo. Passou a mão pelo cabelo decepcionado, mas então viu como Romilda Vane levantava-se e gritava a todo pulmão:

— Estou apaixonada pela fama de Neville Longbottom! Fiz uma poção do amor para que fique comigo... Quero ser famosa e rainha... Eu amo escrever em meu diário "Romilda Longbottom" e fantasiar com Harry Potter... é tão misterioso — todo o mundo ficou olhando-a, mas pouco a pouco as risadas e deboches aparecerem. Harry estava um pouco envergonhado pela declaração da garota, mas mais pelas risadas. Romilda reagiu e pôs as mãos na boca, enquanto ficava vermelha como tomate.

— Não tenho mais nada para fazer com meu tempo além de esconder as coisas da Lunática Lovegood — disse de repente uma garota da Ravenclaw com cabelo castanho e a mandíbula quadrada — Eu quero ser tão original quanto ela, acredito em todas as criaturas... mas tenho uma reputação e prefiro fazer da vida dela um inferno. Eu decidi caçar.

A sala inteira ficou em um estranho silêncio, mas foi extinto por alguns cochichos dos alunos, mas ninguém riu. Harry ficou feliz de que pelo menos Luna tivesse encontrado a responsável pelo sumiço de suas coisas. Pouco a pouco, mais alunos foram confessando seus segredos a todos os alunos, mas ninguém parecia suspeitar dos culpados de tudo aquilo. Harry olhou furtivamente para Rony, mas ele encolheu os ombros, também desesperado.

Levantou-se da mesa da Gryffindor, pronto para ir para sua aula de feitiços, já não valia a pena continuar esperando. Rony continuava tentando fazer com que Neville bebesse algo, mas já estava sendo suspeito.

— Estou apaixonado por Ginny Weasley! Mas ela só olha para o Potter — Harry virou-se rapidamente com os olhos arregalados. Ginny gostava dele? Como Neville sabia disso? — Ele é muito melhor que eu! E não é justo, já que eu sou o Eleito! Pelo menos tenho cueca de quadribol! Um ursinho de pelúcia! E um lembrol! Que... não lembro onde está — Harry gargalhou ao escutar as últimas revelações inesperadas. Não tinha sido o único, o Salão Principal inteiro ria de coisas diferentes — E sua família me ama mais do que ele!

Harry calou-se bruscamente e o olhou irritado. O impulso de dar-lhe um bom soco na cara pôde mais do que ele e ali não tinha ninguém que o impedisse. Caminhou até Neville sem ser notado pelo resto do Salão, o agarrou pela gola da camisa e o deu um bom soco no nariz. Rony levantou-se e o agarrou pelos braços, mas o estrago já tinha sido feito.

— Senhor Potter! — gritou uma voz às suas costas — O que está fazendo? Usando violência trouxa. Isso não pode se permitir, senhor Potter.

Harry deu a volta lentamente para encontrar-se com a professora Sprout e Lupin.

— Ele...

— Não quero escutar nem uma palavra, Harry — interrompeu-o Lupin. O garoto apertou a mandíbula e viu como Neville tentava conter a hemorragia no seu nariz — Temo que está de detenção, Harry. Venha comigo, vamos discutir o seu castigo.

Antes de seguir Lupin, escutou Neville murmurar "imbecil, lutando como um animal".

Minutos depois de sair do escritório de Lupin, estava mais tranquilo, não menos irritado, mas sim mais tranquilo. Remus deu um longo discurso sobre sua estupidez e de como isso não o ajudava em nada, e por último seu castigo: teria que limpar a sala de troféus e ajudá-lo a encontrar um bicho papão para uma aula do terceiro ano. Não era tão ruim quanto as detenções de Snape, mas continuava sem gostar. Uma parte dele sabia que merecia ser punido por ter feito aquela brincadeira com os alunos, mas não aceitaria que fosse por bater em Neville, isso ele merecia.

Tinha perdido meia hora da aula de feitiços, então decidiu falar com Sirius. Desde o dia anterior, teve vontade de fazer, mas a carta dos gêmeos o distraiu dos problemas. O sentimento de tristeza tinha retornado, depois de esforçar-se para deixar para trás, Neville tinha feito tudo voltar. Era incrível como ele piorava a sua vida. Agora entendia melhor seu homólogo, talvez só quisesse chamar a atenção de seus pais. Mas valia a pena ir por aquele caminho, machucar seus entes queridos e tornar-se amigo do inimigo apenas para chamar a atenção? Harry não pensava assim, tinha outras maneiras...

Desceu as escadas de um atalho, afastou a tapeçaria e saiu em um corredor perto das masmorras e do saguão. Sem perceber, quatro pessoas o seguiam sem preocuparem-se em serem escutados. Chegaram até a altura de Harry e o rodearam facilmente. O garoto olhou para os quatro sonserinos, pegou a varinha e tomou uma posição defensiva, pronto para lançar algum feitiço. Harry reconheceu os quatro, na sua frente estavam Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson com sua típica cara de buldogue. Pansy deu um tapa em sua mão rudemente, Harry a olhou receoso sem abaixar a varinha. Zabini foi quem tomou a iniciativa, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram quietos.

— O que diabos deu em você? — rosnou friamente — Depois do natal, tem agido como um grifinório...

— Talvez por que eu sou um grifinório? — interrompeu Harry, apontando a varinha no peito.

— Antes não agia assim... Esteve conversando numa boa com um repugnante traidor como Weasley, lutou com Rabicho que está do nosso lado e que não deveria delatar. O que está acontecendo? Que número é esse que montou sobre "mudar"? — Zabini pegou sua varinha quando viu o gesto furioso de Harry, apontou a varinha no peito do garoto sem hesitar — Isso não estava nos planos, Potter...

Zabini o olhou por alguns segundos furioso e teve a intenção de pegar o seu pulso, mas Harry foi mais rápido e lançou uma maldição em seu peito. Zabini deslizou pelo chão até bater a cabeça contra a parede. Pansy e Crabbe lançaram-se sobre Harry, tentando mantê-lo quieto, Crabbe o continha sobre si e Pansy o pegou pelo pulso, contendo um grito no mesmo instante. Zabini já tinha se levantado com ajuda de Goyle e foi até Harry e Pansy, afastou Crabbe e olhou para o seu braço com o cenho franzido. Os quatro sonserinos afastaram-se dele lentamente, Pansy negava com a cabeça com medo, assim como Crabbe e Goyle que não perderam tempo antes de sair correndo.

Zabini pegou Pansy pelo cotovelo e sussurrou no seu ouvido, suficientemente alto para que Harry pudesse escutar.

— Temos que contar a Draco... Vai saber o que fazer... Senão, sofreremos as consequências, já ouviu as instruções de Bellatrix e o sofrimento de Rabicho e dos outros... — deu um último olhar a Harry e deram a volta, seguindo a Crabbe e Goyle pelo corredor.

Harry estava paralisado no corredor, assimilando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Lembrava-se do que tinham dito, mas foi pego de surpreso e não teve nenhuma desculpa, mas não mentiria se tivesse pensado em algo. O motivo que estava ali era para corrigir os erros de seu homólogo e era a forma perfeita, rejeitando seus "amigos" sonserinos.

Olhou em seu braço... Teria o seu homólogo a marca negra? Lembrou-se mentalmente de perguntar isso para Sirius. Mantendo a varinha defensivamente, caminhou para fora das masmorras e saiu para os jardins verdes, esperando a primavera.

Caminhou até a cerca da estátua dos porcos alados, dando olhadas conforme mudava de posição, mas a cerca tinha apenas três aurores, não o seu padrinho. Hesitou um momento até decidir perguntar a um deles, a resposta foi decepcionante: " _Está no Ministério da Magia, dando os últimos relatórios_ ".

O garoto voltou para o castelo decepcionado. Olhou para a hora em seu relógio de pulso, resmungou ao saber que o resto do tempo de feitiços tinha acabado. Para sua frustração, agora tinha aula de transfiguração, não tinha a menor vontade de ver Rabicho. Pular aula foi sua primeira opção, mas já tinha perdido muitas, não era normal mesmo que tivesse desculpa para suas faltas. Com um longo suspiro, foi até a aula, esperando que a hora passasse tão rápido quanto seus tempos livres.

Na hora do jantar, Harry sentou-se na mesa da Gryffindor resmungando sobre a espantosa aula de transfiguração de duas horas. Os segundos eram como minutos e os minutos como horas, não suportava ver Rabicho tão relaxado e livre sendo um Comensal. Não entendia como Dumbledore não percebia, tinha diante do seu nariz e com a legilimência muito mais. Algo mais estava acontecendo, senão teria certeza de que Dumbledore já teria feito algo.

Comeu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um grande prato com rapidez e sua sobremesa favorita: torta de melaço. Procurou Rony e Neville na mesa, mas ao vê-los em um canto discutindo, decidiu não falar com o ruivo, talvez mais tarde perguntaria o que pensava de Rabicho.

— Senhor Potter. Senhor Potter! — disse uma pequena voz estremecida atrás dele.

Uma pequena menina de uns catorze ou treze anos com o cabelo curto e negro da Ravenclaw estava parada ali nervosa, um rolo de pergaminho em mão. Harry lembrou-se vagamente do ano passado, quando Dumbledore lhe mandava cartas para buscar uma forma de destruir Voldemort.

— É para o senhor, o professor Lupin me deu — disse a menina e afastou-se correndo para perto de suas amigas.

Harry reconheceu a elegante e fina caligrafia da folha de pergaminho e, animado, desenrolou o pergaminho. Dizia assim:

_Caro Harry,_

_Eu gostaria que discutíssemos sobre certo diadema. Por favor, venha ao meu escritório depois do jantar. Neville também estará ali, mas não saberá nada de ti, só que tem informação muito importante graças ao senhor Draco Malfoy. Espero que tenha um bom apetite._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Obs: Gosto de lesmas de geleia._

Harry franziu o cenho ao saber que Neville também estaria ali, mas pelo menos poderiam fazer algo para destruir Voldemort, talvez pudesse destruí-lo naquele universo e não ter que fazer no seu universo, mas então lembrou-se das horcruxes que ficaram em seu universo, isso seria suficiente para ressuscitá-lo.

Terminou de comer sua torta de melaço e foi até o escritório do diretor. Depois de caminhar rápido até o lugar do corredor do sétimo ano onde estava a gárgula grudada na parede.

— Lesmas de geleia — disse Harry.

A gárgula afastou-se e a parede de trás, ao abrir-se, revelou uma escada de caracol de pedra que subia em um movimento contínuo. Harry pôs os pés nela e deixou que o levasse até a porta com a aldrava de bronze do escritório. Ao chegar na porta, bateu com os nós dos dedos.

— Entre.

— Boa noite, senhor — cumprimentou ao entrar. Neville já estava ali, como já sabia.

— Boa noite, Harry, sente-se — disse Dumbledore, indicando a cadeira ao lado do garoto —, já expliquei tudo a Neville, já não preciso mais explicar sobre você. Imagino que se perguntam o que descobri sobre as horcruxes — ambos assentiram em silêncio — Pois bem, cheguei a encontrar uma pequena pista que pode nos ajudar. Como espero que se lembrem, Voldemort criou sete horcruxes, quatro estão destruídas: o diário, o anel de Marvolo, o medalhão de Slytherin e a cobra. Faltam três: a taça de Hufflepuff, o diadema de Ravenclaw e um que não sabem até agora. Cheguei a conclusão de que podemos encontrar o diadema...

— Mas, senhor — interrompeu Neville, inclinando-se para frente —, as lendas dizem que o diadema desapareceu. Ninguém soube dele em séculos. Desde que Rowena Ravenclaw morreu!

— Sim, de fato, Neville — afirmou Dumbledore com um sorriso — Aí onde vocês vão em ajudar. Precisam falar com a dama cinzenta, o fantasma da Ravenclaw, e convencê-la a revelar onde escondeu o diadema, é crucial que vão juntos.

— Não entendo, senhor — disse Neville com a voz ligeiramente estremecida — O senhor poderia conseguir isso em menos de um minuto, senhor. Não precisa de nós.

— A dama cinzenta é muito astuta e receosa, jamais daria tanta informação importante a alguém como eu, mesmo que vocês o façam — retrucou com um pequeno sorriso —, eu mesmo sei. No entanto, tem um ponto fraco e acho que juntos são as pessoas adequadas para minar suas defesas. Talvez não os conte, mas não acho que vão precisar. Confio em ambos, juntos são mais fortes, espero que com isso que encomendei, tornem-se mais amigos do que inimigos. Então boa sorte e boa noite.

Um pouco surpreso por essa despedida tão brusca e inesperada, Harry levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira, assim como Neville.

— Boa noite, senhor — disseram em uníssono, olharam-se surpresos e então saíram do escritório do diretor para as escadas de caracol, que desciam em um movimento contínuo até a gárgula do sétimo andar.

Sábado de manhã chegou e continuava sem notícias de seu padrinho, Sirius, estava começando a ficar preocupado de verdade. Por um tempo, chegou a ideia de mandar uma carta ao seu pai, perguntando sobre Sirius, mas logo descartou-a ao lembrar-se do rosto e do olhar de seus pais. Agora sentia-se inclusive pior sem seu padrinho, sem seus pais e sem seus amigos, tinha apenas a Lupin, que passava quase todas as tardes ajudando a procurar um bicho papão e conversando sobre vários assuntos. Lupin era o único que o mantinha em terra firme e são, de vez em quando Rony se aproximava, mas como sempre Neville o levava. Estava começando a pensar que Neville tinha Rony mais como seu cachorro do que como seu amigo.

Tampouco tinha conseguido pensar em um jeito de pedir o diadema a dama cinzenta, tinha passado muito tempo pensando na morte da bezerra. Sentia-se um idiota, deixando-se levar pelas coisas ao seu redor e o que pensavam seus "pais" dele, o que importavam eram as horcruxes, com isso poderia acabar com a matança de Voldemort. Salvaria vidas inocentes. Mas continuava sentado ali, sem fazer nada. Mas o que dizer a dama cinzenta? Além do mais, não queria ver Neville.

Estava sentado em uma mesas da biblioteca fazendo um pouco de dever, pensando na morte da bezerra e tentando encaixar as peças sobre Remus e James. Esteve tão preso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando Rony sentou-se do seu lado.

— Guarda isso, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa que vai te interessar — disse Rony de repente, sem cumprimentá-lo. Era uma das poucas vezes que o via tão sério e tão animado, uma rara mistura de sentimentos.

— Olá para você também — disse Harry sorrindo.

Rony ignorou seu comentário, levantou-se e fez sinal para que o seguisse para fora da biblioteca. O garoto guardou seus deveres na mochila e seguiu-o curioso. Caminharam entre os corredores sem dirigir-se a palavra até chegar ao sétimo andar e caminharam para o lado contrário do escritório de Dumbledore. Rony parou perto da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado e começou a caminhar na frente da parede com olhos fechados, três vezes foi o suficiente para poder ver como uma porta aparecia. Rony sorriu e abriu a porta.

— Não sei conhece, mas é a Sala Precisa ou, como chamam os elfos, Sala que Vai e Vem — disse com um sorriso.

Harry assentiu, lembrando-se de como a Sala Precisa no seu quinto e sexto ano.

Era uma pequena sala retangular com paredes pintadas de vermelho carmesim, uma lareira no canto que crepitava, um chão de madeira escura e sobre ele dois pufes cinzas com pequenas almofadas cinzentas que pareciam pedras, e no meio tinha uma vasilha de pedra pouco profunda, com runas e outros símbolos ao redor da borda: uma penseira. Harry aproximou-se da vasilha, dentro dela tinha uma luz prateada, branca brilhante, que se movia sem parar.

— Rony, de quem é a penseira? — perguntou sem olhá-lo, continuava observando os movimentos da luz prateada.

— Bom, já tinha tempo que sabia disso, mas nunca me atrevi — balbuciou Rony — Eu estive pensando desde que me perguntou sobre Hermione — Harry virou-se bruscamente, ia perguntar se ia contar, mas ele se adiantou — Não, não posso fazer isso, mas posso mostrar que vão te ajudar e interessar — ele respirou fundo como se fosse dar uma má notícia — É de Neville, só tem que passar a varinha pelo líquido e pensar no que quer saber...

— Não acho que é uma boa ideia — interrompeu Harry, voltando-se de novo para a vasilha — Por muito que deteste Neville, ainda é a privacidade dele e acho que se pôs os seus pensamentos na penseira é por algum motivo, talvez não passou bem — disse com um pequeno toque de ironia.

— Isso nem você acredita, Harry — retrucou Rony, cruzando os braços — Estive em muitas das suas "aventuras" e sei que não foi para tanto... Bom, talvez quando tivemos que ver Aragogue — ele tremeu inconscientemente — Se realmente se importa com Hermione, tem que fazer isso. Assim vai poder consertar tudo o que seu homólogo fez.

— Isso é trapaça — ele riu, mexeu a cabeça e então suspirou — Certo, vamos fazer.

Pegou sua varinha, mas antes de poder passá-la pelo líquido da penseira, Rony foi antes. Harry inclinou-se sobre o recipiente, respirou fundo e então mergulhou o rosto na substância prateada. Notou como seus pés se despregaram do chão e começou a cair em um redemoinho escuro, até que encontrou-se piscando sob uma tênue luz de velas. Antes de chegar a dar uma olhada no lugar, Rony aterrissou ao seu lado.

_Estavam em um banheiro triste e deprimente, debaixo de um espelho quebrado e manchado tinha uma fileira de lavabos de pedra, que Harry reconheceu como o banheiro da Murta que geme._

_De repente, a porta do banheiro foi aberto e entraram Rony e Neville muito mais jovens, pareciam ter uns doze ou treze anos. Harry teve a vaga ideia de que Rony o trouxe para ver a luta de Neville com o basilisco, mas tinha algo errado, com eles não estava Lockhart._

_— Não precisamos da ajuda de ninguém, Rony — disse Neville irritado —, só pergunta para a Murta e pronto — Rony ficou calado._

_— Ah! É você — disse Murta ao ver Neville — O que quer dessa vez?_

_— Te perguntar: como você morreu?_

_Harry não prestou muita atenção, já que sabia de cor e salteado a resposta de Murta. Ficou vendo Neville, sua arrogância era presente como a sua versão de dezessete anos. Rony se deixava mandar por Neville mais do que agora, se alegrava de ver que ele tentava mudar. Supôs que a arrogância de Neville lhe superava, tanto que nem sequer tinham chamado algum professor, já podia imaginar o resto._

_Quando voltou a prestar atenção na memória, Murta indicava a pia que tinha na frente de seu sanitário. Neville e Rony foram até ele para examinar cada centímetro da superfície até conseguirem ver uma serpente gravada do lado de um dos grifos de cobre._

_— Esse grito não funcionou nunca — disse Murta alegremente, quando tentaram abri-lo._

_— Não se preocupa, eu cuido disso — disse Neville, fechou os olhos e disse — Abra — ele olhou confuso para a pequena serpente, virou-se para Rony, que negava com a cabeça. Voltou a respirar fundo — Abra._

_Harry reconheceu o assobio que ele soltou, como se fosse sua própria língua. O grifo brilhou de repente com uma luz branca e começou a girar. Depois de um segundo, a pia começou a se mexer. O lavabo afundou, deixando à vista um tubo grande, amplo o bastante para caber um homem dentro. Até o momento, tudo igual ao seu segundo ano, com exceção de Lockhart._

_— Eu vou descer — disse Neville._

_— Eu também — disse Rony decidido._

_— Tem certeza? Essa é uma missão muito perigosa, Rony, e você tem medo até de uma aranha, não acho que vai poder um monstro — debochou._

_Rony hesitou por um segundo e depois concordou. Neville encolheu os ombros, meteu-se no tubo e deixou-se cair._

_De repente, tudo ficou borrado para logo surgir um túnel quieto como uma tumba. Escutou um crepitar de onde estava Rony. Harry desceu o olhar, ao mesmo tempo em que Neville descia sua varinha para observar o chão cheio de ossos de pequenos animais. Os dois garotos continuaram caminhando seguidos de Rony e Harry, e dobraram na curva._

_— Neville, tem algo ali... — disse o pequeno ruivo com a voz rouca, segurando o amigo pelo ombro._

_Harry vislumbrou sobre a cabeça dos dois garotos a silhueta de uma coisa grande e curvada que jazia de um lado no túnel. Não se movia. Neville iluminou a pele de uma serpente gigantesca, uma pele de um verde intenso, peçonhenta, retorcida e vazia. O animal tinha abandonado ali na muda._

_— Precisamos continuar._

_Cruzaram a pele da serpente gigante até um túnel que serpenteava continuamente. E então, no final, ao dobrar sigilosamente outra curva, viu diante dele uma grossa parede que tinha talhadas as figuras de duas serpentes com grandes e brilhantes esmeraldas nos olhos. Neville aproximou-se da parede, pigarreou e disse "Abra" com um assobio baixo. As serpentes separaram-se ao abrir o muro, as duas metades deslizaram para os lados até se esconder. Harry notou como as pernas e o resto do corpo de Neville começavam a tremer._

_Ao entrar, encontraram-se no extremo de uma sala muito grande, apenas iluminada. Altíssimas colunas de pedras talhadas com serpentes entrelaçadas elevavam-se para sustentar um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras sobre a estranha penumbra esverdeada que reinava. Harry lembrou-se rapidamente de tudo o que aconteceu naquela sala. Seu coração bateu muito rápido, como da primeira vez, ao ver Ginny boca para baixo, não podia imaginar o que faria, se isso tivesse acontecido com sua Ginny._

_Rony correu até sua irmã e ajoelhou-se no seu lado._

_— Ginny! Não esteja morta! Por favor, irmãzinha, não esteja morta! — deixou sua varinha de lado, pegou Ginny pelos ombros e a virou. Tinha o rosto branco como mármore, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, o que significava que não estava petrificada — Irmãzinha, por favor, acorde — sussurrou Rony sem esperança, mexendo-a. A cabeça de Ginny se moveu de um lado para outro._

_— Não vai acordar — disse uma voz suave._

_Os garotos e os jovens, que não estavam realmente ali, viraram-se para ver um garoto alto de cabelo escuro, apoiado contra uma coluna observando a Rony e então a Neville. Harry reconheceu imediatamente Tom Riddle antes de transformar-se em um monstro com traços de serpente e imortal._

_— Tom... Tom Riddle? — perguntou Neville aproximando-se dele. Tinha se mantido distraído observando o ambiente enquanto Rony tentava acordar sua irmã._

_Riddle assentiu sem afastar o olhar de seu rosto._

_— Co-como que não vai acordar? O que quer dizer? — perguntou Rony desesperado, afogando um soluço — Ela não está... está...?_

_— Ainda está viva — respondeu Riddle, mas ainda sem afastar o olhar de Neville —, mas por pouco tempo._

_Neville o olhou atentamente, desviou o olhar e agachou-se junto de Rony. Pela primeira vez viu dor nos olhos dele, não era bom ou alegre, mas pelo menos aliviava saber que ele tinha coração e verdadeiros sentimentos._

_— Tem que nos ajudar, Tom — disse, voltando a olhar para Ginny — Temos que tirá-la daqui. Tem um basilisco... Não sei onde está, mas pode chegar a qualquer momento. Por favor, nos ajude..._

_Riddle não se moveu. Como se lembrava, Riddle pegou a varinha, mas de Rony._

_— Não virá se não for chamado — disse tranquilamente, brincando com a varinha entre suas mãos brancas._

_Rony já não estava interessado nem escutava no que conversavam, tinha seu olhar fixo em Ginny, incapaz de soltá-la._

_— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Neville com voz estremecida enquanto se levantava do chão._

_— Esperei esse momento por muito tempo, Neville Longbottom — disse Riddle — Queria te ver. E falar contigo. Não importa que seu amigo esteja contigo._

_— Olha — disse, perdendo a paciência —, acho que não entendeu: estamos na Câmara Secreta. Já teremos tempo para falar depois._

_— Vamos falar agora — disse Riddle, sorrindo como um maníaco e guardou a varinha de Rony no bolso._

_— Como Ginny chegou nesse estado?_

— Harry, se importa se eu adiantar um pouco tudo isso? — perguntou de repente Rony, tocando o seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

— Não, eu já sei o que Voldemort vai dizer. Aconteceu também no meu universo, mas eu estava contigo e com Lockhart e no começo, e no final o enfrentei sozinho — explicou Harry em sussurros.

Rony lhe deu um pequeno sorriso triste. Fez um gesto com a varinha e no mesmo instante tudo ficou borrado e cinzento. Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, teve que piscar várias vezes debaixo de uma luz vermelha e amarela como o sol.

_Ao olhar ao redor, viu como Riddle ia para as colunas e dirigia um olhar ao rosto de Slytherin, que se elevava sobre ele na escuridão. Abriu a boca e falou:_

_— Fale-me, Slytherin, o maior dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts._

_O gigantesco rosto de pedra da estátua de Slytherin moveu-se e viram que abria a boca, mais e mais, até converter-se em um grande buraco. Algo se movia dentro da boca da estátua. Algo que saía de seu interior. Neville recuou até ficar atrás de Rony e Ginny. Ambos olharam horrorizados como os olhos de uma grande serpente desenroscava da boca da estátua. Então escutaram uma voz sibilante._

_— Mate-o._

_O basilisco se movia até Neville e Rony. O menino que sobreviveu tropeçou e caiu contra a pedra, a serpente se encontrava a apenas um metro dele. Rony pegou sua irmã entre os braços e correu para fora do alcance do basilisco. Fawkes desceu sobre a serpente e com seu longo bico, furou a carne do monstro e um jato de sangue negro salpicou o chão. Quando deu a volta, Harry pôde confirmar que Fawkes tinha tirado seus olhos amarelos._

_— Não! Deixe o pássaro! Deixe o pássaro! O garoto está atrás de você! Pode senti-lo! Mate-o!_

_A serpente cega balançava desorientada, ferida mortalmente. Fawkes voava em círculos ao redor de sua cabeça, cantando sua inquietante canção, picando ali e aqui no morro cheio de escamas do basilisco, enquanto mostrava o sangue de seus olhos feridos._

_— Rony! — gritou Neville procurando desorientado por seu amigo — Temos que sair daqui! Pegue Ginny!_

_— Mas... mas precisa destruir o basilisco! As petrificações não vão parar se..._

_O rabo da serpente voltou a bater contra o chão, então moveu-se na direção de Neville, a cauda o agrediu justo no rosto. Tinha sido jogado para trás, onde estavam o chapéu seletor e o diário. Neville pegou-o urgente, pôs na cabeça e agachou-se no chão antes que a serpente o batesse outra vez._

_Harry sabia o que viria agora: a espada de Gryffindor sairia do chapéu como no seu universo. Só um verdadeiro membro da Gryffindor poderia tirar a espada do chapéu._

_Mas não acontece. Neville tirou o chapéu sem nenhuma espada em mãos. Deu a volta e começou a correr na direção de Rony e Ginny, derrapando no sangue da serpente._

_— Corre!_

_Rony nem perdeu nem um segundo, começou a correr, mas era mais lento que Neville pelo peso extra de sua irmã. A serpente ia justo atrás deles, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cheirando-os. Ambos os garotos estavam próximas da saída, quando Neville caiu de boca. A serpente inclinou-se sobre ele, abrindo suas grandes presas às cegas, Neville esquivou a tempo e sem saber o que fazer, lançou o diário em sua direção, que voltava a abrir a boca. O diário entrou na sua boca e ele mordeu-o, pensando que era sua presa._

_Ouviu-se um grito longo, horrível e doloroso. A tinta saiu em jatos do diário e da boca da serpente, que tentava desfazer-se dele. Riddle se retorcia, gritando e então desapareceu._

_Neville continuava jogado no chão, olhando o que acontecia sem reagir. O basilisco lançou-se contra o chão irritado, Neville não conseguiu desviar. Uma de suas presas penetrou no braço dele, que gritou enquanto tentava afastar-se._

_Harry viu Rony deixando sua irmã, já acordada e confusa, no chão e indo ajudar o amigo. Rony correu tremendo e esquivando do rabo da serpente, até a boca dela, onde estava Neville gritando. O basilisco tirou seu dente do braço de Neville e do diário, desorientado cheirava o ar, aproximou-se de Rony dessa vez. O garoto esquivou rapidamente e puxou a manga da túnica de Neville, que soltou o chapéu para parar a hemorragia, Rony pegou o chapéu. Distraídos, a cauda do basilisco os atingiu em cheio no estômago e, sem perder tempo, Neville levantou-se e saiu correndo, seguido de Rony com o tornozelo sangrando._

_Neville passou do lado de Ginny, sem se preocupar nem com ela nem com Rony. Ginny esperou por seu irmão chorando enquanto o outro fugia sem eles._

_O basilisco voltou a atacar Rony com sua enorme cauda..._

Rony pegou Harry pelo braço e ambos voltaram para o presente.

— Neville os deixou na Câmara Secreta? — Harry perguntou desgostoso.

— Sim, mas Fawkes nos ajudou a sair dali. Não o culpo, porque tinha sido atacado, mas... — Rony sentou-se em um dos pufs e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo ruivo — Agora que vejo, tudo muda. Não posso acreditar que foi tão... — soltou um palavrão, enquanto as orelhas ficavam vermelhas, irritado.

— Eu sei — concordou Harry —, mas o basilisco continua vivo? Agora?

— Eu não sei. Acho que ouvi Neville dizer que Dumbledore e alguns professores o destruíram, mas não acredito — respondeu — Para isso, precisariam de Neville para abrir a Câmara e não acho que tenha aceitado.

— De qualquer forma, não acho que seja um problema. A única forma de chamá-lo é sendo herdeiro de Slytherin — Rony concordou.

— Quer dizer que você o matou? — ele levantou-se e voltou para a penseira. Harry limitou-se em concordar — Bem, vamos ver outra lembrança? Escolhe você.

Harry passou a varinha pelo líquido, pensando em como morreu McGonagall e talvez alguma resposta sobre Hermione. Ambos voltaram a se inclinar sobre o recipiente e afundaram o rosto na substância prateada. A mesma sensação de estar caindo em um redemoinho escuro.

_Se encontravam no meio da noite nos jardins de Hogwarts. O castelo estava silencioso, algumas janelas nas torres estavam acesas, o que indicava que era já entrada a noite. Harry escutou um som atrás dele, no meio da escuridão, reconheceu a professora McGonagall com o seu habitual coque e rosto sério, seguida por Neville e seu homólogo._

_A professora ia caminhando a largos passos enquanto repreendia aos dois adolescentes. Harry, seu homólogo, parecia desinteressado e entediado, enquanto que Neville lançava olhares assassinos para ele._

_— Não posso acreditar que nessa idade continuem brigando à meia noite nos corredores. Deveriam amadurecer já. Os pais do senhor Potter o educaram muito bem para que lhes pague dessa maneira, e o você senhor Potter continua sendo tão ciumento quanto da primeira vez que o vi — os repreendia McGonagall, dando calafrios a Harry só de ouvi-la — Ficarão durante a noite aqui, vigiando a porta para caso algo aconteça, estarei com vocês por acaso._

_— A noite toda? — perguntou Harry, mal educado._

_— Sim, a noite toda, senhor Potter. Não gosta tanto de passar a noite pelos corredores? Agora vai passar nos jardins — McGonagall lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e acrescentou — Já não gosta tanto da ideia, não é?_

_— É claro que não, pelo menos os corredores não são frios. Aqui faz um frio maldito..._

_— Senhor Potter! Não me faça tirar mais pontos e cale-se — ela disse, franzindo o cenho até ficar uma linha reta._

_Caminharam a longos passos sem que McGonagall dissesse mais. Neville estava sussurrando algo a Harry, que não podia ouvir, mas ao ver a reação de seu homólogo não precisou, tinha ficado nervoso e corado. Continuaram assim até chegar à entrada dos terrenos com as estátuas dos porcos voadores._

_— Senhor Potter, fique aqui — McGonagall indicou um pedestal de pedra com porcos alados. Harry foi para lá sem contrariar — Senhor Longbottom, ali — indicou o outro pedestal de pedra — Se verem algo, lancem faíscas vermelhas no céu — fez uma demonstração com a varinha — Fiquem atentos, isso é sério, não é uma brincadeira, senhor Potter._

_— Não se preocupe, professora McGonagall — disse Neville com um sorriso — Eu manterei Potter na linha e vigiarei a noite toda._

_McGonagall franziu ainda mais os lábios, sem acreditar em uma palavra que ele dizia e virou-se, deixando os dois sozinhos._

_Passaram longas horas sem que acontecesse algo, apenas um centauro tinha se aproximado e tinha avisado que Marte brilhava muito naquela noite, típico dos centauros. Seu homólogo não durou nem meia hora antes de abaixar a guarda e sentou-se no chão de costas para o caminho fora de Hogwarts. Neville continuava parado olhando, quase sem piscar, o caminho, equilibrando o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para a outra. Tudo estava muito tranquilo, tranquilo até demais, mas nenhum deles notava. Tanto que Harry estava quase adormecendo._

_Um estalo de um graveto escutou-se não muito longe deles. Neville examinava minuciosamente a escuridão, deu outro passo para frente, mas tropeçou em um dos porcos e caiu de costas. Harry acordou sobressaltado, levantou a varinha e olhou ao redor, mas ao ver Neville jogado no chão, começou a gargalhar. Outro estalo escutou-se mais próximo, mas nenhum dos dois escutou, já que as gargalhadas camuflavam. Então começaram a escutar o sussurro de pisadas sobre a grama e estalo de gravetos partindo-se, o som foi se acelerando e de repente parou._

_— Escutou isso? — perguntou Neville, sentando-se e erguendo a varinha._

_— Claro! Senão, não estaria rindo de você — disse Harry, que continuava rindo._

_— Calado! Não se meta comigo se sabe o que te convém — Neville o ameaçou, apontando a varinha. O seu homólogo deu um passo para trás, olhando atentamente para a varinha dele em seu peito — Agora, quer escutar? — caminhou até seu pedestal de pedra._

_Harry deu a volta e examinou o escuridão, mas foi mais esperto que Neville e iluminou a grama e o caminho com sua varinha, mas não tinha nada. Então Neville pegou a varinha iluminada dele e apontou para uma árvore, onde tinha a sombra de uma pessoa._

_— Quem está aí? Apareça! — disse Neville com a voz estremecida._

_Harry franziu o cenho e tirou a sua varinha das mãos dele. Então, a sombra deixou-se ver. Harry viu como seu homólogo tropeçou e abriu a boca._

_— Dra-Draco? É você? — perguntou, aproximando-se dele._

_— Quem mais está aí?_

_— Só Longbottom e eu. Por quê? — havia um tom de irritação em sua voz — O que está fazendo, Draco? Durante quase todo o ano não te vi, quase sempre estava com aquele lobisomem. Veio sozinho?_

_— Harry, sei que pediu para não fazer isso, mas preciso — disse Draco sem se mover — Você não entende! Eu não tenho escolha! Se eu não fizer, ele me matará! Matará minha família! E se preciso matar Dumbledore para impedi-lo, eu farei! Não tenho como voltar atrás, mais Comensais virão e alguns já estão dentro do castelo._

_— Mas como conseguiu trazê-los aqui?_

_— Por que acha que passei tanto tempo na Borgin e Burkes? Sua mãe sangue ruim me deu a ideia! — disparou Draco sem que Harry se afetasse pelo insulto a sua mãe — Tinha razão, tinha um armário aqui em Hogwarts e entre eles uma espécie de passagem secreta. Lupin e Snape nos ajudaram muito até conseguirmos viajar entre os lugares. Montague quase se matou na tentativa, mas isso foi só o começo, minha verdadeira missão é matar Dumbledore. Tentei envenená-lo com hidromel, mas o gordo do Slughorn deu para Weasley tomar. Então tente dar um colar amaldiçoado, mas outra vez caiu em outras mãos. Essa estúpida Bell, eu disse que desse a Dumbledore! Mas não, ela o abriu! Tentei de várias formas, não estava pronto para conjurar uma maldição assassina, mas agora eu já não tenho mais medo — ele parou de falar e olhou por alguns segundos para Harry, passando a língua pelos lábios ressecados — Terá que me perdoar, Harry, mas é o melhor. Não queria destruir os sangues ruins?_

_— Sim, mas..._

_— Não vai conseguir, Malfoy! Eu vou te impedir! — gritou Neville, que esteve calado atrás de Harry._

_— Acha que tenho medo de você, sua desova de frango sujo? Você é quem deveria me temer — retrucou Malfoy — Deixe falar..._

_— É um idiota! — exclamou de repente._ Harry ficou impressionado que seu homólogo tivesse dito aquilo _— Te disse desde o começo que não se tornasse um Comensal porque ele te ameaçaria, tanto a você quanto sua família — Draco foi falar, mas Harry fez um gesto para que ficasse quieto — Estou contigo nessa de destruir aos sangues ruins, mas continua sendo um idiota. Podia ter me dito o que estava acontecendo e eu teria te ajudado. Sabe que sou muito bom com poções para envenenar, ele nunca descobriria que estava te ajudando. Só devo acrescentar que não é a melhor ideia Dumbledore..._

_— Tenho poder para isso. Se eu fizer, serei o preferido de Lord Voldemort, não terá o porquê ameaçar a minha família — replicou Draco, aproximando-se dele._

_— Eu sei e por isso vou te ajudar..._

_Neville finalmente tomou coragem e lançou faíscas vermelhas com sua varinha ao céu, esperando que a professora McGonagall aparecesse logo. Draco adiantou-se e com um simples feitiço o desarmou, lançando-o contra uma árvore. Por sorte, Neville não ficou inconsciente, mas parecia que ia sair correndo a qualquer momento._

_Não demorou nem um minuto antes que a professora McGonagall chegasse com a varinha erguida, mas naquele momento mais três pessoas chegaram onde estava Draco: Bellatrix, Amycus e Alecto._

_— Senhor Longbottom, venha aqui. Não tentem! Albus Dumbledore virá logo. Não podem passar daqui..._

_— Isso é o que veremos, velha — disse Draco._

_Bellatrix gargalhou._

_— Faça, Draco! Não podemos perder tempo com essa..._

_Antes que pudessem fazer algo ou lançar uma maldição, chegou Lupin com a varinha em mãos, pronto para parar os Comensais, ou era o que McGonagall pensava._

_— Sinto muito, Minerva, mas são ordens e não podemos permitir que arruine tudo — ele disse, apontando a varinha para ela — Avada Kedavra! — uma luz verde saiu da varinha dele, indo na direção de McGonagall. Harry teve que piscar algumas vezes para poder ver a professora jogada na grama com os olhos e a boca aberta, surpresa — Vamos! Não podemos perder tempo..._

_— Era trabalho de Draco, Lupin — rosnou Bellatrix._

_— Não era. O trabalho de Draco é deixar entrarem, coisa que não conseguiu, e matar Dumbledore — disse Lupin, caminhando até o castelo._

_Neville tinha se escondido atrás de uma árvore para não ser ferido nem visto pelos Comensais._

Rony segurou com força o braço de Harry e os dois voltaram a flutuar até chegar ao presente. Ele saiu da penseira com os joelhos tremendo, tropeço no puf e jogou-se sobre ele, começando a chorar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Harry aproximou-se do amigo com lágrimas no rosto, sentou-se ao seu lado e passou um braço por seus ombros.

— Me desculpe... é que... nunca tinha visto como a McGonagall morreu — disse Rony, secando as lágrimas.

— Eu entendo. No meu universo não foi a McGonagall que morreu, foi Dumbledore, foi bem difícil para todos nós.

Ficaram em um momento de silêncio, mas não era incômodo, era agradável.

— Os Comensais não conseguiram mais nada, eram poucos, e Dumbledore e a Ordem conseguiram tirá-los, mas... Hermione — as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto sem compaixão. Harry apertou seu braço, tentando fazê-lo sentir-se melhor —, ela saiu da torre da Ravenclaw por causa do barulho, eu também saí, preciso confessar. Quando você, quero dizer, o Harry daqui a viu, não perdeu tempo e a torturou... ninguém mais viu, estavam ocupados com os Comensais, mas eu sim... E eu não pude fazer nada! Foi minha culpa!

— Não é sua culpa, Rony, não sabia que Hermione ia sair do salão comunal e não podia fazer nada para deter o meu homólogo. Tenho certeza de que ela não te culpa e muito menos quando ela gosta de você — o consolou. Rony assentiu — Sinto muito que tenha que ter visto isso... mas obrigado.

Harry voltou ao salão comunal junto com Rony. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer algo. Harry continuava desconcertado pelo que seu homólogo tinha feito, sabia que tinha feito coisas ruins, mas ouvir de Rony era demais para ele. O que agora não entendia era o porquê Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle tinham saído correndo ao ver seu braço esquerdo, se ele não era um Comensal... a menos que tivesse se convertido durante as férias antes de seu sétimo ano, talvez fosse isso. Harry reconheceu que Remus tinha sentido dor ao ter que matar McGonagall, mas o fez para não ser descoberto por Voldemort e continuar sendo espião de Dumbledore. O único que talvez lhe agradou foi ver que Neville não era um verdadeiro grifinório, mas só isso. Tinha deixado para trás Rony e Ginny, e se ele tinha dito que gostava de Ginny, como pôde não ajudá-la? Sentiu muito mais desprezo de Neville do que antes. Era uma pessoa muito covarde, não é como se pudesse dizer muito de seu homólogo.

Quando entraram no salão comunal, não estavam sozinhos, um homem vestido com uniforme dos aurores estava sentado em uma poltrona na frente da lareira. O homem virou-se ao escutar o retrato abrir, e debaixo do capuz era Sirius.

— Harry! — disse Sirius, levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até ele. Harry o deu um grande abraço — Também fico feliz por te ver, garoto.

— Vou deixá-los a sós — disse Rony prontamente.

— Obrigado, Ron, por tudo — Harry sorriu para ele de canto.

Quando Rony tinha desaparecido pelas escadas do dormitório, Harry sentou-se com Sirius na frente do fogo. Precisava tirar todo aquele peso que sentia dentro dele e muito mais agora. Tinha desejado falar com ele durante três dias.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Interlúdio

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 16 - Interlúdio.**

_A noite era nublada e o frio começava a chegar no início de setembro. Fora de Londres, em meio a um bosque, se olhasse bem, encontraria uma pequena cabana de dois andares. De longe, parecia pequena, mas enganava: era uma casa de bruxos das trevas, especificamente de Lord Voldemort. Em um dos tantos cômodos da casa, encontrava-se o próprio, sentado em uma cadeira alta acariciando sua serpente, Nagini, enquanto pensava sobre a profecia que Severus tinha lhe contado._

_Tinha tentado manter em segredo, que nenhum de seus Comensais soubesse que ele, o Lorde das Trevas, poderia ser destruído por um menino estúpido. Tinha declarado o garoto Longbottom como o da profecia, já que era de sangue puro e de muito mais poder, estava decidido a matá-lo antes que se tornasse maior, mas também não poderia deixar de lado Potter, porque por mais que tentasse se esquecer de seu sangue mestiço, ele e Potter eram parecidos em muitos aspectos. Longbottom era o mais poderoso, então o mais perigoso, e Potter era como seu igual, como dizia a profecia. Seus três Comensais mais próximos tinham concordado em marcar Longbottom, embora Severus só dizia para que a sua sangue ruim sobrevivesse, mas estava enganado, não ia deixar Potter de lado._

_Depois de passar meses, tinha conseguido chegar a uma conclusão. Era fantástica a ideia, ninguém de sua família se daria conta, apresentaria mudanças pouco a pouco sem que percebessem, mas queria esperar o momento certo. Só tinha que contar o plano a Bellatrix e quando chegasse a hora, lhe daria. Nada de errado aconteceria._

_Logo teria o mundo aos seus pés, tiraria o garoto Longbottom de sua cola junto com a esperança de Dumbledore e então teria Potter em suas fileiras, como seu igual._

**_Mas as coisas não saíram como esperava o Lorde das Trevas, Neville Longbottom tinha conseguido sobreviver à maldição da morte e, com isso, doze anos de paz, apesar da perda de Alice e Frank Longbottom. Lord Voldemort não tinha conseguido pôr o mundo aos seus pés nem destruir as esperanças de Dumbledore, mas seus Comensais mais leais conseguiram que uma de suas estratégias desse certo._ **

**_Potter não tinha sido esquecido e Bellatrix junto com Lucius Malfoy iam se encarregar pessoalmente disso, e como tinha pedido seu Lorde das Trevas, ia ser quando chegasse a hora e ninguém suspeitasse. Seria seu igual cedo ou tarde, sem ou com Voldemort._ **

Dez anos depois

Tinha chegado o dia que tanto esperou com ânsias, seu tio Almofadinhas tinha lhe dito que quando completasse onze anos, sua carta de Hogwarts chegaria e poderia levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal e lhe compraria qualquer coisa que quisesse por seu aniversário e para comemorar a chegada da carta.

Em um pulo, levantou-se da cama, escovou rapidamente os dentes e sem trocar de roupa, desceu correndo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Quando chegou à sala, caiu de costas e sua vista foi coberta por um grande cachorro preto, era quase o dobro do tamanho de Harry e se parecia muito com um Sinistro, mas era totalmente o contrário. E para demonstrar isso, tinha começado a lamber o rosto de Harry sem piedade, o garoto tentou tirá-lo de cima, mas pesava muito, então desistiu e começou a rir. O focinho de Almofadinhas fazia cócegas assim como sua língua. Por fim, o cachorro parou e saiu de cima, deu um latido alegre enquanto movia a cauda, o garoto voltou a rir e logo levantou-se.

— Eu já vou, Almofadinhas — disse enquanto passava uma mão pela cabeça do carro.

Os dois caminharam até a cozinha onde estavam esperando seus pais e Bibil, sua mãe o abraçou e beijo sua testa.

— Feliz aniversário, querido. Neville mandou uma carta do acampamento te desejando feliz aniversário — disse sua mãe, voltando a abraçá-lo fortemente.

— Vamos, Lily, deixe-me parabenizá-lo também — sua mãe afastou-se dele e seu rapidamente o ergueu no ar, o segurou sobre seu ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas e o levou para fora de casa.

— Papai! — gritou Harry enquanto ria e tentava descer.

Sua mãe e seu tio Almofadinhas, já em sua forma humana, o seguiam com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, embora sua mãe tentasse disfarçar repreendendo seu pai a cada momento para que tomasse cuidado com Harry. Quando chegaram até a grande árvore, seu pai o deixou no chão e diante dele estava suspensa uma vassoura que era simplesmente linda, não podia se comparar com a Twigger 90 que tinha, mas além da vassoura tinha uma carta e embaixo uma caixa grande bem trancada. Harry ficou paralisado exatamente onde seu pai o deixou, mas voltou em si ao escutar a gargalhada de seu padrinho.

— É uma Nimbus 2001, a última vassoura do mercado, confeccionada em madeira nobre, envernizada, com partes metálicas em latão, mede aproximadamente 176 centímetros e vem com sua placa enumerada, pois se trata de uma edição limitada a 10 mil unidades em todo o mundo — disse seu pai como se fosse o vendedor da vassoura. Harry ficou de boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, pulou alegre como se fosse natal, deu um rápido abraço ao seu pai e correu até a Nimbus 2001.

— Ei! E Almofadinhas o quê? Eu também ajudei a comprar, foi minha ideia — disse Sirius, fazendo um beicinho e uma carinha de cachorro abandonado. Harry riu diante das palhaçadas de seu padrinho e foi abraçá-lo, mas separou-se rapidamente para voltar para perto da vassoura.

— É a carta de Hogwarts? — perguntou Harry ainda dando pulinhos e mordendo o lábio inferior animado. Sua mãe concordou com a cabeça sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. Ele pegou a carta e rapidamente rasgou o envelope, lendo-a animado — Eu fui aceito!

— É claro que foi, Harry — disse James enquanto despenteava seu cabelo — O que quer fazer agora? Testar a vassoura nova? Ou ir ao Beco Diagonal?

— Podemos testar a vassoura e depois ir ao Beco Diagonal, e depois voltar para casa e comer a torta da mamãe? — perguntou Harry rapidamente, quase sem respirar.

Sirius voltou a gargalhar com aquela risada parecida com um latido de cachorro e então pegou a caixa que estava no chão. Quando a abriu, dentro tinha quatro bolas de diferentes tamanhos. Uma vermelha, a goles, outras duas que se moviam desesperadamente, os balaços, e finalmente o mínimo e dourado pomo de ouro.

— As outras estavam um pouco danificadas. Como você, o pomo estava lento, e os balaços estavam meio perigosos — disse seu pai enquanto punha uma mão no ombro de seu filho.

Harry pegou sua vassoura e passou uma perna sobre ela, mas quando estava a ponto de erguer-se do chão, sua mãe o deteve, pegando o seu pulso.

— Harry, não é porque é seu aniversário e que recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, que não vai tomar café da manhã. Tem onze anos e está em fase de crescimento, o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia — disse Lily, então fez um sinal para que descesse.

— Mas, mãe, é uma Nimbus 2001! Eu preciso testá-la! — ele reclamou, ainda em cima da vassoura.

— Ela não vai desaparecer, Harry. Agora desça — insistiu sua mãe.

— Vamos, Harry, eu também estou com fome e não acho que vai poder com os balaços sem ter comido antes — disse Sirius, deu de ombros e deu uma mão para ajudá-lo a descer — Além do mais, com a energia da comida, tenho certeza que vou poder te ensinar uns truques novos — os olhos de Harry brilharam animados e com isso, segurou a mão de Almofadinhas e desceu da vassoura.

A pequena família voltou para a cozinha. Lily serviu o desjejum favorito de Harry: panquecas com morango, chocolate em calda e creme de queijo. Harry ficou alegre e fora do tema de quadribol durante todo o café da manhã, enquanto via o espetáculo de seu padrinho. Lily estava enojada por seu “espetáculo” e preferiu dar uma volta em Godric’s Hollow para visitar Bathilda. James estava indeciso em ficar incômodo ou rir de seu amigo. Harry era o único, com exceção de Sirius, que achava tudo muito divertido.

Depois de terminar de comer, voltaram para o pátio e, como disse Lily, a vassoura continuava exatamente onde a deixaram. Harry voltou a correr até a vassoura e chamou Sirius, mas ele não parecia muito bem.

— Acho que as cinco panquecas que meteu na boca de uma só vez não caíram bem, não é, tio Almofadinhas? — James debochou de Sirius sem vergonha, ele apenas o olhou assassino enquanto caminhavam até Harry, mas o amigo ignorava os olhares porque continuava debochando e rindo.

James desviou-se no caminho até Harry e foi até a direita procurar duas vassouras para ele e para Sirius. Ao voltar, Sirius estava jogado na grama com uma mão no estômago, Harry estava inclinando sobre ele, parecendo preocupado.

— Vamos, Almofadinhas! Quantas vezes no colégio não comeu cinco de uma vez? — perguntou James, olhando para o amigo com um sorriso e estendeu a mão.

— É diferente, eu estou ficando velho, Pontas! — choramingou, segurando a mão dele — Bom, vamos! Chega de choramingar, é o aniversário de Harry, farei um sacrifício porque é meu afilhado — dramatizou, pondo uma mão na testa para acentuar o drama.

— Pirou — disse James, negando com a cabeça com um sorriso.

— Não pirei! Está me ofendendo, Pontas, só sou especial. Agora, prepare-se para o que vou ensinar, Harry, é um truque excelente para desviar dos balaços e vai cair bem porque talvez veja melhor o pomo — Harry se manteve calado enquanto via o deboche de seu pai ao seu padrinho meio doente — Mas antes, dá umas voltas com seu pai enquanto eu vejo o que eu vou tomar.

Sirius voltou para casa com a vassoura em mãos e a cabeça abaixada. James continuava rindo quando montou a vassoura junto de seu filho.

— Isso é genial! — gritou entusiasmado. A Nimbus 2001 era muito mais rápida que a sua velha Twigger 90, podia girar 360 graus sobre si mesma e com uma facilidade de manejar impressionante, o fazia vibrar de emoção o sangue e sentia um formigamento estranho no estômago. Estiveram um bom tempo voando no pátio, Harry tinha emprestado a sua vassoura para que seu pai desse umas voltas quando viu Sirius retornar com uma expressão melhor.

— Sirius, essa vassoura é a melhor do mundo! — gritou James.

— Podemos aprender o truque, tio Almofadinhas? — disse Harry quase ao mesmo tempo que seu pai.

— Claro. James, devolve a vassoura do Harry — James parecia que ia reclamar, mas desceu obedientemente e devolveu — Agora, vamos nessa! Bem,. primeiro vai aprender sem os balaços e depois a gente tenta — Harry concordou calorosamente — O truque se chama Giro da Preguiça e consiste em ficar de cabeça pra baixo na vassoura, sem deixar de agarrar fortemente as mãos e pés, como se fosse um gato. É muito fácil, quando aprender vai ser automático cada vez que ver um balaço — Harry o olhava com os olhos arregalados, como se Sirius tivesse duas cabeças — Sim, bom, no começo parece difícil, mas é só questão de prática.

— Sirius, não acho que é uma boa ideia — disse James cautelosamente.

— Não questione minha sabedoria, Pontas. É seguro — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros — O que me diz, Harry?

— Hã... Bom, só se o papai ficar embaixo para caso eu cair...

— Não vai acontecer, mas se quer assim, então será, James... — antes que Sirius pudesse dizer, ele já estava embaixo de Harry — Bom... Vamos começar. Começa a deslizar muito lentamente, agarrando a vassoura. Bom, agora cruza as pernas sobre o cabo e continua deslizando — as mãos de Harry suavam, estava quase conseguindo, mas não achava que conseguiria se pendurar por muito mais tempo. E como pensou, suas mãos escorregaram e um minuto depois foram suas pernas, foram só alguns segundos até que seu pai o pegou rapidamente.

— Harry!

— Eu já peguei, Lily, não se preocupe — disse James, sentando Harry na vassoura. Sirius segurava a Nimbus 2001 enquanto aproximava-se para ver se estava tudo bem.

— Não me preocupar? Meu Deus, James, Harry esteve a ponto de...

— Estava tudo planejado, Lily, era só uma das quedas de prática, relaxa — interveio Sirius depois de ver que Harry estava bem. Lily parecia a ponto de explodir, então apressou-se em acrescentar —, mas talvez devemos deixar esse lado até que Harry tenha quinze anos, talvez o Passe de Plumpton seja mais adequado...

— Aprenderá tudo isso no segundo ano, Sirius, ainda tem onze e não pode fazer testes para o time de quadribol ainda — ela gritou aos três, ainda irritada e assustada — Desçam daí que já está ficando tarde e temos que ir ao Beco Diagonal — com isso, virou-se e voltou para casa.

— Não podemos ficar um pouco mais, papai? Talvez eu tente o Passe de Plumpton — disse Harry, agora sentado na sua vassoura.

— Não, Harry. Desculpe, mas você conhece a sua mãe...

Os dois homens e o garoto desceram ao chão do jardim. Harry foi até o seu quarto junto com sua vassoura, a caixa com as bolas e a carta de Hogwarts, deixou tudo sobre a cama. Vestiu-se rapidamente com a primeira coisa que pegou no armário e antes de sair do quarto, pegou a segunda folha que tinha dentro do envelope, e desceu as escadas até a sala onde seus pais e seu padrinho o esperavam na frente da lareira. Seu pai foi primeiro, então sua mãe e foi a sua vez. Ao abrir os olhos, tinha chegado ao familiar pub que era entrada do Beco, o Caldeirão Furado. Quando estavam todos prontos, foram para o beco com latas de lixo, seu pai tocou os tijolos com a varinha e entraram no Beco Diagonal.

A animação de Harry foi se perdendo enquanto as horas passavam nas lojas de roupa, que medisse cada parte de seu corpo o entediava muito, ele queria comprar seus livros, suas penas e sua tinta. Sua varinha! O caldeirão e um mascote que seu tio Almofadinhas tinha lhe prometido. Também esteve pensando em dar uma olhada na Travessa do Tranco, mas só de longe, não queria entrar. Tinha sido uma pena que Neville quisesse ir para aquele acampamento trouxa justo agora, senão estaria ali com Harry entediado, mas pelo menos seriam dois.

Quando finalmente saíram da loja de roupas de Madame Malkin, Harry suspirou. Seu pai percebeu e sorridente, bagunçou o seu cabelo. Ele franziu o cenho e tentou ajeitá-lo o máximo possível.

Depois de ter conseguido sua varinha (salgueiro, vinte e oito centímetros, elástica e flexível), foram comprar todos os materiais que precisaria para seu primeiro ano e depois de terem tomado um sorvete na Florean Fortescue, seu tio Almofadinhas o levou para a loja de animais que estava próxima dali.

— O que quer comprar, Harry? Uma coruja seria eficiente para poder se comunicar conosco.

— Não, quero comprar algo que não tenha em Hogwarts. Mamãe me disse que tem muitas corujas lá, então seria desperdício de dinheiro — respondeu, enquanto dava uma olhada nos gatos.

Sirius ia falar alguma coisa, mas um barulho estranho fora da loja e um grito de mulher o interromperam. Harry foi olhar, mas Almofadinhas cobriu os seus olhos com uma mão, e então o arrastou até um canto da loja onde estavam as cobras, agachou-se até ficar da sua altura e o olhou sério, nunca tinha o visto assim antes. Alguma coisa devia estar acontecendo para que ficasse tão sério.

— Harry, quero que fique aqui não importa o que escutar, aqui estará seguro — Sirius passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e então para a sua bochecha com um carinho.

— Tio Almofadinhas, o que está acontecendo? — perguntou com timidez.

— Nada que não se solucione em dez minutos, não se preocupe, estarei aqui antes que possa decidir qual animal quer, está bem? — Harry concordou com a cabeça, tio Almofadinhas lhe deu um último olhar e saiu da loja.

A senhora que atendia já não estava à vista. Ele levou as pernas até o peito e as abraçou com força, esperando que seu padrinho voltasse logo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não gostava daquele sentimento estranho. A cada minuto que se passava, sentia-se mais intimidado pelas serpentes, que exibiam a todo segundo suas línguas bifurcadas como se o ameaçassem. Depois de um momento, Harry escutou uns passos na loja, o alívio de que fosse Sirius desapareceu ao escutar as vozes de uma mulher e um homem que arrastava as palavras. Aguçou o ouvido e escutou o que o casal dizia:

— ...levá-lo para Borgin e Burkes para estarmos seguros — disse a voz masculina.

— Já disse que não, Lucius! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém pode saber disso, e o velho que trabalha ali não entenderia a engenhosidade do nosso Lorde das Trevas. Vamos, procure o garoto! Não podemos nos atrasar, os inúteis não sabem nem duelar direito. Tantos desleais! — rosnou a voz da mulher.

Então viu uns sapatos negros e pontiagudos justo na sua frente, ergueu a cabeça para confirmar que a mulher o tinha encontrado. Tinha o cabelo negro, grosso, espesso e brilhante, e com a mandíbula quadrada, não podia ver o resto de seu rosto porque estava coberto por uma máscara de caveira prateada. Harry desejou se esconder na parede, mas parece que a magia não queria ajudá-lo naquele momento.

— Own! Olha o que temos aqui, Lucius. Um bebê assustado. Quer mamãe e papai? — disse a mulher imitando a voz de uma criança, o que causou calafrios nele —, deve estar por aí sofrendo...

— Bellatrix! Não se entretenha — disse a voz do homem, Harry não tentou olhá-lo, estava petrificado olhando para a mulher enquanto tremia — Depressa, que parece que a batalha vai acabar.

— Arg, Lucius! Como mudou desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas — a mulher ajoelhou-se na frente de Harry, tirou algo de seu bolso e o estendeu ao homem. O homem, aparentemente chamado de Lucius, de cabelo prateado, também com uma máscara com a mulher, ajoelhou-se junto dela — Não vai doer nada e vai nos agradecer depois — Harry sentiu necessidade de sair dali, mas seu tio Almofadinhas tinha lhe dito que ficasse, ele iria buscá-lo ali e se não encontrasse ninguém, ia se assustar. Valente, ergueu o queixo, esperando o que fosse que viria. De repente, aconteceram muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, a mulher agarrou-o com força, empurrando sua cabeça com força contra a parede, então ergueram a manga da camisa do seu braço esquerdo, sentiu o toque da ponta da varinha diante de seu antebraço, e então uma chicotada, que doeu muito, algo rodeou o seu braço, como se uma faixa estivesse penetrando a sua pele, era horrível, gritou como nunca fez antes. Quando a dor acabou, tudo ficou embaçado e depois escuro.

Sentiu que alguém estava dando suaves tapas em seu rosto. Assustado, Harry afastou-se do toque e abriu os olhos. Para seu alívio, era apenas seu tio Almofadinhas, que o olhava preocupado, sentado ao seu lado.

— Você está bem? Talvez não tenha sido...

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando Harry o abraçou com força, como se fosse a última vez que o viria.

— Estou bem, tio Almofadinhas, só tive medo, tinha muito barulho e as serpentes não ajudaram — sussurrou, aliviado que Sirius estivesse com ele, realmente não se lembrava o porquê estava tão assustado, mas não importava.

**_Foi imperceptível no começo a mudança. Ninguém percebeu, o Chapéu Seletor não viu nada de estranho nele, para o momento continuava sendo o garoto que desfrutava jogando quadribol com seu pai e seu padrinho. Nem Dumbledore, nem seus pais, nem Sirius, nem Neville se deram conta, só pensaram que era a adolescência e que estava crescendo, o que implicava em mudanças. Os únicos conscientes desse plano eram os Comensais e anos mais tarde, os filhos dos Comensais. O plano do Lorde das Trevas, aquele que não devia ser nomeado ou Lord Voldemort tinha funcionado à perfeição._ **


	18. Capítulo 17 - Sol antes da tempestade

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 17 - Sol antes da tempestade.**

Ele pensava que ia se transformar, era o mais lógico naquilo tudo, mas o dia de lua cheia tinha passado e ele não tinha se transformado em um lobisomem.

Rony Weasley tinha levado a Luna Lovegood e ao senhor Olivaras uns dias antes da lua cheia, já que eles tinha lhes mencionado sua mordida no antebraço esquerdo, Hermione Granger tinha chegado à conclusão de que se transformaria em um lobisomem. Assim, tinha ficado sozinho com Hermione e Rony no dia da lua cheia, esperaram até que o sol se escondeu e a lua mostrou toda a sua beleza. Tinha sido muito estranho o que sentiu ao ver a lua, era como uma atração irresistível e umas vontades incontroláveis de uivar para ela, depois de várias tentativas de uivar, sentiu um cheiro delicioso de carne, mas não vinha de Hermione nem de Rony, e sim a alguns quilômetros onde se escutava o som de água, instintivamente correu até o cheiro. Em toda a noite, só conseguiu pescar um mínimo peixe e sem pensar duas vezes, tinha se jogado no chão para dormir.

Ele, Harry, não entendia o que tinha acontecido durante a lua cheia. Não tinha se transformado em um lobisomem, mas... uivou para a lua? E gostava de peixe cru? Eram sintomas de um lobisomem — embora ele tinha pensado que gostaria mais do cheiro de Rony e de Hermione do que de um peixe.

Esticou o braço, fazendo uma careta de dor e deixou que Hermione olhasse a ferida do antebraço, a zona estava toda sensível e ainda não tinha se curado, já que era uma ferida feita por uma criatura das trevas.

— Está muito feio, Harry... — disse Hermione enquanto avaliava a ferida ensanguentada, com um olhar de pena e desculpa — Tem certeza de que não sente dor? — Harry assentiu — É estranho, quero dizer, quando um lobisomem se transforma sente muita dor e pouco depois perde a capacidade de controlar suas ações, mas você não se transformou e agiu como um lobisomem inofensivo...

— Inofensivo? — repetiu Rony, bufando — É porque não estava na sua forma lupina, senão acho que poderia ter pescado um peixe melhor ou até nós mesmos.

— Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que Harry não sentiu dor quando a lua cheia saiu por completo, ele nem percebeu que estava sangrando — disse Hermione, soltando o braço dele — Não posso fazer nada, Harry. Não tem feitiço, já que mordidas de lobisomem são incuráveis, isso foi que Madame Pomfrey disse ao irmão do Rony, pelo menos, quando foi atacado por Greyback não transformado. E como vimos na noite passado, desenvolveu alguns traços lupinos.

Os três garotos ficaram em silêncio. Hermione levantou-se para verificar os feitiços que os protegiam, já Rony sentou-se na frente de Harry sem desviar o olhar dele. Harry tinha desejado que ele desviasse o olhasse, não se sentia cômodo que esperasse uma reação de sua parte. A verdade é que tudo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado conforme passava mais tempo naquele... universo, só queria estar com seus pais e seu padrinho. Sentia que tinham se passado anos desde a última vez que os vi. Apesar do estranho que era que não tinha se transformado, não era a maior de suas preocupações. Ter grande parte de suas lembranças em branco ou borradas o inquietava mais, não gostava de estar em um novo universo onde não tinha lembranças e era um completo ignorante do que estava acontecendo. Se pudesse pedir um desejo, seria ter suas lembranças de volta, sabia que ia voltar ao seu universo de uma forma ou de outra.

— Ei — disse Harry de repente, lembrando-se de algo que tinha escutado Rony dizer enquanto eles pensavam que estava dormindo — O que é esse negócio de hor-horrocrusses?

— Quê? — perguntou Rony, sem entender o que dizia — Não sei do que está falando.

— Você sabe... Os horrocrusses ou coisa assim, não lembro direito — insistiu, olhando para os dois — Umas noites atrás você e Hermione estavam falando de um medalhão que devia estar destruído e logo Rony disse que tinham que continuar procurando os outros horrocrusses por Dumbledore e por... pelo Harry daqui.

Hermione esfregou as mãos com nervosismo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, olhou nervosa para Rony, que estava pasmo, olhando boquiaberto para Harry. O garoto sorriu satisfeito por conseguir o que queria. Os dois trocaram olhares, que pareciam mais que liam as mentes um do outro porque, depois de um tempo, Hermione assentiu.

Então ela começou uma longa conversa explicando sobre os horrocrusses, que na verdade se chamavam horcruxes. Foi explicando que para fazer horcruxes tinha que dividir a alma e logo guardá-la em um objeto, mas só conseguia criar uma horcrux quem matasse uma pessoa a sangue frio, já que no momento do ataque a alma se dividiria. E a única razão para fazer isso seria para se tornar imortal porque, mesmo que matassem o criador da horcrux, a alma continuaria intacta. No final da explicação, Harry pensou que tudo aquilo de horcruxes lhe dava nojo e parecia horrível que alguém fosse medroso da morte, talvez tivesse um pouco de medo de morrer, mas isso não significava que mataria outras pessoas para sobreviver.

— Quem seria tão horrível e covarde para fazer isso? — perguntou Harry depois de uns minutos.

— Ficaria surpreso se dissesse que você-sabe-quem? — disse Rony, pondo a cabeça de lado enquanto franzia o cenho e fazia uma careta com a boca.

Ele começou a rir por semelhante brincadeira, mas ao se dar conta de que nem Rony nem Hermione riam, nem pulavam e gritavam “brincadeira!”, seu riso morreu. Passou a mão pelo pescoço e olhou horrorizado para eles. Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, levantou-se de uma vez e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, negando com a cabeça.

— Devem estar errados... é impossível que... que seja tão covarde da morte — conseguiu dizer.

Rony olhou rapidamente para Hermione, então concordou com a cabeça, confirmando as suas palavras.

— O importante é que não conte a ninguém, Harry... o nosso Harry nos confiou essa informação e ele queria que nós terminássemos o trabalho por ele, onde quer que esteja — disse Hermione — A única forma de acabar com Vol...

— Não diga seu nome! — interrompeu Rony de repente.

— Por que não? Meus pais sempre disseram que não tem que ter medo de uma coisa — disse Harry com o cenho franzido, parando um segundo para olhá-lo.

— Esse nome está amaldiçoado, estou dizendo — disse com a voz suplicante — Não custa nada dizer “você-sabe-quem”.

— Que seja — continuou Hermione — A única forma de acabar com ele é destruindo as horcruxes.

Rony parecia aliviado de que não tivessem pronunciado o nome, mas agora que tinha pedido que não dissessem, mais vontade tinha Harry de dizer.

— Então... — começou o moreno, medindo suas palavras — Como são destruídas? E quais são? — Hermione abriu ab oca, negando com a cabeça, mas Harry a interrompeu antes do tempo — Já me disseram, a resposta das duas perguntas não podem ser piores do que o significado de uma horcrux, não é?

— Tem razão — ela suspirou — Nem sei o porquê te contamos, outras pessoas nos perguntaram como a mão do Rony e nos negamos a revelar sobre nossa missão, mas com você... É como se te conhecêssemos ou deveríamos conhecer. É incrível e perigoso como podemos confiar em um desconhecido — negou com a cabeça, passou a mão pelo cabelo emaranhado e continuou — As únicas formas de destruir uma horcrux são com um algum objeto mágico extremamente poderoso, como o veneno de basilisco ou algo impregnado de veneno de basilisco, também feitiços extremamente poderosos que possam acabar com a horcrux sem deixar rastros — Harry assentiu e voltou a sentar-se — Agora, Dumbledore tinha conjecturas de que Vol... ele — apressou-se a dizer quando Rony lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas — escolheu objetos que sozinhos tivessem esplendor, como os pertences dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Criou seis ou sete horcruxes, duas das quais já foram destruídas, e o meda...

— Espera um pouco — ofegou Harry, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Pôs as mãos na cabeça com dor, doía como se fosse explodir, não era como lembrar, era como se alguma lembrança da sua memória quisesse aparecer. Abriu lentamente os olhos, mas o único que conseguiu ver foram manchas borradas e parecia não estar no bosque, estava em uma espécie de casa escura. A imagem clareou, como a lente de uma câmera, e encontrou-se ao lado de um garoto loiro, ambos olhavam por um buraco na parede o suficientemente grande para os dois. Conseguiu escutar e ver o que acontecia do outro lado da parede como se fosse o próprio Harry da lembrança.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, escutou a voz de uma mulher e pouco depois de um homem.

_— Não podemos permitir que isso volte a acontecer. Se não te conhecesse, pensaria que quer arruinar os planos do Lorde das Trevas._

_— Não é como se fosse minha culpa, Bellatrix, foi um erro..._

_— Um erro que pode acabar com a esperança de que o Lorde das Trevas volte. O velhote já pode suspeitar_ — disse a voz de... Bellatrix? Harry sentia que devia conhecê-la, mas não conseguia — _É melhor pormos um dragão desses de Gringotes para manter mais vigiada a Taça..._

_— Não diga! Podem..._

_— Harry Potter já está conosco, até mesmo lhe demos uma relíquia da família para fazê-lo oficial_ — disse a voz da mulher, soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

Harry estremeceu ao escutar aquilo, também soava familiar, mas não gostava. Algo dizia que devia tomar cuidado com Bellatrix. Harry viu como o seu eu da lembrança levantava a manga de sua túnica, mas antes que pudesse ver a imagem, voltou a ficar embaçada. Logo se deu conta de que estava em outro lugar, parecia ser seu quarto, mas com mais coisas do que conseguia se lembrar. O Harry da lembrança estava sentado em sua cama lendo uma carta.

**_Harry,_ **

**_Só te mando esta carta para te assegurar que não vou a Hogwarts este ano. Meu também acha que é uma perda de tempo e o Lorde das Trevas quer que passe cada segundo de meu tempo encontrando uma forma de matar ao velho do Dumbledore. Mas o mais inquietante que me pediu é que que devo encontrar a sétima horcrux dele, ele parece ter feito acidentalmente e não lembra com quem, mas tem uma suspeita de que seja Longbottom. Eu gostaria que me ajudasse de Hogwarts, perguntando a qualquer pessoa que esteve nas aventuras de Longbottom. Sei que tem seu próprio trabalho para o Lorde das Trevas, mas há um mês me disse que podia contar contigo e agora quero contar contigo. Se descobrir que é Longbottom ou outro, envie-me uma carta e iremos para lá o mais rápido possível, mas isso se já tiver o diadema._ **

**_Espero que tenha podido decifrar a carta. Envie sua resposta o mais rápido possível._ **

Antes que Harry pudesse ver a sua lembrança respondendo a carta, a imagem voltou a embaçar-se. Ofegou quando encontrou-se em outro lugar, deu um tapa na cabeça com a mão, doía muito uma parte da cabeça e como diziam, uma dor disfarça a outra. Mais aliviado, se deu conta de que estava em casa, exatamente na sala, sentado no sofá com Sirius. A imagem foi entrecortada e as cores vislumbraram estranhamente. De toda a conversa, o único que entendeu foi Sirius perguntando sobre algo em seu braço e ele respondia que era apenas um presente dos Malfoy, e então Sirius levantou-se furioso.

Não soube quanto tempo esteve vendo suas lembranças perdidas, era como ver um filme dele, mas eram lembranças que ele mesmo devia se lembrar. Era muito estranho e doloroso que estivesse recebendo tantas informações de uma só vez. Depois de uma lembrança onde ele estava na loja de animais onde Bellatrix e Lucius colocaram algo em seu braço, soube que era a “relíquia Malfoy” que o fez mudar, porque quando Sirius voltou para a loja, ele não parecia se lembrar do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Antes que pudesse pensar melhor nisso, estava deitado em uma cama e coberto por uma manta. Tentou levantar-se, mas uma onda de náusea o impediu, levantou com dificuldade o braço e tocou na testa, tinha algo úmido sobre ela, mas não parecia fazer muito efeito porque suas bochechas ardiam. Voltou a fechar os olhos, mas as lembranças o perturbavam e naquele momento desejou não ter pedido para que pudesse se lembrar. Agora as grandes perguntas eram: quem era? O que fizeram com ele? Estava claro que todos aqueles anos tinha sido controlado por outra pessoa ou... coisa.

— Está acordado! — Harry gemeu ao escutar o grito. Por Merlin, estava do seu lado, não em um campo de quadribol — Me desculpe. Como está? Nos assustamos muito quando desmaiou do nada. Deve ter sido a lua cheia, não dormiu muito e com tanta informação de Vol... Quero dizer, você-sabe-quem...

— Por Merlin, Hermione, vai deixá-lo com mais dor de cabeça — Rony acabava de entrar na tenda do acampamento e ao ver Hermione conversando sem parar e a expressão de dor de Harry, tentando processar o que ela dizia, tinha saído em sua ajuda. Ela corou fortemente — Como está?

— Bem, eu acho — respondeu Harry com uma careta de dor — Não acho que tenha sido pela lua cheia e a informação das horcruxes, acho que me lembrei do meu passado...

— Pensei que tinha dito que estava sob um imperius — retrucou Rony, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim, bom, eu também pensei — disse Harry ajeitando-se na cama, Hermione foi ajudá-lo a se sentar — Mas há alguns minutos eu continuava sendo um menino de onze anos com lembranças de toda a minha vida, ainda não tinha estudado as maldições imperdoáveis, mas... com todas as lembranças... sei que não estava sob um imperius, porque mesmo que deixem de te amaldiçoar, continua se lembrando de tudo o que fez e eu não lembrava — Rony aproximou-se da cama lentamente com uma mão na túnica, onde com certeza estaria sua varinha — Agora não sei o que aconteceu.

— Quer dizer que quando nos insultou era você? — rosnou Rony.

— Não! Você não entendeu — disse Harry rapidamente — Alguma coisa me controlava, durante anos, desde que tenho onze anos, não fui eu. Mas hoje eu me lembrei, não sei o porquê. O único que eu tenho certeza é que Malfoy e Bellatrix tem a ver com isso, não sei explicar, eu simplesmente sei — sabia que sua voz soava suplicante, mas realmente estava.

Rony parecia acalmar-se um pouco, mas continuava com a mão na túnica. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, parecia estar pensando seriamente em algo, e acreditaria nele. Harry só esperava que eles encontrassem uma explicação para tudo aquilo, sabiam sobre as horcruxes e não eram seguidores de Voldemort, então deviam saber muito mais do que outras pessoas.

— Nunca escutei algo assim — sussurrou Hermione depois de alguns minutos — Pensei um segundo que podia estar usando muito uma horcrux, mas não encaixaria, quando nos insultou não parecia estar com uma horcrux. Quando se usa muito, dá para notar a distração e os olhos brancos...

— Bom, não foi o que aconteceu comigo — murmurou Rony, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Era só o começo. Se estivesse usando a horcrux até o ponto que não pudesse tirá-la, como foi com Ginny... Também — continuou, mudando de assunto — pensei que estava sob o imperius, mas disse que disse sobre lembrar de tudo o que te mandaram fazer quando estava sob a maldição é verdade, quando o senhor Crouch esteve sob a maldição durante anos...

— Espera! Quando o ministro Crouch esteve sob a maldição imperius? — perguntou Harry, pulando um pouco na cama.

— Ministro Crouch? — perguntaram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

— Crouch nunca foi ministro — resmungou o ruivo — Quem dera tivesse sido... Fudge era um idiota que se importava mais com as aparências do que o mundo bruxo e Scrimgeour... não durou nem dois anos e seguia os passos dele.

— Não acho que Crouch teria feito um trabalho melhor — negou Hermione, cruzando os braços — Libertou a sua elfa...

— Ah vamos, Hermione! Não comece outra vez — reclamou Rony.

— Bom... eu concordo com ela — ele o olhou como se tivesse sido traída e ela sorriu satisfeita — Crouch desceu ao nível dos Comensais. Pode ter capturado muitos, mas depois de ter se tornado ministro, as coisas mudaram. Os que tinham poder e dinheiro no Ministério eram com os únicos que ele trabalhava e confiava, o que significa Comensais infiltrados. O homem estava totalmente louco, quando tinha um ataque, os primeiros a chegar eram da Ordem da Fênix, e Crouch chegou a enviar muitos da Ordem para Azkaban. Os Comensais que criavam os ataques eram muitos dos trabalhadores de elite do Ministério, nem sequer usavam máscaras... Dumbledore teve que tomar cuidado com a Ordem, mas já não adiantava. Meus pais tiveram que sair para tomar conta de mim, mas Sirius ficou na Ordem sem que eles soubessem. Não foi até a escuridão cair que Crouch se acalmou. Mas quando voltou, Crouch acreditou e fez o possível para capturá-los. A Ordem voltou a se formar, mas meus pais se recusaram a voltar, Crouch não parecia acreditar que pessoas como Lucius Malfoy fossem Comensais. Quando cumpri quinze anos, levaram Sirius para Azkaban junto com Comensais iniciantes e alguns da Ordem — Hermione foi dizer algo sobre julgamentos, mas Harry adiantou-se — Naquele momento, não dava julgamento a pessoas que estivessem lutando contra os que Crouch pensava serem bons. Bom, depois de um ano, no meio do meu quinto ano, meus pais conseguiram tirar Sirius de Azkaban, mas ele estava muito mal e fraco. No final do meu quinto ano esteve a ponto de morrer, mas... se recuperou do nada, parecia confuso no começo, não lembrava do que tinha acontecido nos últimos quinze anos. Os medibruxos disseram que era sequela das poções e feitiços de cura. Os Comensais estavam ganhando mais espaço no Ministério, não acho que Crouch seja o mesmo. Até onde sei, ainda não puderam dominar o Ministério, tentaram com Hogwarts, mas só conseguiram tirar a McGonagall e ferir alguns alunos. Ainda assim, Hogwarts continua sendo o lugar mais seguro, Dumbledore pôs melhores e mais potentes feitiços, nem mesmo poções obscuras conseguem derrubar os escudos, de dentro ou de fora.

— Mas se Vol... Você-sabe-quem quase tinha Crouch sob controle, por que não dar um golpe de estado? Não acho que seja muito difícil enfeitiçar Crouch sendo seu melhor amigo — disse Hermione — É espantoso como pode ser tão imbecil. Prender pessoas da Ordem? Isso é o cúmulo!

— Pobre Sirius, em nenhum universo consegue escapar de Azkaban — disse Rony.

— Sirius está vivo aqui? — perguntou Harry de repente, quase parecia um menino de onze anos de novo.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça com tristeza e negou com a cabeça. Harry suspirou triste, teria gostado de ver alguém que conhecia.

— Bom, não importa — disse corajoso, não sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem — Tenho algo que com certeza será de ajuda para derrotar Volde...

— Não diga o nome! Já disse, é amaldiçoado!

— Que seja — disse Harry, revirando os olhos — Sabem onde estão as horcruxes?

— Não, nem mesmo Harry sabia — disse Hermione — Não sabíamos ainda nem como destruir o medalhão... Depois que o destruíssemos, veríamos. Nem sequer sei se os pertences dos fundadores de Hogwarts são horcruxes!

— Bom, não se preocupe, sei onde podem estar três horcruxes e posso garantir que alguns são de fundadores de Hogwarts — sorriu de lado.

Rony e Hermione estavam assombrados, atônitos diante daquelas palavras. Poderiam terminar ou avançar com o trabalho. O que teria feito Harry, porque o que importava era a destruição de Voldemort e no outro universo, com certeza ele estaria procurando e destruindo-as.

— Espera um segundo — exclamou Rony, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca — Como sabe onde estão? Há dois dias não tinha ideia do que era uma horcrux.

— Já disse que recuperei minhas lembranças, senão não poderia ter explicado sobre o governo do meu universo — respondeu Harry, mantendo-se tranquilo — Mas o que quer dizer com dois dias? Foi essa manhã.

— Não, Harry — Hermione negou com cabeça — Esteve inconsciente e com febre há dois dias. Por isso estávamos tão preocupados. Além do mais, estamos muito tempo aqui e temos que ir logo. Mas antes, o que sabe das horcruxes?

— Bom, a primeira seria o diário de Tom Riddle...

— Já está destruída — Rony riu suavemente.

— Oh! Bom, não importa. Tem também a Taça de Hufflepuff — Harry esperou para ter certeza de que não estava destruída. Quando Rony e Hermione o olharam com expectativa, ele continuou — Até onde sei, a taça está fortemente guardada no cofre Lestrange em Gringotes.

— Mas como vamos...? — começou Rony, mas se calou rapidamente quando Hermione o olhou assassina.

— Bom, eu não pensei muito nisso, mas talvez possamos entrar como se fôssemos para um dos nossos cofres e então fazer alguma coisa com o duende, não sei... Não pensei nada nisso — disse Harry. Era verdade, não tinha pensado, só há alguns minutos tinha recuperado a memória, tinha muitas lembranças para absorver —, se me dessem um pouco tempo, eu...

— Não se preocupe, acho que temos tempo para planejar — Hermione sorriu para ele.

— Obrigado — devolveu o sorriso — Outra seria o diadema de Ravenclaw que deve estar em algum lugar em Hogwarts... Antes estava na Albânia — explicou a eles — e quando a encontrou, a escondeu em algum lugar em Hogwarts que fosse importante ou único para ele. Eu pensei no salão comunal da Ravenclaw, mas isso não estaria ligado com Volde-

— Não! — Rony o interrompeu rapidamente.

— Então não sei onde pode estar — continuou, ignorando-o — Mas é muito mais fácil ir a Hogwarts do que em Gringotes, não é?

— Hogwarts não é segura como no seu universo, Harry — disse Hermione lentamente — Há um ano, Dumbledore morreu — ele arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça horrorizado. _Dumbledore morto! Isso é impossível, ele é invencível... Se Dumbledore está morto, já não tem esperança ou um lugar seguro_ , pensou — Sim... é muito triste e inacreditável, mas... é verdade. Hogwarts não é mais segura, você-sabe-quem tem controle sobre tudo... O Ministério, Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo.

— Agora o único que quer é matar Harry e assim não ter ninguém que o impeça — rosnou Rony, fechando as mãos em punhos.

Harry demorou alguns minutos para absorver essa informação. Pode ser que a pessoa de antes não se preocupasse por Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele, Harry, não era essa pessoa e se preocupava por Dumbledore. Mas por mais que quisesse mostrar dor por ele, não podia, não o conheceu o suficiente para sentir pena por ele.

— Por que ia estar atrás do meu homólogo?

Hermione e Rony se olharam sem entender a pergunta. Era óbvia a razão pela qual Voldemort queria Harry morto. Como ele próprio não ia saber?

— Bom, não respondam agora, se não quiserem — disse Harry, depois de perceber que não iam respondê-lo logo — Tenho outra horcrux, ou melhor, uma conjectura de outra horcrux — eles pareceram aliviados de que ele mudasse de assunto e que tivesse a localização de outra — Seria a sétima e última, mas a fez de forma acidental, já que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha feito. Não é certeza, mas... a sétima horcrux pode ser Neville Longbottom...

— Quê? — gritaram Hermione e Rony.

— Sei que é inacreditável, mas pode ser verdade...

— Inacreditável? A palavra é impossível — gritou Rony — Você-sabe-quem não está interessado em Neville... Por que estaria? Ele é desastrado, embora tenha melhorado bastante, mas não é uma grande ameaça para você-sabe-quem, ele nunca tentou matá-lo.

— Claro que tentou! Por isso que ele é o menino que sobreviveu e tudo aquilo... Como podem não saber? — perguntou Harry, perdendo a paciência.

— Rony, acho que Neville sobreviveu a maldição assassina no universo dele — Hermione interveio antes que começassem a brigar — Harry, você, ou melhor, o nosso Harry é o menino que sobreviveu aqui...

Harry ofegou, passou a mão pelo cabelo e recostou-se sobre as almofadas. Devia ter adivinhado, aquela lembrança onde tudo estava escuro era a única que não conseguia encaixar. Claro que sabia que estava em um universo diferente do seu, mas não tinha prestado muita atenção no resto da explicação da voz na escuridão. As coisas não iam ser fáceis, ele não estava preparado para ser O Eleito e tudo isso como Neville, nem sequer dominava bem os feitiços de defesa e muito menos as maldições. Como ia voltar para casa? _Ah sim... Depois de aprender a lição_ , pensou Harry irritado _Que lição? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Bom, não sendo eu mesmo, então eu já aprendi a lição, já sei a verdade. O que mais preciso? Destruir Voldemort eu mesmo? Ah sim! Porque isso é tão fácil!_ Ele bufou fortemente, passou a mão pelo rosto vermelho, a febre ainda não tinha passado.

— É melhor você dormir, tudo isso dever ser muito duro para você... Quando acordar, vamos para outro lugar — disse Hermione, dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Mas então... Devo destruir a Vol...

— Quer parar de dizer esse nome? — pediu Rony.

— ...demort? Eu não sou o menino que sobreviveu, por mais que seja Harry Potter.

— Esse nome é um tabu! — gritou Rony, e se pôs de pé ao mesmo tempo em que do lado de fora escutou-se um forte estalo — Temos que reforçar os feitiços de proteção. Rápido! É assim que encontram os seus inimigos e filhos de trouxas.

Hermione levantou-se em um pulo e começou a reforçar a proteção.

— Não acho que vai resistir por muito tempo... Temos que escapar daqui o mais rápido possível — exclamou Hermione, pegou uma bolsa de contas e começou a procurar freneticamente nela.

Escutavam pessoas falando do lado de fora, mas Harry não prestava atenção. Estava tentando levantar-se da cama o mais rápido que seus músculos permitiam. Quando finalmente conseguiu, conseguiu ficar ao lado da cama, Hermione e Rony estavam o arrastando até a parte de trás da tenda. Hermione fez uma pequena fenda no plástico e rapidamente deslizaram por ela. Quando estavam seguros atrás das árvores, Hermione realizou um “accio” para pegar a tenda e pouco depois a guardou na bolsa. Sem esperar que os sequestradores reagissem, começaram a correr pelo bosque até uma zona onde pudessem aparatar.

* * *

Harry sentou-se junto de Sirius onde a lareira estava acesa. Estava tão feliz de vê-lo, tanto que continuava abraçando-o como se fosse um garoto. Quase nunca tinha o abraçado, podia contar as vezes com uma mão e sobrariam dedos. Simplesmente sentiu o impulso de abraçá-lo, talvez porque depois do que aconteceu com seus pais, precisasse de carinho e considerando que Remus ainda era um desconhecido, o único que sobrava era Sirius.

— Onde esteve todo esse tempo? — perguntou Harry com um pouco de frustração na voz. Tinha precisado dele e tinha sumido quase um mês.

— Sinto muito — disse Sirius sorrindo de lado, um pouco culpado — Estive ocupado com algumas coisas do Ministério e... estive conversando com seus pais — Harry fez uma careta com a boca. Como sempre, escolhia seus pais antes dele, até os comparava. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas naquele momento queria alguém que o preferisse em primeiro lugar. Queria ter onze anos para poder ter uma desculpa — E... também pensei que precisaria de espaço, mas acho que me enganei.

Harry deu de ombros, já não se importava com as desculpas que ele desse.

— Mas consegui que seus pais venham, depois de superarem que vem de outro universo — continuou Sirius, pensando que isso o animaria, mas não animou.

— Não me importo — Harry cruzou os braços, tinha certeza de que estava agindo completamente mal criado, mas não se importava — Se estão envergonhados de mim, não me importo, se não querem me ter como filho, não me...

— Não é nada disso, Harry — exclamou Sirius surpreso — Olha, não posso te dizer eu, mas tenha certeza de que seus pais não se envergonham nem um pouco de você e muito menos não querem tê-lo como filho.

Harry franziu o cenho, lentamente sentindo-se esperançoso. Sirius podia fazer muitas coisas, mas nunca mentiu.

— É... é sério?

— Sério — disse Sirius, sorrindo.

— É que eu pensei... Eles me olharam naquele dia como se me odiassem... — a voz dele se quebrou, mas tão rápido como pôde disfarçou — Tinha chegado a pensar que... — não conseguiu contar.

— Harry, põe para fora. Não pode guardar tudo para si, quando não puder mais e explodir será bem pior. Acredite, falo por experiência — ele negou com a cabeça, teimoso — É o que te faz humano.

Harry bufou quando escutou aquelas palavras. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Quando Dumbledore o disse há dois anos tinha ficado ainda mais furioso, mas dessa vez sabia que se não fosse humano, era como Voldemort, alguém sem coração e sem sentimentos, e se supunha que ele devia derrotá-lo com o amor...

— Foi o que Dumbledore me disse depois que... caiu no véu — Harry engoliu em seco — Eu não queria ser humano, não queria ter que passar por tanta dor... — afogou um soluço ao lembrar-se de como se sentiu quando pensou que Sirius estava morto. Não sabia muito bem o porquê queria chorar, sabia que Sirius não estava morto e que tinha interpretado errado o olhar de seus pais, então por quê? — Destruí todo o escritório dele, me sentia tão furioso com todos os sentimentos que tinha e Dumbledore não queria me deixar sair.

— Destruiu o escritório de Dumbledore? — perguntou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry encolheu os ombros, e então sussurrou:

— Me sentia furioso que sua “morte” fosse minha culpa...

Ele não terminou de falar quando sentiu Sirius pegá-lo pelos ombros com força e obrigá-lo a olhá-lo.

— Não foi sua culpa. É óbvio que o ranhoso do Snape não conseguiu ensinar direito oclumência. Mas se eu tivesse mesmo morrido, teria sido da melhor forma: te protegendo — disse Sirius sem soltá-lo — Se alguém tem culpa disso tudo, é Voldemort, Kreacher e minha querida prima — continuou com um tom de voz cheio de ódio para aqueles três nomes —, e não você.

— Mas se tivesse escutado Hermione, nada disso teria acontecido...

Outra vez foi interrompido, mas dessa vez ficou tenso e espantado quando Sirius de repente o abraçou. Pouco a pouco, devolveu o abraço com fervor e escondeu a cabeça no peito do padrinho, enquanto brigava consigo mesmo.

— Isso não importa mais, eu não te culpo. Tudo isso é passado e eu estou aqui agora. Não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Você não, mas eu sim — disse Harry, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, desfrutando da comodidade — Tenho que voltar em algum momento e não estará lá.

Sirius afastou-o e o olhou com o cenho franzido. Harry esperava que dissesse algo como daquela vez no fogo há dois anos, realmente não gostava que Sirius o comparasse com seu pai ou talvez com sua mãe.

— Não acho que precise mais de mim — ele sorriu levemente —, mudou muito desde a última vez que te vi. Já é um homem que não precisa que cuidem dele e estou orgulhoso por isso. Sei que é forte e essa é só uma estúpida prova que vai superar. Eu prometo.

— Essa é uma descrição para o Harry que não conheceu os seus pais e não voltou a ver seu padrinho morto, mas agora não tenho certeza. Nunca me sentiu assim, como se fosse um menino pedindo a gritos por carinho...

— Não precisa ser um menino para pedir carinho. Olha, eu prometo que vou tentar não me afastar muito da próxima vez, está bem?

Harry deu de ombros, não queria incomodar mais do que já devia estar incomodado com seu trabalho.

— Não é um incômodo — disse Sirius, entendendo o seu silêncio — Por algum motivo, eu sou o seu padrinho e gosto de cuidar de você, mesmo que já seja um homem, porque mesmo que seja filho de James e Lily Potter, eu sempre te considerei como o meu filho. Não quero soar clichê nem nada, mas é como me sinto...

— Obrigado, Sirius — disse rapidamente com a voz embaçada pelas lágrimas. Aquelas palavras significam muito para ele e as dúvidas que teve se dissiparam. A senhora Weasley estava errada, Sirius não o considerava como seu pai, porque ali James estava vivo e Sirius continuava o querendo por ser simplesmente Harry, seu afilhado.

Passaram alguns minutos sem falar, olhando para o fogo em um silêncio cômodo. Harry sentia-se muito melhor, seu padrinho tinha conseguido tirar um peso de seus ombros, não se sentia tão preocupado pelo que seus pais diriam, queria passar um pouco mais de tempo com Sirius. Só esperava que o que ele disse sobre a volta ao seu universo fosse verdade, não sabia se seria como voltar a perder seus familiares. Sempre tinha pensado que a perda de Sirius era a que mais lhe machucou, mas era porque nunca tinha conhecido seus pais e em certo sentido não podia sentir falta de algo que nunca teve, mas agora... Sabia e não sabia se seria pior que tudo o que sentiu durante as semanas anteriores.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? — perguntou Harry de repente.

— Hã... Depende do que é.

— Calma, não é nada sobre Remus — disse, aliviando-o — É ou era meu homólogo um Comensal?

— Por que pergunta? — perguntou Sirius, não parecia esconder nada nem estar irritado, parecia tão intrigado quanto ele.

— É que há alguns dias uns sonserinos se aproximaram, os que deviam ser amigos dele — explicou —, e começaram a fazer perguntas sobre meu comportamento, não foi isso o que me preocupou, mas quando olharam meu antebraço esquerdo, não sei o que estavam esperando. Isso me fez pensar que meu homólogo podia ser um Comensal. Mas hoje, quando Rony me levou para ver umas lembranças de Neville, vi a morte da McGonagall e como meu homólogo ajudava aos Comensais. E isso me fez ver mais claro.

— Eu... — Sirius soltou um longo suspiro e passou uma mão pelo cabelo — realmente não sei, eu gostaria de saber, mas quando cheguei aqui, Harry já tinha dezesseis anos e era completamente fechado em relação a mim e seus pais. Por mais que tentei entendê-lo e ajudá-lo, ele só me afastava mais, no começo queria pensar que era como você, mas logo entendi que estava apoiando Voldemort. Nunca soube se era um Comensal, mas soube que gostava da marca negra... Era como ver Regulus: valente, com os mesmos ideias contra os trouxas, exceto que Regulus fazia isso pela família e seu homólogo por quem ele considerava sua família, os Malfoys.

— Não entendo — disse Harry exasperado — Como meu homólogo pode ir para o lado das trevas? Teve uma infância com seus pais, seu padrinho e Neville e decide ir tudo ao contrário do que seus pais acreditam. Para quê? O que os Malfoys deram a ele que sua família não? Poder? Não é como se meus pais não tivessem o ensinado sobre o que Voldemort tinha a ver e sobre como poder é ruim, não acho que tenham o tratado mal ou ignorado para ir contra eles.

— Nisso tem razão, mas está pensando em seu passado e que a família é o que você queria e quer — disse Sirius — Precisa pensar como alguém mais invejoso, alguém que não quer compartilhar sua família. Alguns garotos quando têm um irmão mais novo que atrai mais atenção dos pais, decidem chamar atenção sendo o completo oposto.

— Sim, mas meu homólogo não tem irmãos...

— Está se esquecendo de Neville — Sirius o interrompeu — Chega de repente em casa depois de ter perdido seus pais e avó, então seus pais lhe dão mais atenção e ele fica com ciúmes...

— Realmente acho que tem algo a mais...

— Não nego, mas com o passar dos anos, foi só o que consegui sondar.

— Talvez foi algo que Neville disse — disse Harry — Sempre diz coisas contra mim para me fazer me sentir pior. Talvez disse algo que o fez mudar de ideia, talvez algo que o fez se sentir mais identificado com Malfoy ou talvez disse na frente de Malfoy e ele saiu para defender Harry e assim se tornaram amigos...

— Isso é ridículo, Harry — riu Sirius — Sabemos que em qualquer universo, Malfoy só cuida de si mesmo — Harry assentiu, sentindo-se um pouco idiota, mas então... O que tinha acontecido? Não tinha visto o Draco Malfoy daquele universo para julgá-lo, podia ter alguma diferença como Hermione. Não? — E além disso, seu homólogo e Neville foram amigos quando crianças, até que entraram em Hogwarts, isso me faz pensar que com a “fama” de Neville conseguiu mais amigos e mais atenção.

— Mas não explicaria sobre meus... Espera! Eram amigos? — disse ao reparar no que Sirius tinha dito — Como? Agora Neville o odeia com todas as forças e é mútuo — Sirius abriu a boca, mas Harry foi mais rápido — E não pode ser só ciúmes, se eram só ciúmes, meu homólogo estaria competindo com Neville para ver quem consegue mais atenção. Meu homólogo não parece querer atenção dos meus pais ou dos estudantes.

— Pode ser que de Lily não, mas de James queria sim — disse Sirius, concordando com a cabeça — Todas as brincadeiras que fazia era para chamar sua atenção. É a única pessoa que tem um pouco de respeito e o único que escuta...

Harry ficou calados por alguns minutos, ainda estava pasmo com a ideia de que seu homólogo tinha sido amigo de Neville. Talvez se pedisse ajuda de Rony, poderia procurar nas lembranças de Neville e talvez, assim, encontrassem uma resposta para a mudança de seu homólogo. Só tinha um problema, se Neville não tivesse posto aquela memória na penseira... Ou pior, se tinha alterado como Slughorn fez uma vez.

— Não tentou perguntar a Neville?

— Sabe tanto quanto nós. Quando perguntei, ele ficou animado ao voltar para a espionagem do “Harry, estranho malvado”. Suponho que já era um “espião” quando estava o outro Sirius — disse seu padrinho, passando uma mão pelo pescoço — Se por casualidade foi algo que Neville disse, ele parece não saber, então não deve ter dito grande coisa.

— Tem razão — disse Harry, descartando a ideia de usar a penseira de sua lista de opções imaginária —, mas então não tenho nada. Não é algo que Neville tenha dito, não pode ser só ciúmes e tampouco pode ser porque é um Comensal — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, então acrescentou rapidamente —, me refiro à mudança, não podem transformar um garoto de onze anos em Comensal e ainda mais se é tão ruim em feitiços.

— Acho que deveria conversar sobre isso com Lily e James...

— Você... você não perguntou? — pediu Harry confuso, tinha suposto que a primeira pessoa a quem Sirius perguntaria seria James e Lily, afinal eram os pais.

— Não queria levantar muitas suspeitas, podia ter a desculpa que tinham dado os medibruxos: ato de autoproteção contra o passado... ou algo assim — Sirius deu de ombros — Sentia que se perguntasse muito, perceberiam que não era o mesmo, então... decidi buscar outras formas.

— Isso não era mais suspeito?

— Pode ser — encolheu os ombros —, mas ninguém disse nada e ninguém achou suspeito. Mas agora — disse mudando de assunto —, quando vir seus pais, quero que primeiro fale com eles sobre o seu problema e quando tudo estiver esclarecido, pode perguntar sobre seu homólogo. Seu homólogo pode esperar, Harry — continuou ao ver sua expressão —, você não. Não é como se tivesse um relógio de contagem regressiva para voltar.

Harry assentiu lentamente, enquanto um pequeno sorriso ia se formando em seus lábios, gostava que seu padrinho se preocupasse mais por ele do que por seu homólogo. Pensou que Sirius também estaria preocupado por seu homólogo, mas não estava, e ficava feliz por isso.

—Encontrou alguma das horcruxes? — perguntou Sirius de repente.

A pergunta pegou Harry de surpresa. Então se perguntou se ele sabia o que Dumbledore tinha pedido. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu-se tonto, esteve mais preocupado por si mesmo que pela comunidade bruxa. Se não soubesse, diria que estava agindo como no seu sexto ano, tão despreocupado e idiota. Mas podiam culpá-lo? Nem todos os dias os seus pais descobrem que é de outro universo, e que no seu universo eles não estejam vivos.

— Bom — começou, rindo nervosamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando-o um pouco mais. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas —, veja, de certa forma, sim eu sei sobre outra horcrux, mas não tenho ideia de como consegui-la.

— Pelo menos tentou? — dessa vez seu padrinho não parecia ver graça alguma, o que o deixou mais nervoso e envergonhado.

— Não, mas — apressou-se em acrescentar — não sei como espera que consiga um diadema desaparecido há séculos.

— Não acho que esteja desaparecido se Voldemort conseguiu fazer uma horcrux com ele — replicou Sirius — Se Dumbledore te pediu esse trabalho, é por um motivo, Harry. Além do mais, sempre pode ter a ajuda da dama cinzenta...

— Ah claro — disse ironicamente, dava um tapa na testa dramaticamente — Como não pensei em perguntar? É o que disse Dumbledore, mas não pode simplesmente chegar e perguntar pelo diadema, pensaria que quero para seja lá para que serve — resmungou.

— Não sabe nem para quê serve? — perguntou Sirius, negando com a cabeça — Harry, se não te conhecesse, diria que não tem interesse algum em derrotar Voldemort...

— É claro que tenho, Sirius, você sabe bem — disse Harry, cada vez sentindo-se mais idiota e envergonhado —, mas é que... estava ocupado com tudo... isso.

— Isso não pode ser desculpa, Harry, entendo que esteve passando mal, mas então vai deixar que Voldemort siga avançando enquanto você sufoca em seus pensamentos? Ou estou errado?

Estava certo, tudo aquilo tinha sido culpa de Voldemort. A morte de seus pais, as perdas de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de Olho-Tonto, de Cedric, de Edwiges e milhares de outras pessoas. Uma vida com os Dursleys, uma viagem perigosa em busca de horcruxes, inclusive era sua culpa que ele estivesse ali, e por último que revelasse seu segredo. Se não tivesse sido por sua culpa, nada disso estaria acontecendo, mas então se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, ele teria a vida de seu homólogo e não era tão feliz como pensava. Ainda assim, algo lhe dizia que era culpa de Voldemort o que tinha acontecido com seu homólogo, mesmo que não soubesse como.

— Tem razão — murmurou, desviando o olhar — Eu vou ter que falar com Neville.

— Imaginei — disse Sirius, soltando uma risada. Harry o olhou irritado, não via graça naquilo — Olha pelo lado positivo, talvez possa arrancar algo que nos ajude a resolver o mistério de seu homólogo — ele continuava sorrindo, mas Harry sabia que estava debochando dele.

— Tanto faz — revirou os olhos.

— Agora — deixou de rir e o olhou sério —, quero que se ocupe primeiro de você e encontre tempo para procurar o diadema, e por último se sobrar tempo pode pensar no seu homólogo. Entendeu, Harry?

— Sim, eu vou fazer isso.

— Agora vai dormir que está tarde — disse Sirius, levantando-se de sua poltrona.

— Amanhã é domingo, eu posso levantar tarde — disse, imitando-o.

— Hoje já é domingo! — sorriu Sirius e antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, sentiu os braços de seu padrinho ao redor dele — Cuide-se e tenta não se meter em problemas, bom... — continuou ao ver a sua expressão — talvez isso você possa fazer, mas se cuide.

Concordou lentamente, desfez-se do abraço, cruzou pelo salão comunal e antes de subir as escadas, deu uma olhada para trás, mas Sirius já tinha ido embora. Quando esteve em sua cama, sentiu-se muito mais aliviado do que antes. Ainda sobravam muitas coisas pelas quais passar, mas com conversa assim todas as noites, poderia fazer.

Domingo à tarde decidiu ir para a biblioteca e pesquisar um pouco mais sobre Rowena Ravenclaw e seu diadema. Não podia falar com a dama cinzenta sem ter uma mínima ideia sobre o diadema e sua dona.

Enquanto passava pelas prateleiras da biblioteca, chegou realmente a apreciar a ajuda de Hermione, Rony e ele nunca precisaram dos livros, e era simplesmente porque Hermione estava ali e ela era como uma biblioteca, sabia de tudo e não precisavam pesquisar. Ela sabia onde procurar nas prateleiras, a conhecia com a palma de sua mão, ou talvez soubesse ainda mais sobre o diadema e Rowena. Ali estava ele, procurando livros sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e sobre o diadema perdido, e apenas tinha consigo dois livros que não tinham cara de que responderiam suas perguntas.

Quando o céu tingiu-se de uma cor rosada e amarela, Harry estava sentado em uma mesa afastada da biblioteca com quatro livros: “ _Hogwarts, uma história_ ” — Hermione estaria muito emocionada se o visse lendo —, “ _Grandes bruxos até o ano 992 a.C_ ”, uns recortes do Profeta Diário antigos sobre alguém chamado Helena Ravenclaw e outro livro sobre grandes relíquias. O primeiro livro que pegou foi “ _Grandes Bruxos_ ”, passou as páginas rapidamente, mas tendo certeza de que não pulava nada importante, até que enfim encontrou o nome “Ravenclaw” quase no final do livro. Era um parágrafo pequeno.

**_Rowena Ravenclaw foi a fundadora mais bela e inteligente, tanto que foi considerada a bruxa mais inteligente de sua época e foi demonstrado que o nome e a localização de Hogwarts surgiu em um sonho que teve a própria Rowena em que perseguia um porco enverrugado até o canto de um lago, o que explica considerando que_ ** _Hog_ **_significa “porco” e_ ** _warts_ **_, “verrugas”. Hogwarts pode significar “porco enverrugado”. Também é considerada a criadora das escadas em movimento do castelo._ **

**_Rowena foi a fundadora da casa que leva seu nome na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A casa Ravenclaw preferia ensinar aos que tinham a mente mais aberta. Não importava que os estudantes fossem de sangue puro ou filhos de trouxas, para ela o único que contava era sua inteligência. O nome Rowena pode derivar do noruego_ ** _“runa”_ **_ou proceder simplesmente de_ ** _“rowan tree”_ **_(“tramazeira”), uma árvore que foi considerada mágica por distintas culturas por todo o mundo durante séculos. Dizem que a tramazeira protege da magia obscura e os maus espíritos. Surpreendentemente, o mascote de Ravenclaw não é um corvo e sim uma água. As águias são as rainhas das aves, são consideradas animais muito inteligentes, poderosos e muito hábeis._ **

**_Os corvinos se associam com a astúcia, o conhecimento, o aprendizado, a sabedoria e a criatividade. O mau é que os outros podem considerá-los excessivamente analíticos, altivos e até mesmo arrogantes. Seu foco intelectual dos problemas pode atrapalhar sua capacidade de tomar decisões porque antes devem analisar as coisas de todos os ângulos._ **

**_Rowena foi uma bruxa reconhecida por sua inteligência e criatividade, até o ponto que é lembrada pela frase “A inteligência sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem”. Uma das melhores bruxas que pisou este mundo, com o talento de poder distinguir a quem realmente merece ir a essa casa. Acredita-se que o motivo de seu falecimento precoce foi mal de amor._ **

**_Era uma grande amiga de Helga Hufflepuff¹, outra das fundadores de Hogwarts._ **

_¹ Pequena biografia de helga Hufflepuff, página 197_

Harry terminou de ler o pequeno parágrafo, passou a mão pelo pescoço. A verdade é que não tinha conseguido muita informação sobre o diadema, o único que era útil ali era o seu nome, agora sabia onde não buscar: uma tramazeira. Talvez também considerasse a informação sobre o mascote, poderia ser o corvo já que a águia seria óbvia demais para Voldemort. E é claro, a informação sobre o nome de Hogwarts, não era relevante para encontrar um diadema, mas sim para ele. _Quem pensaria que nosso nome significa porco enverrugado?_

Deixou o livro de lado e colheu os recortes do Profeta Diário com delicadeza, parecia que a qualquer momento se romperiam. Custou um pouco para conseguir ler o que estava escrito, o pergaminho estava amarelado, borrado e usado. Só falava da morte de Helena Ravenclaw, que era filha de Rowena Ravenclaw, tinha sido encontrada na Albânia junto ao corpo de, aparentemente, seu assassino e futuro marido. Harry decidiu guardar o recorte, Albânia soava familiar, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde... talvez Hermione tinha viajado para lá de férias, não se lembrava, mas algo lhe dizia que era importante.

Depois de mais algumas horas, Madame Pince teve que expulsá-lo da biblioteca, pelo menos deixou-o levar o livro das grandes relíquias, “ _Hogwarts, uma história_ ” e os recortes.

Segunda-feira de manhã passou rapidamente, com exceção da aula de transfiguração, como sempre. Depois de uma longa e entediante conversa de como o “professor Pettigrew” conseguiu tornar-se animago no quinto ano, Harry caminhou até onde estavam Neville e Rony conversando, Hermione tinha saído veloz da sala e afastado-se dos amigos. Quando Rony o viu aproximar-se, negou freneticamente com a cabeça, mas Harry decidiu ignorá-lo.

— Longbottom, precisamos conversar — disse Harry educadamente.

— Não quero — retrucou Neville, caminhou por seu lado fazendo questão de esbarrar com força no ombro dele.

— Então temos um problema — Harry o segurou com força pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da sala — Lembra do que Dumbledore nos pediu?

— Me solta! Eu posso caminhar sozinho! — ele o soltou e ficou o observando — Não entendo o porquê Dumbledore pediu a você. E sim, Hermione me falou sobre o diadema, mas não tem ideia de onde está, também conversamos com a Lunática...

— Não a chame assim — rosnou Harry.

— ...e procuramos no salão comunal da Ravenclaw, mas não tem nada. Ninguém sabe onde está — continuou Neville, ignorando-o — E você? Falou com a dama cinzenta?

— Não, mas...

— Não fez absolutamente nada, não é? Não me surpreende vindo de você — Neville debochou, cruzando os braços.

Harry sentiu o sangue ferver, tentou se acalmar porque precisavam ser uma equipe e isso significava se suportar. Contou até dez, respirou e inspirou até conseguir se acalmar. Mas Neville tinha feito mais do que ele? _Não_ , disse a si mesmo, _a única que fez alguma coisa foi Hermione_. Então pensou no que Sirius tinha dito: _“Olhe pelo lado positivo, talvez possa arrancar algo que nos ajude a resolver o mistério do seu homólogo”_.

— Sabia que Ravenclaw tinha uma filha? — perguntou, sabendo a resposta que ele daria.

— Rowena Ravenclaw, uma das quatro fundadoras de Hogwarts, tinha uma filha? Está louco? — balbuciou Neville, detendo-se no meio do corredor.

— Sim — ele sorriu arrogantemente — Olha — tirou os velhos recortes do Profeta Diário da mochila e entregou a ele. Demorou um tempo para convencê-lo, que murmurava palavrões — Tenho mais informação e algumas ideias sobre o paradeiro, mas precisamos falar sobre isso em outro lugar — Neville concordou, ainda olhando os recortes — Vamos para o sétimo andar, diante da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o amalucado, e traga Her... Granger e Weasley.

— Nada disso, Potter — exclamou Neville, chamando a atenção de alguns estudantes — Não vou levar Hermione para a ala Precisa para que faça sabe-se lá o que...

— Vão estar você e Rony! Sou tão inútil que não sei nem fazer um _Wingardium Leviosa_...

— Mas sabe magia negra e... ultimamente não é tão inútil — murmurou no final da frase.

— Bom, mas é o menino que sobreviveu, não é? É melhor que eu.

Aquelas palavras pareceram convencê-lo e aceitou levá-los para a Sala Precisa.

— Nos vemos depois do jantar... e não esqueça de levar os recortes — terminou Harry, virando-se para ir ao salão comunal.

Tinha tempo para ir ao dormitório, pegar os livros que falavam sobre o diadema e Rowena Ravenclaw, descer ao Salão Principal e pegar um pouco de comida antes de ir ver Neville, Rony e Hermione na Sala Precisa. Mas seus planos falharam quando entrou no salão comunal da Gryffindor. Estava paralisado no buraco do retrato sem poder acreditar no que via.

— Harry...

— Desculpe, mas preciso pegar algo no meu quarto — Harry disse rapidamente.

— Harry, por favor, deixe sua mãe e eu falarmos contigo só um momento — pediu James, levantando-se da poltrona e colocando-se ao lado de sua mulher.

Harry tentou continuar caminhando até as escadas, mas continuava paralisado, olhando para as escadas. Eram as palavras de Sirius que o impediam de continuar caminhando, não queria ver seus pais, mas seu padrinho pediu que pensasse primeiro em si e tinha prometido. Lentamente, deu a volta e enfrentou-os.

— Sente-se — disse James, indicando a poltrona na frente dele. Harry obedeceu e começou a olhar seus sapatos como se fossem muito interessantes.

— Querido — Harry estremeceu levemente ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de sua “mãe” —, sentimos muito pelo que teve que passar. Não quero que pense que estamos decepcionados de você, porque é totalmente o contrário. É o melhor que pôde nos acontecer desde que o Harry daqui era um menino bom e inocente, porque é nosso filho também — James assentiu com a cabeça firme.

— Dumbledore disse que a diferença entre nossos universos aconteceu depois que nasceu, então de qualquer forma é nosso filho — disse James com suavidade.

— Então — começou Harry, olhando-os fixamente com os braços cruzados — Por que me olharam decepcionados quando souberam da verdade? Porque esperavam que fosse seu filho de verdade, não é? E ao ver que era um garoto de outro universo...

— Não! — exclamou sua mãe, parecia horrorizada a cada palavra que dizia. Lily passou as mãos pelo rosto, então Harry sentiu-se mal ao ver que parecia a ponto de chorar — Merlin, não, aquele olhar não era para você — teve a rápida ideia de que era para Voldemort, mas ninguém poderia sentir pena ou decepção por aquela coisa —, e sim para mim.

— Quê? — perguntou Harry, arregalando os olhos. Não podia acreditar no que escutava.

— Estava decepcionada comigo mesma, ao ver como um garoto tão educado, bom, tranquilo, valente, inteligente e que luta pela luz como nós... me fez ver que eu fiz um péssimo trabalho com o outro você...

— Nós dois fizemos um péssimo trabalho — disse James triste — Não sei o que fizemos de errado para que se transformasse em um garoto problemático, grosseiro e aspirante a magia das trevas. Só de te olhar, percebemos o quanto nossos homólogos foram melhores pais do que nós.

— Nós tentamos encaminhá-lo, mas parecia que isso só piorava e antes que nos déssemos conta, ele já odiava aos trouxas e aos filhos de trouxas como eu — disse Lily, contendo um soluço —, eu nem sequer podia falar com ele. Sua própria mãe! E quando chegou aqui, foi como se a luz surgisse outra vez — ela riu ligeiramente, as lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas, mas Harry não reagiu — O que fizemos de errado? Nossos homólogos conseguiram criar um filho p...

— Não diga — conseguiu dizer Harry entre rosnados, com os punhos bem fechados —, por favor.

—Harry, o quê? — Lily tentou dizer, mas Harry a interrompeu.

— Meus pais, os seus homólogos, estão mortos — disse com grande esforço. Não era sempre que contava aos seus pais de outro universo que os pais do seu universo estavam mortos, seria uma loucura, mas loucura era um dos sobrenomes de Harry —, desde que eu tinha um ano.

Lily ofegou enquanto cobria o rosto com as mãos, seus ombros começaram a tremer e depois de uns segundos, estava soluçando. James tinha ficado paralisado e abria e fechava a boca como um peixe fora d’água. Harry negou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar seus pais, isso o machucava ainda mais.

— Desculpe, mas não podia deixar que continuassem falando do quão bem me cria... — murmurou, já mais calmo.

— Não se desculpe — James reagiu lentamente, ainda espantado —, fomos nós que começamos a falar. Eu realmente sinto muito, fi...

— Não — negou Harry — Não sabiam e eu reagi mal...

— Mas então quem te criou? Sirius?

— Não — o pequeno vislumbre de alegria no rosto de seu pai desapareceu — Dumbledore nos contou nada sobre a mudança? — Lily levantou o rosto, que estava vermelho, e negou com a cabeça junto com James — É sobre o eleito da profecia...

Isso foi o suficiente para que eles entendessem, negaram com a cabeça freneticamente e antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, jogaram-se em cima dele em um forte abraço. Demoraram alguns minutos para que seus pais voltassem a se acalmar e assim Harry contou tudo sobre a traição de Peter, a vingança de Sirius, uma pequena e mínima parte da sua vida com os Dursleys, o que levou mais alguns minutos para acalmá-los sobre sua vida com os parentes não ser tão ruim assim, continuou contando um pouco sobre seu tempo em Hogwarts e por último lhes contou sobre como estava a guerra em seu universo.

— Tenho certeza de que nossos homólogos, seja onde estiverem, estão orgulhosos de vocês como nós estamos — Harry corou fortemente diante das palavras de sua mãe — Passou por muitas coisas sozinho e se saiu bem. Não acho que existam pais mais sortudos de poder tê-lo como filho, mesmo que seja só por alguns minutos.

— Não estive sempre sozinho... — ele murmurou.

— Mas nos tem e podemos te ajudar com qualquer coisa, também tem Sirius outra vez — sorriu seu pai.

Depois de vários minutos, onde falaram sobre coisas irrelevantes e divertidas sobre sua vida, como por exemplo: quadribol, suas detenções, saídas noturnas, debocharem de Snape e outras muitas coisas, Harry decidiu perguntar sobre seu homólogo. Não tinha certeza de que descobriria algo, mas era melhor perguntar antes que o resto dos alunos voltassem do Salão Principal.

— Realmente não sabemos, Harry. Se soubéssemos, já teríamos agido contra seja lá o que estivesse o mudando — disse Lily com voz suave.

— Foi muito estranho, deixamos um garoto calmo, divertido e educado na estação King’s Cross e quando chegou para o natal, era outra pessoa — continuou James.

— E muito mal educado — a voz de sua mãe era triste — Neville e ele já não eram tão próximos quanto antes de Hogwarts.

— Eram como irmãos... — sussurrou seu pai e então acrescentou — Por que a pergunta?

Harry então contou-lhes sobre o encontro com os sonserinos, amigos de seu homólogo, e como pareciam assustados por ver seu antebraço esquerdo. Então teve que explicar primeiro a razão pela qual olharam pela penseira de Neville, sobre seu apoio aos Comensais. Seus pais não disseram nada por alguns minutos, não pareciam surpresos nem furiosos, mas curiosos. O primeiro a falar foi seu pai.

— Disse que se assustaram ao ver o antebraço esquerdo limpo? — Harry assentiu — Não acho que seja um Comensal. Uma das poucas coisas que conheço dele é que não gostaria de se transformar em um Comensal, sei que soa estranho — apressou-se a dizer James — que goste das ideias de Voldemort e magia obscura, mas nunca quis ser um.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Harry sem entender a mente de seu homólogo.

— Pela simples razão de que não quer obedecer cegamente a Voldemort e muito menos “compartilhar” seu poder ou matar — explicou James com um ligeiro tom de nojo e sarcasmo — Além do mais, nunca vimos a marca em seu braço, nunca teve medo de usar camisetas de manga curta ou de arregaçar as mangas.

— Mas deve ter alguma coisa, James — retrucou Lily — Pode ser alguma forma nova de colocar marcas negras para... os espiões e só os Comensais possam ver.

— Isso é impossível — ela fez uma careta irritada, então James mudou de tom rapidamente — Quero dizer, um Comensal deve se sentir orgulhoso de tê-la, para demonstrar que ele tem poder e que deve ser temido, senão tenho certeza de que Voldemort os torturaria por mostrar desagrado pela marca negra. Se Voldemort fosse mudar de lugar, tenho certeza que poria na testa.

— Mas, voltando ao tema dos Comensais — Harry adiantou-se —, meu homólogo não parecia se importar em compartilhar, ser leal ou matar por Voldemort.

— É claro que não se importava — disse James, dando de ombros —, não era Comensal e não tinha que mostrar completa lealdade nem ter que “compartilhar” poder...

— Mas sim matar, não é? — resmungou Lily, James passou um braço sobre seus ombros, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

— O relicário Malfoy! — ele exclamou, alguns alunos do primeiro ano assustaram-se, mas nenhum dos três lhes prestou a atenção.

— Que relicário Malfoy? — perguntaram Lily e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

— O que Harry sempre leva no seu braço esquerdo, o vi quando voltou de Hogwarts para o natal. Sirius perguntou a ele e ele disse que era presente dos Malfoy para “fortalecer sua amizade”. Agora faz sentido — disse James, olhando para o teto do salão comunal com felicidade.

— Espera! Está falando daquela cinta que sempre leva no braço esquerdo? — perguntou Lily também se levantando. James assentiu energicamente com a cabeça — Mas eu pensei que fosse presente de Sirius, como quase tudo o que ele dava a Harry era muito usado.

— Mas Harry deixou de querer e respeitar a Sirius, Lily.

— Mas... Quando se reuniram os Malfoy com Harry? — ela perguntou assustada.

— Em Hogwarts, mamãe.

— Não, Harry o usava antes de ir a Hogwarts, a primeira vez que vi foi depois de ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar sua varinha e seus materiais... — Lily ficou calada por alguns minutos, olhou rapidamente para James e continuou com a voz estremecida — O ataque no Beco Diagonal, não durou nem dez minutos, era tudo uma...

— ...distração — terminou James — Sirius me disse que tinha se afastado da loja de animais, mas disse que não foi muito longe, deve ter visto alguma coisa...

— Sirius não sabe de nada — interrompeu Harry — Ele também esteve procurando por esses anos a causa do comportamento do meu homólogo, não acho que ele já saiba.

— Deveríamos falar com Dumbledore, James — disse sua mãe, voltando a se sentar — Saberá o que fazer ou pelo menos ter alguma ideia.

James concordou lentamente e então dirigiu-se a Harry para despedir-se, Lily o imitou e depois de um abraço forte de sua mãe, os viu sair pelo buraco do retrato. Harry ficou alguns segundos mais, pensando no que tinham dito. Não tinha entendido direito o que era o relicário Malfoy, mas já sabia que seu homólogo não era uma má pessoa, não por si mesmo pelo menos. Dando um suspiro, correu pelas escadas, entrou no quarto, colheu os livros, a capa da invisibilidade e saiu correndo até a Sala Precisa.

— Onde você estava? — gritou Neville ao vê-lo entrar — Estamos te esperando há meia hora!

— Desculpe, estava falando com meus pais — disse Harry indiferente aos seus gritos.

O quarto que tinham pedido era muito parecido com o salão comunal da Gryffindor, com exceção de janelas. Estavam quatro poltronas ao redor de uma mesa de madeira e em um canto, encontrava-se uma lareira acesa. Duas das quatro poltronas estavam ocupadas por Rony e Hermione, que não parecia muito cômoda nem muito feliz, inclusive Harry pôde notar como começou a tremer quando entrou. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Rony e rapidamente começou a tirar os livros.

— Li um pouco sobre o livro das relíquias, fala muito pouco sobre o diadema de Ravenclaw, exceto que proporciona maior inteligência a quem a tem, mas o resto são só descrições e os momentos em que Rowena Ravenclaw o usou. Não diz em nenhum lugar como ou quando se perdeu — explicou Harry, enquanto passava as páginas procurando pela do diadema.

— É claro — disse Neville com sarcasmo — senão já teriam encontrado.

— É claro que já encontraram, Longbottom — retrucou Harry — Tom Riddle a encontrou. E se ele conseguiu, nós também, somos quatro. Então, as _pistas_ que temos são: o corvo, que faz jus ao nome...

Harry se deteve quando Hermione levantou a mão como se estivesse em uma aula, o garoto ficou olhando-a por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer e então assentiu lentamente.

— Obrigada — sussurrou Hermione timidamente —, senhor Potter — Harry quase caiu da poltrona, mas Rony conseguiu segurá-lo firmemente pelo braço — Se me permite dizer, o corvo não é o mascote de Ravenclaw, é a águia. Não é porque o nome é parecido que signifique alguma coisa.

— Sim, eu sei, mas talvez Tom achou interessante — Hermione não parecia convencida — Olha, a maioria das pessoas que procuram o diadema são corvinas e pensariam como você, descartariam o corvo — ela assentiu com a cabeça — E a outra _pista_ é Albânia, não sei bem no que pode nos ajudar, mas foi onde a filha de Rowena morreu, então...

— Não só isso — exclamou Hermione ,segundos depois corou fortemente — Eu... M-me desculpe...

— Esquece, não me incomoda — disse Harry.

— Bom — ela parecia mais calma e confiante — Albânia onde esteve Quirrell quando conheceu Voldemort e o deixou possuir seu corpo, quer dizer que Voldemort estava procurando ou escondendo algo ali. Talvez a filha de Rowena tentava proteger o diadema de todos os alunos ambiciosos, o escondeu na Albânia e de alguma forma Voldemort descobriu, o transforma em uma horcrux e o deixou no mesmo lugar. Anos depois de sua morte, volta para lá para tentar conseguir um corpo. Mas ao ver Quirrell e descobrir sobre a pedra filosofal, isso soa mais tentador e não teria que usar uma de suas horcruxes.

Os três garotos ficaram calados e olhando-a com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Hermione Granger tinha descoberto em um segundo a localização do diadema? Parecia ser verdade, tudo encaixava perfeitamente: Albânia, filha de Rowena, Voldemort, Quirrell e a pedra filosofal. Além do mais, quem eram eles para contradizê-la? O único e pequeno problema era: como iam viajar para a Albânia? Não podiam esperar o final das aulas para ir e muito menos era perto para irem por uma noite e voltarem pela manhã.

— Como é que não tinha descoberto antes? — Rony foi o primeiro a reagir.

— Porque não sabia sobre a Albânia, Rony — disse Hermione com um sorriso no rosto — Então, acham que estou certa?

— É a coisa mais lógica que já escutei — assentiu Harry —, mas agora o problema não é a localização, e sim o transporte.

— E sem esquecer em que lugar da Albânia está. Não vamos até a Albânia, não é? — perguntou Rony e logo acrescentou — Não que me incomode, mas acho que minha mãe não vai gostar que eu saia de Hogwarts no meio do ano para conhecer a Albânia.

— Não, claro que não — disse Harry — Não precisam arriscar suas vidas nem nada, Neville e eu podemos lidar com isso.

— Quê? Desculpe, mas desde quando toma decisões por mim, Potter?

— Desde que Dumbledore nos fez trabalhar juntos, Longbottom. Agora, deveríamos falar com o professor Dumbledore.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia — disse Hermione, voltando a corar — Quero dizer, até que tenhamos o lugar. Dumbledore os mandou encontrar o diadema, não o país, e também que falassem com a dama cinzenta, talvez ela saiba onde exatamente está.

Harry pensou por alguns minutos. Hermione tinha razão, Dumbledore não tinha pedido o país. Seria como dizer: “ _Voldemort está na Inglaterra, o encontramos_ ”, seria absurdo. Harry viu pelo canto de olho Neville assentir com a cabeça, então apressou-se em imitá-lo.

— Bom, acho que deveríamos deixar isso para outro dia, já passamos uma hora e meia do toque de recolher — disse Hermione, levantando-se de sua poltrona e olhando-os ameaçadora.

— Vamos, Mione, já passamos do toque de recolher milhares de vezes, uma hora não é nada — reclamou Rony, espreguiçando-se.

— Vocês pularam o toque de recolher milhares de vezes, eu não — retrucou e acrescentou com firmeza — Vamos.

Harry pegou os livros e saiu da Sala Precisa junto com os outros. Não tinha ninguém na área, o corredor estava escuro e deserto. Rapidamente, Harry pôs a capa da invisibilidade em cima. Neville o olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Pensei que tinham te tirado...

— Eu vou primeiro e aviso se tem alguém — disse Harry.

— Nos vemos amanhã, garotos — disse Hermione antes que ele pudesse andar.

— Espera, e se te verem?

— Sou monitora, e a torre da Ravenclaw está nesse andar — ela deu a volta.

Harry se amaldiçoou mentalmente, tinha voltado a se esquecer de que Hermione estava na Ravenclaw. Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça, começou a caminhar sigilosamente até a esquina. Quando não viu ninguém, tirou a mão da capa e fez um sinal. Depois de uns dez minutos aproximadamente, chegaram finalmente ao salão comunal da Gryffindor, alguns estudantes ainda faziam seus deveres para o dia seguinte ou estudavam.

Quando Harry, Rony e Neville entraram no quarto, ficaram paralisados na porta. Os corpos de Dean e Seamus estavam jogados no chão, aparentemente inconscientes e justo no meio do quarto estava Draco e a linda e querida Bellatrix. Como diabos tinham entrado?

— Viemos tirá-lo desse lugar esfarrapado, Harry. Quando não respondeu minha carta no natal, pensei que seus pais tinham queimado ou coisa do tipo, então não me preocupei, mas quando recebi a carta de Zabini e de Pansy... — disse Draco, fazendo uma careta — Não temos muito tempo, por isso viemos só eu e Bella.

— Deve estar feliz, não é? — riu Bellatrix com sua estridente e linda voz —, sua poção funcionou e — ela lançou outra gargalhada, não parecia importar-se de ser escutada — o pequeno Dean está morto!

Harry dirigiu um olhar para o corpo de Dean e tinha razão. Ao contrário do peito de Seamus que subia e descia, este nem se movia. Não podia ver e nem queria acreditar. Lentamente tirou sua varinha da túnica, olhou sobre seu ombro e viu que Neville e Rony já estavam com as varinhas em mãos, mas nem Draco nem Bellatrix pareciam intimidados por isso.

— Vamos, pegue suas coisas, o diadema e vamos — ordenou Draco.

— Que diadema? — perguntou Harry lentamente.

— O único diadema, idiota! — gritou Bellatrix irritada — Não temos tempo para brincadeiras, garoto.

— Lamento dizer que não a tenho, caso se refira ao diadema de Ravenclaw. Ou não sabiam que está perdido? — disse bem tranquilo.

— Não foi o que disse na última carta. Disse que a tinha, foi a carta que me mandou a receita da poção — disse Draco com a voz um pouco estremecida.

— Ah! Essa! — exclamou Harry — Desculpe, é que tive um pouco de amnésia esses dias. Eu te disse onde estava?

Bellatrix não gostava tanto do jogo quanto Harry, adiantou-se com sua varinha, mas Draco a deteve com um olhar. Bufou, mas pelo menos ficou quieta. Draco negou com a cabeça, respondendo sua pergunta.

— Eu vou olhar no baú — disse Harry. Então deu um toque discreto no braço de Rony, não teve que fazer mais nada, já que ele entendeu e assentiu imperceptível.

Aproximou-se de seu baú e começou a procurar entre suas coisas com lentidão, esperando que o tempo acabasse e se fossem. Sabia que não era tão fácil, mas assim teria tempo para pensar no que fazer quando o momento chegasse. No baú encontrou um monte de roupas escuras, vermelhas e verdes, um monte de livros de magia obscura, que pareciam muito antigos, bugigangas, poções, frascos e caldeirões. Quando chegou no fundo, Bellatrix já estava impaciente, gritava insultos e ameaças. No fundo tinha apenas pedaços de pergaminho e, é claro, uma pequena relíquia que pensavam estar na Albânia. A simples vista, parecia um simples diadema prateado, mas quando a pegou nas mãos, sentiu as palpitações de um coração.

— Olha, aqui está. Tinha razão, Draco — disse, segurando agora o diadema com uma só mão e com a outra a sua varinha.

— Bem, agora vamos — rosnou Bellatrix.

— Acho que não. _Estupefaça!_ — o feitiço pegou Draco de surpresa, não teve tempo de se defender. Logo apontou a varinha para ela.

— Não tem a relíquia Malfoy, não é? — perguntou Bellatrix com o tom um pouco assustado.

— Não, mas por que não me fala sobre ela?

— Pensei que já sabia — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas — Vamos fazer um trato. Te conto sobre a relíquia Malfoy e me dá o diadema. O que acha? Assim ninguém saiu machucado.

— Acho que não.

Fez um sinal para Rony e Neville, quem se jogaram sobre Bellatrix, lançando feitiços a torto e a direta, mas ela esquivava com facilidade. Harry se uniu na luta depois de colocar o diadema sobre sua cama. Rony e Neville não tinham tanta destreza na luta quanto Harry, mas era porque eles ainda não tinham enfrentado uma verdadeira guerra, mas não podia fazer muito, tinha que vigiar Rony, Neville, Draco e as janelas. Consequência: muitos feitiços o atingiram. Então decidiu usar um dos antigos feitiços de Snape, sabia que era ruim, mas sentia uma grande vontade de machucá-la, não sabia de onde saía tanta raiva, porque ele tinha chegado a superar a “morte” de Sirius e já não queria vingança. Sem pensar duas ou três vezes mais, pronunciou o feitiço _Sectumsempra_ sobre a perna de Bellatrix, enquanto ela se distraía com um feitiço de Rony. A maldição atingiu o alvo e sem esperar que ela começasse a gritar, a estuporou.

— Estão bem?

Neville e Rony concordaram, ainda apontando as varinhas para Bellatrix. Seus sangue era uma poção ao redor da perna e lentamente a ferida abria mais. Rony aproximou-se para examinar Dean e Seamus.

— Dean... está morto — disse Rony com a voz triste — Nunca pensei que fossem matá-lo.

— Era normal, Rony — Neville deu de ombros — Filho de uma trouxa e seu pai negou-se a se juntar aos Comensais, era alvo fácil.

— Sim, bom, mas não precisa falar como se não se importasse que está morto — rosnou Rony — O que houve? — perguntou ao ver a expressão de Harry.

— Acho que não estou bem — disse Harry com a voz ofegante, lentamente afastou a túnica para mostrar uma grande mancha vermelha que tinha na camisa. Levantou o olhar e olhou para eles — Precisamos levá-los ao escritório de Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, podem ter mais Comensais esperando lá fora.

— Mas e se o Ministério descobrir? — perguntou Neville lentamente.

— Melhor, não acha? — ergueu as sobrancelhas. Apontou com a varinha os corpos de Bellatrix e Draco e os fez levitar — Levem Dean e Seamus.

— Não é melhor! Eu pessoalmente não quero ir para Azkaban, Potter! — gritou.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas não prestou atenção nele, saiu do quarto com os corpos de Draco e Bellatrix flutuando atrás dele. Rony fez o mesmo com os corpos de Dean e Seamus. Antes de chegarem ao salão comunal, foram interrompidos pela voz de alguém muito familiar. Harry levantou o olhar e encontrou-se pessoalmente com Crouch e Dumbledore. _As coisas nunca podem sair bem?_ pensou irritado.

— Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, estão presos — disse Crouch. Do nada, apareceram aurores pelo buraco do retrato — por atacar ao senhor Malfoy e a senhora Lestrange e pelo assassinato do senhor... Thomas.

— Bartemius, acho que podemos falar sobre isso — disse Dumbledore firme — Podemos provar que Bellatrix Lestrange é uma Comensal, assim com o senhor Draco Malfoy.

— Nada disso, Dumbledore, já me cansei de seus joguinhos, esses dois garotos virão comigo e se querem demonstrar algo, será no Ministério diante da Suprema Corte — disse Crouch sem aceitar um “não” como resposta.

Harry não entendia nada. Por que ia prendê-lo? E o que diabos fazia Crouch ali? Estava Crouch sob imperius ou algo assim? Sem poder fazer nada, deixou os aurores tirarem suas varinhas e o levarem. Com o coração a mil e uma dor horrível no abdômen, disse com a mandíbula apertada:

— Nós somos inocentes. Não acha estranho que Draco Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange estejam aqui?

— Tem um grupo de Comensais lá fora, eles só vieram avisá-los — replicou Crouch.

— Por um dos quartos da Gryffindor?

— Sendo o do garoto Neville, é claro, ele é o alvo disso tudo.

— Olhe no braço esquerdo! Não vai perder nada — gritou Harry irritado — Não seja covarde! Tem medo de que esteja enganado toda a vida, não é?

Crouch respirava entrecortadamente e as suas narinas alargavam-se.

— O garoto tem razão, Bartemius, e sabe que é verdade. Como te disse há muitos anos, não pode continuar mantendo o mundo bruxo na escuridão. Se são Comensais, pode perder a vida de inocentes pessoas, mas se estamos errados... não perdemos e se permite ter uma palavra com meus alunos primeiro — disse Dumbledore —, não permitirei que os leve assim da minha escola.

Crouch não parecia se decidir logo, então Harry deu uma boa cotovelada nas costelas do auror que o segurava. Isso funcionou para despistá-lo por alguns segundos, moveu-se rapidamente até Bellatrix e antes que pudessem impedi-lo, puxou a manga de seu braço esquerdo, ali estava a marca negra, mas havia algo estranho: não estava preta e sim cinzenta, como se Voldemort não estivesse vivo... Embora isso não importasse ao ministro Crouch, que se pôs reto como uma tábua, franziu o cenho e disse:

— Isso não pode ser verdade! — exclamou — Podem... estão livres...

Essas últimas palavras foram o suficiente para Harry, sentiu como lhe tiravam as algemas e antes que pudesse fazer algo, sua visão nublou-se e o último que sentiu foi como seu rosto batia contra algo rígido e duro.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Gringotes

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Capítulo 18 - Gringotes.**

Tinha caído em uma escuridão completa, e mais tarde Harry se encontrava caindo na água, estava se afogando e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Seus braços e pernas não respondiam. A falta de ar ia matá-lo e era inevitável que se perdesse no fundo. Antes que pudesse perder os sentidos, caiu sobre algo sólido. Harry entreabriu os olhos, mas voltou a fechá-los ao ver a cegadora luz na superfície, virou seu pescoço até a direita e esquerda e seu conta de que estava deitado sobre areia no fundo de onde estivesse. Então, percebeu-se de que já podia respirar e mover suas extremidades, mas sua túnica continuava flutuando e a roupa pesava. Apesar das queixas de seu corpo, levantou-se da areia e voltou a olhar ao redor, mas algo tinha mudado, uma porta de madeira estava suspensa a uns palmos da areia.

— ...gravemente por magia das trevas — Harry sobressaltou-se, olhou ao redor, mas não tinha ninguém —, destroçaram quase todo o seu braço e tem uma série ferida no estômago — continuou dizendo uma voz feminina que parecia muito familiar.

— Mas tem algum feitiço ou poção? — Harry voltou a procurar ao seu redor mais desesperado, tinha escutado a voz de Sirius, mas não o via.

— Temo, senhor Black, que sei muito pouco de arte das trevas... Mas é que não é todo o problema — dizia a voz da mulher —, não sei como, mas parece que o senhor Potter está preso dentro de sua cabeça, não parece querer sair.

— Acho que disso eu posso me encarregar, Poppy, usarei a... — mas o que Dumbledore fosse dizer, ele não soube, porque naquele momento acabava de cair algo duro na cabeça.

Agachou-se e começou a procurar na areia pelo que tinha caído na sua cabeça. Pelo canto de olho, vislumbrou um reflexo iluminado pelo sol, moveu-se rapidamente e pôde ver uma pequena chave oxidada com uma paleta no final, parecia bastante antiga. Ele pegou a chave, olhou para a porta, indo até ela. Talvez aquela porta o levasse até onde estavam Dumbledore e Sirius. O último que se lembrava era de ter provado sua inocência diante de Crouch e logo depois desmaiou.

— Já deve ter entrado por completo — disse a voz de sua mãe.

Harry decidiu não procurar por ela, porque sabia que como os outros ela não estaria. Então, a água moveu-se violentamente e sentiu que mais alguém estava com ele. Caminhou rapidamente até a porta e com as mãos estremecidas, introduziu a chave na fechadura, mas a porta não cedia e não tinha maçaneta. Quando a água voltou a acalmar-se, a porta finalmente cedeu, entrou rapidamente e fechou-a atrás dele, esperando que o que quer que estivesse do lado de fora, não pudesse entrar. Mas o que viu o deixou paralisado.

Estava em um quarto escuro, mas Harry conseguiu ver um móvel de madeira com um espelho pendurado sobre ele, e diante dele tinha um berço branco e grande com cobertas azuis. De repente, escutou um estrondo no andar de baixo, seguido do som de um grito junto de alguns passos correndo pelas escadas, e antes que pudesse reagir, a porta do quarto abriu-se e entrou uma mulher ruiva segurando um bebê de cabelo preto. Harry entendeu, então, onde estava e o que ia acontecer, não queria voltar a ver, mas não parecia ter outra alternativa porque a porta por onde entrou tinha desaparecido.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos, sua mãe, colocou o menino dentro do berço e tentou fazer uma barricada na porta, mas não era um obstáculo para Voldemort. Harry tentou fazer alguma coisa quando viu Voldemort entrar no quarto, mas foi em vão... Era como estar diante de uma lembrança, ninguém podia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Então aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, um raio de luz verde iluminou tudo e Lily caiu no chão morta. Voldemort apontou para o menino, que chorava, e outro raio de luz iluminou o lugar, mas ninguém morreu. A forma fantasmagórica de Voldemort ergueu-se de suas túnicas e fugiu, deixando para trás manchas de fumaça que iam até o garoto chorando no berço.

Harry não sabia o que eram aquelas manchas de fumaça que tinham entrado em seu homólogo mais novo, nunca tinha visto algo assim antes, nem mesmo da vez que viu tudo da perspectiva de Voldemort.

Aos poucos, a imagem foi tornando-se tão brilhante que ele teve que cobrir os olhos com a mão. Depois de um tempo, voltou a abrir os olhos, mas agora se encontrava em um cômodo branco com outra parte diante dele. Harry tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquela porta, mas talvez conseguisse respostas. Lentamente caminhou até ela, deu um empurrão com a mão e a porta abriu-se. Ao entrar, Harry reconheceu o escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

Ali estava Remus, sentado quieto em seu lugar, e Dumbledore falando e caminhando ao redor dele.

— Neville não deve saber até o último momento, até que seja inevitável. Do contrário, não pode ter a força necessária para fazer o que deve.

— Ao que se refere com “fazer o que deve”?

— Algo que o transformará em uma das pessoas mais bondosas e desinteressadas que existem. De certo modo, Remus, estaria fazendo algo tão grandioso como no dia em que seus pais morreram. Um sacrifício que salvou a vida de Neville e de muitas pessoas para deter Voldemort, exceto que dessa vez não criará uma nova âncora para Voldemort na terra porque naquela noite, um fragmento de sua alma separou-se do resto e se uniu a única alma viva naquele lugar. Por isso, enquanto a alma estiver dentro e protegida por Neville, Voldemort nunca poderá morrer — Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro, enquanto fechava os olhos por alguns segundos.

Harry ficou paralisado onde estava. Não podia acreditar no que os seus próprios ouvidos escutavam, porque na realidade aquela informação valia para ele também. Tinham passado pelo mesmo começo e, embora tiveram uma vida diferente, teriam o mesmo desfecho: a morte.

— Neville tem que morrer? — perguntou Lupin em um sussurro. Estava encostado na cadeira, devastado.

— E tem que matá-lo o próprio Voldemort, isso é imprescindível.

Ficaram em silêncio durante um longo tempo, e por fim Lupin disse:

— E por que diz isso a mim? Não é que não agradeça sua confiança, Albus, mas...

— Sou uma pessoa de idade, Remus, nessa guerra já tenho os dias contados. E como você mesmo disse, Voldemort não se manteve tão tranquilo por nada — disse Dumbledore — e muito menos se agora tem aliados como o senhor Potter.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça com violência.

— O garoto pode ser muitas coisas, Albus, mas não acredito que se una a Voldemort.

Dumbledore continuou dando voltas, sem responder. O silêncio perdurou durante um longo tempo, até que Lupin voltou a romper.

— E então espera que conte isso a Neville para quando não estiver? Não sou uma das pessoas mais indicadas para o trabalho. Além do mais — apressou-se em acrescentar —, todos esses anos o protegendo foram para nada? Não teria sido melhor que tivesse morrido acidentalmente nas mãos de Voldemort, e assim não tivesse que caminhar ele mesmo para a morte?

— Não foi para nada, Remus. Todos esses anos o estivemos protegendo porque era fundamental instruí-lo, educá-lo, permitir que pusesse em prova suas forças — explicou — Como te disse no início: fará algo tão valente e grandioso como o dia em que seus pais morreram.

— Um sacrifício? Neville não vai se sacrificar por ninguém. Ele vai caminhar para a morte para que mais tarde outra pessoa destrua Voldemort.

Harry continuava paralisado ali, mesmo depois que a cena se desvaneceu. Compreendeu, então, a cena anterior e o que era aquela mancha que tinha entrado nele.

**_E ambos chegamos a mesma conclusão. Mas não está sozinho, não mais pelo menos, e me alegro._ **

Harry olhou ao redor surpreso, pensando que tinha começado outra lembrança, mas não tinha sido assim. Encontrava-se de novo naquele cômodo branco com outra porta diante dele. Não muito seguro de que quisesse entrar na lembrança seguinte, vacilou alguns segundos e abriu a porta.

Dessa vez, ao entrar, encontrou-se em um compartimento de trem de Hogwarts. Dentro estavam sentados dois meninos de onze anos, um de cabelo preto e olhos verdes, e o outro de cabelo loiro platinado com olhar arrogante. Reconheceu imediatamente o Harry daquele universo, o único que os diferenciava era que seu homólogo não era tão magro quanto ele naquela idade. E o outro garoto era Draco Malfoy, impossível não reconhecê-lo.

— Reconheço que tem razão — disse _Harry_ , fazendo uma careta com a boca —, nunca ninguém tinha me dado esse ponto de vista.

— Mas não disse que era sangue puro? — perguntou Malfoy, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim — exclamou Harry, alarmado —, mas... acho que minha família não dá muita importância se tem trouxas ou não estudando magia.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

— Então espero que vá para a Slytherin, assim posso te ensinar mais — ele disse.

Então abriu a porta do compartimento e entrou uma garota, que Harry reconheceu imediatamente como Hermione, carregava seu baú e parecia aliviada ao ver poucas pessoas no vagão.

— Posso entrar? Os outros vagões estão cheios — reclamou Hermione, e sem esperar por uma resposta, entrou e fechou a porta — Não pude evitar escutar que estavam conversando sobre as casas. Em qual pensam entrar? Eu acho que Gryffindor está muito...

— Desculpa, quem te deu permissão para entrar? E quem é? — perguntou Malfoy, olhando-a com desprezo.

— Oh! Me desculpe, eu sou Hermione Granger...

— Granger? Nunca ouvi esse nome antes. Não é sangue pura, não é? — Malfoy a interrompeu grosseiramente.

— Se se refere a ser filha de bruxos, não. Há apenas alguns dias descobri que sou bruxa — disse Hermione sorrindo amplamente, enquanto se sentava do lado de Harry — e estudei quase todos os livros, quero estar preparada, não sei se é o suficiente...

— Você cala a boca em algum momento? — rosnou Malfoy — É tão...

— Estudou todos os livros? — perguntou _Harry_ assombrado, mas depois que Hermione assentiu feliz, _Harry_ soltou uma gargalhada — Nota-se que todos os filhos de trouxa deveriam ir para a Ravenclaw... Ah não! Disse que queria ir para a Gryffindor? Isso é melhor ainda! Depois de tudo, os que roubam e mentem são dessa casa.

— Eu nunca roubei! — exclamou Hermione, ofendida.

— Pois na Gryffindor vai começar bem, conheço muitos grifinórios que traíram seus amigos. Além do mais, todos os sangues ruins acabam sendo uns grifinórios que são puro estudo e muito músculos. Se quer minha opinião, é melhor voltar para casa — disse _Harry_ com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Exatamente o que eu ia dizer. Faria um bem para a sociedade voltando para casa e devolvendo a magia que roubou.

— E se é muito cabeça dura, é melhor ir para Ravenclaw, é inteligente, já na Gryffindor, vão te marcar e odiar por ser uma filha de trouxas.

— Grifinórios são valentes, inteligentes e leais. Tudo o contrário do que disse! — gritou Hermione, levantando-se em um pulo.

— Também queria que fosse assim, mas Remus Lupin foi um Gryffindor e terminou dando as costas para os meus pais, e Peter Pettigrew é um covarde, bom, mas covarde e ainda assim terminou na Gryffindor. O que pode dizer sobre isso?

Hermione ficou parada com os punhos cerrados, mas sem saber o que responder. Harry não gostava nada disso, estavam convencendo Hermione a mudar de ideia sobre a Gryffindor.

— Escolha uma casa melhor antes que seja muito tarde. Eu, por exemplo, tenho que ir para a Gryffindor porque toda a minha família esteve lá e não serei exceção, infelizmente — Harry deu de ombros e continuou — Acredite, Ravenclaw é melhor para você.

Hermione franziu os cenhos e, dramaticamente, pegou o seu baú e saiu do vagão, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

— Não deveria ser tão delicado com ela — disse Malfoy.

— Por quê? Eu nem a conheço...

— Ser uma filha de trouxas não é suficiente? — ele arregalou os olhos.

— Sinceramente? — Malfoy assentiu — Não. Só estava ajudando para que não entrasse na Gryffindor, teria feito isso com qualquer pessoa. Não tenho nada contra ela.

— Tem tanto a aprender — disse, negando com a cabeça.

A lembrança se desvaneceu e em vez de chegar um cômodo em branco com uma porta, voltou para o fundo daquele mar na areia. Harry segurou sua cabeça com as mãos, ainda afetado por aquelas lembranças. Então, Harry percebeu que cada uma daquelas recordações vinha de pessoas diferentes. O primeiro era seu, de seu subconsciente, o segundo era de Dumbledore ou de Remus, e o último ainda não sabia de quem era, apesar de ser o dono daquela vez. **_“E ambos chegamos a mesma conclusão. Mas não está sozinho, não mais pelo menos, e me alegro”_**. Embora isso realmente importava? Talvez parecia estranho que só umas palavras bastassem para fazê-la mudar de ideia sobre a Gryffindor e ainda mais se era Hermione, mas o importante era que levava uma horcrux em seu corpo e precisava morrer. E outra vez, aquelas palavras repetiram-se em sua cabeça: **_“Mas não está sozinho, não mais pelo menos, e me alegro”_**.

De repente, vislumbrou pelo canto do olho uma luz branca e ao levantar a cabeça, percebeu que era uma bolinha de luz branca que rondava uns metros longe dele. Levantou-se, hipnotizado pela luz e caminhou até ela. Depois de uns metros, começou a nadar até em cima e, quando sua cabeça tocou a superfície, sua visão ficou escura.

Quando voltou a recobrar os sentidos, sentiu-se encostado em algo suave e coberto por algo quente e pesado. Lentamente abriu os olhos e viu as macas brancas ao seu redor, deu um suspiro ao perceber que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts.

— Acordou! — gritou Sirius ao seu lado — Disse que Dumbledore ia ajudar, Lily.

— Sirius, eu não disse... — começou a dizer sua mãe, que estava sentada ao seu lado — Não importa. Como se sente? A sua barriga dói? — perguntou, tocando a sua testa e rosto com carinho.

— O que aconteceu? O diadema... Dean... — murmurou Harry com a voz baixa.

— Tranquilo, senhor Potter — sorriu Dumbledore, que tinha entrado no cômodo — O diadema já foi destruído e conseguimos informação de Bellatrix — Harry abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido — Sim, temos uma nova pista, Harry.

Lily franziu o cenho e deu uma olhada para seu marido, mas ele estava tão perdido quanto ela. Pegou a mão de Harry com firmeza e disse:

— Já chega! Seja lá o que for essa pista, pode esperar, Albus. Harry ainda está mal e a última coisa que quer é escutar o nome dessa... dessa coisa. Agora, como se sente?

Harry a olhou abestado por alguns minutos, a única pessoa que tinha o tratado assim era a senhora Weasley, mas se sentia mais feliz de saber que na realidade era sua mãe. Era como um pequeno formigamento no corpo em ver que realmente se preocupava por ele.

— Acho que vou chamar Pomfrey — disse a voz de seu pai, estava muito pálido e desde que Harry tinha acordado, não tinha dado sinais de estar ali.

— Não precisa, já estou aqui — disse Madame Pomfrey, saindo de outro cômodo — Como está, Potter?

Harry deu de ombros. Depois de ter escutado a resposta de Crouch, tinha caído na escuridão pela dor e depois... esteve no fundo do mar com portas, _embora não deveria me estranhar, afinal sempre acontece algo impossível ou estranho comigo_ , pensou Harry. Olhou para Dumbledore, que o olhava com aquele estranho brilho nos olhos, e percebeu que aquela lembrança realmente tinha acontecido.

— ...tenha feito efeito — não se deu conta de que Madame Pomfrey continuava falando.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry, sem prestar muita atenção na enfermeira.

— A louca da minha prima, com isso te digo tudo — respondeu Sirius com o cenho franzido — Parece que seu amo esteve ensinando-a muito bem as artes das trevas. Deve ser algo novo, porque nunca tinha visto antes... mas não importa, o que importa é que esteja são e salvo.

— Pensei que fosse Sectumsempra — murmurou Harry.

Todos os presentes viraram-se para observá-lo com surpresa, e alguns com medo. Percebeu que para a maioria ainda era difícil não pensar nele como o Harry dali.

— Como sabe? — perguntou seu pai, que continuava pálido e irrequieto.

— No meu universo, essa maldição não é mistério faz tempo — respondeu, dando de ombros — Snape a inventou e não duvido que tenha feito aqui também, quero dizer, a ferida encaixa com a descrição... embora isso signifique não poderei me recuperar — ele completou, ao lembrar-se da orelha ensanguentada de George, não conseguiram curá-la.

— Quê? — gritaram seus pais e Sirius. Olharam para Madame Pomfrey, esperando uma explicação.

— Era o que eu temia — Pomfrey suspirou enquanto movia a sua cabeça — Tentei com muitas poções e feitiços que conhecia e nada suturou... Se me deixar ver, Potter — Harry assentiu rapidamente. Ela caminhou até o outro lado de Harry, tirou algumas bandagens manchadas de sangue, mostrando uma horrível e profunda ferida na barriga. Perguntou-se como não podia sentir dor, só sentiu uma coceira quando tirou as bandagens, mas nada mais. Madame Pomfrey estalou a língua, negando com a cabeça, pegou bandagens novas e cobriu a ferida com cuidado — Parece estar pior, a maldição está o comendo internamente, como se tentasse ocupar espaço.

— Mas vai poder fazer algo, não é? — perguntou Lily enquanto apertava com força a mão do filho.

O resto da tarde passou lentamente, todo o dia esteve deitado na cama bebendo qualquer poção com sabores horripilantes. Seus pais e Sirius estiveram com ele em todos os momentos, inclusive quando o professor Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey se retiraram, ficaram animando-o e apoiando-o, seu pai já tinha a sua cor de volta e parecia mais decidido em mostrar-se forte diante dele. De vez em quando, James e Sirius saíam da Ala Hospitalar para buscar comida, mas nunca ficou sozinho, coisa que realmente agradecia porque depois de saber que precisaria morrer, queria gastar cada segundo com seus parentes.

Quando o sol já tinha se escondido, Dumbledore reapareceu.

— Boa noite, perdoem-me, mas tenho que falar com Harry — ele disse expressamente, olhando para seus pais e padrinho.

— Seja o que for, pode dizer diante de nós, somos sua família — disse Lily — Não quero que haja mais segredos, Albus. Me desculpe, mas não.

— Entendo perfeitamente, mas é caso de vida ou morte. Tenho certeza de que Harry tem muitas perguntas e tem direito de ter suas respostas e se informar das últimas notícias — respondeu com tranquilidade — Prometo que Harry não terá que sofrer força física, só falar.

Lily e James foram protestar, mas Sirius, que já tinha entendido que era sobre horcruxes, os arrastou para fora da sala, não sem antes receber um tapa de Lily e uma azaração de James, mas no final estavam fora.

Dumbledore convocou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Suponho que se pergunta se está certo sobre a sétima horcrux, ou me equivoco? — ele inclinou-se para a frente.

— Não, senhor. Tudo foi estranho, como um sonho, caí no fundo do mar e então me encontrei com uma porta e uma chave... O que era tudo isso?

— Mar? Interessante que veja seu subconsciente como o fundo do mar — o diretor sorriu levemente — A porta foi uma das suas primeiras lembranças, uma em que continuava sendo um garoto inocente, e a chave foi a senha para abrir sua mente para você mesmo e para mim — Harry o olhou com o cenho franzido, sem entender — Te mostrou uma de suas lembranças mais terríveis de infância, uma que decidiu não voltar a se lembrar e enterrar no seu subconsciente. Eu mesmo me encarreguei de que visse porque queria que entendesse como aconteceu, embora sinto que tenha tido que reviver aquelas mortes — Harry negou rapidamente com a cabeça e indicou para que ele continuasse — Agora, sei que deve ser muito difícil fazer isso, mas é a sua escolha. Se decidir não fazer, encontraremos outra maneira.

— Não — disse Harry categoricamente —, eu vou fazer, não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto vejo meus amigos morrerem, quando sei a forma de destruí-lo.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam mais do que o normal, assentiu com a cabeça e lhe dedicou um sorriso.

— Sinceramente, Harry, é uma pessoa muito boa, uma das melhores e estou orgulhoso, como tenho certeza que seus pais também estarão — disse, abaixando o olhar — Tomou a melhor decisão, filho, não acho que eu mesmo pudesse fazer isso.

Harry ficou calado, observando suas mãos sobre a coberta branca, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

— Eu acho que sim, o senhor também fez muito pelo mundo bruxo e é uma das melhores pessoas que conheci, professor Dumbledore.

— Me comove, Harry, mas cometi muitos erros quando tinha sua idade. Mas não vamos falar sobre mim — fez um gesto com a mão sem importância — Acho que também se interessa pelo que aconteceu com Bellatrix — ele assentiu — Primeiro quero parabenizá-lo por ter encontrado o diadema tão rápido, e como já disse, o diadema está destruído. Agora, consegui que Bartemius me deixasse fazer algumas perguntas a Bellatrix sobre alguma outra horcrux, e me alegro de ter conseguido respostas. Temos a seguinte horcrux, a Taça de Hufflepuff, em Gringotes.

— Significa que tenho que entrar em Gringotes? E como é a taça?

— Não, dessa vez não estará sozinho. Entrar em Gringotes é muito difícil, alguns da Ordem e eu mesmo te acompanharemos e faremos os planos para entrar. Além do mais, tenho a sensação de que Voldemort já sabe.

— Então realmente sente quando um pedaço de sua alma é destruído?

— Não acredito, alguém com uma alma tão danificada e sem conhecimento do amor não sente nada, mas não se preocupe, é só um pressentimento.

Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira, mas Harry voltou a falar:

— Mas, professor, o que acontece com a última lembrança? A que veio?

— Ah! Então era isso. Nos perguntamos o porquê demorou tanto para acordar. Depois da lembrança sobre mim e Remus conversando, saí de sua mente, mas continuava sem voltar, como era suposto. Mas disse que teve outra lembrança, qual era?

— Era sobre meu homólogo e Draco Malfoy quando tinham onze anos e estavam no expresso de Hogwarts. Acho que quem me mostrava era alguém que queria me explicar o porquê Hermione Granger acabou indo para a Ravenclaw em vez da Gryffindor — disse Harry rapidamente.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça enquanto passava os dedos por sua longa barba prateada.

— Poderia ser uma conexão que teve com seu homólogo, devem ter estado em uma situação semelhante para que a conexão se formasse, porque depois de tudo, você e seu homólogo são a mesma pessoa. Agora, tenho que ir antes que sua mãe ou Poppy me matem. Cuide-se e espero que não seja um inconveniente que comecemos a planejar amanhã.

— De modo algum.

Dumbledore saiu da Ala Hospitalar, ao mesmo tempo em que seus pais e Sirius entravam desesperados para sentar-se perto dele. Falaram durante alguns minutos, mas sua mãe insistiu que devia descansar e acabou indo dormir antes das onze da noite.

De manhã, agradeceu ter adormecido cedo, porque pela manhã sentiu-se devastado, doíam partes do corpo que nem sabia que existiam. Madame Pomfrey passou as primeiras horas da manhã dando-lhe mais poções e anotando sobre suas feridas e dores. Pelo menos, ao meio dia, seu pai e Sirius conseguiram tirá-la de cima de Harry e tomar café da manhã juntos.

Na metade da tarde, enquanto Harry, Sirius, James e Lily brincavam de snap explosivo, Harry continuava pensando sobre a suspeita de Dumbledore. Tinha aprendido que o bruxo sempre tinha razão quando suspeitava de algo, então não queria ser tomado de surpresa, o problema era o que fazer com seus pais.

— Dumbledore contou algo sobre Gringotes? — perguntou Harry, olhando para suas cartas, como se não fosse nada.

Seus pais deixaram o que estavam fazendo, olharam para ele e então entre si, sem saber o que dizer. Mas Sirius falou:

— Sim e vou contigo, já disse a Dumbledore, não vou te deixar por sua conta e risco.

— Nós também decidimos — disse seu pai, assentindo firme —, não estou feliz que tenha que ir, mas vamos te ajudar.

— Obrigado, mas... também queria dizer que Dumbledore... — Harry engoliu saliva, mas sentia um nó na garganta — me disse que arrumou a forma de...

Sua voz foi abafada quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta. Por ela entrou Dumbledore junto com um pequeno grupo de pessoas atrás dele. Quando aproximaram-se mais de Harry, percebeu quem era: Neville, Bill — sem nenhuma cicatriz no rosto — e Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour — ou talvez Weasley —, Kingsley Shacklebolt — com seu brinco na orelha — e Olho-Tonto Moody, tão deformado quanto no seu universo.

Dumbledore chegou cumprimentando jovialmente seus pais e Sirius, como o resto do grupo. Os Weasleys não tiveram nada contra, talvez Fred e George já tivessem contado algo, Fleur já não era mais Delacour e sim Weasley como seu universo, e os únicos que foram um pouco bruscos com ele foram Shacklebolt e Olho-Tonto, mas de Olho-Tonto ele não esperaria outra coisa. Pouco depois, Dumbledore começou a explicar primeiro fariam um pequeno plano e depois veriam a posição de cada um nele. Era estranho tudo isso, normalmente ele fazia os planos com Hermione e Rony, e era a primeira vez que trabalhava com a Ordem, levando em conta que a última vez a senhora Weasley tinha ficado histérica com a ideia de dar informações sobre as reuniões da Ordem. Embora sua mãe de vez em quando protestasse que ele era jovem demais, James, Sirius e ele conseguiam tirar esse pensamento de sua cabeça por um longo tempo.

Os primeiros dias de planejamento foram muito entediantes, ele só tinha que sentar na cama, escutar as notícias sobre Gringotes e de vez em quando intervir. Não foi até cinco dias depois que as coisas melhoraram.

A reunião começou mais cedo que o normal, mas nem seu pai nem Shacklebolt puderam ir por causa do trabalho no Departamento de Aurores. No entanto, duas pessoas novas se uniram e Harry sabia o porquê não apareceram nas reuniões anteriores.

— Ah! Fico feliz que tenham podido vir, principalmente você Nymphadora, não esperava que aparecesse — disse Dumbledore, antes de começar a reunião.

— Foi o que eu disse — Remus se via muito mais feliz e jovem que o normal. Harry realmente agradecia que esse Remus aceitasse a gravidez de Tonks, lhe fazia muito bem —, mas é teimosa, então decidimos...

— Não, você decidiu, Remus — disse Tonks com um tom irritado, mas o seu sorriso a denunciava. Estava, para não dizer gorda, muito grávida e assim com Remus, a gravidez lhe fazia muito bem.

— É, eu decidi que só nos ajudasse no planejamento — sorriu Lupin, aproximando-se com sua esposa até a cama de Harry, onde também estavam Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sirius, Lily, Olho-Tonto e Dumbledore — Como está, Harry?

— Bem, obri...

— Chega de cumprimentos e carinhos, deixem isso para depois — rosnou Olho-Tonto, fazendo barulho com sua perna de pau — Agora, o que há de novo, Weasley?

— Consegui averiguar que a câmara ancorada dos Lestrange está bem próxima do cofre dos Blacks e Potters — disse Bill, tirou um pergaminho amarelado e desdobrou na cama, era um pequeno mapa feito a mão — Parece que puseram muito mais segurança, o que nos garante que a arma está lá. A câmara está mais ou menos aqui — Bill indicou um quadrado que dizia “Lestrange”, estava em um dos cantos do pergaminho —, é um dos andares mais baixos que tem. E, se não estou errado, aqui está o cofre Potter — Bill indicou outro quadrado em outro canto paralelo ao quadrado dos Lestrange.

— Um pouco longe, não acha? — disse Sirius, sem desviar o olhar do mapa.

— _Nah_ , só os _separa_ uma _interseção_. Se _souber_ a _hora certa_ de ir _por outro caminho_ , _não_ se _perderá_ — disse Fleur com seu forte sotaque, muito séria.

— Como se aqueles carrinhos não fossem rápidos — debochou Tonks — Mas disse que também estava próximo do cofre dos Black? — dirigiu-se ao ruivo.

Bill assentiu enquanto dava de ombros.

— Suponho, mas não tenho certeza. Estive procurando a localização, mas não achei nada e então pensei que talvez estivesse próximo. Depois de tudo, as duas são famílias antigas e das trevas, não é?

Considerando que era importante saber a localização, Sirius deu a chave para ele. A informação de Bill era quase pouco confiante, porque como era possível lembrar-se de todas a voltas que o carrinho dava, ninguém sabia.

A reunião não se estendeu muito, Sirius e Charlie deram uma pequena informação de quem eram as pessoas que mais visitavam Gringotes e quais famílias usavam o mesmo duende. Além disso, Dumbledore encomendou a Tonks o trabalho de ajudar Lily com a busca dos duendes que foram afetados pela guerra e quais estavam do lado de Voldemort. Harry se deu conta de que seria difícil, porque a maioria dos duendes eram rancorosos e preferiam não participar de guerras.

No final, os únicos que ficaram foram Lily, Lupin e Tonks. Sua mãe e Tonks rapidamente começaram a conversar, deixando-o a sós com Lupin.

— Então conseguiu abrir os olhos de Crouch, hum? — começou Lupin, nervosamente.

Harry deu de ombros. Ele realmente não tinha feito nada, apenas justiça e se defendeu, porque quando que ele tinha ficado de braços cruzados? Nunca.

— Eu queria perguntar sobre essa arma, mas tenho a sensação de que não dirá nada.

— Não, sinto muito — disse Harry, esboçando um sorriso — Não disse nem aos meus pais. Aliás, parabéns pelo bebê a caminho.

— Ah obrigado — Lupin sorriu nervoso e por um momento Harry sentiu as dúvidas dele sobre o seu filho, assim como o Remus de seu universo — Era disso que queria falar...

— Não vai abandonar Tonks e o bebê, não é? — ele rosnou com o cenho franzido.

— Quê? — exclamou surpreso — Não! Eu não faria isso, já passei pelas dúvidas e já esqueci — assegurou — Queria perguntar se não gostaria de ser padrinho do Teddy, meu filho e da Tonks.

Harry ficou encarando-o por um longo tempo até conseguir processar a informação. _Padrinho!_ pensou com felicidade e sem pensar duas vezes, respondeu:

— É claro! Eu adoraria! — mas não pôde evitar perguntar o motivo, não que quisesse ser grosso — Mas por que eu?

— Bom, acho que seria um grande padrinho, mesmo se algum dia tiver que voltar, e é uma forma de me desculpar pela forma como te tratei — deu uma piscadela — Se algo acontecer comigo e com Dora, você seria a pessoa indicada.

— Bom, obrigado — sentiu o rosto arder —, farei o meu melhor, mas tenho certeza de que não vai precisar.

Remus sorriu agradecido e depois de conversarem um tempo sobre Ted Remus Lupin, ele e Tonks saíram da Ala Hospitalar, voltando a deixá-lo com sua mãe.

— Realmente fico feliz que esse menino não tenha nenhum problema — disse sua mãe, aproximando-se da cama — Harry, querido, eu preciso ir, mas seu pai deve chegar logo. Vai ficar bem sozinho?

— Vou, mamãe, você se preocupa demais — disse sorrindo — Não vou ficar tanto tempo sozinho, Madame Pomfrey com certeza vai aproveitar para me revistar.

E assim foi, depois que sua mãe saiu, Pomfrey entrou correndo até onde estava para revisar suas feridas e, para alívio de Harry, não demorou muito tempo.

As horas se passaram e recebeu visita de Rony e Luna, como costumavam fazer cada vez que a Ordem e seus pais não estavam. Mas quando seu pai chegou, Rony e Luna o deixaram com uma pilha de deveres, os NIEMs se aproximavam e nenhuma guerra ia impedir os professores de aumentar os deveres e trabalhos, mas pelo menos estava feliz por sua visita.

Depois de alguns dias, teve outra reunião onde Bill e Fleur já tinham conseguido localizar o cofre dos Blacks, que infelizmente estava mais longe do que o dos Potter, e Charlie confirmou os boatos sobre dragões em Gringotes. Ele não estava nada feliz com isso, parecia que o dragão estava trancado debaixo da terra e sendo maltratado.

— Juro que se encontrar um dragão, vou tirá-lo dali — rosnou — Cada vez mais odeio esses duendes. Como podem ser tão cruéis? Não sentem pena dos pobres dragões? Com certeza o mantém amarrado e assustado com algum dos truques de duende. Um dragão precisa de espaço e sol, como qualquer outro animal, são seres vivos!

— Charlie — interveio Tonks, pondo uma mão em seu ombro —, entendemos a sua raiva, mas se falar com Hagrid, vai se sentir melhor — ele concordou com a cabeça, mas sem tirar sua expressão de mau humor.

— As probabilidades de encontrarmos um dragão dependem de como vão ser as coisas — disse Bill depois de um longo silêncio — Se descobrirem que estamos ali, com certeza vai aparecer um dragão, por ser uma família antiga e protegida, no menor sinal de perigo estaremos perdidos.

— Não seja tão otimista, Bill — disse sarcasticamente James — Se mantivermos as portas e os duendes bem vigiados, tudo vai acabar bem.

Ficaram calados durante outro longo tempo. Neville que não tinha falado ou intervindo desde a primeira reunião, há uma semana, parecia nervoso porque, como Harry, tinha se dado conta de que a invasão a Gringotes se aproximava.

— Não se subestime tanto, Potter, essa é uma missão muito importante, devemos dar tudo de nós, nossa máxima concentração e sacrifício, se alguém morrer — Shacklebolt revirou os olhos e James, Sirius e Tonks riram baixo.

— Não comece, Moody — reclamou Shacklebolt — Temos toda a informação que precisamos para garantir uma entrada segura, um domador de dragões e dois funcionários de Gringotes. Se continuar dizendo que Voldemort vai aparecer em Gringotes, eu te garanto que ele vai aparecer.

Moody rosnou e então Shacklebolt e James começaram a discutir com ele, mas Harry não se importava. Estava absorto em pensamentos e o irônico era que Moody pensasse na aparição de Voldemort em Gringotes como Dumbledore e ele. Se só o resto acreditasse ou se Dumbledore dissesse algo, mas era pouco provável que ele dissesse algo sem ter certeza. Mesmo se Voldemort aparecesse ou não, não afetava a Harry no sentido de sua própria vida, mas sim de sua família e da Ordem.

Quando conseguiram acalmar a briga, organizaram a posição em que cada um ia ficar e para desgosto de Harry, Sirius teria que ficar fora com o resto do grupo, se encarregariam de vigiar os duendes ou algum sinal de Comensais. Ao final, decidiu-se fazer o movimento para a semana seguinte, segunda-feira por ser o dia em que poucos bruxos iam banco e porque as poções já estariam prontas. E quando a tarde caiu, o grupo moveu-se para fora da enfermaria para sua casas ou trabalho, exceto seus pais e seu padrinho.

— Ainda não acredito que vamos invadir Gringotes — comentou Sirius, sentando-se aos pés da cama de Harry.

— Eu sei, a primeira vez que entrei em Gringotes quando criança, pensei que seria uma loucura roubá-lo e o que me surpreende que tenhamos feito os planos tão rápido — disse James — O que me irrita é que Lupin tenha... Harry? Tudo bem?

Harry estava apenas escutando a conversa, continuava pensando nas palavras e na forma de contar aos seus pais que não voltariam a vê-lo. De repente, sentiu uma fisgada na cicatriz, ao mesmo tempo que doeu o estômago, sua visão foi borrada por alguns minutos e sentiu ódio dentro de seu corpo: Voldemort sabia.

— Harry! Harry!

Quando abriu os olhos, viu um borrão vermelho, que identificou como sua mãe, e outros dois borrões escuros que deviam ser seu pai e Sirius. _Eu desmaiei?_ Não tinha certeza, mas já tinha acontecido antes, então não era estranho. Harry tentou levantar-se, mas a dor no estômago o impediu.

Então, outro borrão aproximou-se, era branco e estava agitado. Supôs que fosse Madame Pomfrey quando ela tirou as bandagens e começou a ver a ferida. Era a primeira vez que doía tanto, inclusive o ar do ambiente ardia a pele e a ferida, e quando Pomfrey tentou tocá-lo, encolheu-se como um animal assustado, não deixou-se ser tocado até que a curandeira teve que adormecê-lo e isso foi o último que ele foi consciente.

— Já acordou — sussurrou a voz de James ao seu lado.

Harry tentou mover-se, sentia as pernas pesadas e talvez era por um peso que sentia nos pés. Moveu as pernas com brusquidão, mas no mesmo segundo arrependeu-se por ver que era Almofadinhas, tinha adormecido em seus pés durante a noite.

— Desculpe, Almofadinhas — sussurrou Harry, voltando a encostar a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

Almofadinhas transformou-se em Sirius, que parecia cansado e preocupado e não para menos, depois de ver seu afilhado colapsar de dor na noite, justo quando Pomfrey tinha dito que ele logo começaria a melhorar e que dentro de alguns dias teria que entrar em ação, não era o melhor. E tanto era assim para Sirius quanto para seus pais ou talvez pior.

— Não importa — murmurou Sirius, caminhando até o lado de James — Como se sente?

Harry deu de ombros, não queria preocupá-los, e se não estivessem bem, não o deixariam ir a Gringotes.

— Pomfrey disse que não tinha nada a ver com a maldição — disse James, pondo uma mão sobre sua testa até chegar na cicatriz. Foi uma sensação estranha, ninguém além dele e Voldemort tinham tocado a cicatriz, o tato de seu pai mandou um formigamento por todo o corpo que não era ruim, parecia acalmá-lo — Dumbledore e Sirius disseram que é a cicatriz. O que você acha?

Harry voltou a dar de ombros, esquivando o olhar, sentia-se enojado de ter gostado daquele contato, era como sentir a alma de Voldemort dentro dele sendo mórbida.

Sentiu o toque de sua mãe no queixo, levantou-o e o obrigou a olhá-la nos olhos verdes iguais aos seus.

— Harry, querido, precisamos saber para te ajudar — implorou sua mãe.

Harry moveu a cabeça até o outro lado, tirando a mão de seu queixo e então assentiu. Contou o que aconteceu, mas depois se arrependeu, estavam mais preocupados do que antes.

— Acha que a maldição fez uma conexão com Bellatrix Lestrange? — perguntou seu pai a Sirius.

— Não sei — disse, encolhendo os ombros —, espero que não...

— Por que ia ter uma conexão com Bellatrix? — perguntou Harry alarmado. _Não posso ter outra horcrux no meu corpo, não é?_ Quando pensou nisso, sentiu um calafrio.

— É que depois que te... desmaiamos, Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria dizendo que Crouch deixou Bellatrix escapar — rosnou James.

— Quê? Como? — exclamou Harry, erguendo-se na cama, ignorando a dor — Que idiota! O quê? Quase me custou uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban capturar aquela filha da...

— Harry! — sua mãe o repreendeu — Sei que essa mulher é muitas coisas, mas... não quero que as diga. E sim, Crouch é um idiota, mas agora está no St Mungos. Pelo menos Draco continua sob vigilância.

— Significa que... Voldemort já sabe — ele engoliu com dificuldade.

Os mais velhos olharam-se entre si, mas Harry não conseguiu ler nenhuma expressão. Dessa vez diria o que ia acontecer mesmo que entrassem pessoas ou tivessem uma emergência, não queria ir sem contá-los e mesmo que em algum momento descobrissem o que realmente aconteceu, ele não estaria ali. Então tomou um ar e começou.

— Eu preciso dizer uma coisa, há alguns dias tentei, mas tivemos a primeira reunião e depois eu esqueci — disse, envergonhando-se de si mesmo — No dia que acordei depois da maldição de Bellatrix, Dumbledore e eu estivemos conversando, primeiro sobre a arma e depois sobre meu retorno — se deteve ao olhar a expressão de sua família, mas só descobriu que não entendiam — Meu retorno ao meu universo — dessa vez teve diferentes reações, sua mãe ofegou e o olhou horrorizada, seu pai estava pálido olhando para suas mãos, e Sirius tinha se levantado de uma vez e começado a caminhar — Dumbledore acha que encontrou uma forma de eu voltar, no começo não tínhamos certeza, mas como ele sempre está certo, queria estar preparado. Então eu senti a fisgada na cicatriz e confirmou tudo. O mais seguro é que eu retorne ao meu universo quando enfrentar Voldemort em Gringotes.

O silêncio caiu na sala como gelo. Ele não se atrevia a olhá-los por medo de suas reações, sabia que estaria magoando-os ao dizer que não voltariam as e ver, mas era melhor do que dizer que ia morrer, primeiro porque não deixariam enfrentar e deixar-se ser morto por Voldemort.

— O que tem Voldemort a ver com tudo isso? — perguntou Sirius com a voz tensa.

Harry fez uma careta com a boca, não tinha planejado que surgissem mais perguntas. Levantou a cabeça, olhou ao redor da sala, pensando em uma mentira rápida.

— Dumbledore acha que...

— Não me interessa o que Dumbledore acha! — rosnou Sirius, dando um soco na cama — Quero saber o que é certo, o que te faz ter certeza de que Voldemort estará ali e que vai voltar, Harry.

O garoto o olhou durante alguns segundos surpreso, ele nunca tinha visto gritá-lo daquela forma, sabia que não estava o repreendendo, mas o afetava a sua forma de expressar a dor. Depois de um momento, decidiu dizer a verdade.

— Como disse antes, senti uma fisgada na cicatriz e então ódio, esse ódio foi de Voldemort quando descobriu que íamos atrás da arma, descobriu quando Bellatrix escapou e foi até ele para contar o que sabíamos — Harry respirou e continuou — Voldemort vai para Gringotes para nos impedir de pegar a arma, é importante para ele mantê-la a salvo e se eu for, não vai pensar duas vezes — Sirius abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ele o interrompeu antes, ainda não tinha terminado — Dumbledore conseguiu informação de universos paralelos, onde o retorno consiste em uma luta com alguém que tem a varinha do mesmo núcleo e do mesmo universo. Se o _Priori Incantatem_ acontecer, criará uma grande potência de energia que não é desse universo que fará que, esse mesmo universo, nos retorne ao nosso como modo de proteção.

— Então não enfrente Voldemort, não terá nenhum _Priori Incantatem_ e não terá que voltar — disse sua mãe, voltando a sorrir, mas não era tão fácil.

— Não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Voldemort enfrenta outros, quando sou eu quem ele procura. A profecia diz isso, mamãe — disse Harry, estava dizendo a verdade, não podia ficar parado quando deveria morrer para parar a guerra — Se eu for, significa que vão poder voltar a ver o meu homólogo, voltar a começar e ajudá-lo. Depois de tudo, ele não era mau. Não querem isso?

— Harry — disse Lily, que tinha desfeito o sorriso e agora continha as lágrimas, mordendo o lábio inferior —, é claro que eu quero voltar a vê-lo, mas não significa que eu queira que você vá. Se fosse por mim, eu manteria os dois aqui comigo porque não quero que nenhum dos dois sofra. Para mim, Harry, durante todos esses dias, foi como ter outro filho, não era a substituição do nosso Harry, eu continuo o amando tanto quanto a ti. Se só pudesse ficar mais... se só ficasse seguro aqui, mas é tão corajoso e teimoso como seu pai e eu não posso negar, por isso eu estou tão orgulhosa de você — Lily, ao terminar, deixou cair as lágrimas pelas bochecha e inclinou-se para abraçá-lo com força.

Foi como da primeira vez, tão lindo e tão triste que Harry não sabia o que fazer. Quando sua mãe separou-se dele a contragosto, percebeu que também tinha lágrimas nas bochechas. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, seu pai foi abraçá-lo também e disse:

— Eu gostaria de dizer algo, mas sua mãe já disse tudo. Não gosto que tenha que fazer isso, mas com o pouco tempo que te conheci, sei que nada vai te impedir de fazer o bem e por isso estou orgulhoso — Harry apoiou a cabeça no peito de seu pai, escutando as batidas do coração — Quero que quando chegar no seu universo, termine com essa coisa e que nunca, nunca nos esqueça e espero que, quando pensar em nós, seja uma lembrança feliz. Eu te amo e sempre estaremos contigo, um universo não é um obstáculo para os Potters. Okay?

Harry riu, enquanto se afastava de seu pai e limpava o rosto com o dorso da mão. Nunca tinha pensado que aquele momento fosse ser tão agradável e tão triste, porque seu pai estava certo, ele voltaria com eles a uma nova aventura. Harry, então, passou a olhar seu padrinho, esperando por algo que não fossem gritos de nostalgia e dor.

— Não espere que eu diga que te amo como seu homólogo porque não é verdade — Lily olhou para Sirius horrorizada, mas ele não a deixou responder — Não é que eu tenha algo contra o garoto, Lily, mas eu amo mais esse Harry, o meu Harry — ele franziu o cenho, mas não pôde evitar sentir um formigamento — Te conheci por pouco tempo, mas já bastou. Harry, para te amar mais e eu vou sentir sua falta, mas tem muito o que fazer no seu universo e ali tem muitas pessoas que você deve sentir falta. Espera a sua outra família, sua família de coração, e não de sangue — Sirius sorriu levemente — Eu me sinto sortudo de ter tido a oportunidade de te ver outra vez e te conhecer mais.

Harry sorriu e inconscientemente inclinou-se para a frente, pedindo que o abraçasse, sendo prontamente atendido. Depois de alguns segundos abraçados, Sirius bagunçou seu cabelo e afastou-se.

— O grande Sirius Black está chorando? — perguntou Lily com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Hã... Sim — disse Sirius, depois de comprovar com sua mão — Acho que é meu ponto fraco, Harry.

Sorriu diante do comentário enquanto sentia as lágrimas rolarem por sua bochecha e a visão borrada.

* * *

Ao sentir uma fisgada no estômago, o mundo deu voltas diante de si e, antes de sentir os pés contra o chão, estava no meio de um mar. Por um momento, pensou que Hermione os aparatou na praia, mas percebeu que não era o único ali. Além de uma porta flutuante, soube que não estava em lugar algum. Soou estranho quando pensou, mas não tinha outra explicação.

Depois de um tempo, caminhando de um lado ao outro, tentando abrir a porta, rendeu-se e sentou-se na areia do mar, quando escutou vozes atrás da porta. Em um pulo, levantou-se e encostou a orelha na porta na tentativa de escutar melhor. O único que conseguiu foi pedaços de conversas que, para ele, não faziam sentido até escutar duas frases reveladoras: “Alma dentro de Neville”, “Melhor que morra nas mãos de Voldemort [...] caminhar ele mesmo até a morte”. Estavam falando sobre a horcrux dentro de Neville e como devem terminar com ele.

Então uma bolinha de luz apareceu do nada e dirigiu-se até ele, tentou dar um passo para trás, mas a porta estava justo atrás. O estranho foi que sentiu outra presença com ele no mar que reconheceu como ele mesmo. Então, sorriu e soube que suas mentes tinham se fundido ao ser a mesma pessoa, mas diferentes.

— E ambos chegamos a mesma conclusão. Mas não está sozinho, não mais pelo menos, e me alegro.

Deixou a sua mente vagar, como uma vez Bellatrix o ensinou, e esperou que o subconsciente de Harry desse as respostas de suas perguntas. E antes que se desse conta, estava sendo expulso de sua mente de volta a realidade.

Recebeu o retorno a realidade com um golpe na frente quando ergueu-se no que parecia ser uma cama, ao mesmo tempo escutou um grito e escutou passos aproximando-se dele.

— Está bem? Não devia ter levantado tão rápido — repreendeu a voz de Hermione —, está fraco por causa da aparatação, mas é sua culpa por não ter feito caso de...

— Acho que vi o seu Harry — ele interrompeu, olhando para o teto de sua beliche.

Não teve nenhuma resposta da parte de ambos os amigos e Harry não se interessou em olhar suas expressões, só tinha dito aquilo para calar Hermione. Quando o tempo passou e nenhum dos dois tinha falado, Harry voltou a incorporar-se lentamente e palmeou as mãos, fazendo eles reagirem quando falou:

— Acho que devemos começar a planejar como devemos entrar em Gringotes, quero dizer, não é o lugar mais fácil de entrar, mas devemos apressar-nos com isso. Pensei em irmos primeiro para Gringotes, depois Hogwarts e então esperaremos até que você-sabe-quem apareça...

— Espera. Já pensou se você-sabe-quem aparece em Hogwarts? Entende o perigo que isso supõe? Tem milhões de alunos que estariam em perigo... E... E... Como assim viu o nosso Harry? — disse Rony rapidamente, irritado que Harry tomasse as rédeas do grupo como se nada tivesse acontecido — Explique-se.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro e começou a contá-los o que tinha acontecido quando tinha desmaiado, percebeu que enquanto contava o ocorrido, Hermione e Rony não pareciam acreditar muito. Quando terminou de falar, voltou ao tema anterior, as horcruxes e Gringotes.

— Para! Não podemos entrar assim do nada em Gringotes, Harry — reclamou Hermione — Não sabe nada do cofre dos Lestrange e do sistema de segurança, ou inclusive como vamos enganar tantos duendes para que nos levem até lá. Gringotes é um dos lugares mais seguros, depois de Hogwarts quando Dumbledore era diretor — nessa última parte, a voz dela estremeceu, mas continuava reta e segura.

— Bah! Deixa isso comigo — disse Harry, sem dar importância — Quando estive na segunda vez na casa dos Malfoy, escutei uma conversa entre Bellatrix e Lucius, onde falavam que por culpa de um erro dele, teriam que reforçar a segurança do cofre com um dragão — Rony e Hermione iam dizer algo, mas ele os impediu e continuou falando — Eu acho que a melhor maneira de entrar é aparatar por ali.

— Isso é ridículo — Hermione conseguiu dizer — Gringotes é um dos lugares que, como Hogwarts, está muito bem protegido, não dá para aparatar dentro ou fora do edifício, nem mesmo nas escadas. Como pretende fazer isso? Olha, deixe comigo e com Rony planejar isso, está bem?

— Não — disse Harry, negando bruscamente com a cabeça — Se tem uma maneira de aparatar em Hogwarts, como tem em Gringotes, é com magia de elfo. Lembro que uma vez Bibil foi dar um recado para meus pais e eu a acompanhei, e sei que aparatamos dentro do prédio.

— Pretende usar um elfo? — gritou Hermione, levantando-se furiosa da cadeira.

— Não é usar — ele retrucou —, o elfo ficaria feliz de nos ajudar e não é como se fôssemos usá-lo como refém para que o dragão o coma ou sofra as consequências, só nos ajudará a aparatar em Gringotes. Assim que chegarmos, ele vai embora — explicou com tranquilidade.

Passaram vários dias para que, finalmente, conseguisse convencer Hermione e Rony, ele não entendia qual era o problema, ele não estava dizendo nada de errado e muito menos ia maltratá-los. Quando era mais novo e não era manipulado, ele queria e respeitava muito a Bibil, nunca pensou nela como inferior, pelo contrário, achava que era uma criatura incrível e muito mais poderosa que os bruxos, e que merecia o mesmo respeito. Tinha tentado fazer Rony ver primeiro, que concordou com ele depois de várias tentativas, e então tentou com Hermione, que lhe deu mais dor de cabeça por seus gritos e insultos, mas as coisas melhoraram. Durante os dias seguintes, se dedicaram a planejar as coisas e enquanto ele ficava sozinho repassando os planos, percebeu que Hermione e Rony não gostavam de sua companhia tanto como ele gostava deles, e por um momento sentiu ciúmes de seu homólogo, estava claro que ele no seu universo não tinha muitos amigos.

A manhã que tinha planejado ir a Gringotes chegou antes do esperado e por mais que tentasse escondê-lo, sentia-se muito nervoso. Hermione e Rony já estavam acordados e cochichavam entre si, mas quando Harry aproximou-se, ficaram quietos, decidiu ignorá-los.

— Como disse que vamos chamar o elfo? — perguntou Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Rony.

— Chamando. Dobby é um elfo muito especial — disse Hermione friamente, olhando-o fixamente —, mas é melhor que seja você, tem a mesma voz do nosso Harry e Dobby estaria aqui em um segundo. Mas estou te avisando, se fizer algo a Dobby...

Harry levantou-se da mesa, ignorando o que ela ia dizer, já tinha escutado mais de mil vezes. Ao sair da tenda de acampamento, decidiu chamar nesse momento Dobby, quanto antes informasse os planos, seria melhor. O problema de sua personalidade era o menos importante naquilo tudo.

— Hã... Dobby! Pode me escutar? Preciso da sua ajuda, se pudesse vir... Por favor! — pediu Harry.

Dobby não respondeu por um longo tempo, tinha começado a caminhar pelo bosque até se perguntar se talvez a liberdade dele afetava seus poderes. Ele nunca tinha escutado sobre um elfo livre, eles morriam servindo suas famílias, então talvez seria por uma boa razão. Correu de volta a tenda, gritando os nomes de Hermione e Rony, mas ao entrar, encontrou uma pequena criatura sentada na mesa. Não tinha como confundir um elfo.

Sem perguntar como tinha chegado, começou a explicar os planos que tinham pensado e, para seu alívio, Dobby parecia muito animado em ajudar. Por isso, ao meio dia, Hermione guardou a tenda na sua bolsinha de contas e tirou a capa da invisibilidade, entregou a Harry e, quando estavam todos prontos, desaparataram.

Aparataram com um estalo em um lugar fechado, com raízes no solo e cheio de estalagmites e estalactites, justo em frente a uma grande porta com abertura para a mão do duende. Com outro estalo, Dobby voltou a desaparata, deixando-os a sós, esperando que ele conseguisse um duende para entrar no cofre. Quando Dobby explicou que ao não servir mais a família Black, a sua entrada era limitada pela segurança da família, mas não tinha nada a ver com seus poderes, e sim com o fato de uma simples aparatação dentro do cofre os alertasse.

Estiveram em um silêncio incômodo até que Dobby voltou com outro estalo, parecia agitado e nervoso, mas com um duende desmaiado no seu encalço.

— Devemos nos apressar, senhores, Dobby pensa que foi visto enquanto buscava o duende Gabbon — ele disse, abrindo seus olhos como bolas de tênis.

Os três garotos assentiram com a cabeça. Harry e Rony pegaram o duende e puseram sua mão na abertura da porta, nesse instante ela desapareceu, revelando uma abertura cavernosa, cheia até o teto de moedas e taças de ouro, armaduras de prata, peles de estranhas criaturas, poções em frascos com jóias incrustadas e uma caveira que ainda tinha uma coroa posta. Ele não lembrava de ter visto aquele cofre antes, mas não era de se esperar que os Lestrange confiassem tanto nele para levar ao seu cofre. Sem perder mais tempo, entraram na câmara.

Tinha descrito a Taça de Hufflepuff, mas não sabia se era como ele lembrava porque isso de passar muito tempo e com tantos problemas com suas lembranças, ele era pouco confiável. Começaram a caminhar pelo monte de objetos que os rodeavam sem tocar nada, já tinha os alertado sobre a maldição _flagrante_ e _gemino_ , não sabia pelos Lestrange, mas pela sua própria família. Apenas tinham alguns minutos procurando, quando Rony empurrou com o pé uma espada e apareceram várias delas, Rony deu um pulo porque seu sapato queimou com o contato com a espada ardente.

— Foi mal.

— Não importa — negou Harry —, fica quieto e só olhe.

Caminharam pela câmara com cuidado para não roçar nas montanhas de relíquias. Mais de uma vez, Harry e Hermione esbarraram em algo, uma vez foi uma armadura e na outra foi um capacete de ouro. Não demorou muito para que visse uma pequena taça de ouro com um texugo gravado no meio e duas asas.

— Achei!

Hermione e Rony viraram-se para onde ele apontava, para comprovar.

— _Accio copa!_ — gritou Hermione, que tinha se esquecido do aviso dele durante os planejamentos.

— Lembra que isso não adianta — gritou Harry — Dobby, pode fazer algo?

Dobby, que até então tinha ficado à margem, assentiu tão forte que suas orelhas ondularam. Apenas pôs um pé dentro do cofre e escutou-se um rugido de longe, que vinha do dragão que Harry tinha tanto avisado. _Bom, talvez não avisei muito, mas nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer_ , pensou com urgência. Dobby assustou-se e olhou indeciso para os três, mas rapidamente espantaram suas preocupações.

— Quando Dobby pegar a taça, vamos desaparatar o mais rápido possível — Harry deu um passo para trás e olhou para fora do cofre.

Infelizmente, o duende acordou antes que Dobby pudesse agir. Olhou-os com os olhos arregalados e como um raio, levantou-se para começar a correr. Harry tentou segurá-lo com qualquer feitiço, mas então aconteceram várias coisas de uma vez: no momento em que saiu correndo atrás do duende, uma espécie de água caiu em cima, depois o duende começou a dar gritos de ajuda e Harry apenas gritou para que seus companheiros saíssem correndo. Apareceu um imenso grupo de duendes, junto com um dragão segurado por alguns duendes que, ao vê-los, lançou uma chama. Ele agachou-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava o duende.

Quando Dobby conseguiu pegar a taça, depois de muitas tentativas falhas, Hermione e Rony saíram em busca de Harry.

— Vão com a taça! — ele gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que foi lançado pelo rabo do dragão até uma das paredes. Os duendes o rodearam e não soube o que aconteceu com os dois.

Depois de lutar para tirar de cima os duendes e sem nenhuma melhora, recebeu ajuda de Dobby, Hermione e Rony, e sentiu-se feliz por não terem o deixado para trás. Então o teto começou a cair sobre eles e os gritos dos duendes começaram, mas Harry não sabia o que acontecia. Enquanto ele lutava para salvar seus companheiros, outra chama de fogo saiu pela boca do dragão e antes de saber o que realmente acontecia, viu Dobby ser atingido e como foi impulsionado para frente, enquanto seus olhos dilatavam de medo e depois sem vida. Harry quis correr até ele, tinha prometido a Hermione que nada aconteceria com ele e ia cumprir, mas dois braços fortes o impediram.

— Temos que sair daqui, Harry! Sinto muito — disse Hermione com os olhos encharcados — Os duendes devem ter avisado Bellatrix.

Apenas escutava o que dizia, mas bastou para recuperar as forças ao mesmo tempo em que prometia ao seu homólogo cuidar de seus amigos. Com uma brilhante ideia de como escapar dali, se desfez dos braços de Rony e pegou ele e a Hermione, arrastando-os até o dragão, esquivando das chamas.

— Subam no dragão! Eu vou pegar Dobby!

— Quê? Harry! Não! — gritou Hermione assustada.

Rony a pegou pela mão e a arrastou sobre as costas do dragão. Percebeu que Rony também não parecia animado em deixá-lo assim, não sabia se ele não gostava porque era o homólogo do Harry ou porque sua personalidade grifinória não permitia. Esquecendo aqueles pensamentos com uma sacudida de cabeça, começou a estuporar cada duende que via, até chegar onde estava o corpo morto de Dobby, o pegou com delicadeza entre seus braços e correu até o dragão.

— Harry! — gritou a voz de Rony sobre sua cabeça.

Ao ver a mão estendida de Rony, que tinha que controlar o dragão, a pegou com rapidez e antes do esperado, o dragão moveu-se fora do edifício de Gringotes.

* * *

Na manhã de segunda, Harry se encontrava mais nervoso do que da vez que entrou no Ministério da Magia, apesar de Madame Pomfrey ter confirmado que sua ferida não era grave e que poderia entrar em ação, sentia que as coisas iam dar muito errado. Seguia pensando na sua morte, nas palavras de sua família e nos planos de Gringotes.

 _O que importa se me sinto mais fraco quando estiver em Gringotes?_ pensou Harry quando viu Pomfrey entrar com quatro poções asquerosas, _faria as coisas mais fáceis para Voldemort, não? Terá um motivo para minha morte_. Quando terminou de dar uma longa conversa sobre o que devia fazer se sentia mal ou fraco enquanto lutava, a curandeira foi, deixando-o sozinho para que continuasse pensando em seus problemas. Mas seu tempo não durou muito.

— Querido, está acordado? — disse Lily, pondo a cabeça pela janela — Seu pai e Sirius devem estar chegando, vão te ajudar a levantar caso tenha problemas.

Harry assentiu, suspirando. Ontem mesmo Madame Pomfrey tinha informado que sua saúde estava tão estável que já podia se levantar, coisa estranha vindo dela, mas ainda assim tentaram. Tinha sido quase caso perdido, as primeiras dez tentativas a ferida ardeu como o inferno, as seguintes doze tentativas foram melhores, mas ainda continuava fraco, não foi até a noite cair que Harry conseguiu caminhar de cima abaixo na enfermaria sem reclamar. Esperava que hoje não tivesse tantos problemas porque não tinha tempo para praticar.

Seu pai e Sirius não demoraram para chegar, pareciam um pouco agitados.

— Tudo bem, Harry — começou seu pai ao chegar até ele —, temos alguns minutos antes de sair, caso aconteça algo.

Assentiu com a cabeça, decidido a caminhar mesmo que a ferida doesse. Quando James e Sirius o pegaram pelos braços e costas, impulsionando-o até adiante e, respirando fundo, sentou-se na cama. Contaram até três e Harry desceu com cuidado, até que seus pés tocaram o chão. Esperou durante alguns segundos com olhos fechados, caso algo acontecesse, mas quando sentiu-se ainda firme e sem dor, voltou a abrir os olhos. Viu o rosto alegre de seus pais e Sirius olhando-o.

— Acho que deveria andar um pouco para esticar as pernas antes de irmos, Harry — disse Lily, empurrando-o suavemente.

Apenas deu uma volta ao redor da Ala Hospitalar, o grupo chegou com exceção de Bill, que já devia estar a postos em Gringotes.

— Vamos começar antes que fique tarde — rosnou Moody antes que todos começassem a falar entre si — Os primeiros a ir serão Tonks e a senhorita Delacour, lembrem-se de agir com naturalidade.

— A gente já sabe, Olho-Tonto — disse Tonks, revirando os olhos.

Quando os planos avançaram muito, Tonks animou-se mais e ao sentir-se um pouco fora da ação, falou com Lupin para implorar que deixasse atuar pelo menos em um dos postos mais entediantes do plano. Depois de vários dias, Tonks chegou, como sempre sem Lupin, e avisou que ela também estaria em ação, mas tiveram que dar-lhe um dos postos menos importantes e mais seguros.

— Eu prometo que vou ficar em um canto se acontecer algo, Remus — disse Tonks. Tinham se afastado do grupo para se despedir e para que ela o tranquilizasse sobre sua segurança e de Teddy. Harry também não gostava da ideia de que ela se envolvesse, mas não podia fazer muito, era só o padrinho de um menino que nem tinha nascido ainda.

Quando Tonks transformou-se em uma idosa gorda e suja, vestida em farrapos, saíram da enfermaria e entrou nesse momento Bellatrix. Harry esteve a ponto de amaldiçoá-la até o esquecimento, até que se lembrou que era o professor Dumbledore.

— Sua voz, Black, Shacklebolt — continuou Olho-Tonto, sem reagir diante da chegada de Bellatrix. Tirou duas garrafas de sua túnica e entregou a eles — Lembrem-se que são Thorfinn Rowle, Sirius, e Selwyn, Shacklebolt.

Os dois tomaram a poção em um só gole, cada um fazendo caretas de nojo ao terminar de beber e aos poucos, suas feições foram se deformando e borbulhando. Sirius esticou-se e o cabelo clareou até o amarelo, enquanto que Shacklebolt encolheu-se um pouco e começou a brotar um cabelo castanho do seu crânio nu. Ao terminar sua transformação, cada um tirou uma máscara de prata com fendas e as puseram no rosto. Até o momento, Harry não tinha se dado conta de que ambos vestiam túnicas pretas com capas da mesma cor, e se não soubesse quem era, poderia jurar serem verdadeiros comensais. Os dois e Lupin não esperaram pela permissão de Moody para saírem da enfermaria com passos rápidos.

— A sua, Weasley — estendeu outra poção a Charlie.

Dessa vez, Charlie mudou suas feições aos de um homem rechonchudo e de longa barba castanha, era aquele homem que Sirius tinha mencionado, o que passava muito por Gringotes e nunca fazia nada. Charlie moveu-se até onde estava Bellatrix e esperou até que tivessem que fazer o movimento.

— Sua vez — disse Olho-Tonto, indicando James, Lily e Harry — Lembrem-se...

— Agir com naturalidade, já sabemos — disseram James e Harry ao mesmo tempo, sorriram um para o outro e caminharam para fora do cômodo.

Ao chegar fora de Hogwarts, próximo de Hogsmeade, cada um desaparatou com um estalo e, depois de um sentimento estranho e doloroso, aparatou no Beco Diagonal. Harry teve que apoiar-se em seus joelhos, respirar fundo para diminuir o enjoo. Sentiu uma mão nas costas e, assustado, ergueu-se rapidamente.

— Tranquilo — era só sua mãe, suspirou aliviado e voltou a descansar — Você está bem? Devia imaginar que isso ia ser difícil, devíamos ter ido por flu e chegar no Caldeirão Furado...

— Só tenho que respirar, mamãe — tentou acalmá-la, voltando a respirar fundo.

Depois de alguns segundos perdidos, acalmando seus pais, moveram-se até Gringotes com passos longos e apressados, esquivando das pessoas que passavam pelo Beco nas primeiras horas da manhã. Quando chegaram na frente do branco edifício, onde estava uma velha suja sentada nas escadas de mármore, como o planejado, agiram com naturalidade, ignorando o seu pedido por dinheiro. Como tinham sido informados, o Ministério tinha tomado as rédeas de Gringotes e os duendes que antes vigiavam a entrada foram substituídos por bruxos, ou comensais, capazes de utilizar qualquer feitiço se tivessem uma suspeita, mas aquilo já tinha sido resolvido por eles. Subiram as escadas e ignoraram os bruxos mascarados, que imitaram o mesmo movimento. Ao passar pelo umbral, encontraram-se no enorme saguão de mármore do banco.

Harry olhou ao redor, comprovando que não tinha muita gente. Os duendes estavam sentados em altos bancos diante de um mostrador, que atendia a poucos clientes. Os Potters foram até o mostrador, onde um duende examinava uma taça de ouro com o selo de uma antiga família. Bastou que o duende os olhasse para que prestasse atenção e deixasse a taça de lado.

— No que posso ajudá-los?

— Queremos entrar no cofre dos Potters — disse seu pai, tirando um pergaminho e o entregou ao duende. Revisou por alguns minutos e então o devolveu — Antes de ir, também queríamos que um de seus trabalhadores nos ajudasse com um objeto que temos na câmara, acreditamos estar amaldiçoado — o duendo os olhou com o cenho franzido, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Eswald! Traga o bruxo que chegou cedo e leve os Potters até o seu cofre — disse o duende, chamando outro duende de rosto decrépito, que estava alguns bancos distante.

Não demorou muito quando Eswald chegou com Bill Weasley, mas como o planejado, nenhum deles agiu como se conhecesse ou fossem amigos.

— Por aqui, por favor — disse o duende.

Encaminharam-se depressa até uma das muitas portas pela qual acabava o saguão. Harry deu uma olhada sobre seu ombro e localizou Lupin, parado conversando com um dos guardas que vigiavam a entrada, então supôs que Dumbledore, Neville e Charlie já deviam estar a caminho. Ao entrar pela porta, caminharam por um corredor de chão e paredes de pedra iluminados por tochas. Então Eswald fez aparecer na escuridão o carrinho que avançou lentamente para trás, subiram nele, deixando Eswald e Bill na frente, e os três atrás. Harry consultou seu relógio de pulso e assentiu para seus pais, o grupo já devia ter chegado.

O veículo arrancou lentamente, mas a medida que iam descendo entre os labirintos de pedra, foi ganhando velocidade. Com tantos movimentos bruscos e sacudidas, Harry teve que fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com sua ferida. Seu pai, que estava ao seu lado, passou um braço pelo seu ombro e o inclinou até ele. Depois de um tempo recebendo mimos, conseguiu sentir-se melhor, mas ainda não chegavam. Harry não se lembrava de ter demorado tanto para chegar ao seu cofre quando tinha onze anos, mas rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos ao lembrar-se que o maior cofre estava protegido, só deram a ele uma parcela da verdadeira fortuna de seus pais. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu diante de si uma cascada que caía e, antes de poder reagir, a água caiu em cima, entrando na boca e encharcando seu cabelo. Ao sair da cascata, o carrinho seguiu seu rumo sem problemas.

— O que foi isso?

— A queda do ladrão — respondeu Bill com tranquilidade, mas quando virou-se para olhá-los, viu preocupação nos seus olhos.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo, sabia que ia acontecer algo, sabiam que a Bellatrix Lestrange que estava lá não era a verdadeira e iam se apressar em chega ao cofre dos Potters.

Depois de mais algumas voltas, detiveram-se diante de uma porta de madeira, mas antes de porem os pés para fora do carrinho, escutaram um rugido distante de um dragão. Harry olhou ao redor, assim como os outros. Tinham sido descobertos.

— Inferno sangrento — rosnou Bill, desceu do carrinho e saiu correndo por onde antes o carrinho tinha descido — Sigam-me, precisamos chegar o mais rápido possível.

— Não é melhor usar o carrinho? — perguntou James, correndo atrás dele, depois de ter estuporado Eswald —, entendo que antes não usássemos, mas já nos descobriram.

— Não! Devem ter trancado o caminho até a câmara, e se chegarmos sem ninguém descobrir, teremos uma vantagem — respondeu Bill, virando a uma esquina.

Mais de uma vez, ele teve que consultar e começar outra vez a correr ou voltar, mas pelo menos os rugidos cessaram, o que informava que pelo menos Charlie teve sucesso. Quando Bill disse que estavam para chegar, apareceu uma figura enorme e prateada, um lince que falou com a voz de Shacklebolt:

— Fomos descobertos. Voldemort e seus comensais já estão aqui.

Os quatro paralisaram durante alguns segundos, então voltaram a correr mais rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que pegavam suas varinhas e ficavam alertas ao mínimo movimento.

Quando chegaram ao corredor onde estava o cofre Lestrange, ficaram petrificados observando o que acontecia. A porta tinha desaparecido e por ela saía fumaça, Bellatrix estava lutando contra Bellatrix, Charlie lutava contra Severus Snape e Neville não estava a vista. Os quatro apressaram-se em chegar até ali e se livrar de Snape e da verdadeira Bellatrix. Quanto mais lutavam, mais comensais chegavam, e Harry já estava sentindo-se esgotado, quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço, ao levantar a cabeça encontrou-se com Bellatrix.

— Harry, ajude Neville a encontrar a taça e eu me encarregarei de Voldemort — Harry ficou olhando até que reagiu e saiu correndo para dentro do cofre.

O som de luta continuava, mas quando Harry olhou pelo ombro, percebeu que Sirius, Olho-Tonto, Shacklebolt e Lupin chegaram para lutar — reconheceu Thorfinn Rowle e Selwyn como os seus quando começaram a lutar ao lado de seus pais. Virou-se para as montanhas de ouro e relíquias dos Lestrange, procurando entre tanto resplandor a Taça de Hufflepuff, tinha apenas recebido uma descrição de Dumbledore e para ele isso não era suficiente. Ali tinha todo o tipo de taças com selos estranhos em relevo. De repente, uma cascata de armas caiu sobre ele, queimando-o em carne viva, foi para trás tentando livrar-se.

— Desculpe — disse a voz de Neville. Estava atrás de uma das montanhas e parecia também ter se queimado — é que... fiquei nervoso.

Assentiu com a cabeça e continuou com a busca, quando sentiu uma dor pulsante na testa. Por um momento pensou que tinha caído uma moeda, mas a medida que a dor aumentava e sentia fúria dentro dele, entendeu que Voldemort se aproximava. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, captou um reflexo, fazendo das tripas coração, manteve-se erguido e gritou:

— Neville! Encontrei! Ali! — tinha visto a taça, aquele selo de texugo a delatou.

Neville girou sobre si mesmo, esquecendo-se de tomar cuidado de não esbarrar em nada pela euforia e então uma montanha de moedas caiu sobre ele, tampando sua visão da taça. Como se o destino quisesse ser mais cruel, escutou um grito atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o mundo cair. Fechou os olhos e com seus últimos esforços, levantou-se do chão e viu Neville nadar até a taça. Harry virou-se para a batalha, garantindo-se de que sua família continuava sã, o teto tinha caído e tudo estava cheio de poeira e rochas, mas no meio de tudo capturou o raio verde que ia direto a Dumbledore.

Tudo aconteceu com uma estranha lentidão, o raio verde tinha atingido as costas de Dumbledore sem que pudesse se defender e a memória de Dumbledore caindo da torre mais alta inundou seus pensamentos. Harry gritou com todo o seu pulmão, enquanto corria até ali, determinado a acabar com Voldemort e antes que pudesse chegar, ele lançou uma explosão... que como uma onda, o lançou com força até a parede.

O som era surdo, seus olhos estavam encharcados, mas isso não bastou para que não percebesse que seus pais tinham começado a duelar contra Voldemort e Harry decidiu fazer o que tinha planejado.

— _Protego!_ — exclamou, mantendo-os separados. Não deixaria que ninguém voltasse a machucá-los, mesmo se ele não podia voltar a vê-los em vida.

Seus pais o olharam com olhos arregalados enquanto Voldemort virava-se para enfrentá-lo. Harry abaixou a varinha e o olhou com determinação, enquanto escutava de longe os gritos desesperados do grupo. Isso doía mais nele do que nos outros, a última coisa que queria era magoar seus entes queridos.

— Não os machuque, é a mim que você quer.

Voldemort fez uma careta, que devia ser um sorriso sinistro, levantou a varinha e disse:

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Os gritos ressoavam em sua cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos à espera da maldição. Mas nunca chegou. Através de piscadas, viu um resplandor branco cegador e o último que escutou foi seu nome, gritado por tantas pessoas que o amavam.

Deixou-se levar e ser abraçado pela escuridão diante de si, esperando o melhor para si, esperando poder ver de novo aquelas pessoas que o amavam.

Mas a aventura tinha acabado de começar. Talvez foi a isso que se referia Dumbledore, depois de tudo quem não disse que poderia estar em algum dos universos que existiam. Ninguém sabia.

* * *

Harry sentiu o ar frio chocar contra seu rosto, segurando Dobby com um braço e com o outro agarrando firmemente o dragão. Já estavam há um longo tempo montados e ainda não sabiam o que fazer se o dragão decidisse descer, por enquanto mantinham silêncio por Dobby. Então, o dragão começou a descer e os três garotos se olharam.

— Acho que deveríamos descer antes que ele perceba que estamos com ele — disse Rony.

— Quê? — exclamou Hermione escandalizada — Como pretende pular dessa altura?

— Quando for a hora, nós pulamos — Harry concordou com Rony.

Quando estava sobrevoando um lago a uma escassa altura, decidiram pular. Harry apertou Dobby contra seu peito e saltou, sentindo o cabelo em cima e escutando o grito de Hermione não muito longe dele. A queda não foi muito longa, mas o estranho foi que não sentiu o seu corpo bater contra a água.

As coisas ao seu redor desapareceram, assim como o corpo de Dobby em seus braços e aos poucos se deixou levar pela escuridão. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas por mais que tentasse lutar, nada acontecia e, no que pareceu segundos, perdeu a coincidência de tudo.

Sem saber, tinha aprendido o que precisava para sobreviver.


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Esta fanfic é uma tradução autorizada de “Maldición de una serpiente” postada em 2009 no FanFiction por Acarolin95.

**Epílogo.**

Harry encontrava-se encostado no chão de um quarto escuro, seus óculos tinham caído de seu rosto e estavam a poucos centímetros mais distante. Aos poucos, foi recuperando a consciência, não foi por dor, mesmo que na realidade a maldição nunca o tocou, mas pelo impacto e pela fadiga da ferida em seu estômago. Ao pegar seus óculos, focou a visão com a vã tentativa de descobrir onde estava. Se a maldição não o tocou, não podia estar morto, não é? Então, onde estava?

Quando escutou um sussurro não muito longe dali, parecia que algo muito pesado estava se arrastando sobre o chão na direção dele. Foi então que entendeu onde estava. Teria batido na sua testa com a mão por sua estupidez, mas preferiu manter-se alerta para o caso de ser a serpente amargurada em vez da voz rouca. Mas se estava no ponto de partida dos universos, voltaria para o seu universo? Então, percebeu que na verdade não tinha mentido para sua família sobre seu retorno, seguia doendo, mas pelo menos não estava morto, eles teriam visto que tinha desaparecido.

Quando o sussurro de algo aproximando-se chegou mais próximo, parou. E ficou tranquilo ao escutar quem falava.

— Parece que conseguiu cumprir sua missão, não é? — perguntou a voz rouca.

— Sim, mas suponho que não fui o único para desfazer a troca — respondeu Harry — Ou não foi meu homólogo que mostrou uma lembrança?

— Não. Na verdade, Harry, queria falar contigo antes que continue a mudança — ele assentiu, sentindo que a voz rouca podia vê-lo — Devo dizer que me surpreendeu, durante todo esse tempo foi muito paciente e sempre seguiu adiante, mesmo que Neville ou seu pai ou seu padrinho te pusessem para baixo. Sei que não foi fácil, mas admiro sua coragem e seu propósito de terminar com as horcruxes que não destruiriam o seu Voldemort. E por último, te devo desculpas — Harry ficou confuso por alguns segundos. _Desculpas? Por que Neville foi horrível comigo, por que foi tão difícil conseguir a confiança de sua família ou por que teve que consertar os erros de seu homólogo? Era tudo parte da maldição e quando tudo passou, teve uma bênção_ , pensou — Não por isso, eu mesmo te contei as partes ruins e as boas, me refiro a não poder evitar a chegada do Voldemort de seu universo. Estava ocupando terminando uns conflitos com Atena sobre a economia e deixei a cargo de Zuthin, suponho que não posso deixá-lo mais a cargo e devolvê-lo a Yggdrasil. Quando voltei, descobri o que aconteceu, tentei fazer o que podia, mas já era tarde.

Harry ficou olhando a escuridão, sem entender muitas de suas palavras, não tinha ideia do que Atenas tinha a ver com aquilo e muito menos sabia o que era Yggdrasil, mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Bom, no começo foi um horror descobrir que meu Voldemort — deteve-se alguns segundos depois de pensar no que tinha dito. _Meu Voldemort?_ — O Voldemort de meu universo tinha chegado ao meu universo. Pensei que podia tirar o peso do meu universo sobre mim, mas suponho que não foi possível, foi como disse a profecia: nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, não importa onde eu esteja — acrescentou — Mas foi pior saber que se todos descobrissem que eu era de outro universo, esse secaria e seria sobrenatural não poder manter-se...

— Espera. Secar o universo? De onde tirou isso? — disse a voz rouca, rindo — Os universos não secam assim do nada, é só um mito. De tudo o que ouvi, essa foi a coisa mais engraçada.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se idiota de saber que era mentira, mas aquele sentimento foi ignorado por sua frustração por Dumbledore, que tinha mentido para ele e tornado as coisas mais difíceis. Se tivesse tido caminho livre, seus pais teriam o apoiado mais rápido e quem sabe, até mesmo Neville e Hermione.

— Então, por que Dumbledore disse isso?

— Não acho que foi intencional. Muitos mitos pensam ser verdadeiros se aparecem em muitos livros, como por exemplo Plínio, o coitado tinha a cabeça muito abalada, conhecia muitas criaturas mágicas, mas exagerava ou inclusive as inventava, até que ele mesmo e muitas outras pessoas acreditaram. Suponho que de tanto ler, o velho Albus se confundiu, é um ser humano, apesar de tudo.

Harry voltou a ficar calado sem saber quem diabos era Plínio, sentia-se ignorante e outra vez quis ter Hermione com ele para que explicasse. Talvez a voz rouca viu porque disse:

— Não tem ideia de quem é Plínio ou Yggdrasil, não é?

Ele negou com a cabeça, envergonhado. Sua frustração por Dumbledore tinha desaparecido, ele também merecia errar de vez em quando.

— Plínio, mais conhecido como Plínio, o velho, foi um escritor naturalista romano que descobriu muitas criaturas mágicas como a mantícora e quantidades de serpentes mágicas, e as levou ao mundo trouxa, como vocês chamam, e o Yggdrasil é uma árvore cósmica que se encontra no paraíso. Mas isso não é importante agora...

— Mas o que não entendo é: como conseguiu Voldemort chegar ao universo onde estava? — perguntou Harry — Não era suposto que se chegasse a um universo paralelo se seu desejo se cumprisse nesse universo? Não tinha nenhum desejo de Voldemort nesse universo.

— De certa forma sim. O simplesmente desejo de te encontrar era suficiente para que sua serpente o cumprisse porque, como já sabe, a serpente de Voldemort não era normal como as outras. Nagini é diferente das outras pela simples razão de ter outra alma dentro dele — respondeu a voz rouca — Voldemort simplesmente precisava se concentrar em te encontrar e pedir a Nagini que fizesse o resto do trabalho, não seria muito difícil. Por isso Zuthin não pode detê-lo, Nagini era mais forte e bom... suponho que também não tinha muita vontade, já sabe como é.

Harry assentiu. Não esperava nada de diferente de uma serpente como Zuthin, que odiava os seres humanos e se conhecia Voldemort com aquela cara de cobra, com certeza o amaria.

— Bom, agora que já tem tudo resolvido, seu homólogo está esperando na outra sala que o chame, quero que conversem e expliquem o que aconteceu em seus universos — terminou a voz rouca.

Ele ficou paralisado. Escutou o sussurro afastar-se e logo o cômodo foi iluminado, mas não estava interessado em saber como era o lugar, continuava surpreso com a ideia de falar consigo mesmo, seria a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. O lado bom era que podia perguntar o porquê agiu tão idiota no seu universo e o porquê foi para o lado escuro e desperdiçou a família que o amava.

Antes que pudesse se fazer perguntas, voltou a escutar o sussurro. Harry levantou a cabeça para contemplar o mais estranho que viu. Além de estar em uma sala fracamente iluminada e úmida, e ter visto a si mesmo entrando por um arco seguido do que parecia ser um homem no tronco e uma serpente no resto do corpo. Por um segundo, não tinha ideia do que era aquele ser, mas quando falou, reconheceu como a voz rouca.

— Vou deixá-los a sós um tempo e quando terminarem, voltarão aos seus universos — explicou o homem metade serpente, e saiu por onde tinha chegado.

Os dois ficaram calados, nervosos do que dizer ou fazer. Apenas tinha assimilado que viu um homem metade serpente, que a maldição não o atingiu e que voltaria ao seu universo, e ainda precisava enfrentar seu homólogo, que pensava não ter que encontrar nunca.

— Parece que conseguimos, não é? — começou seu homólogo, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

— Sim, parece que eu consegui melhorar a sua vida enquanto você aprendia uma lição no meu universo — disse Harry com voz fria.

— Escuta, sei o que todo mundo disse sobre mim, mas não fui eu que fiz tudo aquilo. Se tivesse tido escolha, por nada no mundo teria machucado eles. Tanto você quanto eu não pudemos desfrutar de uma família, eu só pude tê-la por 10 anos e o resto dos sete anos eu nem estava consciente do que estava acontecendo.

— O que quer dizer com não estar consciente?

Então seu homólogo explicou a Harry sobre a cinta que Bellatrix e Malfoy tinham postos nele quando ele tinha onze anos, uma cinta que o controlou durante seis anos até que conseguiu livrar-se dela no universo de Harry. Também explicou que no começo apenas percebeu, então quando o puseram no chapéu seletor, ele não viu nada estranho.

— Sei que não posso comparar com o que você viveu, mas ainda assim sinto inveja de você, pelo menos teve amigos que te amam como uma família. Você merecia mais do que eu estar no meu universo.

— Isso não é verdade, eu tive a minha chance de estar com eles e agora é sua vez, pode continuar as coisas de onde eu deixei. E agora, por sua causa, sei onde estão as horcruxes e posso valorizar mais o que tenho — disse Harry, dando de ombros.

— Suponho que devo te agradecer pelo que fez por mim. Mas como reagiram mamãe e papai? Eles já sabem?

— Sim — ele sorriu — Acho que eles já sabem o que aconteceu e definitivamente continuam te amando. Só espero que possa ajeitar-se com Neville, porque eu não consegui, acho que é coisa de vocês.

— E com Sirius?

— Acho que você vai ver quando voltar. Vai te surpreender quem são seus amigos. Mas o que fez no meu universo?

— Foi difícil conseguir a confiança de Rony e Hermione, nem por um segundo acreditaram que vinha de outro universo e sempre estavam alertas comigo. Acho que não consegui ganhar sua confiança até agora, quando os ajudei a encontrar outra horcrux, a taça de Hufflepuff, mas — acrescentou ao ver a expressão de felicidade de Harry ao saber que um das horcruxes tinha sido destruída — tivemos uma grande perda e eu sinto muito. Dobby não conseguiu sair com vida de Gringotes, mas pelo menos morreu com um herói, sabe?

Harry ficou paralisado. Dobby tinha sido um bom amigo, o ajudou todas as vezes que precisou e era o único elfo que entendia as liberdades e direitos que os elfos domésticos mereciam. Apenas podia suportar, acabava de ver Dumbledore voltar a morrer e tinha se mantido estável com a dor da perda, mas saber que outro ser querido próximo dele tinha morrido era demais.

Não sabia que tinha realmente doído até levantar a vista e ver seu homólogo borrado. Rapidamente piscou até afastar as lágrimas de seus olhos e se recompor.

— Eu sinto muito, eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...

Negou com a cabeça, tranquilizando-o, sabia que não tinha sido sua intenção, mas não podia evitar que doesse.

— Espero que te sirva de consolo que vai poder enterrá-lo como devido. Consegui pegá-lo e levá-lo comigo — respondeu quando viu a expressão estranhada de Harry.

— Obrigado.

Depois de um longo silêncio, uma das tantas perguntas que tinha do universo de seu homólogo surgiu. Tinha passado para plano de fundo depois que Remus o fez padrinho de Teddy, mas quando viu o tanto que seu homólogo sabia, a pergunta voltou.

— Ei, posso te perguntar o que aconteceu entre James e Remus? — perguntou.

— Ah — exclamou seu homólogo, surpreso — Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para te dizer, eu descobri por engano e queria nunca ter descoberto — ficou calado quando viu a expressão de Harry. Depois de suspirar derrotado, disse — Foi há muito tempo e não foi realmente sério, é só que Remus uma vez ficou apaixonado pela mamãe, claro que ele nunca tentou nada, mas isso não quer dizer que não quisesse passar muito tempo com ela. Quando papai descobriu por Sirius, não se importou porque sabia que Remus nunca o trairia, mas quando soube que estava com os comensais, já não podia confiar nele, inclusive chegou a pensar que algo realmente tinha acontecido entre ele e a mamãe.

Harry passou uma mão pelo pescoço, sem ter certeza do que dizer. Não tinha esperado por isso, mas agora ele sabia que Remus não estava apaixonado pela sua mãe, e sim pela Tonks, ele nunca o viu tão feliz antes e ainda mais agora que ambos estavam esperando Teddy. Não entendia como que agora que todos sabiam que Remus estava apaixonado por Tonks, e que ele era apenas um espião de Dumbledore, seu pai podia continuar tendo rancor por ele.

— Eu sei que é idiota, mas eu era criança, fiquei chocado — disse seu homólogo, dando de ombros — Mas para ser sincero, não acho que papai vai voltar a se reconciliar com Remus até a guerra acabar e ficar tudo claro.

Continuava sem entender as razões de seu pai, era estúpido querer continuar com uma briga sem sentido quando podiam ser amigos como nos velhos tempos. O que mais o irritava era que Remus tivesse passado tantos anos sozinho, sem amigos e tendo que passar pelas transformações de lobisomem. O que também não entendia era as razões de Sirius, que também não esteve do lado dele e não podia ter nada contra ele se sabia a verdade, mas disso nunca saberia, já que o homólogo dele tinha morrido faz tempo.

— Acho que agora só nos resta esperar que nos leve aos nossos universos, não é? — perguntou seu homólogo nervoso quando Harry não respondeu — A menos que tenha algo mais a dizer...

— Na verdade queria pedir que desmascarasse Pettigrew — e continuou quando viu a expressão confusa dele — Pettigrew é um comensal, mas não é como Remus, ele realmente traiu meus pais e por mais que Dumbledore e nossos pais digam que mudou antes da derrota de Voldemort, eu não acredito e pensei que, como você tem contato com alguns comensais, poderia encontrar provas da traição dele.

— Bom — começou seu homólogo, não muito seguro do que ia dizer —, a verdade é que desde o tempo em que conheci os comensais, nunca viu Peter entre eles. E quando os comensais atacam algum lugar, papai e Sirius nunca viram Peter entre eles — deu de ombros, enquanto fazia uma careta de desculpas — Pode ser que o Peter do meu universo seja bom, não como o do seu universo.

Harry negou com a cabeça, suspirando. Entendia o raciocínio do seu homólogo, mas não era como no caso de Hermione, Peter não era diferente em nenhum dos universos. Era como um pressentimento que o fazia suspeitar de Pettigrew, simplesmente a maneira como dava aulas e como se comportava, além de ter ficado muito nervoso quando Harry o acusou e caso não fosse suficiente, Sirius também desconfiava dele. Tinha que fazê-lo entender isso, ele não tinha resolvido isso, mas seu homólogo podia. Mas como?

— Olha, talvez ele usava poção polissuco enquanto realizava os ataques e por isso nunca o viram — disse, ficando nervoso.

— Está bem — seu homólogo sorriu —, nunca disse que não ia ajudar, só que não tinha certeza de que fosse, mas se você tem tanta certeza, quem sou eu para negar. Só espero não estragar nada do que você fez — murmurou no final.

Como se alguém tivesse o avisado, o homem metade serpente voltou a entrar pelo arco, disposto a levá-los a seus correspondentes universos, mas antes levou seu homólogo para outro cômodo e voltou, apagando a tênue luz.

— Harry, espero que tudo acabe bem — disse a voz rouca — Ah! A propósito, meu nome é Cecrops.

E antes que pudesse reagir, estava de volta à inconsciência, esperando o momento para acordar.

Quando abriu os olhos, conseguiu visualizar manchas borradas sobre ele, que se moviam depressa ao seu redor e pareciam preocupadas. Não foi até que alguém pôs os óculos sobre seu nariz que pôde ver os rostos de Hermione e Rony inclinados sobre ele. Por um segundo, Harry estranhou que Hermione estivesse ali, mas quando olhou ao redor e se viu em uma caverna só com Hermione, Rony e um vulto azul não muito longe, soube que tinha retornado. Sem poder conter a alegria de estar com seus melhores amigos de novo, saltou para abraçá-los com ambos os braços.

— Eu me alegro tanto de estar de volta — disse Harry, enquanto se separava e sorria para os dois surpresos — Não sabem por tudo o que passei.

— Harry? É realmente você? — perguntou Hermione cautelosa.

Ele assentiu apressado com a cabeça e esperou que eles fizessem uma pergunta.

— Quando soube que eu queria entrar no time de quadribol? — perguntou Rony.

— No nosso quinto ano, quando saía de uma das detenções da Umbridge e você estava em um corredores, praticando no escuro porque não queria que os gêmeos soubessem.

Com essa resposta, eles jogaram-se em cima dele para abraçá-lo com força. Mesmo que quisesse que o ambiente continuasse feliz assim, não podia, tinham uma missão para completar e muitas perguntas a responder.

Se aproximou do vulto azul, onde pareciam ter enrolado Dobby, o pegou em seus braços estremecidos e com muito cuidado, o tirou da caverna. Caminhou durante um tempo até encontrar um lugar onde tinha terra suficiente para cavar uma tumba. Com cuidado, o deixou sobre o chão e começou a cavar com as próprias mãos, até criar um fundo buraco onde Dobby caberia à perfeição. Quando terminou de cobri-lo com terra, já estava muito tarde e sabia que teria que voltar antes que Rony e Hermione se preocupassem.

Quando entrou na caverna, Hermione estava andando de um lado para o outro ao redor de Rony, que também parecia preocupado, mas se mantinha firme.

Durante toda a noite, explicou-os sobre o que era a maldição da serpente e o que teve que passar para ter a confiança de sua família. Hermione e Rony ficaram muito surpresos quando contou que Sirius estava lá, que não tinha morrido, mas ficaram espantados com a atitude de Neville. Era óbvio que o Neville dali era desastrado e tímido, mas nunca um mau sujeito, mesmo que tivesse desculpa para isso. Harry estava feliz de poder desabafar com seus amigos, apreciava que tivessem as mesmas opiniões que ele sobre Neville e entendessem quando disse que tinha pensado sobre a reação de seus pais.

— Harry, eu tenho certeza de que seu homólogo vai explicar que não morreu — disse Hermione, pondo uma mão em seu ombro — Além do mais, você se despediu deles e explicou que não voltaria, não é?

— Sim — murmurou para sua mão —, é só que queria ter mais tempo com eles, a maior parte do tempo estivemos falando sobre Gringotes.

— O importante é que teve a chance de conhecê-los, amigo — interrompeu Rony — Nem todos tem essa sorte. E já sabem o que eles pensam sobre você e é melhor do que pensou, então não se preocupe.

— Você tem a nós. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas vamos sempre estar do seu lado. Até o final, Harry — eles sorriram para ele.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Amava seus amigos mais do que podia pensar, porque eles também eram sua família e nunca os trocaria. Ele teve sorte de conhecer seus pais e com isso conseguiria fazer melhor na guerra. Como disse Sirius, ele já era um homem e conseguiu tudo o que queria.

Na manhã seguinte, o trio começou a fazer novos planos para conseguir as horcruxes restantes. Durante sua viagem ao outro universo e com a chegada do homólogo, ajudou a saber a localização e não sentirem-se tão perdidos na busca. Agora sabiam que o próximo passo era ir a Hogwarts. Hermione manteve-se teimosa sobre isso, já que não podia ser coincidência que a taça de Hufflepuff estivesse em Gringotes, mas não tinha certeza de que o diadema fosse igual. Harry não se importava muito se o diadema estava lá, mesmo se não estivesse, a sua chegada alertaria Voldemort e poderia aproximar-se de Nagini.

Depois de alguns dias, Hermione aceitou, mas com a condição de que ele não fizesse nada de perigoso e ficassem juntos. E sem antes esquecer-se de destruírem a taça de Hufflepuff, foi a vez de Rony usar a espada de Gryffindor.

A chegada a Hogwarts não foi como o esperado. Foram resgatados por Aberforth Dumbledore quando um alarme soou por Hogsmeade avisando aos comensais que tinham intrusos. Depois disso, foram ajudados a entrar em Hogwarts através do quadro de uma garota e se encontraram com Neville e o resto dos alunos, que foram castigados pelos irmãos Carrow, mas o que os impactou foi que os alunos esperavam-nos como um sinal do começo de uma batalha. Não foi até que chegaram até uns membros da Ordem que ele teve que desistir.

— Bem — disse Harry com voz potente —, precisam tirar do nosso caminho os irmãos Carrow, então avisarem os professores para que eles cuidem dos mais novos. O mais importante é fazer Voldemort descobrir e então... lutar.

A sala gritou em acordo com Harry e, sem que tivesse que dizer mais nada, todos saíram, deixando o trio a sós.

Contou a eles como era o diadema de Ravenclaw e separaram-se para procurar mais rápido.

No final daquela tarde, quando Harry destruiu o diadema e viu os corpos das pessoas que morreram na guerra, decidiu que tinha chegado o momento definitivo em que se sacrificaria pelo mundo bruxo.

**_E como todos sabem, Harry abriu o pomo de ouro e encontrou-se com a pedra da ressurreição. Foi um alívio para ele voltar a ver seus pais até o final. Mas como o planejado, Harry não morreu e no final do dia, sabia como todos os planos de Voldemort tinham fracassado e como os de Dumbledore deram certo. E com um só feitiço, Harry Potter tinha terminado com o grande e obscuro bruxo, ou como ele gostava de se chamar. Tinha acabado com o reino de Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort e foi o que sobreviveu com a morte do outro. A profecia foi cumprida, mas não por dever, e sim por amor._ **

* * *

Harry ficou desconcertado quando sentiu-se sobre uma cama macia e escutou uma respiração muito próxima de seu ouvido. Mudou de posição e percebeu que estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Sua mãe estava sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada na cama e seu pai estava descansando os pés na cama. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, algo que não aconteceu pelos últimos seis anos.

— H-Harry? — perguntou seu pai, que tinha sentido o seu movimento — Tudo bem?

— O que houve? — perguntou sua mãe, acordando de repente e olhando ao redor confusa — Harry?

— Estou bem, é sério — Harry continuava sorrindo quando murmurou — Eu senti a sua falta e me desculpem por terem passado por tanta dor por minha culpa, eu gostaria de ter feito algo enquanto estava sob aquela cinta, talvez deveria ter suspeitado das intenções de Bellatrix e Malfoy, era criança, mas não idiota...

Lily pôs uma mão na boca dele para calá-lo, estava confusa com aquele monte de palavras, já que não tinha certeza de qual Harry era aquele. Deu uma olhada para o seu marido, que estava na mesma situação que ela.

— É o Harry? O daqui? — perguntou seu pai, levantando-se lentamente da cadeira.

Ele assentiu e a última coisa que soube é que estava sendo abraçado por seus pais. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que foi abraçado sendo consciente, e então entendeu o que o seu homólogo sentiu enquanto estava ali. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. E por mais que o seu outro eu tivesse dito que seus pais continuavam amando-o, era avassalador e surpreendente.

— Harry, quero que saiba que não é sua culpa, é nossa por não ter percebido isso antes. E se não é nossa, então é de Voldemort, Bellatrix e dos Malfoy, mas nunca sua — disse James pondo ambas as mãos no seu rosto — Não podia fazer nada para evitar, estava sendo controlado e por mais que quisesse sair, não podia. É como o _imperius_ , poucas pessoas podem lutar contra, mas — acrescentou antes que ele pudesse argumentar — o seu foi pior.

— O seu pai tem razão, nós não te culpamos, nem agora, nem antes, nem nunca — disse Lily, sorrindo — Estamos orgulhosos de você.

Sorriu agradecendo pela compreensão, mas não sentia que merecia aquele orgulho. Por mais que não fosse ele, não tinha feito nada de ruim ou bom.

Depois de algumas palavras, o deixaram a sós para que pudesse estar com seus amigos, isso o deixou confuso. Não queria ver Draco naquela hora, realmente não queria enfrentá-lo justo agora. Ficou ainda mais confuso quando viu Luna, Rony e Hermione entrarem pela porta.

Os três ficaram felizes ao ver que estava bem e pediram detalhes de como tinha sido a missão em Gringotes, foi quando teve que explicar que não era o seu homólogo. Hermione esteve a ponto de sair correndo, mas Harry a impediu quando disse que tinha explicar o porquê de seu comportamento.

— ...Não fiz porque queria, eu estava sendo controlado por esse tempo, então tudo o que fiz não foi intencional — terminou de explicar.

— Então quando me manteve sobre o _crucio_ não era você? — perguntou Hermione de repente — Ou quando disse que não merecia estar na Gryffindor? Ou quando me insultava pelos corredores me chamando de “sangue ruim”? Ou quando fazia da minha vida um inferno por tirar as melhores notas e estar na ação...

Harry corou ao escutar o que tinha feito, mas Hermione não parou ali, continuou com sua lista de todas as coisas que Harry Potter fez em Hogwarts e era bem longa, inclusive Rony tinha acabado dormindo e Luna tirado uma estranha revista do bolso, o que a irritou mais ainda.

— Eu sei que são muitas coisas, mas não foi minha intenção. Além do mais — retrucou Harry, cruzando os braços —, você podia não ter me dado ouvidos, sabia? Por exemplo, realmente se deixou influenciar por causa de algumas palavras para que mudasse de casa? O que eu disse foi uma idiotice, se realmente quisesse ser uma grifinória, podia ser e ter pedido ao chapéu seletor — resmungou.

— Bom, isso não foi totalmente sua culpa — ela murmurou — A verdade é que também foi culpa de Neville, mas ele estava furioso com você e não quis dizer aquilo — disse rapidamente. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou que ela contasse o resto da história — Quando saí do compartimento, cheguei onde estavam Rony e Neville, eles estavam falando sobre casas também e quando entrei e perguntei onde queriam estar, eles disseram que seriam da Gryffindor como o resto da família. Eu pensei que todo mundo era igualmente racista naquele trem. Neville também se irritou quando comecei a falar sobre o que tinha estudado e onde queria ir, também pensou que não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso por ser filha de trouxas. Disse que com tanto estudo só podia ser uma lufana, nem mesmo a Ravenclaw porque era uma casa de bruxos de verdade — Hermione ficou calada por alguns segundos, engoliu com força e continuou — Então pensei que se todos os grifinórios eram assim, eu não queria estar ali. Quando o chapéu estava indeciso, pedi para não ser grifina por nada nesse mundo.

Harry ficou impressionado, nunca pensou que Neville agisse assim quando se irritava. No pouco tempo que conhecia Hermione do outro universo, percebeu o quão corajosa e forte era, mas aquela Hermione não tinha passado pelas mesmas coisas e por isso era tão sensível, mas também era apenas uma menina e tinha acabado de descobrir que era bruxa quando isso aconteceu, não podia esperar outra reação.

Com o passar dos dias, Harry voltou a aprender a estar com sua família e adaptar-se com seus bons amigos, eles não eram muito abertos e só compartilharam tempo quando Neville voltava de alguma missão. Começou a procurar provas sobre a traição de Peter, mas por mais que procurasse, não encontrava nada. Durante esse tempo, só tinha visto Sirius uma vez, ele parecia distante, como se pensasse em alguém e não pudesse manter-se concentrado, mas mesmo assim ofereceu-se para ajudá-lo com Peter.

Apenas se deu conta do tempo passando, tinha ficado tão feliz com seus pais e seu amigos que passou voando.

Mas a ação chegou uma tarde quando o corredor vibrou com violência seguido de um berro estrondoso, e de outros mais. Harry abandonou o livro de transfiguração sobre a estante e saiu correndo da biblioteca até o corredor, onde havia um monte de gente correndo em todas as direções. Procurou com o olhar alguém que pudesse explicá-lo o que acontecia.

— Ginny! — gritou quando viu a garota correr na direção contrária com a varinha em mãos — O que está acontecendo?

— A guerra está acontecendo — rosnou Ginny — Os comensais entraram no castelo, se prepara, Harry.

Ela continuou correndo na direção contrária de onde ia o resto dos alunos, ele vacilou por alguns segundos antes de decidir segui-la. E começou a lançar feitiços a torto e a direita quando viu homens vestidos de preto com máscaras. Ainda não lutava muito bem, mesmo que tivesse recuperado a memória e os feitiços que aprendeu, mas faltava a prática. Mesmo que estivesse treinando todos os dias, não era o suficiente.

A luta se prolongou durante um longo tempo, até que aquele monstro deu um tempo para lamentarem as perdas e, para alívio de Harry, nenhum dos seus entes queridos tinha morrido, só sido feridos. Quando o tempo limite estava acabando, a voz de Voldemort encheu o cômodo avisando sobre a morte de Neville. Não pôde evitar sentir uma pontada de dor pela perda, ainda tinha fresco na memória a lembrança de sua amizade e não podia julgá-lo, não ainda.

Quando todo mundo saiu aos jardins para comprovar as palavras dele, para seu horror, ele estava morto. Neville estava jogado na grama aos pés do bruxo.

Antes que se desse conta, todo mundo recomeçou a luta contra Voldemort nos jardins. Harry apenas podia virar-se com tantas pessoas ao seu redor e com tão pouca agilidade, mas a luta paralisou quando Neville levantou-se atrás de Voldemort, surpreendendo por alguns segundos. As coisas aconteceram muito rápido, nenhum dos dois compartilhou uma palavra além de feitiços. Harry estava surpreso por sua agilidade, tinha melhorado muito desde a última vez que o viu — quer dizer, enquanto estava sendo controlado —, mas não foi suficiente. Voldemort tinha se cansado daquela dança e decidiu ser mais violento e agressivo.

O seguinte que aconteceu não podia descrever ou acreditar, nunca pensou que teria culhão para isso, talvez a palavra não fosse “culhão” e sim sangue frio para lançar uma maldição da morte, mesmo que fosse contra Voldemort. Isso significaria rebaixar-se ao seu nível.

Percebeu que era o único que continuava parado, pensando no que Neville tinha feito. Todos estavam felizes pela morte de Voldemort, com exceção dos comensais e Harry, de certa forma, mas era mais decepção por Neville. Não foi até seus pais e Sirius abraçarem-no que reagiu.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram, Harry foi para casa com sua família. Tentou melhorar sua relação com Neville, mas com o passar do tempo não tinha progredido, Neville continuava frio e arisco com ele desde o começo, mesmo que tivesse explicado sobre o que tinha acontecido, era indiferente às suas palavras.

_Ambos os garotos viviam em uma casa feita de pedras, pisos, paredes e umbrais de madeira. Era um lugar onde não se sentiam sozinhos, um lugar onde se sentiam em casa, porque eles estavam com sua família e ninguém mais perturbaria suas vidas. Eles construíram seus lares, para eles e para suas famílias._


End file.
